HP und die Magie der Zeit
by Bill Weasley666
Summary: AU - 5 Jahre nach Sirius Tod, alle Freunde von Harry sind tot, Harry findet heraus, dass AD ihn manipuliert hat, RAB lebt versteckt; Harry erfindet Spruch für Zeitreise und landet in seinem jüngeren Körper und kann nun die Zukunft verändern. Doch was soll
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP-Universum gehört JKR, verdiene hiermit kein Geld

Bemerkung: Das ist meine erst FF, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch

1. Prolog

Es war nun genau fünf Jahre her, seit Sirius gestorben war, und seitdem waren viele Tote hinzugekommen. Vor ca. drei Jahren hatte es sowohl Ron, als auch Hermine erwischt, Harrys besten Freunde. Sie waren neben vielen anderen Schülern aus der 6. und 7. Jahrgangsstufe am Ende ihres 7. Jahres in eine Schlacht um Hogwarts, der bekanntesten Schule für Zauberei, getötet worden. Harry und nur wenige andere Schüler und Lehrer, darunter auch Professor Dumbledore, konnten fliehen und Hogwarts war Voldemort in die Hände gefallen. Neben diesen hatte Professor Dumbledore auch Mitglieder vom Phönixorden auf Hogwarts stationiert. So kam es, dass auch Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks bei dieser Schlacht starben. Nur wenige Monate später hatte es Ginny, seine große Liebe, erwischt. Sie war mit seinem Kind schwanger gewesen und wollte sich in der Winkelgasse ein Buch über Schwangerschaft und Kindererziehung kaufen. Unglücklicherweise hatte sich Voldemort gerade diesen Zeitpunkt gewählt, um durch einen überfall auf die Winkelgasse mal wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Mit der Unterstützung weniger mutiger Passanten der Winkelgasse (viele waren disappiert oder hatten sich in irgendeinem Laden versteckt) hatte sie Voldemort und seinen Todessern Widerstand geleistet und hatte auch einige von ihnen mit sich genommen, aber gegen eine solche Übermacht hatte sie keine Chance gehabt.

Seit diesem Tag hatte er nach einer Lösung gesucht, wie er das alles rückgängig machen konnte. Er hatte das Gebiet der Zeitreisen erforscht. Dabei war ihm die große Bibliothek im Grimmauldplatz 12, welchen er von Sirius geerbt hatte eine große Hilfe. Jedoch fand er hierbei nur heraus, dass es bisher noch keine Möglichkeit gab, weiter als 24 Stunden in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Allerdings hatte er auch den Spruch, mit dem man einen Zeitumkehrer herstellen konnte, gefunden: 'Tempus removere'. Als Dumbledore mitbekommen hatte, was Harry die ganze Zeit trieb, hatte er ihm gesagt, er solle mit dem 'Schwachsinn, der zu nichts führe' aufhören, denn es gäbe keine Möglichkeit Tote zurück zu holen. Außerdem sei es verboten, die Vergangenheit zu ändern, er solle sich lieber mit der Suche und der Vernichtung des letzten Horcruxes neben der Schlange machen. Daraufhin hatte Harry geantwortet: "Such doch diesen scheiß Horcrux selber, du manipulativer alter Sack!" Er hatte nämlich erfahren, dass er vor Halloween nach seinem 11. Geburtstag den Titel des Lord Potters hätte annehmen müssen. Dadurch, dass er mit Hagrid nach Gringotts gekommen war, hatten die Kobolde sich nicht getraut, diese Sache mit ihm zu besprechen. Dadurch war der Titel an Dumbledores Familie gegangen. Die hatte er erfahren, als er kurz vor seinem sechsten Hogwarts-Jahr die Winkelgasse besucht hatte, um sich seine Schulsachen für sein nächstes Jahr zu holen. Er war bei Gringotts gewesen, da er erfahren hatte, dass ihm Sirius alles, was er besessen hatte, vererbt hatte. Dabei hatten ihm die Kobolde gesagt, dass es in der Zaubergesellschaft sieben Lords gäbe, die sehr viel Einfluss hätten; Darunter die Blacks, die Malfoys und auch früher die Potters, die jedoch von den Dumbledores abgelöst wurden waren, da er, Harry, den Titel nicht angenommen hatte, als er kurz nach seinem 11. Geburtstag bei Gringotts gewesen war. Als er gefragt hatte, warum sie es ihm nicht gesagt hätten, als er da gewesen war, hatten sie im leicht verlegen geantwortet, dass sie die riesige Gestallt von Hagrid davon abgehalten hätte. Als er nun nach dem Titel der Black erkundigt hatte, hatten die Kobolde ihm geantwortet, dass es noch einen Black gäbe, der noch lebe und diesen Titel auch schon inne habe, ihn aber nicht benütze, da er für tot gehalten werde und wünsche, dass die auch weiter so bliebe, nämlich Regulus Black. Harry hatte sich sofort mit Regulus in Verbindung gesetzt und mit ihm ausgemacht, dass er offiziell den Titel erben solle, damit Regulus weiterhin für tot gehalten werde, aber den Titel sofort wieder an Regulus zurück geben müsse, wenn dieser sich entscheiden würde, offiziell auf zu treten. Darüber hatten sie einen Vertrag abgeschlossen, der bei Gringotts zu Verwaltung lag.

Außerdem hatte er ein Gespräch zwischen Snape und Dumbledore belauscht, in dem es darum ging, dass er, Harry, geopfert werden sollte, damit Snape danach sein Werk vollenden konnte, wenn Voldemort abgelenkt wäre. Snape hatte Dumbledore zu Harrys Verblüffung darin widersprochen, Harry einfach so zu opfern. Darüber waren die beiden in Streit gekommen, was es Harry ermöglicht hatte, sie unbemerkt zu entfernen.

Währenddessen hatte er so schnell seinen Zauberstab gezogen, dass Dumbledore erst reagieren konnte, als er vor dem Gebäude des Grimmauldplatzes 12 zum Liegen kam. Als er versuchte wieder ins Gebäude zu kommen, konnte er es nicht, denn Harry hatte, nachdem er Dumbledore per Zauber raus geworfen hatte, einen neuen Sicherungszauber gesprochen, so dass nur noch er herein kam. Diesen Zauber hatte er nebenbei bei seinem Forschen in der Black´schen Bibliothek gefunden. "Harry, was solln das. Was habe ich dir getan, dass du mich so behandelst", hatte Dumbledore gebrüllt, während er fieberhaft versuchte, den Zauber zu lösen, was ihm aber auch nach zehn Minuten nicht gelang. Daher war er weggegangen, da ihn die Muggel schon neugierig musterten, da er für sie zwischen zwei Häusern stand und mit einem Holzstock vor sich hin fuchtelte und dabei manchmal leise, manchmal aber auch lauter vor sich hin fluchte.

Heute, fünf Jahre nach Sirius Tod, war es so weit. Er hatte endlich das Ritual vervollständigt, welches ihn um Jahre in die Vergangenheit bringen sollte. Es bestand aus einem Zauberspruch, den er selbst aus dem Spruch für Zeitumkehrer entwickelt hatte, nämlich 'Tempus inanno removere', und einem mit seinem Blut geschriebenen Heptagramm (Stern mit sieben Spitzen), welches er schon vor etwa einem Jahr an die Wand gemalt hatte, damit er fit auf seine gefährliche Zeitreise gehen konnte. Während man 'Tempus' sagte, musste man seinen Zauberstab, der am Anfang des Rituals Richtung Decke zeigen sollte, in einer kreisförmigen Bewegung zur Mitte des um das Heptagramm laufenden Kreise senken. Danach sprach man 'inanno' und schrieb dann mit seinem Zauberstab die Anzahl der Jahre, die man zurückreisen wollte an die Wand. Während man nun 'removere' sagte, musste man den Kreis des Heptagramms einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn nachfahren. Außerdem konnte man das Ritual nur an einem Geburtstag, der durch sieben teilbar war, genau zu siebten Stunde des Tages vollenden. Daher musste er auf seinen kommenden Geburtstag, seinen 21. warten, um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Die Wochen vergingen und Harry verkürzte sich die Zeit des Wartens, indem er die Blacksche Bibliothek dafür nutze, soviel wie möglich zu lernen. Darunter auch Okklumentik, denn er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand, vor allem nicht Albus Dumbledore, ihn durchschauen konnte, wenn er in der Vergangenheit sein würde, und Leglimentik, da er in einem Trainingskampf mit Snape gesehen hatte, wie effektiv es sein konnte, in die Gedanken eines Gegners einzudringen, um seine nächsten Aktionen schon vorher zu wissen. Außerdem lernte er viel über die dunklen Künste, denn er musste kennen, was er bekämpfen wollte. Als dann sein Geburtstag kam, konnte er perfekt Okklumentik und Leglimentik. Er hatte die Okklumentik sogar verbessert; er konnte nun seinem Gegenüber genau die Dinge zeigen, die er wollte, dass sie sein Gegenüber sah. So würde niemand merken, dass er Okklumentik beherrschte, so konnte er seine Feinde täuschen. Auch in Leglimentik hatte er gute Fortschritte gemacht.

Harry wachte an seinem Geburtstag sehr früh auf, er hatte seinen Wecker auf 5 Uhr morgens gestellt, denn er wollte noch viel für seine Ritual vorbereiten. Er packte alle Bücher, die er noch nicht auswendig konnte und für wichtig hielt in seinen Koffer und verkleinerte diesen, da man nach seiner Theorie nur das mit in die Vergangenheit nehmen konnte, was man in seinen Händen hielt. Als er nur noch eine Minute Zeit hatte begab er sich in den Keller, in dem er das Heptagramm gemalt hatte. Nach einer halben Minute stand Harry vor der mit dem Heptagramm bemalten Wand und hatte in der einen seinen verkleinerten Koffer, in dem sich auch sein Tarnumhang befand, in der einen Hand und mit seinem Zauberstab in der anderen erhobenen Hand. Plötzlich ging der Alarm an und kündigte somit unangemeldeten Besuch an. Harry erschrak kurz, denn noch nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte es geschafft, den Sicherungszauber zu umgehen, und den einzigen, den es sonst noch gab, der dies schaffen konnte, war Voldemort und der wurde durch den Fidelius-Zauber abgehalten den Grimmaultplatz zu betreten. Nach dem ersten Schreck begann er mit seinem Ritual. Von oben hörte er Dumbledores Stimme: "Hallo Harry, ich habe dir ein Geschenk zum Geburtstag mitgebracht", Harry konnte sich das süffisantes Grinsen des alten Mannes bildlich vorstellen. "Ja, Potter, heute ist für dich der richtige Tag zu sterben", Voldemorts Lachen lies Harry erschauernd. Dumbledore hatte also tatsächlich Voldemort verraten, wo sich Harry befand. Trotzdem fuhr er mit seinem Ritual fort und schrieb geraden mit seinem Zauberstab '10' in das Heptagramm. "Harry, wo steckst nur?" Hörte er Dumbledore fragend rufen. Nur noch fünf Sekunden bis Sieben.

Mit einem lauten Krachen wurde die Kellertür aus ihren Angeln gesprengt. "Ah, hier bist du ja, Po..." Voldemort wurde durch Harrys '...vere' unterbrochen. Dumbledore und Voldemort konnten nur noch sehen, wie Harry mit seinem Zauberstab zuerst in die nun blau leuchtende Wand gezogen wurde. "So nicht, AVADA..." Mehr bekam Harry von Voldemorts Fluch, der hinter ihm gegen die nun wieder normal aussehende Wand (auch das mit Blut gemalte Heptagramm war verschwunden) prallte, nicht mit. Alles wurde dunkel um ihn. Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf: War er tot? Hatte er zu hoch gepokert und sich mit dem Ritual selber umgebracht? Denn er hatte zuvor nie aus probiert, ob das Ritual klappen würde. So war er nun mal: erst handel, dann überlegen!


	2. Chapter 2

2. Wann bin ich?

Langsam wurde es heller um Harry. Instinktiv schloss er die Augen. Wo war er gelandet? Und was noch wichtiger war, wann war er gelandet? Hatte es geklappt? Harry lauscht um sich. Eigentlich müsste er das Meer rauschen Hören, denn, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war er an seinem 11. Geburtstag in einer kleinen Hütte auf dem Meer gewesen, da sein Onkel Vernon gemeint hatte, so würde er den Zauberern, die die Briefe von Hogwarts schickten, entkommen können. Aber er hörte kein Meerrauschen. Er hörte nichts als lautes Schnarchen, was wohl von Onkel Vernon kommen musste. Harry ahnte, dass etwas nicht so gelaufen war, wie es hätte laufen sollen. Er öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen und schaute sich um. Viel erkennen konnte er nicht, da es ziemlich dunkel um ihn herum war. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sich jedoch seine Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnt und er erkannte seinen Schrank, in dem er zehn Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Nun wusste er auch plötzlich, was schief gelaufen war. Er hatte den Heptagramm schon ein Jahr, bevor er das Ritual beendet hatte, gemacht. Er war also wahrscheinlich nicht zehn Jahre sondern elf Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist.

Mit dieser Ahnung im Hinterkopf, begann er sich abzutasten und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich die Kleidung trug, die er nach seiner Erinnerung zu dieser Zeit immer getragen hatte. Auch tastete er seinen Schrank nach Hinweisen ab, die das bestätigen konnten. Er fand dabei seinen Zauberstab und seinen verkleinerten Koffer, die er bei seiner Selbstinspektion verloren hatte. Leider fand er nichts, was seine Mutmaßung bestätigen konnte, da er sich kaum an etwas erinnern konnte, was er so besonderes gerade erhalten hatte und was im beweisen konnte, dass seine Vermutung zutraf. Mit dieser Unsicherheit konnte er kaum einschlafen. Nach einer wie es ihm schien Ewigkeit schlummerte er trotzdem leicht weg.

"Harry, aufstehen, frЭühstück machen!" Brüllte seine Tante Petunia und riss Harry damit unsanft aus seinem Schlummerzustand heraus. "Ich komme schon", antwortete er verschlafen, setzte seine mit einem Tesafilm notdürftig reparierte Brille auf und stieg mühsam durch die Schranktüre nach draußen, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab, mit Hilfe einer Schnur an seinem linken Arm festgemacht, im Ärmel seines Pullovers versteckt hatte. So war dieser versteckt, aber immer griffbereit, falls er ihn bräuchte. Er hatte nämlich beschlossen diesen niemals freiwillig aus der Hand zu geben. Als er unten angekommen war, wurde er sofort von seiner Tante an die Herdplatte beordert: "Los, beeil dich, Dudley und Vernon kommen gleich runter und sie sollen ja nicht auf ihr Essen warten müssen!" Harry stellte sich an den Herd und begann, den Speck zu braten. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen sein Onkel und sein Cousin, der noch etwas verschlafen wirkte und sich wahrscheinlich nur aus dem Bett hatte holen lassen, weil er hungrig war, nach unten und lieъen sich auf zwei Stühle plumpsen; diese ließen ein Knacken von sich hören und Harry fragte sich, wieso sie nicht unter dem Gewicht der beiden zusammen brachen. "Hey, du, hol mal die Zeitung und die Post, Bursche!" Die Stimme seines Onkel schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf, die ihn innerlich hatten grinsen lassen. Mit einem 'Ok' verschwand er aus der Küche, um im Flur die Post und die Zeitung zu holen. Als er das Datum der Zeitung las, wurde ihm die These, dass er ein Jahr weiter zurück gereist war als er vor gehabt hatte, bestätigt. '31.07.1990' stand nämlich darauf.

Harry guckte sich die Briefe, es waren zwei, an. Der eine war ohne Briefmarke, er war also wahrscheinlich von einem der Nachbarn. Der andere war von einer Reisegesellschaft, die Harry vom hören kannte. Daraufhin fiel ihm ein, was ihm die Dursleys in seiner alten Zeitlinie an diesem Tag eröffnet hatten: Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie am nächsten Samstag, also in drei Tagen, in Urlaub fliegen würden und Mrs. Figg für diese Zeit auf ihn aufpassen würde. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, denn dies waren die längsten und langweiligsten zwei Wochen seines bisherigen Lebens gewesen. Bei dieser Erinnerung schüttelte er sich. Aber nun würde dies ihm zu Gute kommen, denn Mrs. Figg hatte einen Kamin, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, was man ihm aber immer versucht hatte zu verheimlichen, weshalb auch Mrs. Figg nicht nach Hogwarts zu Dumbledore gefloht war, sondern gewartet hatte, bis Mundungus Fletcher von seinem Handel zurück gekehrt war, damit sie ihn zu Dumbledore schicken konnte. Aber er hatte es dennoch heraus bekommen: In den Sommerferien nach Sirius Tod war er irgendwann so traurig gewesen, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte, sich mit jemand anderem über diese Sache zu unterhalten. Da dafür die Dursleys die ungeeignetsten Personen waren, die er sich vorstellen konnte (er hatte ihnen noch nicht einmal erzählt, dass sein Pate tot war, da er den Druck nicht verlieren wollte, den er auf jene ausüben konnte, indem er diesen erwähnte) hatte er darüber nachgedacht wer in seiner Reichweite wohnte, mit dem er sich darüber unterhalten könnte, und die einzige Person, die ihm einfiel, war Mrs. Figg gewesen. Er war zu ihr hinüber geschlichen und hatte das Haus durch die offene Hintertür (Harry hatte sich mit Mrs. Figg und Dumbledore darauf geeinigt, dass diese immer offen, falls Harry ein Problem mit seinen Verwandten habe) geschlichen, die Dumbledore zwar ohne Harrys Wissen mit einem Alarmzauber belegt hatte, aber da Harry davon nichts mitbekommen sollte, hatte er ihn so installiert, dass er keinen Lärm machte, sondern das Licht in vier Zimmern, nämlich in der Küche, im Bad, im Schlaf- und im Wohnzimmer, zum Flackern brachte, wenn einer das Haus durch den Hintereingang betrat. Außerdem hätte man dann, wenn man gerade per Flohnetzwerk mit jemandem Sprach, einen leisen Ton gehört, der einen davor warnte, dass jemand die Wohnung betreten hatte.

Doch Harry hatte Glück gehabt, denn Mrs. Figg war, als er das Haus betreten hatte gerade bei Dumbledore gewesen, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Er wollte gerade in das Wohnzimmer, in dem der Kamin stand, eintreten, als er einen lauten Plumps daraus hörte und gleich darauf Mrs. Figg, die fluchte: "Au, ich hasse dieses scheiß Reisen mit Flohpulver!" Daraufhin hatte er sich umgedreht und war zur Hintertür geschlichen und hatte diese möglichst laut von innen geöffnet, (damit löste er unwissentlich den Alarm aus) damit Mrs. Figg dachte, er wäre gerade eben erst hereingekommen, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie, und damit auch Professor Dumbledore, wusste, dass er wusste, dass Mrs. Figgs Kamin ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Denn dadurch könnte er das benützen, um heimlich in die Winkelgasse zu verschwinden.

"Hey, Bursche was dauert da so lange?" Wurde Harry von Onkel Vernons Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und beeilte sich, ins Wohn- und Esszimmer zurück zu kommen. Als er dort ankam wurde er von seinem Onkel angefahren: "Geht doch, gib mir die Zeitung!" Während er dies tat, sagte er zu seiner Tante: "Tante Petunia, es sind zwei Briefe gekommen." Damit streckte er dieser die Hand, in der er die Briefe hatte, hin. Sie nahm sie ihm ab und öffnete erst den Brief der Reisegesellschaft. Beim Lesen begann sie zu strahlen und sah lächelnd zu Dudley und Vernon, der gerade die Zeitung im Sportteil aufgeschlagen hatte und sich die Ergebnisse der Premier League anguckte, und sagte zu ihnen: "Hey, das ist die Buchungsbetätigung für unsere Reise am nächsten Samstag. Endlich!" "Jetzt muss nur noch die Bestätigung von der Figg kommen, dass sie auf den da aufpassen kann!" Antwortete ihr Onkel Vernon und zeigte dabei mit seinem Daumen auf Harry, der neben ihm stand. "Aber ich kann doch auch alleine hier bleiben. Ich verspreche auch nichts kaputt zu machen. Bitte, Mrs. Figg ist so nervig mit ihren Katzen." Versuchte Harry einen Einspruch, von dem er natürlich wusste, dass er vergebens sein würde. "Jaja, und wenn wir zurück kommen ist das Haus abgebrannt-nee, Bursche, du bleibst bei der Figg, solange wir weg sind, verstanden?" Antwortete ihm sein Onkel wie erwartet und guckte ihn dabei böse an, während Dudley sogar sein Mahl unterbrach, um Harry hämisch anzugrinsen. "Verstanden." Erwiderte Harry brav, denn er wusste, dass er, falls er zu sehr widersprechen würde, die restliche Zeit, in der die Dursleys noch da waren, im Schrank ohne Essen verbringen müsste, ohne ihn davor zu bewahren, zu Mrs. Figg zu kommen, was er ja so wie so wollte. "Ja, hier ist die Bestätigung von der Figg." Antwortete Petunia auf Vernons vorangegangene Frage. "Also steht es fest wir fahren nach Ibiza und du, Bursche, gehst zur Figg und damit basta!" Beendete Onkel Vernon die Diskussion und wand sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu, während er und Dudley das Essen in sich reinstopften.

Die Tage bis zum Samstag zogen sich für Harry ganz schön in die Länge, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich von den Dursleys erlöst zu werden. Denn bei Mrs. Figg hätte er, so hoffte er zumindest, die Möglichkeit, in die Winkelgasse zu kommen, denn, soweit er sich daran erinnern konnte, war Mrs. Figg schon am darauf folgenden Montag für einige Stunden auъer Haus gewesen, um einkaufen zu gehen. Die wollte Harry dazu nützen, Gringotts einen Besuch abzustatten, um das mit dem Titel zu regeln, und andere Dinge, die er nur in der Winkelgasse erledigen konnte. Um unerkannt zu bleiben, hatte er sich schon in der alten Zeitlinie Make-up, um seine Narbe abdecken zu können, und Kontaktlinsen besorgt, damit er auf seine Brille verzichten konnte. Außerdem kannte er einen effektiven Zauber, der seine Haare heller, glatter und länger werden lies. Dadurch waren alle herausragenden Merkmale von dem Jungen-der-lebt verschwunden und er wurde nur noch von seinen engsten Freunden und Dumbledore erkannt, da dieser die Gedanken seiner Mitmenschen scannte, soweit diese das zu ließen oder zulassen mussten, da sie keine Okklumentik konnten. Harry war also für einen unbeobachteten Ausflug sehr gut gerüstet, da er sich um das Gesetz über die vernunftgemäße Einschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger keine Sorgen machen musste, da sie es zwar mitbekamen, wenn er zaubern würde, es aber für ein zufälliges Nutzen der Magie halten würden, wie es häufig bei Kindern seines Alters vorkam. Also konnte er es kaum erwarten, bis seine Muggel-Verwandten weg wären und er endlich tätig werden könnte.

Aber trotzdem kam endlich der Tag, an dem die Dursleys abreisen wollten. "Harry, komm runter, Frühstück machen! Und beeil dich, die Figg kommt gleich vorbei, um dich abzuholen!" Wurde er früh am Samstag. Er kroch aus seinem Schrank, streckte sich und ging dann nach unten, wo er seiner Tante beim Frühstück machen helfen musste. Harry schaute auf die Küchenuhr; es war 6 Uhr morgens. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kamen Dudley und Vernon verschlafen die Treppe herunter, denn es war ausgemacht, dass Mrs. Figg Harry um 7:30 abholte, damit die Dursleys um 11 Uhr am Flughafen sein könnten, denn ihr Flieger würde um 12:30 abfliegen. Schlecht gelaunt machten sie sich über das Essen her, während Vernon die Zeitung las und Petunia die Briefe las, die Harry schon zuvor geholt hatte. Das Essen und die bevorstehende Reise bessert ihre Laune jedoch sehr schnell. Sie redeten während des ganzen Essens begeistert über diese. Als es um 7:32 immer noch nicht geklingelt hatte, wurde Onkel Vernon langsam nervös. "Kann denn hier niemand pünktlich kommen! Ich hoffe doch, sie hat es sich nicht anders überlegt und kommt nicht. Wundern würd´s mich nicht! Keiner der anderen Nachbarn will irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Wenn sie nachher kommt, werde ich der mal die Meinung über Pünktlichkeit sagen." Machte er sich Luft, wobei die letzte Aussage eine leere Drohung war, denn er wollte es sich natürlich nicht mit der einzigen Nachbarin verscherzen, die ihnen, den Dursleys, manchmal Harry abnahm. 'Tja, das kommt davon, wenn ihr allen erzählt, ich wäre gemeingefährlich', wäre es Harry beinahe herausgerutscht. Er konnte sich aber gerade zusammen reißen, denn das hätte ein Riesenärger für ihn bedeutet, hätte er dies laut gesagt.

Um 7:35 klingelte es an der Tür und die Dursleys atmeten hörbar auf. "Los, Bursche, geh die Tür aufmachen! Und sei gefälligst höflich!" Bekam Harry von seinem Onkel zu hören. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Wie erwartet stand Mrs. Figg davor. "Guten Morgen, Mrs. Figg-" Grüßte Harry diese höflich, wie es sein Onkel ihm gesagt hatte. "Guten Morgen, Harry. Tschuldigung für die Verspätung", antwortete sie ihm, "aber mein Kater Mr. Nuddle hat eine Maus gefangen und sie mir vor die Tür gelegt. Die musste ich erst noch weg machen." "Aber das ist doch kein Problem, Mrs. Figg. Kommen sie herein!" Antwortete Harry ihr. "Ich hol schnell meine Sachen. Die anderen sind in der Küche." Während Mrs. Figg nun in die Küche ging, wo es zunächst ein fröhliches Hallo und dann eine Wiederholung der Entschuldigung von Mrs. Figg für die Verspätung gab, holte Harry seinen kleinen alten Koffer, in den er ein paar Wechselkamotten, seine Zahnbürste und andere Dinge, die er nach der Meinung der Dursleys bei Mrs. Figg brauchen würde, gepackt hatte, aus dem Schrank und schleifte ihn zu Haustür hin. Seinen Koffer, den er verkleinert aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hatte und in dem seine wichtigen Sachen drin waren, hatte schon die ganzen vorherigen Tage in einer Tasche seines Pullovers mit sich herumgetragen, da er Angst davor hatte, ihn im entscheidenden Moment nicht dabei zu haben. "Aber das macht doch gar nichts", konnte er Vernon sagen hören. 'Was für ein scheinheiliges Schwein', dachte er sich dabei und ging zur Küche, um dort bescheid zu geben, dass er bereit sei. "Ich bin fertig." Sagte er und Mrs. Figg und er verabschiedeten sich von seinen einzig lebenden Verwandten. Beim Umdrehen konnte er noch Dudley hämisch grinsen sehen, was er jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien, da er Dudley diesen Triumpf nicht gönnte. An der Tür angekommen, nahm er seinen Koffer auf und folgte, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, Mrs. Figg zu ihrer Wohnung. Er musste dort auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer schlafen. Dort stellte er auch seinen Koffer ab. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Mrs. Figg über ihre Katzen und ihre Pflege gesprochen. Harry hatte dazu immer nur genickt, denn er hatte das ja schon einmal durchleben müssen.

Nachdem Harry den ganzen Tag sich hatte anhören müssen, welche Speisen die einzelnen Katzen von Mrs. Figg am liebsten haben oder was man bei der Pflege dieser Wesen beachten musste, und er ihr geholfen hatte, sie zu füttern, war es endlich Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, wie Mrs. Figg sagte. Er machte sich also bettfertig, legte sich auf die Couch, die im als Bett für die nächsten Tage dienen würde. Obwohl dieser sehr unbequem war, war es eine wesentliche Verbesserung zu seinem Lager in seinem Schrank bei den Dursleys. Harry tat so, als würde er schlafen wollen, und beide sagten sich 'Gute Nacht'. Aber Harry wartete nur darauf, dass sie endlich einschlief, denn er wollte sich auf seinen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse vorbereiten, aber dazu benötigte er ein paar Dinge aus seinem verkleinerten Koffer. Er hatte es bisher nicht geschafft, diesen zu vergrößern, da in seinem Schrank zu wenig Platz dafЭr gewesen wäre und er aber auch nicht von den Dursleys im Flur dabei erwischt werden wollte, wie er seinen Koffer vergrößerte, den er eigentlich gar nicht hatte. Daher wartete Harry noch eine Stunde, nachdem Mrs. Figg ins Bett gegangen war, um auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie schlief. Danach überprüfte er noch anhand der Geräusche, die aus ihrem Schlafzimmer kamen, ob sie wirklich schlief, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand und führte den Engorgio-Zauber aus. Er holte daraus sein Make-up, seine Kontaktlinsen, die sich magisch reinigten, und seinen Tarnumhang heraus und packte diese Sachen in seinen anderen Koffer ganz weit unten, damit er möglichst nicht gefunden würde. Als er die erledigt hatte, schrumpfte er seinen Koffer wieder und verstaute ihn ebenfalls in dem anderen Koffer. Nun legte er sich befriedigt schlafen, nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab wieder an seinen linken Arm zu binden.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Zufällige Begegnung

Am Montagmorgen wurde er von Mrs. Figg um 7 Uhr geweckt, um zu frühstücken. Freiwillig half er bei den Vorbereitungen mit. Er gab nämlich den Katzen das Futter für den Morgen und wurde dann an den Essenstisch gerufen. Den letzten Tag hatte er nur mit der Hoffnung überstanden, heute endlich in die Winkelgasse zu kommen und endlich etwas für eine bessere Zukunft tun zu können. Dabei musste er sehr vorsichtig sein, damit er nicht zu viel änderte, so dass die nächsten Dinge für ihn immer noch voraussehbar waren und er keine großen und schwerwiegenden Überraschungen erleben müsste. Er wollte auf jeden Fall die Sache mit dem Lord-Titel der Potter über die Bühne bringen, da er an Lucius Malfoy gesehen hatte, wie wichtig politischer Einfluss seien konnte. Außerdem hatte er vor, einen Brief an Regulus zu senden, in dem er ihn um Hilfe für seinen Paten und Regulus Bruder bat, denn er wusste, dass, obwohl sie sich in ihrer Jugend immer gestritten hatten, da Regulus als Slytherin der Mustersohn seiner Familie und Sirius als Gryffindore der Rebell und Verräter seines Blutes gewesen war, Regulus sich immer mit seinem Bruder hatte versöhnen wollen, nachdem er bei den Todessern aus gestiegen war. Doch wollte er sich auch nicht Dumbledore anschließen, darum hatte er sich nicht getraut aus dem Untergrund auf zu tauchen, da er von Voldemort gejagt wurde und keinen hatte, der ihn schützen konnte. Also war es nie zu der gewünschten Aussprache zwischen den Brüdern gekommen, was Regulus immer bedauert hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück sagte dann Mrs. Figg den von Harry erhofften Satz: „Harry, ich muss dich leider alleine lassen. Stell bitte nichts an, solange ich weg bin. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, Harry?" „Natürlich, Mrs. Figg, ich stell nichts an", antwortete Harry ihr. Das schien ihr zu reichen, denn sie sagte: „Also, bis dann, ich bin spätestens um ein Uhr zurück", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm. „OK, ich werde wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen lesen und um 12 Uhr füttere ich dann die Katzen", log Harry. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, also tschüss, Harry." Damit verlies sie das Haus. Harry wartete noch ein bisschen und blickte ihr aus dem Fenster hinterher, bis sie hinter einer Kurve verschwand und er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann sprang er auf, holte sein Zeug aus dem Koffer, setzte sich vor dem Spiegel die Kontaktlinsen ein, übermalte seine Narbe mit Make-up und färbte sich die Haare. Zufrieden guckte er sich im Spiegel an, niemand würde in ihm den Jungen-der-lebt sehen; er grinste. Harry steckte seinen Tarnumhang und seinen verkleinerten Koffer ein und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er zehn Minuten lang nach dem Flohpulver suchte, ohne es jedoch zu finden. Langsam schlechter Laune werdend zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Accio Flohpulver!" Und schon kam es aus der Küche angeschossen. Harry schaute nach, wo es gewesen war und erkannte, dass es sich im Eisfach des Kühlschrankes befunden haben musste, denn dieses stand sperrangelweit offen. Harry schloss es und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Dort warf er etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer, nachdem er noch kräftig Feuerholz nachgelegt hatte, so dass es in ein paar Stunden wenigsten noch glühen würde, stellte sich in die Flammen und sprach klar und deutlich: „Winkelgasse!"

Mit viel Schwung landete Harry vor dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel auf dem Bauch. Flohen war noch nie seine bevorzugte Art des Reisens gewesen, würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie werden, aber er hatte es in seiner alten Zeitlinie geschafft, nicht mehr ganz so unelegant dabei aus zu sehen. Sein junger und durch Nahrungsentzug geschwächter Körper war es jedoch noch nicht gewohnt, per Flohpulver zu reisen. „Hey, super stylischer Abgang!" „Ja, echt spitze! Kannst du das wiederholen?" Hörte er die spöttischen Stimmen von zwei Jungen, die etwa in seiner Größe waren. Er blickte auf und sah zwei fast identische rothaarige Jungs, die ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht hatten, und sich zu ihm runter beugten. Es waren Fred und George Weasley, die wohl ihre Schulsachen für ihr zweites Jahr in Hogwarts gekauft hatten, denn, als Harry sich weiter umblickte, sah er auch Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charly, der demnächst seine Stelle als Drachenbändiger in Rumänien annehmen würde, Percy, der demnächst in sein viertes Hogwarts-Jahr kommen würde, Ron und Ginny Weasley. Mit Hilfe der Zwillinge stand Harry auf und schlug sich die Asche von den Klamotten, während er ein ‚Danke' nuschelte.

„Wie geht's dir, junger Mann?" Erkundigte sich Molly Weasley mit mütterlich besorgter Stimme. „Danke, ganz gut", antwortete Harry. Harry hatte sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, welchen Decknamen er benützen sollte, wenn er gefragt würde. Er hatte sich für Heinrich Pauker, gerufen Harry, entschieden. Er würde aus einer deutschen Zaubererfamilie abstammen und wäre hier, um die Hochburg der europäischen Zauberergesellschaft, nämlich England, kennen zu lernen. Seine Eltern seien gestorben, als er noch sehr klein war, daher wäre er bei seinem Paten Sirius Schwarzwald und dessen Frau Lily aufgewachsen. Sein Pate wäre vor kurzem gestorben und Lily hätte ihn für einen Monat nach England geschickt, damit er auf andere Gedanken käme, da er in England andere Leute und andere Sitten kennen lernen könne. Er würde jedoch nicht nach Hogwarts, sondern auf eine deutsche Zauberschule, gehen, wenn er wieder zu Hause in Deutschland sei. Daher hatte er auch schon eine Antwort auf die Frage von Arthur, der ihn fragte: „Wie heißt du denn?" „Mein Name ist Harry, eigentlich Heinrich, Pauker", antwortete er also, „Ich komme aus Deutschland." „Wo sind denn deine Eltern?" Fragte Molly, die es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein so junges Kind allein in der Winkelgasse herum lief. „Die sind tot, gestorben als ich noch ein Baby war. Ich bin bei meinem Patenonkel aufgewachsen." Antwortete er mit einem traurigen Gesicht, seiner anderen Identität treu bleibend. „Oh, das tut mir Leid!" Erwiderte Molly Weasley. „Wo aber ist den dein Patenonkel?" Fragte daraufhin Arthur. „Der ist nun leider auch tot, noch nicht sehr lange her. Ich lebe nun eigentlich bei seiner Frau in Deutschland, bin aber für einen Monat hier in England, um Englisch zu lernen und meinen Horizont zu erweitern, wie Tante Lily gesagt hat." Antwortete Harry und fügte die Frage hinzu: „Aber wer sind sie denn, Mister?" „Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Also mein Name ist Arthur Weasley, das ist meine Frau Molly", wobei er auf seine Frau zeigte, „das ist mein ältester Sohn Bill", er zeigte auf ihn, „mein zweiter, Charly", wobei er auf Charly zeigte, „das ist Percy, er kommt dieses Jahr in sein viertes Jahr auf Hogwarts", dabei wies er auf Percy, „das sind unsere Zwillinge Fred und George…" „…die nur Unsinn im Kopf haben und sehr unhöflich sind, wie du ja bereits gemerkt hast." Unterbrach Molly die Vorstellung von Seiten Arthurs. „Aber Mama, hast du es nicht gesehen. Er hat einen wirklich eleganten Abgang gemacht." Wurde sie von Fred entrüstet unterbrochen. „Genau, wir haben ihm nur unser Lob dafür ausgesprochen. Wie kannst du uns nur immer so ungerecht behandeln?" Gab George seinen Senf dazu. „Siehst du, Harry, sie sind frech und dazu auch noch so uneinsichtig", sprach Molly zu Harry gewandt, ehe sie sich zu George umdrehte und noch zu diesem hinzufügte: „Nicht wahr George?" „Mumm, ich bin Fred. Und du willst unsere Mutter sein…" „…und kannst uns noch nicht einmal erkennen." Sagten zunächst George und dann Fred gespielt enttäuscht zu ihrer Mutter. „Ok, Fred." Antwortete diese. „Ich hab dich nur verarscht, ich bin doch George." Grinste George hämisch. „Lasst den Blödsinn, Jungs, und entschuldigt euch bei Harry für eure fiesen Bemerkungen!" Sprach Arthur streng zu den Zwillingen. „Das ist doch nicht nötig. Es war doch nur ein Scherz!" Mischte sich nun auch Harry wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Seht ihr Mumm, Dad,…" „… Wenigsten hat einer hier Humor!" Sagten daraufhin die Zwillinge. Während des Streits zwischen den Eltern und den Weasley-Zwillingen hatten sich fast alle anderen Weasley (alle bis auf Percy, der es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es jemand wagen würde, so mit Respektspersonen wie seinen Eltern zu sprechen) nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen können, aber sie hatten alle ein Grinsen im Gesicht, das zeigte, wie lustig sie die ganze Sache fanden. Nachdem die Zwillinge ihren letzten Satz beendet hatten, brachen jedoch aus alle Weasley-Sprössling, bis auf Percy, ein Lachen aus, in das auch Harry und die Zwillinge, dann auch Molly und Arthur, und zum Schluss auch Percy einstimmten.

Nachdem sie etwa eine Minute ausgelassen gelacht hatten, merkten sie, dass sie von allen Besuchern der Kneipe auf merkwürdige Weise angestarrt wurden. Daher hörten sie auf zu lachen und wurden ganz rot im Gesicht, was vor allem bei den Weasleys sehr komisch aussah, da zu ihren roten Haaren nun auch noch ein rotes Gesicht dazu kam. „Ok, nun zu den letzten beiden: Dies ist Ron, unser jüngster Sohn, er kommt nächstes Jahr hoffentlich nach Hogwarts", setzte Mr. Weasley, der sich als erster wieder gefangen hatte, die Vorstellung seiner Familie fort, wobei er auf Ron zeigte, „Ihr dürftet ungefähr gleich alt sein." Harry ging auf Ron zu, streckte seine Hand aus, die dieser auch ergriff, und gespielt schüchtern sagte: „Hi, Ron, toll, dich kennen zu lernen!" „Hi, Harry, kommst du auch nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts?" Kam es schüchtern von Ron zurück, der hoffte, schon jetzt einen zukünftigen Klassenkameraden und damit Freund kennen gelernt zu haben. „Nee, leider nicht. Ich gehe auf eine deutsche Zauberschule, wenn ich in ca. einem Monat dorthin zurückkehre." Musste Harry ihm nach seiner anderen Identität leider antworten, nachdem die beiden Jungs den kurzen Händedruck gelöst hatten. „Oh, schade!" Kam es leise von Ron. „Nun, last but not least: Ginny, unsere Jüngste, das einzige Mädchen seit Generationen in der Familie Weasley, sie ist ein Jahr jünger als du und Ron, aber unterschätze sie nicht, sie kann sich gut wehren. Komm doch mal her, Spätzchen und sag Harry ‚Hallo'!" Sprach er zu Ginny gewandt, die sich hinter ihrer Mutter versteckt hatte. Harry hätte schwören können, dass er gehört habe, wie sie vor sich hin murmelte: „Man ist das peinlich!" Mit hoch rotem Kopf kam sie langsam hinter ihrer Mutter hervor, streckte Harry ihr Händchen entgegen und nuschelte schüchtern: „'allo, Harry." „Hallo, Ginny." Entgegnete er ihr, während er ihr seine Hand gab. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, hatte Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und als er Ginny in die Augen blickte, sah er dort ein Zucken ihrer Ihres. Er wusste: Sie hatte es auch gespürt! Ihre Seelen hatten sich erkannt!

„Ok, wir müssen dann mal wieder nach Hause, Harry, ich hoffe du kommst allein zurecht, oder können wir dir bei irgendetwas behilflich sein?" Wurde er von Mr. Weasley aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Ginny und er hatten sich fast eine Minute wortlos angestarrt, was den anderen nicht auf gefallen war, da Mrs. Weasley gerade eine Kindheitsgeschichte von Ginny erzählt hatte, was diese jedoch zum Glück ihrer Mutter nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Eh, nein, …, oder doch, ich will in die Winkelgasse. Hab aber keine Ahnung, wie ich dort hin komm. Könnten sie es mir bitte zeigen?" Antwortete Harry ihm. „Klar, mach ich doch gerne. Du bist wohl noch nicht lange in England, da du noch nicht in der Winkelgasse warst?" „Nee, erst seit Freitag." „Ok, ihr geht schon mal voraus, und ich zeige Harry den Weg und komm dann nach." Bestimmte Mr. Weasley an seine Familie gewandt. Mit einem ‚tschüss, vielleicht sieht man sich irgendwann' verabschiedete sich Harry von den Weasley-Sprösslingen, die ihm ebenfalls ein ‚tschüss' entgegneten. Er ging nun mit Mr. Weasley in das Hinterzimmer des Tropfenden Kessels, wo ihm dieser das Tor zur Winkelgasse öffnete. Danach sagte Mr. Weasley zu ihm: „Wenn du das nächste Mal hier bist, frag Tom, den Wirt, ob er dir auf macht, denn dafür braucht man einen Zauberstab, den du wahrscheinlich noch nicht hast." „Danke, Mr. Weasley, vielleicht sieht man sich nochmal. Auf Wiedersehen." Antwortete Harry ihm. „Ja, auf Wiedersehen, Harry. War schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Bis später." Entgegnete Mr. Weasley und ging dann zurück in den Hauptraum des Tropfenden Kessels, um seiner Familie zu folgen.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Gringotts

In einer Hochstimmung, die von der Begegnung mit den Weasleys kam, betrat Harry die Winkelgasse. Die Winkelgasse war zwar ganz gut besucht, aber nicht mehr so überfüllt, wie es bei seinem ersten Besuch an seinem 11. Geburtstag in Begleitung von Hagrid der Fall sein würde, denn die meisten Familien hatten die Besorgungen für ihre Kinder, die nach Hogwarts gehen würden, bereits getätigt oder würden dies erst in wenigen Tagen tun. Die Winkelgasse sah genauso aus, wie sie nach seiner Erinnerung bei seinem ersten Besuch ausgesehen hatte. Harry war froh wieder hier zu sein, denn er war nach Ginnys Tod kein einziges Mal wieder dort gewesen, was zum Einen daran lag, dass er mit seiner Forschung beschäftigt gewesen war, zum Anderen daran, dass sich die Winkelgasse zu diesem Zeitpunkt fest in den Händen der Todesser befand. Mit gemächlichem Schritt ging Harry auf direktem Weg auf sein erstes Ziel für den heutigen Tag zu, der Zaubererbank Gringotts. Während er auf diese zuschritt, saugte er jedes Detail seiner Umgebung auf, denn in seiner alten Zeitlinie lebten die meisten Menschen, denen er begegnete, nicht mehr. Viele der Geschäftsbesitzer hatten sich gegen die Übernahme ihrer Läden durch die Todesser gewährt und waren in ihren eigenen Läden auf grausamste Art und Weise erst gefoltert und dann getötet worden.

Als Harry bei Gringotts ankam, war es etwa 9 Uhr; er hatte also noch etwa drei Stunden Zeit, die Dinge zu erledigen, die er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er betrat die Vorhalle von Gringotts und fand auch einen Schalter, an dem nur zwei Leute vor ihm waren. Nach spätesten zehn Minuten würde er also dran sein und endlich die Sache mit dem Lordtitel hinter sich bringen können.

Als die Person vor ihm fertig war, hörte er die ruppige Stimme des Kobolds an seinem Schalter: „Der nächste, bitte!" Harry trat also vor, wurde aber von dem Kobold übersehen, da er in seinem zehn Jahre alten Körper nicht groß genug war, um über den Schalter sehen zu können. Daher wiederholte der Kobold noch ruppiger, wobei er den Mann, der hinter Harry Stand grimmig anschaute: „Der nächst!" „Aber ich bin doch schon da, Mister." Meldete sich Harry nun von seiner niedrigen Position aus. Der Kobold beugte sich daraufhin etwas nach vorne, sah nun Harry vor sich stehen und fragte immer noch etwas ruppig, aber doch schon etwas freundlicher als zuvor: „Junger Mann, sie wünschen?" „Ich bin hier in der Erbangelegenheit Potter, möchte aber inkognito bleiben, daher würde ich es begrüßen, wenn sie mich an jemanden verweisen könnten, der dafür zuständig ist, damit ich diese Sache mit ihm in einem Büro besprechen kann." Antwortete Harry ihm und der Kobold starrte ihn überrascht an, denn Harry hatte ihm dabei viel zu erwachsen für sein Alter gewirkt. Außerdem sah er Harrys Narbe nicht und auch seine Haare hatten nicht die typische Farbe und Wildheit der Potter. Daher meinte der Kobold etwas verwirrt: „Sie sehen aber nicht aus wie ein Potter. Und wo ist ihre legendäre Narbe?" „Ich sagte doch ich bin inkognito. Ich habe mich verkleidet, meine Narbe mit Make-up, einer Muggel-Methode zum Verändern des Äußeren, überdeckt und mir meine Haare gefärbt, damit man mich hier, in der Winkelgasse, nicht erkennt. Oder, was meinen sie, was los wäre, wenn man mich hier erkannt hätte? Ich werde meine Verkleidung ablegen, wenn ich im Büro des zuständigen Angestellten von Gringotts bin, damit er erkennt, wer ich bin." „Ok, sie werden verstehen, dass Gringotts dies überprüfen wird. Ich werde ihnen einen jungen Mitarbeiter zuweisen. Er heißt Griphook. Bei ihm sind sie gut aufgehoben, denn er ist recht eifrig…. GRIPHOOK ZUM SCHALTER 3" Brüllte der Kobold.

Nach etwa einer Minute kam ein weiterer Kobold zu dem Schalter, den Harry als Griphook erkannte. Der Kobold an Harrys Schalter sprach mit diesem in der Koboldsprache, damit keiner der anwesenden Zauberer verstehen konnte, was er sagte. Danach wandte sich Griphook an Harry: „Junger Mann, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und ging Harry, der ihm mit einem gemurmelten ‚Ok' folgte, voran in den hinteren Bereich der Vorhalle, wo er dann eine Tür öffnete, die in einen langen Flur führte, an dessen beiden Seiten sich unzählige Türen befanden. Er blieb an der zehnten Tür auf der linken Seite stehen, öffnete diese und bat Harry, der hinter ihm stand, ein zu treten.

Nachdem Harry dieser Bitte gefolgt war, trat auch er in das Büro, welches sich hinter dieser befand. Die Einrichtung von diesem war schlicht: Ein Stuhl für Griphook, zwei für mögliche Besucher, die von einem schweren Schreibtisch getrennt waren, und hinter dem Stuhl von Griphook ein Aktenschrank, der, wie Harry wusste, mit denen der anderen Büros magisch verbunden war. Nun ging der Kobold zu diesem und suchte nach einer Akte, der Akte der Potters, die er auch sehr schnell fand, da sich durch das Denken an den Namen der Akte diese in der Schublade befand, die man öffnete. Die Akte, die der Kobold nun auf den Tisch legte, war etwa zehn Zentimeter hoch. Griphook setze sich daraufhin auf seinen Stuhl, während er Harry bat, sich auf einen der Besucherstühle zu setzen. Nachdem der dieser nach gekommen war, sagte er: „Also nun lösen sie bitte ihre Verkleidung, Mr. Potter!" Während Harry ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche zog, mit dem er das Make-up von seiner Stirn entfernte und so seine Narbe offenbarte, sprach der Kobold: „Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Gringotts Mittel hat zu überprüfen, ob das nun ihr wahres Erscheinungsbild ist, auch wenn sie den Vielsaft-Trank angewandt haben, oder ob sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen. Sie sind doch damit einverstanden, wenn ich nun unsere Magie auf sie anwende, Mr. Potter?" Nachdem Harry sowohl genickt hatte als auch sein Einverständnis mit den Worten ‚Aber klar doch, ich habe nichts zu verbergen' gegeben hatte, drückte Griphook einen Knopf an seinem Schreibtisch, woraufhin Harry von einer magischen Flüssigkeit überschwemmt wurde, die seine Haare in den üblichen Zustand zurück versetzten. Er hatte schon bei dem Erscheinen der Narbe von Harry interessiert geguckt, aber nun war so begeistert, dass er dies auch in Worten ausdrückte: „Wow, willkommen in der magischen Welt, Mr. Potter. Nun weiß ich, dass dies ihr wirkliches Äußere ist; jetzt bleibt nur noch zu zeigen, dass sie ein Potter sind. Daher muss ich sie um ein wenig Blut von ihnen bitte, Mr. Potter." Während er dies sagte, reichte er Harry einen kleinen Dolch und ein Pergament, auf dem ‚Herkunftsbeweis' stand. Dieser nahm den Dolch in die rechte Hand, ritzte damit seinen linken Daumen leicht auf und lies einen Tropfen auf das Pergament fallen, woraufhin ihm der Kobold eine Dose mit einem blutstillenden Mittel reichte, welches er sich, nachdem er Griphook den Dolch zurück gegeben hatte, auf die Wunde an seinem Daumen schmierte. Sofort hörte diese auf zu Bluten und verheilte. „Nun müssen wir einige Zeit warten, dann werden ihr Name und der ihrer Eltern erscheinen, Mr. Potter."

Nach etwa einer Minute erschienen Buchstaben auf dem Pergament. Daher sagte Griphook: „Es ist soweit, nun werden wir sehen, ob sie wirklich Harry Potter sind und damit ein Anrecht auf das Potter-Erbe haben." Damit nahm er das Pergament an sich und las den Text, der darauf stand laut vor:

_Harry James Potter, geboren am 31.07.80  
Erbe von James Herold Potter und Lily Potter, geborene Evans  
Damit der Erbe von folgenden Grundstücken:  
-Löwenhöhle in Hogsmead  
-Potter-Residenz in Godric's Hollow  
-Haus der Potters in London in der Mall 102  
Damit der Erbe von folgenden Verliesen:  
-Verlies Nr.4, gebunden an den Lordtitel der Potters (nach Annahme des Titels)  
-Verlies Nr.1079, gebunden an den Verlies-Schlüssel  
Damit Erbe des oben genannten Lord-Titels_

„Also ist erwiesen, dass sie das Erbe antreten können. Nun müssen sie das Erbe nur noch annehmen. Daher frage ich sie, Mr. Potter, nehmen sie ihr Erbe an?" Fügte er noch fragend hinzu. „Nun, könnten sie mir vielleicht erklären, was es mit dem Lord-Titel auf sich hat und was für Folgen es haben würde, wenn ich den Titel annehme, Mr. Griphook?" Fragte Harry, obwohl er dies schon wusste. Er wollte jedoch nicht noch mehr auffallen, weil er etwas wusste, was er eigentlich noch nicht wissen konnte. „Nun, Mr. Potter, es gibt sieben Lords in der englischen Zauberwelt, die eine große politische Macht haben, denn zwei der sieben Lords können gemeinsam einen Antrag für ein Gesetz oder eine Wiederaufnahme eines Gerichtsverfahren stellen. Falls die Mehrheit der Lords für ein Gesetz ist, kann es vom Zauberergamot, in dem jeder der Lords auch einen festen Sitz hat, nur mit einer ¾ Mehrheit verhindert werden. Falls alle sieben für ein Gesetz sind, ist das Gesetz solange gültig, bis einer von ihnen sein Veto einlegt und im Zauberergamot eine ¾ Mehrheit gegen das Gesetz erreicht wird oder die Mehrheit der Lords gegen das Gesetz ist. Es ist die Pflicht jedes Lord einmal in einem Jahrzehnt zu einer Gamont-Sitzung zu erscheinen. Außerdem hat jeder Lord einen festen Sitz im Schulrat von Hogwarts, an dessen Sitzungen man auch einmal im Jahrzehnt teilnehmen muss. Jeder Verstoß gegen diese beiden Verpflichtungen kann zur Aberkennung des Titels durch eine andere alte Familie führen; die nächsten in der Reihenfolge sind die Dumbledores, deren Oberhaupt Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwarts, ist." „Ok, das habe ich verstanden. Aber wer sind die anderen Lords, Mr. Griphook?" Stellte Harry seine nächste Frage, als der Kobold eine Pause in seinem Vortrag machte. „Die anderen Lords sind die Malfoys mit ihrem Oberhaupt Lucius Malfoy, die Blacks mit Regulus Black als Oberhaupt, da dessen Eltern Sirius Black, der übrigens ihr Pate ist, enterbt haben. Er sitzt im Moment wegen Mordes an mehreren Muggel und einem Zauberer und wegen Kooperation mit dem Unnennbaren in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis…" „Entschuldigung, aber wer ist der Unnennbare?" Wurde er von Harrys Frage unterbrochen. „Nun, niemand nennt seinen Namen, da man zu viel Angst vor ihm hat, denn er ist der schlimmste Schwarzmagier, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Er hat bis vor ca. zehn Jahren die Welt in Angst und Schrecken gehalten, da er mehrere Morde, er hat übrigens ihre Eltern ermordet, mit seinen Anhängern beging und niemand wusste, wer zu ihm gehört oder wer unter dem Imperius stand. Man stand also immer in Gefahr ihm oder einem seiner Anhänger zu begegnen und diese Begegnung führte meistens zu einem qualvollen Tod. Daher nennt man niemals seinen Namen, sondern sagt ‚Sie-wissen-schon-wer' oder ‚der dunkle Lord'." „Aber er gehört doch nicht zu den sieben Lords, oder aber doch?" Fragte Harry in einem unsicher wirkenden Ton. „Nein, sicher nicht, und wenn er es gewesen wäre, hätte man ihm den Titel nach seinem ersten Mord aberkannt, denn er wäre lebenslang nach Askaban gekommen, von wo aus er seine Pflichten nicht ausführen könnte." „Das beruhigt mich, wer sind aber die anderen vier Lords?" Erwiderte Harry ihm. „Naja, die letzten vier Lords sind die Zabinis unter Zerberus Zabini, die ihren Titel bekamen, als die Familie Lestrange wegen ihrer Vergehen an der Familie Longbottom, die auch eine Lordtitel haben, den Frank Longbottom inne hatte, der jedoch bis zu Volljährigkeit ihres Sohnes Neville von Augusta Longbottom, der Mutter von Frank, verwaltet wird, da er und seine Frau Alice im St. Mungos, dem Zaubererkrankenhaus, liegen und für unheilbar krank gelten, nach Askaban geschickt wurden. Dann gibt es da noch die Belbys mit dem Familienoberhaupt Damocles (dem Onkel von Marcus Belby aus dem Slug-Klub in Bd. 6) und die Toftys unter Claudius Tofty, einem der Prüfer der ZAG's und UTZ'S auf Hogwarts. So, das wären mit ihnen, falls sie das Erbe annehmen, die sieben Lords, andernfalls erhält, wie gesagt, die Familie Dumbledore ihren Titel. Aber sie müssen dies noch nicht jetzt entscheiden. Sie haben Zeit bis Halloween nächstes Jahr, denn dann läuft die Frist von zehn Jahren ab. Wie entscheiden sie sich nun?" Bekam Harry als Antwort.

„Nun, ich weiß noch nicht; so wie sie es mir erklärt haben, muss man volljährig sein, was ich jedoch nicht bin, um ein Lord zu sein." Fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. „Ach, dass ich das vergessen habe… In ihrem Fall, da ihre Eltern tot und ihr Pate in Askaban ist, sie also keinen magischen Vormund mehr haben, macht das Gesetz eine Ausnahme und erlaubt ihnen durch einen Test zu beweisen, dass sie geistig erwachsen genug sind, um den Titel erfüllen zu können, und so vor dem Gesetz als volljährig zu gelten und den Titel annehmen zu können. Dies wird, wie ich nach unserem jetzigen Gespräch meine, kein großes Problem für sie sein, da sie sich vor mir wie ein erwachsener Mann benommen haben. Man könnte fast meinen, sie seien ein Erwachsener im Körper eines Kindes. Also, wie sieht's aus, Mr. Potter? Ich könnte den Test gleich jetzt machen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihn bestehen werden. Wünschen sie dies?" Wurde Harry, der bei den Worten ‚Erwachsener im Körper eines Kindes' innerlich zusammen gezuckt war und sich vorgenommen hatte, künftig vorsichtiger zu sein, nach Griphooks Vortrag gefragt.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Überlegens antwortete Harry: „Wenn sie, Mr. Griphook, meinen, dass ich den Test bestehen könnte, dann würde ich es gerne versuchen. Zu verlieren habe ich ja nichts, oder?" „Nein, natürlich nicht, sie können den Test so oft wiederholen, wie sie wünschen, nur sollten sie bis spätestens zu dem Tag, an dem das Ultimatum für die Annahme des Titels abläuft, einen Test bestanden haben, andernfalls können sie den Titel nicht annehmen, Mr. Potter." Bekam er von dem Kobold als Antwort. „Ok, dann starten sie bitte den Test, Mr. Griphook!" Gab Harry seine Einwilligung für den Test, denn er war sich sicher ihn zu bestehen, da er ja wirklich ein Mann im Körper eines Kindes war. Griphook holte aus seinem Schreibtisch ein Gerät hervor, welches Harry an ein Gerät beim Augenarzt erinnerte, stellte es vor Harry auf den Tisch und sagte zu ihm: „Bitte legen sie ihr Kinn hier drauf", wobei er auf einen Vorsprung, der sich auf halber Höhe befand, und dann weiter erklärte, „und schauen sie hier", wobei er auf eine Art Linse zeigte, „rein, möglichst ohne zu blinzeln!" Harry tat, was der Kobold ihm sagte, woraufhin dieser ihn fragte: „Und, sind sie bereit? Wenn ich auf den Auslöser drücke, werden sie einen kurzen, etwas unangenehmen, gelben Lichtblitz sehen. Danach können sie sich wieder aufrichten, da der Test dann fertig ist. Nun, bereit?" Auf Harrys ‚Ja, klar' drückte Griphook den Auslöser. Der gelbe Lichtblitz kam, Harry bemerkte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in den Augen, versuchte aber trotzdem nicht zu blinzeln. „So fertig, jetzt müssen wir fünf Minuten warten, bis der Test ausgewertet ist." Harry nickte und machte es sich so bequem wie möglich in dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß.

Nach den erwarteten fünf Minuten schrie Giphook nach einem Blick auf die Anzeige überrascht auf: „Wow, das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet!" „Was ist denn, habe ich bestanden?" Fragte Harry scheinheilig. „Das will ich wohl meinen!" Sprach der Kobold und drehte währenddessen das Gerät um, so dass Harry die Anzeige lesen konnte. ‚Geistiges Alter: 30 Jahre' las Harry darauf. „Also ich hatte angenommen, dass ein Ergebnis um die Zwanzig herauskommt, aber das ist… fantastisch!" Schwärmte der Kobold. „Also, da sie nun den Test bestanden haben, wollen sie den Titel und die damit verbundene Volljährigkeit annehmen mit allen Rechten und Pflichten?" Fragte Griphook feierlich, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Unter diesen Umständen nehme ich den Titel natürlich an." Antwortete Harry ihm ebenso feierlich.

„Dann bitte ich sie, auf dieses Pergament etwas Blut tropfen zu lassen und dann hier zu unterschreiben!" Der Kobold hatte ihm ein Stück Pergament mit der Überschrift ‚Annahme des Lord-Titels der Potters' und den Dolch überreicht. Harry las sich den Text genau durch, schnitt sich wieder in den Daumen, um das Blut auf das Pergament tropfen zu lassen, und unterschrieb dann an der gezeigten Stelle, woraufhin Giphook ihm die Dose mit dem Heilmittel gab. Nachdem seine Wunde geheilt war, überreichte ihm dieser eine kleine Schachtel, in der sich ein goldener Ring befand, der das Siegel der Potters, ein ‚P', auf dessen beiden Seiten sich je ein Löwe mit zum Brüllen geöffnetem Maul befand, trug. „Dieser Ring ist das Zeichen für ihren Titel eines Lords, Lord Potter. Er erscheint nur, wenn sie es wünschen, und ist auch dann nur für die Personen sichtbar, die sie wollen, Lord Potter." Erklärte der Kobold und setzte nach einer kleinen Pause seine Erklärungen fort: „Außerdem verschwindet ‚die Spur', die sie auf sich tragen und es dem Ministerium ermöglicht, zu erkennen, ob und was in ihrer näheren Umgebung gezaubert wird. Und hier ist noch eine Bestätigung, dass sie nun Zaubern dürfen. Sie sollten sie immer bei sich tragen, Lord Potter, sie ist so verzaubert, dass man sie nur lesen kann, wenn sie einem sagen, um was es sich dabei handelt. Haben sie eigentlich den Schlüssel für ihr Verlies Nr.1079, Lord Potter?" „Nein, ich glaube meine Eltern haben ihn Albus Dumbledore zur Verwahrung gegeben." „Das macht nichts, wir können ihnen, Lord Potter, einen zweiten machen, den sie benutzen können, bis sie den von Professor Dumbledore wieder bekommen. Außerdem gibt es für sie als Lord die Möglichkeit, eine Geldbörse erhalten, mit der sie sowohl Muggel-Geld als auch magisches Geld erhalten, indem sie sich den Betrag denken, den sie benötigen. Dies würde jährlich eine Galleone und bei jeder Abbuchung zehn Knut Bearbeitungsgebühr kosten. Wollen sie so eine Börse haben, Lord Potter?" Begeistert bejahte dieser die Frage. „Mein Lord-Titel bleibt doch geheim, Mr. Griphook?" „Natürlich, Lord Potter, auf dem Titel liegt ein uralter Fluch, der es uns Kobolden erlaubt, nur anderen Kobolden, Lords oder Lord-Anwärtern, wie sie es vorhin noch gewesen sind, zu sagen, wer ein Lord ist. Außerdem können wir dem magischen Vormund eines Lord-Anwärters sagen, dass sein Patensohn ein Lord-Anwärter ist; bei ihnen, Lord Potter, wurde nach dem Testament ihrer Eltern Albus Dumbledore zu einem provisorischen Vormund, der für sie nur zuständig ist, bis sie geistig volljährig wären, was sie mit dem Bestehen des Tests vorhin geworden sind, ernannt, nachdem ihr wahrer Pate nach Askaban kam. Nur Lords können diese Information an andere Personen weitergeben, und die nun eingeweihte Person vergisst diese Information wieder, sobald die Begegnung mit dieser zu Ende ist, außer die Person ist ein Lord, die Frau von einem Lord oder ein Kobold. Außerdem können nur Lords, ihre Frauen oder Kobolde einen Brief lesen oder schreiben, in dem die Information über einen Lord enthalten ist. Jedoch bleibt die Entscheidung, falls sie nicht zu ihren Ungunsten ist, die jemand auf Grund der Kenntnis dieser Information gefällt hat, bestehen. Dies ist uralte mächtige Magie, die aus einer Zeit stammt, in der es Sitte von den Nachfolgerfamilien war, Lords zu töten, um an deren Titel zu kommen. Sie, Lord Potter, zum Beispiel, hätten die Informationen, die ich ihnen vorher über die Lords gegeben habe, nie jemandem weitergeben können, wenn sie nicht den Titel angenommen hätten. Auch hätten sie diese vergessen, sobald sie den Titel abgelehnt hätten, also spätestens, wenn das Ultimatum abgelaufen wäre. Haben dies alles verstanden, Lord Potter?" „Klar, ich als Lord kann allen sagen, wer ein Lord ist, aber diese vergessen es sofort nach unserer Begegnung wieder, solange es kein Lord, keine Frau eines Lords und kein Kobold gewesen ist." Fasste Harry den Vortrag zusammen, wobei er sich Mühe geben musste, nicht hämisch zu grinsen, denn er hatte einen Gegenzauber zu diesem Fluch erfunden, den er konstruiert hatte, nachdem er in einem Buch über den magischen Adel gelesen hatte, was der Fluch bewirkt, und den er vor seinen beiden Besuchen bei Gringotts, dem in seiner alten Zeitlinie und dem jetzigen, auf sich angewandt hatte und er hatte vor, diesen auch auf diejenigen, denen er vertraut, an zu wenden.

Da nun alles besprochen war, brachte Griphook Harry wieder zurück in die Vorhalle, nachdem er ihm die Geldbörse überreicht hatte und der Kobold mit Hilfe der Koboldmagie Harrys alte Äußere wiederhergestellt hatte. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich von einander, wobei Harry dem Kobold etwas lauter, als er eigentlich müsste, erklärte, wie zufrieden er mit seiner Beratung ist, denn er wollte, dass dieser bald befördert werde. Mit dem Ergebnis seines Besuches bei Gringotts hoch zufrieden verließ Harry daraufhin Gringotts etwa eine Stunde, nachdem er es betreten hatte. Was sollte er nun tun? Sollte er zu Ollivander gehen, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen, sollte er zuerst in die Bücherei gehen oder aber doch lieber nach Muggel-London, um dort seine Besorgungen zu tätigen und nebenbei, den Brief an Regulus, den er schon bei den Dursleys geschrieben hatte, ab zu schicken?


	5. Chapter 5

5. Besorgungen

Nach kurzer Überlegungen hatte sich Harry dazu entschlossen, Muggel-London zu besuchen und dabei nicht nur deinen Brief an Regulus ab zu schicken, sondern sich dort auch neue normale Kleidung in seiner Größe und einen Vorrat an Make-up für seine Narbe zu besorgen, denn der, den er aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hatte, ging langsam zur Neige. Als erstes wollte er daher zur Post, um sich dort einen Briefumschlag und Briefmarken zu kaufen. Er wusste nämlich, wo sich Regulus zu dieser Zeit versteckte und wie er sich nun nannte, und er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ihm keine Eule zu schicken, was zum einen daran lag, dass sich Regulus in der Muggel-Welt befand, und zum anderen daran, dass genau das Dumbledore getan hatte. Regulus hatte diesem daraufhin die Eule mit dem ungeöffneteten Brief zurück geschickt. Daher wollte Harry ihm den Brief per Muggel-Post senden, wie er es schon in seiner alten Zeitlinie gemacht hatte.

Er verlies also die Winkelgasse, durchquerte den Tropfenden Kessel und ging in die Richtung, in der sich eine Poststelle befand, die er noch von dem letzten Mal, als er mit Regulus Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, kannte. Nachdem er den Tropfenden Kessel verlassen hatte, holte er seine neue Geldbörse hervor, dachte an den Betrag, den er für seinen Ausflug benötigte, nämlich '500 Britische Pfund', und steckte diese dann in seine Hosentasche. Nach etwa zehn Minuten Fußmarsch erreichte er diese und kaufte dort die Dinge, die er für seinen Brief benötigte. In der Poststelle gab es einen Holzstuhl mit einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem man schreiben konnte und den man zur Seite klappen konnte. Harry nahm darauf Platz, steckte den Brief in den Umschlag, klebte ihn zu und klebte die richtige Anzahl Briefmarken auf den Brief. Danach nahm er den Kugelschreiber, der an der einen Seite des Stuhls befestigt war, und schrieb seine Absender-Adresse im Ligusterweg auf die Rückseite. Schließlich schrieb er die Ziel-Adresse auf die Vorderseite:

_An Mr. Richard A. Schwarzer  
Unter den Linden 7  
XXXXX Berlin  
Germany_

Regulus Black hatte sich nämlich, nachdem er mit Hilfe eines Bezoares, den er sich dafür extra mitgenommen hatte, da er wusste, dass er Voldemort nur dann lebendig entkommen konnte, wenn dieser ihn für tot hielt und daher nicht mehr nach ihm suchte, das Gift aus dem Kessel, der den Horcrux schützte, neutralisiert hatte, und mit Hilfe eines Feuerzaubers den Inferi entkommen war, nach Deutschland abgesetzt, wo er die Behörden durch Magie dazu brachte, ihm Geburtsurkunden und andere nötigen Papiere auf den Namen 'Richard Alexander Schwarzer' auszustellen. Danach hatte er bis zu Harrys Brief ein möglichst unauffälliges (mit wenig Anwendung von Magie) und trotzdem recht erfülltes Leben geführt, da er keine Angst vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern haben musste.

Nachdem Harry den Brief in den Briefkasten geworfen hatte, der sich in der Poststelle befand, verlies er diese mit der Hoffnung, dass Regulus ähnlich wie in seiner alten Zeitlinie reagieren würde und mit einer Orts- und Zeitangabe für ihr Treffen, welches er in seinem Brief, den er mit ungefähr der selben Wortwahl wie beim ersten Mal geschrieben hatte, vorgeschlagen hatte, antworten würde. Doch dies würde noch etwas dauern, wahrscheinlich fast zwei Wochen, denn der Brief würde frühstens am Freitag bei Regulus ankommen, wie Harry wusste. Er konnte sich nämlich noch gut daran erinnern, wie aufgeregt er das letzte Mal auf die Antwort auf seinen Brief gewartet hatte. Er war jeden Morgen ganz früh augestanden, um nach der Post zu sehen, denn er hatte jeden Tag die Hoffnung gehabt, dass die Antwort von Regulus käme und diese positiv wäre. Doch erst nach knapp zwei Wochen war der Antwortbrief eingetroffen, der, Merlin sei Dank, die Bestätigung für ein Treffen enthielt. Harry wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich wieder so sein würde, da sich bei der Sendezeit der Post in den nächsten Jahren nichts geändert haben würde, doch dieses Mal wäre er nicht so aufgeregt, obwohl er natürlich auch dieses Mal wenigstens ab der zweiten Woche früh am Morgen nach der Post sehen, da er natürlich nicht wollte, dass Mrs. Figg oder später die Dursleys etwas davon mitbekamen, dass er Post von jemandem bekam, den er noch nicht kennen konnte.

Harry hatte sich bei der Formulierung des Briefes sehr viel Mühe gegeben, da er die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Regulus dem Treffen zustimmte, erhöhen wollte. Erst mit der zehnten Version des Briefes war er dann endlich zufrieden, obwohl er den Kontakt mit Regulus schon einmal erfolgreich hergestellt hatte, doch dieses Mal war Sirius noch nicht gestorben, und daher hoffte er mit der Erwähnung, dass Sirius nie für Voldemort gearbeitet hatte und sich sicherlich mit ihm, Regulus, versöhnen wollte, die Chancen für die Zustimmung zu erhöhen. Explizit lautete der Brief:

_Sehr geehrter Lord Regulus A. Black,_

_Bitte vernichten Sie diesen Brief nicht sofort, da ich weiß, wer Sie wirklich sind und wo Sie im Moment leben, denn dies ist keine Falle und ich wurde von niemand (wie zu Beispiel Dumbledore) dazu angestiftet, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Ich schreibe Ihnen diesen Brief, nachdem ich bei Gringotts meinen Lord-Titel angenommen habe und dabei erfahren habe, dass Sie noch leben und auch ein Lord sind, aus folgendem Anlass._

_Aus seriöser Quelle weiß ich, dass Sirius Black, Ihr Bruder und mein Pate, unschuldig in Askaban sitzt, denn er hat nie für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet, sondern ihm wurde dies und die Morde an den Muggeln von einer anderen Person, nämlich Peter Pettigrew, einem seiner Schulfreunde, angehängt. Da ich aus guter Quelle weiß, dass Sie schon längere Zeit eine Aussöhnung mit Ihrem Bruder angestrebt haben, doch nie die Gelegenheit dazu bekamen, da sie früher auf Sie-wissen-schon-wem standen und Sirius auf der anderen, und später, nachdem Sie diese verlassen hatten und untergetaucht waren, hielt Sie der Verdacht, dass Sirius für Sie-wissen-schon-wen arbeitete, davon ab._

_Natürlich spielte wohl auch Sirius Mitarbeit in Albus Dumbledores Phönixorden, mit dem Sie nichts zu tun haben wollen, da der manipulierende Schulleiter von Hogwarts am Ende Ihrer Schulzeit versucht hatte, Sie zu beeinflussen, damit Sie sich gegen den Dunklen Lord stellen, eine Rolle gespielt, keinen Kontakt mit Sirius aufzunehmen._

_Daher habe ich mich an Sie gewandt, da wir zu zweit unser Lord-Recht benützen können, um Ihren Bruder ein Gerichtsverfahren zu ermöglichen, welches man ihm bis heute verweigert hat und in dem er glaubwürdig unter Veritasserum aussagen könnte, dass er unschuldig ist, und ihn so aus Askaban befreien könnten. Daher schlag ich Ihnen ein Treffen vor, in dem wir unsere Vorgehensweise in diesem Fall absprechen könnten. Ich bitte Sie deshalb um eine möglichst schnelle Antwort mit Ort und Zeit eines möglichen Treffens per Muggel-Post, da ich zur Zeit bei Muggeln wohne, die nicht sehr davon angetan wären, wenn sie eine Eule im Haus hätten, da sie Magie hassen, und ich könnte dadurch Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen bekommen. Bei der Wahl der Zeit, wäre es nett von Ihnen, wenn Sie dabei berücksichtigen würden, dass ich während des Tages den Muggeln, bei denen ich wohne, im Haushalt helfen muss._

_Mit der Hoffnung, endlich einen Teil meiner Familie zurück zu erhalten und Ihre Familie wiedervereint zu sehen, erwarte ich Ihre Antwort._

_Mit hochachtungsvollen Grüßen_

_Lord Harry J. Potter._

_PS.: Als Treffpunkt schlag ich Ihnen die Küste vor, an der die Höhle liegt, aus der Sie den Horcrux genommen haben._

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit bei einem Laden angekommen, wo man ihm das Make-up verkaufen würde, was er zum Verdecken seiner Narbe brauchte, ohne ihn schräg anzusehen, da es für einen jungen Mann ungewöhnlich war, dieses zu kaufen. Dort kaufte er sich einen Vorrat, der ihm mindestens für die nächsten zehn Jahre reichen würde. Nachdem er dies erledigt hatte, waren seine Arme mit den Tüten überfüllt, so dass er beschloss, in eine stille Seitengasse zu gehen, wo er diese mit seinem Zauberstab, den er wie immer in dieser Zeitlinie an seinen linken Arm festgebunden bei sich hatte, schrumpfte und die nun handlichen Tüten in eine seiner Hosentaschen stopfte. Nun musste er sich nur noch Kleidung besorgen, aber er musste sich beeilen, denn es war nun schon 10:30 und er sollte ja um 12 Uhr wieder bei Mrs. Figg sein, damit die nichts davon mitbekam, dass er weg gewesen war. Außerdem hatte er beschlossen, sich mehrere verschiedene Arten von Kleidung zu kaufen, da er weitere alternative Identitäten aufbauen wollte, durch die er sich unauffällig in der Zaubererwelt und auch in der Muggel-Welt bewegen könnte, auch wenn der Monat rum wäre, nach dem seine erste alternative Identität offiziel wieder nach Deutschland zurückgekehrt wäre. Daher musste er auch mehrere Kleidungsgeschäfte aufsuchen, da sich die Stilrichtungen seiner falschen Identitäten und seiner richtigen sehr von einander unterscheiden sollten, damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass niemand einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesen herstellen konnte. Da ein kleines Kind, welches zu einer Zeit, in der in Hogwarts Unterricht abgehalten wurde und in der auch die Schulen der Muggel Unterricht hielten, zum Beispiel in der Winkelgasse oder auch in der Muggel-Welt herum lief, sehr auffallig wäre und auch nie ernst genommen worden wäre, hatte sich Harry überlegt, dass seine neuen Identitäten die von jungen Männern, am Anfang der Zwanziger, sein sollten. Dies sollte für ihn kein großes Problem sein, denn er hatte aus der großen Bibliothek der Blacks gelernt, wie man seine Größe und sein anderes Erscheinungsbild so verändern konnte, dass man sich zum Beispiel von einem kleinen Kind zu einem jungen Mann verändern konnte.

Nachdem Harry die Einkaufstaschen verkleinert in seine Tasche gestopft hatte, sah er sich um, holte seinen verkleinerten Koffer hervor, vergrößerte ihn und holte die Kleidung hevor, die er in seiner alten Zeitlinie getragen hatte, wenn er in der Muggel-Welt unterwegs gewesen war. Mit einem einfachen Zauber tauschte er dann diese mit der Kleidung, die er bisher getragen hatte, und wendete den Zauber an, der ihn in einen jungen Mann verwandelte. Nachdem er schließlich den Koffer wieder verkleinert hatte, sprach er: "Oblivate circum." Dies war eine Verbesserung des alten Oblivate-Zaubers, die er selbst entwickelt hatte. Er hatte zu Folge, dass alle Personen im Umkreis von 100 Metern vergaßen, von dem der Urheber des Zaubers wollte, dass sie es vergaßen. Er hatte sich zwar vorhin umgesehen, doch er wollte sicher gehen, dass sich später niemand daran erinnern konnte, was er hier getan hatte, falls er jemanden übersehen haben sollte. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zu einem Kleidungsgeschäft, welches Jeans jeder Form und Farbe verkaufte, wie er aus seiner alten Zeitleiste wusste.

Nachdem er dieses betreten hatte, wurde er von einer jungen Verkäuferin angesprochen: "Junger Mann, kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" "Sicherlich, ich suche vier Jeans, zwei schwarze und zwei hellblaue, in meiner Größe." Antwortete Harry dieser. Die Verkäuferin, die anfangs zwanzig war, wie es schien, musterte Harry, überlegte kurz und lief dann in die Richtung eines Regals, auf dem wie auf den anderen auch viele Hosen auf einander gestapelt lagen und der sich im hinteren Bereich des Ladens befand, nachdem sie Harry mit folgenden Worten stehen gelassen hatte: "Warten sie, junger Mann, ich bin gleich mit einer Auswahl in ihrer Größe zurück!" Nach wenigen Minuten erschien sie wieder bei Harry, der sich währenddessen in dem Laden umgesehen hatte, und hatte einen Stapel Hosen auf ihren Armen. "Hier habe ich drei schwarze und vier blaue Jeans, die ihen passen dürften. Wenn sie diese vielleicht mal anprobieren wollen, dort hinten sind die Umkleidekabinen." Erklärte sie ihm, während sie mit dem Kopf in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens, woher sie die Jeans geholt hatte, nickte. Harry ging daraufhin zu den Umkleidekabinen, nachdem er der Verkäuferin die Jeans abgenommen hatte, die sie ihm hingehalten hatte. Dort probierte er diese an und präsentierte sich in jeder Hose der Verkäuferin, die ihm sagte, dass die zweite und dritte schwarze Jeans und die erste und dritte blaue Jeans (in der Reihenfolge, in der er sie anprobiert hatte) ihm sehr gut stehen würden und er diese unbedingt kaufen müsse. Nach einem Blick auf die Preise erkannte er, dass sie es ehrlich mit ihm meinen müsse, denn sie hatte ihm nicht immer die teuersten vorgeschlagen. Auch fühlten sich diese auch am bequemsten an, was für Harry ein entscheidender Faktor, denn er müsste vielleicht auch in diesen Sachen kämpfen oder sich in schwierigem bewegen können, wie ihm bewusst wurde, als er sich an die Horcrux-Jagd in seiner alten Zeitlinie erinnerte. Daher ging er mit der Verkäuferin, die ihm die Jeans trug, zur Kasse und bezahlte dort für diese etwa 200 Pfund, wobei er der Verkäuferin den Rest für ihren guten Service überlies, worüber sich diese natürlich sehr freute.

Nachdem er diesen Laden verlassen hatte, ging er zu einem Laden, der T-Shirts und Pullover von Metall- und Gothic-Bands und schwarze Ledermäntel verkaufte, nicht ohne vorher die Taschen mit seinen Jeans zu verkleinern. Dort kaufte er sich vier T-Shirts, eines mit der Aufschrift 'Metallica', eines mit 'Guns´n´Roses', eines mit 'Megadeath' und das letze mit 'COBHC', einen Kapuzen-Pulli von Iron Maiden, einen normalen Pulli von Children of Bodom und einen schwarzen Ledermantel für insgesamt 150 Pfund. Danach ging er, nachdem er wiederum die Einkaufstaschen verkleinert hatte, weiter zu einem Kleiderladen, der T-Shirts verschiedener Formen und Farben verkaufte. Dort kaufte er sich für 100 Pfund insgesamt sieben T-Shirts in den Farben Grün, Blau und Weiß und drei Pullovers, zwei blaue und einen grünen.

Als er den Laden verließ, war es ca. 11:30 Uhr. Er nahm in einer Seitengasse wieder seine alte Figur an, wechselte seine Kleidung, räumte die Einkaufstüten um und wand wider seinen Vergessenszauber an. Da er noch etwas Zeit hatte, ging er zu einem Brillengeschäft, welches gerade auf seinem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel lag. Dort kaufte er sich für den Rest des Geldes eine Brille, die seiner alten Brille ähnlich sah und die er von nun an statt dieser tragen wollte, die aber Gläser aus Fensterglas hatte. Kontaktlinsen brauchte er nicht mehr zu kaufen, da er die Kontaktlinsen, die er trug, so verzaubert hatte, dass sie ewig halten würden, sich immer an seine Augenform und seine Augenstärke anpassen würden. Außerdem konnte er sie Tag und Nacht tragen, da er sie augenschonend gezaubert hatte, und schließlich konnte er ihre Farbe ändern, indem er an die Farbe dachte, die diese annehmen sollten.

Kurz vor 12 Uhr erreichte er den Tropfenden Kessel, warf dort etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und sprach leise, damit die Gäste der Gaststätte nichts davon mitbekamen, aber dennoch deutlich: "Katzenbude", denn er wusste, dass dies der Name des Kamins bei Arabella Figg war. Dort angekommen nahm er das Flohpulver und stellte es dorthin, wo es von Mrs. Figg versteckt worden war. Danach wischte er sich das Make-up weg, zauberte seine Haare in den Originalzustand zurück, packte seine Besorgungen in den wieder vergrößerten Koffer, den er dann wieder verkleinerte, und gab dann noch den Katzen ihr Futter. Schließlich nahm er sich ein Buch über Animagi, welches er so verzaubert hatte, dass es für andere nach einem Buch über Katzen von Mrs. Figg aussah.

Nachdem er etwa eine halbe Stunde gewartet hatte, tauchte Mrs. Figg mit ihren Einkäufen auf. Sie hatte sich zunächst mit einer Freundin, mit der sie sich vorher verabredet hatte, getroffen und war erst später, als sie eigentlich vor gehabt hatte, zum Einkaufen gekommen, was erklärte, warum sie solange weg gewesen war. Harry half ihr beim Versorgen der Lebensmittel und beim Zubereiten des Mittagessens, welches sie dann auch gemeinsam aßen. Mrs. Figg bemerkte nicht, dass er weg gewesen war und das Flohpulver benutzt hatte. Die restliche Woche bestand aus Warten und dem Ertragen der Katzengeschichten von Mrs. Figg, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. In den Nächten plannte er, wie er mit der Horcrux-Jagd beginnen sollte und wie er die Dinge, die er verändern wollte, ändern sollte, ohne die Entscheidungen der Personen, die an den Hauptereignissen der nächsten Jahre beteiligt sein würden und die er nicht beeinflussen konnte, wie zum Beispiel Dumbledore. Anders war es mit Personen wie Sirius und Regulus, die er wenigstens teilweise in seine Geheimnisse einweihen wollte und denen er vertrauen konnte. Doch was sollte er mit seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, wie Hermine Granger oder auch Neville, der immerhin an seinem 17. Geburtstag den Lord-Titel der Longbottoms übernehmen würde, machen? Und was war mit Serverus Snape, der ihm auf jeden Fall helfen würde, da er nur noch für Lilys Sohn lebte, nachdem diese von Voldemort getötet worden war, weil er schon immer in diese verliebt gewesen war und nicht wollte, dass diese umsonst gestorben war? Machte er vielleich den selben Fehler, den einst auch Dumbledore gemacht hatte, als er ihm, Harry, erst zu spät über die Prophezeiung aufgeklärt hatte, indem er sie nicht einweihte, aber sie trotzdem der Gefahr aussetzte, verletzt zu werden oder sogar zu sterben, was er auf jeden Fall verhindern wollte? Konnten diese aber sein Geheimnis auch vor Dumbledore geheim halte, der, wie Harry wusste, seine Umgebung mit einem wort- und stablosen Legimens-Zauber scannte? Sollte er ihnen vielleicht zunächst seine Art der Okklumentik beibringen?


	6. Chapter 6

6. Godrics Hollow

Harry saß gelangweilt auf einem Sofa bei Mrs. Figg und las eines ihrer Bücher über Katzen. Es war Sonntag nachmittag und vor wenigen Minuten hatte er mit dieser ihr Mittagessen gehabt. Sein Buch über Animagi hatte er schon längst fertig gelesen. Er wusste nun, dass er sich zunächst einen Trank brauen musste, der ihm seine möglichen Animagus-Formen zeigen würde. Dann musste er sich für eine von diesen entscheiden und so viel wie möglich über die Eigenschaften dieses Tieres in Erfahrung bringen. Doch dies wollte er, obwohl er alle Zutaten bis auf eine, die er aber leicht beschaffen konnte, weil es sich um ein Tropfen seines Blutes handelte, in seinem verkleinerten Koffer hatte, erst später machen, um nicht von Mrs. Figg dabei erwischt zu werden, da diese Sache je nach Anzahl der potenziellen Formen bis zu sechs Stunden dauern konnte.

Doch dann wurde er durch ein Räuspern von Mrs. Figg aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt, die er gehabt hatte, während er bei dem Buch immer wieder an einer Zeile hängen geblieben war, ohne sich darauf konzentrieren zu können. "Hey, Harry, ich muss mal weg, ich bin mit einer Freundin zum Kaffee verabredet. Ich bin aber pünktlich zum Abendessen wieder da. Ich hoffe du kommst in dieser Zeit allein zurecht. Und stell mir ja nichts an!" Sagte diese daraufhin zu ihm, doch er wusste, dass dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, denn diese 'Freundin' war in Wirklichkeit ein alter 'Schachspieler', der auf den Namen Albus Dumbledore hörte, denn so nannte Harry diesen immer, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass dieser ihn wie eine Schachfigur hatte opfern wollen. Mrs. Figg sollte heute ihren wöchendlichen Bericht bei ihm abgeben. Harry erinnerte sich noch genau, wie es in seiner alten Zeitlinie gewesen war, als sich Mrs. Figg an diesem Sonntag von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte nichts zu tun gehabt und hatte daher den ganzen Tag über ein für ihn nicht wirklich interessantes Buch von Mrs. Figg gelesen. "Klar, kein Problem, Mrs. Figg, ich habe ja hier noch eine Lektüre." Antwortete er ihr, wobei er das Buch, das er in den Händen hatte, hoch hielt. "Also, dann bis später, Harry, und würdest du, bitte, den Katzen um 17 Uhr ihr Futter geben?" "Geht klar, Mrs. Figg!" "Also, tschüß, bis heute Abend" Sagte Mrs. Figg, während sie die Haustür öffnete. "Tschüß, viel Spass, Mrs. Figg!" Antwortete Harry ihr. Mit einem 'Danke, Harry, bis später." Schloss sie hinter sich die Tür. Harry, der diese Chance nutzen wollte, stand daraufhin auf, um ihr nach zu sehen. Als sie um die nächste Ecke war, zog er seinen Zauberstab, um wieder zu Heinrich Pauker zu werden. Als er fertig damit war, disapparierte er lautloser als jeder andere. Dies hatte er unter Snapes Anweisungen geübt und zur Perfektion getrieben, da es vorteilhaft war, nicht sofort durch die Apperation aufzufallen.

Harry erschien in einem Wald, der sich ganz in der Nähe von Godrics Hollow befand, denn er suchte nach dem Horcrux, den Voldemort aus dem Becher von Helga Huffelpuff gemacht hatte, nachdem er James Potter, Harrys Vater, ermordet hatte. In seiner alten Zeitlinie hatte sich dieser in dem Verlies von Bellatrix Lestrange bei Gringotts befunden. Doch Voldemort hatte diesen erst nach seiner Wiederauferstehung dort hinbringen lassen, nachdem er ihn aus dem Haus der Potters in Godrics Hollow geholt hatte, wo er ihn nebst seinem Zauberstab veloren hatte, weil er von dort hatte fliehen müssen, als er durch den von Harry zurückgeworfene Avada-Fluch aus seinem Körper gerissen war. Doch zunächst wollte er das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen, denn er hatte es bisher nur einmal in seiner alten Zeitlinie besucht.

Also verließ er den Wald und ging auf das östliche Dorfende zu, wo sich, wie er wusste, der örtliche Friedhof befand. Nach einem zehn minütigen Marsch hatte er diesen erreicht und öffnete das rostige Gatter, welches den Eingang verschloß. Da Harry von seinem letzten Besuch noch genau wusste, wo er das Grab zu suchen hatte, fand er dieses sehr schnell. Das Grab war mit Unkraut überwuchert, da sich in den letzten Jahren niemand um das Grab gekümmert hatte. Dennoch konnte Harry an dem Grab eine Schrift lesen: 'Hier ruhen Lily und James Potter, liebevolle Eltern und wahre Freunde, gestorben im Kampf für eine bessere Welt, verraten von einem Freund'. Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, holte er, da er niemanden entdecken konnte, seinen Zauberstab hervor und zauberte sich mit diesem zwei Blumensträuße herbei, einen mit Lilien für seine Mutter und einen mit Tulpen für seinen Vater. Er kniete sich vor das Grab und legte die Lilien auf die rechte Seite und die Tulpen auf die linke Seite. Danach wurde er von seinen Gefühlen übermannt: Sich auf alle Viere gestützt schluchzte er leise vor sich hin. Er wusste später nicht mehr, wie lange er so da gesessen und geweint hatte. Waren es nur Sekunden oder waren es Stunden gewesen? Zeit spielte für ihn in diesem Moment einfach keine Rolle. Hier war er einfach nur Kind, wiedervereint mit seiner Familie. Leise sprach er hier mit seinen Eltern, und fühlte sich so nicht mehr ganz so allein, auch wenn ihm seine Eltern nicht antworten konnte. Er redete sich seinen ganzen Frust, seine ganze Enttäuschung über Personen wie Dumbledore und seine ganze Trauer über den Verlust seiner Eltern, aber auch von seiner Liebe, Ginny, von der Seele. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und hörte auf zu schluchzen. Nach seiner Uhr war etwa eine viertel Stunde vergangen, seit er den Friedhof betreten hatte, es war also ca. 15 Uhr. Da er ja noch den Horcrux holen wollte, stand er auf, legte seine rechte Hand auf den Grabstein und sprach mit tiefsten Ernst: "Vater, Mutter, euer Tod wird nicht umsonst sein. Ich werde eueren Kampf fortsetzen und Voldemort töten. Dann ist der Mord an euch gerecht und eure Seelen können dann endlich ihren Frieden finden. Das schwöre ich euch hier an euerem Grab!" Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wandte er sich von dem Grab ab und verließ den Friedhof.

Dann lief Harry also zu dem Ort, wo seine Eltern ermordet worden waren. Er begenete niemandem, da die meisten gerade ihre Teezeit abhielten. Als er bei dem Haus seiner Eltern ankam, holte er seinen verkleinerten Koffer hervor, vergrößerte ihn und holte seine Drachenlederhandschuhe daraus hervor. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass Voldemort dazu gekommen war, den Becher mit einem gefährlichen Fluch zu belegen, der zum Schutz des Horcrux dienen sollte, aber er wollte sicher gehen, da er wusste, dass die Zukunft der ganzen Zaubererwelt und sogar der Muggel-Welt in seinen Händen lag, und er mit seinem Plan nicht scheitern durfte. In dem Haus herrschte das reinste Chaos, denn der zurückgeworfene Avada-Fluch hatte eine kräftige Explosion ausgelöst, die nicht nur die eine Seite Harrys ehemaligen Babyzimmers völlig zerstört hatte, sondern auch sämtliche Dinge in der näheren Umgebung dieses Zimmers, die nicht so schwer waren oder nicht irgendwo befestigt waren, auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Auch in dem Wohnzimmer lagen Trümmer auf dem Boden, die von der Haustür stammten, die Voldemort mit einem Bombardia-Zauber aus den Angel gesprengt hatte, um gewaltsam in das Haus ein zu dringen. Nachdem er die Handschuhe angezogen hatte, ging er auf die Suche nach dem Becher. Zunächst suchte er das chaotische Wohnzimmer ab, denn er wusste durch seine Visionen, die er hatte, wenn er Dementoren ausgesetzt war, dass dort sein Vater durch Voldemort ermordert worden war, und er dachte, dass Voldemort vielleicht nach der Herstellung des Horcrux diesen dort irgendwo hinterlegt hatte, damit er bei seiner weiteren Handlung nicht störte. Doch als dort die Suche vergeblich war, wusste Harry, dass Voldemort den Becher nicht hatte liegen lassen wollen, sondern ihn mit nach oben in sein Babyzimmer mitgenommen hatte, weil er für ihn zu wichtig war. Als stieg Harry hoch in das erste Obergeschoß, wo sich sein Babyzimmer befand. Auch hier fand er den Becher zunächst nicht, da hier das Chaos am größten war. Doch schließlich fand er diesen nach einer langen und mühsamen Suche in dem fast ganz zerstörten Raum. Er war Voldemort damals aus den Händen gefallen, als er von dem reflektierten Fluch getroffen wurde, und unter den Kleiderschrank, der sich in Harrys ehemaligen Babyzimmer befand, gerollt. Auf allen Vieren kriechend hatte er ihn letzt endlich gefunden, ihn unter dem Schrank hervorgezogen und ihn in eine extra dafür mitgebrachte Plastiktüte gepackt, die er danach in seinem Koffer verstaute, den er dann wieder verkleinert in seine Hosentasche stopfte.

Natürlich hätte er ihn auch schon vor Ort zerstören können, denn er hatte den Zauber, der Dämonenfeuer entstehen lies, welches den Horcrux neben dem Gift des Basilisken zerstören konnte, aus der Black'schen Bibliothek gelernt. Doch dies wäre mit Sicherheit das Ende seines schon halb zerstörten Elternhauses gewesen und das wollte er nicht. Also stellte er erstmal ein Duplikat her, welches er statt dem wirklichen Horcrux unter den Schrank legte, damit, falls Voldemort gegen Harrys Wissen auch in seinem jetzigen Zustand den Ort seiner Niederlage heimlich besuchte, um zu überprüfen, ob sein Horcrux und auch sein Zauberstab noch dort lag, wo er ihn verloren hatte, dieser nicht merkte, dass sein Horcrux nicht mehr da war. Dadurch konnte Voldemort nämlich auf die für ihn unmögliche Idee kommen, dass es jemanden gab, der über seine Horcruxe Bescheid wusste und begonnen hatte diese zu suchen und zu zerstören. Als Reaktion darauf, befürchtete Harry nämlich, würde Voldemort wahrscheinlich auch noch nach seinen anderen Horcruxen gucken, um sicher zu gehen, dass derjenige, der seinen Horcrux mitgenommen hatte, nicht sein Geheimnis oder zumindest nicht sein ganzes Geheimnis kannte. Wenn er dies tun würde, würde er in der Höhle das falsche Armulett von Slytherin und damit die Nachricht von Regulus finden, und das wollte Harry auf jeden Fall verhindern, da Voldemort dadurch dazu verleitet werden könnte, neben der Schlange noch weitere Horcruxe zu produzieren.

Nachdem Harry seine Suche nach dem Horcrux so erfolgreich beendet hatte und diesen dann sicher verstaut hatte, holte er per Accio-Zauber die Dinge herbei, die er bei seiner Suche gefunden hatte und als Andenken an seine Familie mitnehmen wollte. Darunter waren viele Bilder seiner Eltern und deren Freunde; es waren teils Zauberbilder, auf denen sich die Menschen bewegten, aber auch teils Muggel-Fotos. Bei allen Bildern, auf denen auch Peter Pettigrew drauf zu sehen war, riss er diesen von dem Rest des Fotos weg und verbrannte den Teil des Fotos. Unter den Fotos gab es auch eines, auf dem seine Eltern waren, die seinem jüngeren Ich dabei zusahen, wie er auf einem Übungsbesen für Kinder immer wieder durch das Bild rauschte. Dieses steckte er in seine Hosentasche, da er es immer bei sich tragen wollte. Es sollte ihn nämlich immer daran erinnern, welches Leben er gehabt hätte, wenn Pettigrew nicht seine Eltern an Voldemort verraten hatte und dieser ihm seine Familie genommen hatte. Neben den Bilder fand er auch noch einen unabgeschickten Brief an Albus Dumbledore, den Harry in einem Tresor, den seine Eltern auf eine Initiative von Harrys Mutter Lily durch Muggeltechnik im Wohnzimmer hinter einem Bild versteckt angebracht hatten und den Harry durch Zufall bei seinem Besuch in seiner alten Zeitlinie gefunden hatte, fand. In diesem stand, dass sie sich im letzten Augenblick auf Sirius Rat für einen Wechsel des Geheimniswahrers entschieden hätten und nun Peter Pettigrew dazu gemacht hätten, weil Sirius für Voldemort als erste Wahl gelte und er als Ablenkung dienen könnte. Auch diesen Brief steckte er ein, denn er würde ihm bestimmt bei der Befreiung von Sirius aus Askaban sehr hilfreich sein. Aber er würde ihm sicher auch dabei helfen, Regulus von dessen Unschuld zu überzeugen.

Als Harry alle Sachen, die er mitnehmen wollte, verstaut hatte, war es schon kurz vor 17 Uhr und er musste sich beeilen. Da er dieses Mal erwartete, jemandem auf der Straße zu begegnen, hatte er schon zuvor seinen Tarnumhang hervorgeholt. Nun zog er ihn über und rannte zu dem Wald zurück, in dem er angekommen war. Dort nahm er den Umhang ab, verstaute ihn wieder und disapperierte zu Mrs. Figgs Wohnung zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig war er dort angekommen, denn kaum hatte er den Katzen ihr Futter hingestellt und es sich auf dem Sofa mit einem Buch bequem gemacht, öffnete sich auch schon die Wohnungstür und Mrs. Figg betrat das Haus. "Hallo, Harry, ich bin wieder da!" Rief sie durchs Haus, kaum dass sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Als sie das Wohnzimmer, in dem sich Harry befand, betrat, fragte sie ihn: "Na, hast du die Katzen schon gefüttert?" "Aber, klar doch, Mrs. Figg. Und sie hatten einen schönen Tag mit ihrer Freundin?" Antwortete Harry ihr. Sie erwiederte: "Ja, war super. Und bei dir?" Harry bejahte diese Frage, und dann aßen sie gemeinsam ihr Abendessen.

Der Rest von Harrys Zeit bei Mrs. Figg war ohne weitere Ereignisse. Sie langweilte ihn nur weiterhin mit ihren Geschichten über ihre Katzen. Aber nachts überlegte Harry, was er in der nächsten Zeit machen sollte. Sollte er Dudley einen kleinen gemeinen Sreich spielen, wenn die Dursleys zurüch wären? Oder sollte er die Dursleys sogar unter den Imperius setzen, damit sie ihn in Ruhe ließen und ihm auch genug Nahrung gaben? Nun, da die Spur weg war, konnte niemand aus dem Ministerium etwas davon mitbekommen. Oder sollte er vielleicht Hermine einen Besuch abstatten, bevor sie nach Hogwartskamen? Sollte er sie auf den Kampf vorbereiten und auch auf Dumbledores Manipulationsversuche?


	7. Chapter 7

7. Der erste Streich

Es war Montag ganz früh am Morgen. Harry war am Samstag nachmittag von Mrs. Figg zu den Dursleys, die schon vor etwa einer Stunde zu Hause angekommen waren, zurückgebracht. In seiner rechten Hand trug er seinen alten schäbigen Koffer, mit dem er seine Sachen, die er für seinen Aufenthalt bei Mrs. Figg gebraucht hatte. "Guten Morgen, Mrs. Figg, hat der Bursche sich auch gut benommen?" War diese von seinem Onkel Vernon sofort gefragt worden, wobei dieser schon das Schlimmste angenommen hatte und schon befürchtet hatte, die einzige Nachbarin, die sich um Harry manchmal kümmerte, verloren zu haben. Doch diese hatte ihm gegen seine Befürchtungen fröhlich geantwortet: "Aber natürlich. Wir sind prima miteinander ausgekommen, nicht wahr, Harry?" Onkel Vernon ungläubiger Blick war daraufhin zu Harry gewandert, der natürlich ein gespielt trauriges Gesicht gemacht hatte, welches in seiner alten Zeitlinie damals ehrliche Langeweile ausgedrückt hatte, um seine Onkel davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht gerne bei Mrs Figg gewesen war. Trotzdem hatte er die an ihn gerichtete Frage bejaht. "Harry, bring schon mal deinen Koffer in dein Zimmer!" War im dann von Onkel Vernon befohlen worden, woraufhin er sich von Mrs. Figg verabschiedet hatte und seinen Koffer ins Haus zu seinem Schrank gebracht hatte, während sich Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia noch mit Mrs. Figg unterhalten hatte.

Im Flur war er dann Dudley über den Weg gelaufen, der wohl gerade auf dem Weg zur Küche gewesen war, um sich dort etwas zu Essen zu holen. "Na, du Freak, wieder da? War's schön bei der Katzenlady?" War er von diesem mit einem hämischen Grinsen gefragt worden. Harry hatte seine Wut heruntergeschluckt und hatte mit einem genuschelten 'War Ok' geantwortet. Eine kurze ungläubige Miene war bei Dudley sofort wieder einem hämischen Grinsen gewichen, als er dann in seinem Versuch, Harry zu einer Dummheit, die er dann seinen Eltern gepetzt hätte, zu reizen, fortgefahren war, indem er ihm über das schöne Wetter und das gute Essen vorgeschwärmt hatte. Doch wieder hatte Harry seine Wut erfolgreich bekämpft, da er vorgehabt hatte, sich später dafür rächen. Also hatte er nur geantwortet: "Schön für dich, Dudley!" Dabei hatte er sich arg zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht bei dem Gedanken, dass Dudley noch dicker, aber kein bißchen bräuner als vor dem Urlaub geworden war, selbst höhnisch zu grinsen. Dudley hatte sich wohl den ganzen Urlaub über auf dem Hotelzimmer vor dem Fernseher oder in irgendwelchen Spielhöllen aufgehalten und war kein einziges Mal am Strand gewesen. Dudley, der die fruchtlosen Versuche Leid gworden war, hatte daraufhin barsch zu Harry gemeint: "Mach Platz, du Freak!" Dabei hatte er Harry gegen die Wand geschubst, was bei Harry das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte: Dudley war fällig!

Dies war nun schon zwei Tage her und Harry hatte noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu rächen, aber das sollte sich heute ändern! Harry hatte am Abend zuvor einen Weckzauber, den er selbst erfunden hatte und der ihn zu einer bestimmten Zeit, nämlich heute um 6 Uhr wecken sollte, auf sich angewandt. Daher war er um diese Zeit schon wach. Zunächst wollte er nach der Post sehen, da er der Meinung war, dass Regulus Brief langsam fällig war, denn die zwei Wochen waren schon um. Als Harry die Tür zu seinem Wandschrank öffnen wollte, merkte er, dass diese veschlossen war. War das wieder ein gemeiner Scherz von Dudley oder wollten die Dursleys einfach verhindern, dass er Unsinn im Haus anstellte? Doch dies war für Harry kein Problem, da er ja nun zaubern durfte, nachdem er für volljährig erklärt worden war. Außerdem würde es ihm sicher ein gutes Alibi gegenüber seinen Verwandten sein, wenn er zur Zeit seines Streiches eingesperrt war. Harry holte also seinen Zauberstab aus seinem linken Ärmel, dachte 'Alohomora', während er seinen Stab auf die Tür richtete, und schon war er frei. Als er dann endlich aus dem Schrank draußen war, lief er, wie er vor hatte, zunächst zur Haustür. Davor lagen schon ein paar Briefe und die tägliche Morgenzeitung von seinem Onkel. Er durchsuchte schnell die Briefe nach dem von Regulus. Merlin sei Dank, fand er ihn auch sofort. Den Rest schmiss er wieder vor die Haustür, damit es nicht auffiel, dass er an der Post gewesen war.

Nachdem Harry den Brief von Regulus in seinen Schrank gelegt hatte, stieg er vorsichtig, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen, die Treppen zu Dudleys Zimmern hinauf. Merlin sei Dank, wusste er welche Stufen knarrten und welche nicht. So kam er geräuschlos oben an, öffnete leise die Tür zu Dudley Schlafzimmer und dachte mit auf Dudley gerichteten Zauberstab: 'Silencio!' Er wollte nämlich nicht, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante ihn bei Dudley erwischten, sollte er schreien, wenn er ihn weckte. Danach wollte er ihn wecken, aber nicht auf die sanfte Art und Weise, sondern schon das Wecken sollte eine Strafe sein. Also richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Dudley und ließ ihn kurz nach oben zucken, während er den Spruch dachte: 'Levicorpus!' Schon hing Dudley kopfüber über seinem Bett, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Als er Harry erblickte, wollte er ihn fragen: 'Was willst du hier, du Freak? Das ist mein Zimmer!' An seinen Lippenbewegungen konnte Harry erkennen, dass er was sagen wollte. Da Harry sich denken konnte, was Dudley sagen wollte, antwortete er: "Nana, lieber Cousin, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, warum ich hier bin. Das ist für die Behandlung von vorhin. Du kannst dir jawohl vorstellen, dass ich als Zauberer mir so ein Verhalten von dir nicht gefallen lassen!" Harry genoss den erstaunten Blick seines Cousins.

Da es Harry ohne eine erbärmliche Erwiderung von Dudley zu langweilig fand, suchte er eifrig nach einer alternativen Lösung. Nach kurzer Überlegung hatte er sie gefunden und murmelte daher: "Muffliato!" Diesen Spruch hatte er von Snape gelernt, der ihn erfunden hatte und ihn immer angewandt hatte, wenn er und Harry sich unterhalten hatten, nachdem dieser das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Dumbledore über Harrys geplante Opferung belausch und ihn daraufhin angesprochen hatte. Und dann sagte er noch: "Finite! So, Duddyspätzchen, du kannst wieder reden und mir deine 'Weisheiten' mitteilen. Versuch aber ja nicht zu schreien, dich hört ja doch keiner!" "Was willst du Freak in meinem Zimmer? Und was meinst du mit Zauberer?" Fragte dieser ihn. "Sag mal, hast du mir nicht zugehört, Dummy? Ich bin hier in deinem Zimmer, um dich für dein Verhalten vorhin zu bestrafen. Und ich bin ein Zauberer, kein Freak, wie ihr mich immer nennt. Hast du's jetzt verstanden?" Erklärte ihm Harry daraufhin, als hätte er einen fünfjährigen vor sich. "Ach ist ja egal, ich habe nicht genug Zeit, alles zweimal erklären zu müssen, wenn das bei deiner Dummheit überhaupt ausreicht. Also dann 'Bolemia exacta'!" Fuhr Harry fort und führte zum Schluss den von ihm extra für Dudley erfundenen Zauber aus. Dies war ein Zauber, der den Verfluchten dazu zwang, das Gegessene sofort wieder aus zu kotzen, falls es mehr war als der Ausführer sich in Gedanken vorgestellt hatte. Da man, falls man sich dabei nichts vorstellte und den Zauber nicht irgendwann von dem Verfluchten nahm, diesen damit umbringen konnte, war dies ein sehr dunkler und gemeiner Fluch, mit dem man jemanden Verhungern lassen konnte, was ein sehr qualvoller Tod war. Doch soweit wollte Harry nicht gehen, daher hatte er sich ein unbestrichenes Tostbröttchen jeweils für Frühstück und Abendbrot und einen kleinen halbbeladenen Teller mit einem kleinen Stück Fleisch und ein bißchen Beilage vorgestellt. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" Wurde er daraufhin von Dudley gefragt. "Nun, ich habe dich mit einem hübschen kleinen Fluch belegt. Durch diesen musste du alles Gegessene wieder auskotzen, falls du mehr als ein Tostbrötchen am Morgen, einem kleinen Stückchen Fleisch mit wenig Beilage am Mittag und wieder ein Tostbrötchen zum Abendessen isst." Erwiderte Harry ihm. Erschrocken schaute dieser ihn daraufhin und sprach mit zitternder Stimme: A..Aber w..wie s..soll ich davon l..l..leben?" "Naja, mehr habe ich von deinen Eltern auch nicht bekommen, bevor ihr im Urlaub wart, Manchmal sogar garnichts, und ich lebe ja auch noch!" Antwortete dieser ihm. "I..Ich sag es meiner Mammi und dann kriegst du Ärger und sie zwingen dich, es rückgängig zu machen." Drohte ihm Dudley. Harry lachte und erwiderte: "Mich zwingen? Das glaub ich kaum! Aber warum glaubst du, dass ich es zulasse, dass du es deinen Eltern erzählst kannst?" "Wie willst du mich davon abhalten, Harry?" Fragte Dudley eingeschüchtert. "Nun, du wirst dich an nichts erinnern, außer daran, dass dir jemand gesagt hat: 'Du musst alles Gegessene wieder auskotzen, falls du mehr als ein Tostbrötchen am Morgen, einem kleinen Stückchen Fleisch mit wenig Beilage am Mittag und wieder ein Tostbrötchen zum Abendessen isst!', wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Und ich hoffe du glaubst dann deiner inneren Stimme, als die es dir vorkommen wird, sonst wird die nächste Zeit sehr schmerzhaft für dich." Erklärte Harry ihm. "A..Aber w..warum tust du das? Ich bin doch verwandt mit dir, Harry." Fragte dieser und Harry antwortete ihm: "Das hat dich die letzten Jahre ja nicht davon abgehalten, mich zu quälen. Das ist deine Strafe dafür! Oder soll ich lieber deine Eltern so verzaubern, dass sie dich von nun an wie mich früher behandeln und mich ähnlich wie dich früher behandeln? Willst du das?" "Nein, bitte nicht, Harry tus bitte nicht! Ich tu auch alles, was du sagst." Jammerte Dudley. "Als ob du dies entscheiden könntest. Aber ich werd es zunächst trotzdem nicht tun, ich will ja nicht so fett werden wie du!" Antwortete daraufhin Harry mit Abscheu in der Stimme und fuhr dann fort: "Aber vielleicht überlege ich es mir noch anders. Also benimm dich mir gegenüber besser, sonst geht's dir noch schlechter. Ach ja, an diesen Satz wirst du dich auch erinnern können, aber nicht wer ihn gesagt hat. Deine 'Innere Stimme' wird dir nur immer wieder sagen, dass du mich besser behandeln sollst. Aber nun Ende der Diskussion! Silencio!" Beendete Harry sein Gespräch mit seinem Cousin.

Danach dachte Harry 'Libera corpus!' und Dudley flog zurüch auf sein Bett. Daraufhin wand Harry den Ganzkörperklammerfluch an, woraufhin Dudley ganz steif mit angelegten Armen auf seinem Bett zu Liegen kam. "So, und nun verabschiede dich von deinen Erinnerungen an dieses Ereignis. Ich wünsche dir viel Spass in den nächsten Wochen. Oder vielleicht lass ich den Zauber sogar mehrere Monate auf dir, oder soll ich ihn vielleich nie wieder beenden? Deiner Figur würd's auf jeden Fall gut tun, denn ich weiss aus eigener Erfahrung, wie fett du nach wirst, wenn du so weiter ist!" Während Harry dies sagte, hatte er Dudleys Gesicht, welches für ihn gut zu sehen war, da Dudley auf dem Rücken lag, genau beobachtet, und sah auf diesem erst Erschrecken, als er von den Monaten sprach, und dann Erstaunen darüber, dass Harry dachte, was über die Zukunft zu wissen, und schließlich wieder Erschrecken, als er an die kommenden Wochen und Harrys Drohung dachte, diese auf Monate zu erhöhen, falls er, Dudley, sich Harry gegenüber falsch benahm, was sehr wahrscheinlich war, da er ja gleich die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis verlieren würde.

Doch nachdem Harry dieses Mienenspiel von Dudley einige Zeit ausgekostet hatte, sprach er schließlich: "Oblivate!" Dudley bekam daraufhin einen leeren Blick, der harry zeigte, dass sein Zauber wie erwartet geklappt hatte. Danach lief er zu der Zimmertür und öffnete diese. Von dort aus hob er dann mit zwei 'Finite' sowohl den Schweigezauber als auch den Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf, trat sofort aus Dudleys Zimmer und schloss hinter sich dessen Türe wieder. Nun musste er sich beeilen, da Dudley vielleicht sofort dass Haus zusammen schrie, weil er ja nun wach war. Also hob er schnell den Muffliato-Zauber auf und schnellte leise die Treppe herunter, indem er mehrere Stufen auf einmal nahm, aber die meidete, von denen er wusste, dass sie knarrten. Er erreichte den Schrank und wollte ihn gerade öffnen, als er von oben einen Schrei hörte: "MUMMI, Mummi, ich hatte einen Albtraum. MUMMI, kommst du?"

Also öffnete er schnell die Schranktür, stieg schnell in sein Nachtlager in dem Schrank und verschloss durch seinen Zauberstab dessen Tür von innen, denn gleich würde ein Radau in dem Haus ausbrechen, denn sonst war Petunia auch immer schnell zu ihrem Dudley gekommen, wenn dieser nach ihr geschrien hatte, und hatte dann immer sofort Vernon geweckt, der dann Harry aufsuchte, um nach zu gucken, ob dieser Schuld an dem Zustand seines Dudleys hatte. Und tatsächlich hörte Harry, der sich sofort schlafend stellte, nach etwa zehn Minuten, wie jemand an dem Schloss des Wandschrankes herumwerkelte. Da Harry angestrengt lauschte, entging ihm auch nicht, wie Vernon murmelte: "Das Schloss ist Ok, er kann nicht heraus gekommen sein!" Doch dann begann er an die Tür zu klopfen, nachdem er den Riegel entfernt hatte, und schrie: "HARRY, aufstehen, HARRY, sofort aufstehen, Frühstück machen! Dudley ist wach!" Sich verschlafend stellend murmelte Harry: "Ist ok, Onkel Vernon, ich komme." Danach hörte er die sich entfernenden Schritte auf der Treppe, und wusste, dass sich Onkel Vernon mit dieser Antwort zufrieden gegeben hatte, und nun zu Dudley ging, um diesen zu trösten.

Harry stand auf und begab sich in die Küche, wo er dann ein paar Tostbrötchen, aber auch Spiegeleier mit Speck machte, und dann auf den Küchentisch stellte. Kurz darauf kamen die drei anderen herunter, denn Dudley hatte sich wenigstens etwas beruhigt. Nachdem diese sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, während sie Harry ein Tostbrötchen wie gewohnt an die Spüle gestellt hatten, bemerkte Harry, dass Dudley wohl nicht aus seine 'Innere Stimme', sondern mehr auf seinen Magen hörte, denn er aß ein Teller Spiegelei mit Speck nach dem anderen, so dass Harry sogar Nachschub machen musste, weil auch sein Onkel nicht gerade wenig aß, und Harry war schon gespannt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Wirkung des Zaubers einsetzen würde.

Dudley war gerade beim vierten Teller Spiegelei, als sich sein Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog, und Harry war sich sicher, dass es nun soweit sein würde; und tatsächlich, mit einem fast schon geflüsterten 'Mir ist schlecht, ich muss kotzen' rannte dieser aus dem Zimmer. Während Petunia ihm folgte, blieb Vernon am Tisch sitzen und schaute Harry böse an: "Was hast du mit dem essen gemach, Bursche?" "Nichts, ich habe das selbe wie immer gemacht." Antwortete Harry ihm, scheinbar erschrocken darüber, dass er plötzlich angeschrieen wurde. "Dann hast du ja sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du Dudleys Reste isst, oder?" Offerierte ihm sein Onkel mit lauerdem Blick. Harry fühlte sich, als ob Weihnachten und Geburtstag auf diesen Tag gefallen wären, und antwortete: "Hab nichts dagegen, Onkel Vernon." "Worauf wartest du dann noch? Setz dich hin und iß!" Wurde er von Vernon angeschrieen. Sofort nahm er Dudleys Platz ein und aß dessen Reste. Als er fertig damit war, Vernon zufrieden gestellt. Als Dudley dann mit Petunia zurückkam, sah man es ihm an, dass er sehr starke Schmerzen hatte. Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, nachdem Harry den Platz wieder frei gemacht hatte, doch diesmal nahm er nur ein Tost und kaute daran herum.

So ähnlich liefen an den folgenden Tagen sowohl Frühstück, Mitagessen, als auch das Abendessen ab, bis die Dursleys am dritten Tag den Arzt aufsuchten, der jedoch auch nichts feststellen konnte und nur sagte, dass Dudley in der nächsten Zeit wenig und vorsichtig essen sollte. Danach war es seltener, dass Dudley brechen musste, da er nur selten über die gewünschte Menge hinaus aß. Harry fragte sich unterdessen, wie lange er den Zauber lassen sollte. Auch war er gespannt, was in dem Brief von Regulus stand. Ob dieser sich mit ihm, wie er hoftte, treffen wollte? Und wenn ja, wann?


	8. Chapter 8

Tanja74: Danke für dein Review, ich hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel

Kazuka: Danke für deinen Hinweis, nun kann jeder mir ein Review schreiben, der es will;)

Marius DeJordan: Danke für dein Review. habe die Geschichte auch auf anderer FF-Seite gepostet, aber du bist der erste, dem der 'Pauker' aufgefallen ist

8. Regulus Black

Harry wachte am Morgen des ersten Septembers, einem Montag, in seinem Wandschrank auf. Sein Körper war in den letzten zwei Wochen kräftiger geworden, denn, da Dudley immer noch unter seinem Zauber litt, aber es auch nach dem Besuch bei dem Arzt immer wieder versucht hatte, mehr zu essen, als ihm durch seine Innere Stimme gesagt wurde, hatte Harry immer mal wieder dessen Reste bekommen, weil sein Onkel Vernon immer noch den Verdacht hatte, dass Dudleys Zustand irgendetwas mit Harry zu tun hatte. Letzt endlich hatten die Dursleys ihn über das letzte Wochenende wieder einmal zu Mrs. Figg geschickt und waren mit Dudley in einen Freizeitpark gefahren, um zu sehen, ob sich Dudleys Zustand dadurch verbesserte und damit bewiesen wäre, dass Harrys Anwesenheit Schuld an dessen Zustand war. Dieses Wochenende hatte Harry jedoch nicht für einen weiteren Ausflug benützen können, da Mrs. Figg immer bei ihm geblieben war, da sie weder hatte einkaufen gehen müssen noch Dumbledore ihren Bericht hatte abgeben müssen, denn die Dursleys hatten mit ihr ausgemacht, dass sie wieder am Nachmittag zurück sein würden, wie es dann auch gekommen war. Daher hatte sie den Bericht auf einen Zeitpunkt gelegt, zu dem Harry längst wieder bei den Dursleys gewesen war.

Die Dursleys waren enttäuscht von ihrem Wochenende zurückgekommen, da sich Dudley auch in dem Freizeitpark mehrmals übergeben hatte und nun für sie fest stand, dass Harry nicht damit zu tun hatte. Vorallem Dudley war sehr traurig gewesen, da er durch seine Kotzanfälle sehr viele Attraktionen des Freizeitparks verpasst hatte. Da er nun immer an Hunger litt, weil er es einfach nicht gewohnt gewesen war, so wenig zu essen, hatte er es sich angewöhnt, immer lange zu schlafen und nur zum Fernsehen nach unten zu kommen. Auch seine Freunde hatte er schon lange Zeit nicht mehr getroffen, aber er war einfach zu faul gewesen, und wurde dabei auch noch von seinen Eltern unterstützt, sich mit diesen zu treffen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal das Interesse gehabt, Harry zu ärgern und zu quälen, was dieser natürlich als sehr erholend empfunden hatte und was Harry zu dem Entschluss gebracht hatte, den Zauber wieder von Dudley zu entfernen, nachdem er von seinem Treffen mit Regulus zurück sein würde. Denn dieser hatte ihm folgendermaßen geantwortet:

_Sehr geehrter Lord Harry J. Potter,_

_Ich habe mich sehr über Ihren Brief gewundert, da ich nicht erwartet habe, dass noch jemand außer den Kobolden weiss, dass ich noch lebe. Zunächst habe ich einen gewaltigen Schock deswegen bekommen und wollte den Brief einfach verbrennen und dann sofort umziehen, weil ich das vorgeschlagene Treffen für eine Falle von dem Dunklen Lord oder auch von Dumbledore, dem es zu zutrauen wäre, ein kleines Kind für seine Pläne zu mißbrauchen. Doch dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass Sie ja wissen, wo ich mich derzeit aufhalte. Sollte der Dunkle Lord oder Dumbledore dies wissen, würden sie sich nicht mit dem Schreiben eines Briefes aufhalten, sondern mir direkt einen Besuch, der bei dem einen wohl tödlich und bei dem anderen in Askaban für mich geendet hätte._

_Daher habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, das Risiko eines Treffen mit Ihnen einzugehen. Auch wenn der wichtigste Grund für meine Zustimmung für ein Treffen die von Ihnen erklärte Unschuld meines Bruders ist. Als Ort des Treffens ist Küste der Höhle, die Sie als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen haben, sehr gut geeignet, da sie sehr abgelegen liegt. Daher schlag ich Ihnen vor, das Treffen genau oberhalb der Höhle statfinden zu lassen. Als Zeitpunkt unseres Treffens habe ich mir den 01. Sept., um 22 Uhr, überlegt, da ich mir dann sicher sein kann, dass sich Dumbledore zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei dem Festessen in Hogwarts befinden wird. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Lord Regulus A. Black._

_PS.: Ich habe ein Duplikat dieses Briefes mit dem Proteus-Zauber belegt, so dass Sie Ihre Entscheidung zu diesen Daten einfach unter das von mir Geschriebene schreiben können und ich so Ihre Antwort auf meinem Duplikat lesen kann. Bei unserem Treffen können Sie mir dann auch erklären, woher Sie, ein Kind, so viel über mich wissen können._

Beim Lesen des letzten Satzes hatte Harry leise geflucht, hatte aber trotzdem sofort dem Datum des Treffens seine Zustimmung gegeben, indem er 'Bin mit den Daten einverstanden' unter das PS. von Regulus geschrieben hatte. Nun hatte er aber das Problem gehabt, dass er an diesem Tag irgendwie die Dursleys los werden musste. Doch, da Dudley neben seiner durch den Hunger verursachte Faulheit auch noch durch Hunger verursachte Schlafstörung hatte, war Harry auf die Idee gekommen, seinen Onkel am letzten Sonntag dazu zu bringen, Dudley an diesem Montag in eine Schlafklinik zu bringen und dort mit Petunia zu übernachten. Dies hatte erreicht, indem er diesen mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt hatte, so dass dieser diese Idee nun für die seinige hielt.

Nachdem Harry aufgestanden war, hörte er auch schon, wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten. Es war seine Tante Petunia, die nun kam, um ihn zu wecken, damit er Frühstück machen konnte. "Harry, Aufstehen! Sofort aufstehen!" Schrie diese, während sie gegen die Tür hämmerte. Sich verschlafend stellend antwortete er: "Komme gleich, Tante Petunia." Gleich darauf hörte er, wie sie sich entfernte nachdem sie den Riegel vor der Türe entfernt hatte. Er ging also in die Küche, wo Petunia ihn schon erwartete und ihm schon angebacken Tostbrötchen, Butter, Marmelade und ein Messer auf einem teller bereit gestellt hatte. "Schmiere die Brötschen!" Ordnete sie an.

Während des Essens erklärte Vernon der Familie noch einmal 'seinen' Plan, Dudley in eine Schlafklinik zu bringen: "Da Mrs. Figg heute leider keine Zeit hat und auch sonst keiner auf den da aufpassen will, müssen wir es leider riskieren, ihn hier zu lassen. Damit er aber kein Unsinn anstellen kann, sperren wir ihn in seinen Schrank. Ein paar Tostbrötchen werden wohl für die Zeit langen, in der wir weg sind!" Während er dies erklärte, sah Harry, dass sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf Dudleys Gesicht geschlichen hatte, welches wohl ein hämisches sein sollte, aber auch sofort wieder verschwunden war, als Dudley sein mickriges Tostbrötchen sah, welches ihn von seiner Mutter hingestellt worden war.

Der übrige Tag lief eigentlich genauso langweilig für Harry ab, wie die Tage zuvor. Nur Dudleys trauriges Gesicht war für ihn immer wieder eine Attraktion. Nach dem Abendessen wurde er dann in seinen Schrank gesperrt, in dem man ihm schon vorher drei trockene Tostbrötchen als Proviant für den Abend und den nächsten Morgen gelegt hatte. Kaum hatten die Dursleys das Haus verlassen, hörte er auch schon den Motor ihres Autos starten. Dies war das Signal für ihn mit seinem Zauberstab die Schranktüre zu entriegeln und aus dem Schrank zu klettern. Harry begab sich sogleich ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen Koffer aus der Zukunft wieder einmal vergrößerte, um diesem seinen Tarnumhang und ein Set Schulanzüge aus seinem ersten Hogwarts-Jahr, die ihm wohl auch jetzt schon passen würden und denen er schon in seiner alten Zeitlinie die Hogwartsabzeichen entfernt hatte, nachdem er Dumbledores wahre Pläne mit ihm durchschaut hatte, und eine schwarze Jeans, eins der schwarzen T-Shirts, den Kaputzenpulli und den schwarzen Ledermantel, also ein ganzes Set der Sachen, die er erst neulich für eine seiner alternativen Identitäten gekauft hatte, zu entnehmen.

Dann wechselte Harry per Zauberspruch seine jetzigen Klamotten mit dem schwarzen Klamotten-Set und führte nun den Zauber aus, der ihn in einen jungen Mann verwandelte. Danach verdeckte auch noch seine Narbe mit Make-up. Schließlich packte er das Schulumhänge-Set verkleinert in eine seiner großen Manteltaschen und den Tarnumhang in eine andere, und zuletzt holte er auch noch seine Zauberer-Klamotten, die er in seiner alten Zeitlinie zum Schluß immer getragen hatte, aus dem Koffer und stopfte sie in eine andere Manteltasche, damit er für alle Fälle vorbereitet wäre. Als er damit fertig war, verkleinerte er den Koffer wieder und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Nun musste er aber auch schon los, denn es war nun schon 21:45 Uhr und er wollte schon früher bei dem Treffpunkt sein, um nach zu sehen, ob es nicht doch, wider seiner Meinung, eine Falle von Regulus war oder ob nicht vielleicht jemand ihre Briefe gelesen hatte und nun dort auf sie wartete, um sie überraschend zu überfallen.

Harry erschien also in einem Wald, der sich in der Nähe der Küste befand, an der die Höhle lag. Sofort nach seinem Erscheinen zog er seinen Zauberstab und führte einen lautlosen 'Homenum revelio' aus, um zu sehen ob sich irgendein Mensch in der näheren Umgebung befand. Als dieser Zauber zeigte, dass in der Umgebung der Höhle eine Person herumlief, wollte er natürlich wissen, ob es sich dabei um einen Zauberer handelte oder ob es ein Muggel war. Also dachte er: 'Magicum revelio.' Dies war eine Zauber, den Harry aus dem anderen Spruch (Homenum revelio) entwickelt hatte. Er zeigte die Anwesenheit von Zauberern und Hexen, aber nicht die von Muggeln, an. So erfuhr Harry, dass es sich hierbei um einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe handelte. Vorsichtig schlich sich Harry mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand an die magische Person heran. Diese drehte sich um, während er seinen Zauberstab griffbereit im Ärmel seiner Jacke, und es handelte sich nach der äußeren Erscheinung um einen Zauberer. Er hatte wohl gerade eben auch dem Zauber ausgeführt, mit dem man Menschen in der näheren Umgebung aufspühren konnte. Dadurch wusste er, dass sich Harry in der Nähe befand, wusste aber nicht, ob dieser ein Muggel oder Zauberer war, also musste er seinen Zauberstab verstecken. Er wollte aber nicht schutzlos sein, falls es sich um einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe handelte, also behielt er den Zauberstab griffbereit. Da Harry nun wissen wollte, ob es sich bei dem Zauberer um Regulus, der dann auf die selbe Idee wie Harry gekommen wäre, zunächst die Umgebung nach einer möglichen Falle abzusuchen, handelte oder ob es ein andere Zauberer war. Also führte er einen Zauber aus, den er in den Sachen seines Vaters gefunden hatte, als er das Haus in Godrics Hollow in seiner alten Zeitlinie das eine Mal besucht hatte, und der von den Rumtreiber erfunden worden war. Es handelte sich dabei um den Zauber, der auch auf der Karte des Rumtreibers lag und mit dem man die wahre Identität eines Menschen feststellen konnte, auch wenn dieser einen Tarnumhang tragen würden oder durch den Vielsaft-Trank oder durch einen Zauber seine Gestallt verändert hätte. Nur für Harry zu sehen, erschien über dem Kopf des Mannes der Name: 'Regulus Arcturus Black.'

Daraufhin verließ Harry sein Versteck hinter einem Baum mit verschränkten Armen, wodurch er seinen Zauberstab versteckte, aber immer griffbereit hatte, und sagte zu Regulus: "Guten Abend, Lord Black, sie sind aber schon sehr früh hier! Ich habe sie erst um 22 Uhr erwartet." Die Züge des Mannes vor ihm zeigten sein Entsetzen darüber, als Regulus Black erkannt worden zu sein, denn auch er hatte seine Erscheinungsform verändert: Er hatte nun kurze braune Haare und blaue Augen, während er üblicherweise die für die Blacks typischen schwarzen Haare und dunkelbraune Augen hatte und damit seinem Bruder Sirius sehr ähnlich sah, auch wenn ihm ein bißchen von dessen Größe und dessen selbstverständliche Auftreten fehlte, wodurch er nicht wie sein Bruder sofort im Mittelpunkt stand, wenn er ein Zimmer betrat. Zumindest war dies in seiner Schulzeit so gewesen. Doch Harry wusste, dass sich dies durch sein selbstständiges Leben im gewählten Exil verändert hatte und er gelernt hatte, seine von Natur aus gegebene Ausstrahlung für sich zu benutzen. "W..w..wer sind sie?" Fragte Regulus stotternd den nach einem etwa zwanzig Jahre alten Mann aussehenden Harry, der in seinen dunklen Kamotten sehr bedrohlich aussah. "Nun, wenn sie ihren Zauber lösen, zeige ich ihnen auch meine wahre Gestalt, Lord Black." Antwortete Harry ihm leicht lächelnd, denn er hatte sehr viel Spass an dieser Situation und Regulus Reaktion darauf. Schnell hatte sich Regulus von seinem ersten Schock erholt und zog nun seinen Zauberstab, während er mit Trotz in der Stimme Harry fragte: "Und wenn ich das nicht will, Mister...?" Doch auch Harry hatte sofort seinen Zauberstab in Gefechtshaltung und antwortete gelassen: "Nun, Lord Black, sie können sich ja mit mir duellieren, wenn sie es unbedingt wollen. Ich bin bereit dafür. Auch ist es vorteilhaft, wenn ich weiß, was mein zukünftiger Mitstreiter drauf hat. Sie sind doch sicher eingerostet bei ihrem ruhigem Le..." "Zukünftiger Mitstreiter? Davon träumen sie!" Unterbrach dieser ihn rüde und führte einen wortlosen 'Stupor' aus, der aber von Harry locker durch einen 'Protego' abgewehrt wurde, denn er war schon am Anfang ihres Gespräches heimlich in dessen Gedanken, die die gegenwärtlichen Gefühle und Pläne zeigten, eingedrungen und war dadurch nicht von dem 'Stupor' überraschte worden. Diese Art von Legimentik hatte sich Harry von Dumbledore abgeguckt.

"Na das war wohl keine gelungene Aktion, Lord Black! Ich hatte doch recht! Sie sind durch ihr ruhiges Leben in den letzten Jahren eingerostet. Ein so halbherziger Versuch von einem ehemaligen Todesser?" Harrys Grinsen war noch breiter geworden, denn er hatte eine Menge Spass an dieser Aktion. "Wer, zur Hölle, sind sie? Woher wissen sie das alles?" Fragte Regulus nun nicht auf den Spott von Harry eingehend. "Nun, Lord Black, vielleicht sollte ich ihnen etwas zeigen, obwohl mir das hier sehr viel Spass macht. Warten sie einen Augenblick", antwortete dieser und wischte sich mit dem linken Ärmel seines Pullover das Make-up von der Stirn, nachdem er den Ärmel seines Ledermantels zurückgeschüttelt hatte, während er seinen Zauberstab immernoch auf Regulus gerichtet hielt, um auf eine mögliche Aktion von diesem reagieren zu können, und fragte nun, da jetzt seine bekannte blitzförmige Narbe zu sehen war: "Wissen sie nun, wer ich bin?" Harry wusste nämlich, dass Regulus die ganze Zeit über den Tagespropheten durch Gringotts per Muggel-Post zugeschickt bekommen hatte. Dies war ein besonderer Service von Gringotts für die, die ihn sich leisten konnten, was aber durch den Preis von fünf Galleonen pro Jahr nur sehr wenige konnten. Regulus reagierte auch wie von Harry erwartet und fragte: "S..s..sie s..s..sind H..Harry Potter? A..aber sie sind doch erst zehn. W..wie ist das möglich?" "Magie macht es möglich, und, ja, ich bin Lord Harry Potter, aber nennen sie mich einfach Harry." Antwortete dieser schlicht, wobei er seinen Lord-Ring, den er nun an seinem linken Ringfinger sichtbar werden ließ, vorzeigte, und bemerkte dann: "Wir hatten wohl beide die selbe Idee, vorher zu untersuchen, ob es eine Falle gibt, Lord Black?" "Muss wohl so sein, Lord Potter." Antwortete daraufhin Regulus. "Nennen sie mich doch Harry, Lord Potter, ich bin doch erst zehn!" Bot Harry ihm das 'Du' an. "Aber nur, wenn du mich auch Reg nennst, Harry. Wir haben schließlich ein gemeinsames Ziel und sind fast sowas wie Verwandte." "Ok, Reg, aber nun sollten wir zum eigentlichen Thema kommen!" Lenkte Harry das Gespräch auf ihren eigentlichen Grund für ihr Treffen und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinen Ärmel, was Regulus im sofort nachahmte. "Nun, Harry, du hast in deinem Brief geschrieben, dass du glaubst, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Woher willst du das so sicher wissen?" Fragte er dann. "Nunja, sagen wir mal: Ich habe eine zuverlässige Quelle. Mehr darüber erzähl ich dir, wenn wir Sirius befreit haben, sonst muss ich alles ein zweites Mal erzählen." "Aber warum sollte ich dir glauben, ohne Näheres zu erfahren, Harry?" Fragte Regulus und Harry meinte daraufhin: "Was hast du zu verlieren? Wenn Sirius schuldig wäre, würde er einfach wieder nach Askaban zurückgeschickt werden, aber er hätte wenigstens ein faires Verfahren gehabt. Und du würdest einfach wieder ihn dein ruhiges Leben zurückkehren, ohne dass sich 'was für dich geändert hätte, denn, wie du wahrscheinlich weisst, müssen sich die Lords nur durch den Lord-Ring, der durch keinen anderen getragen werden kann, ausweisen. Außerdem vergessen alle Nicht-Lords wieder, dass du ein Lord bist und noch lebst. Also, was hast du schon zu verlieren? Nichts, aber so viel zu gewinnen, wenn Sirius, wie ich vorhin gemeint habe, unschuldig ist."

Daraufhin erwiederte Regulus zunächst nichts und starrte Harry fassungslos an, bis er dann endlich seine Sprache wieder fand und Harrys Aussagen kommentierte: "Kluge und weise Worte, Harry! Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Ich habe fast das Gefühl, mit einem Erwachsenen zu reden. Bist du wirklich erst zehn, Harry?" Verlegen antwortete Harry: "Naja, körperlich bin ich zehn, aber der Test meines geistigen Niveaus hat ergeben, dass ich geistig erwachsen bin, sonst hätte ich den Lord-Titel garnicht annehmen können. Ich erklär es dir, wenn wir Sirius befreit haben. Ok?" "Ok! Aber wie hast du dir das alles vorgestellt?" "Nun, ich dachte, wir gehen ins Ministerium, zeigen unsere Ringe vor und stellen den Antrag für ein Gerichtsverfahren gegen Sirius. Er sagt unter Veritaserum aus und wird freigesprochen. Fertig." Antwortete Harry. "Das klingt bei dir aber einfach!" Sagte Regulus mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Das ist auch weniger ein Problem." Erwiderte Harry. "Und was ist dann ein Problem, Harry?" "Nun, ich habe Gründe dafür, Sirius Freispruch nicht öffentlich zu machen. Doch das könnte ein Problem werden!" Antwortete dieser auf Regulus Frage. "Wieso willst du nicht, dass es öffentlich wird, Harry? Wie soll sich Sirius in der Zaubererwelt bewegen, wenn er offiziell noch nicht freigesprochen wurde?" Fragte Regulus verwundert. "Naja, Reg, das ist es ja: Er soll nicht in der Zauberwelt herumlaufen. Das würde nur den wahren Verräter, Peter Pettigrew, aus seinem Versteck locken, und das willst du doch nicht, oder? Außerdem habe ich noch andere Gründe, ab..." Regulus wollte Harrys Antwort unterbrechen: "Was fü...?" Doch Harry beendete seine Antwort, indem er Regulus unterbrach: "...aber die will ich dir noch nicht sagen, Reg!" "Also gut, aber später, Ok?" Fragte Regulus. "Natürlich, Reg." Antwortete Harry sofort. "Nun zu deinem Problem: Sag einfach Fudge, er soll es nicht der Presse weitergeben; er wird das sofort tun, wenn du ihm noch ein kleinen Geldbetrag zukommen lässt, denn er will ja auch nicht, dass Fehler des Ministeriums an die Öffentlichkeit kommen." Schlug Regulus vor. "Daran habe ich natürlich auch schon gedacht, aber was ist mit den Garmot-Teilnehmern?" Fragte Harry. "Die dürfen nichts weitergeben, was in einer geschlossenen Sitzung, die wir beantragen werden, passiert ist. Also kein Problem! Wann machen wir es, Harry?" Erwiderte dieser. "Morgen am Vormittag wäre gut! Du holst mich um 9 Uhr ab und dann gehen wir zum Ministerium. Die Muggel, bei denen ich zur Zeit wohne, sind nämlich bis Morgen Nachmittag weg, weil ich ihnen einen kleinen Streich gespielt habe." Interessiert fragte Regulus: "Was denn für ein Streich, Harry?" "Nun, ich habe meinem Cousin so verflucht, dass er immer kotzen muss, wenn er zu viel isst, und er isst sehr gerne und viel. Davon hat er Schlafstörungen gekriegt, und ich habe seine Eltern dazu gebracht, ihn in eine Schlafklinik zu bringen." Antwortete Harry grinsend. Regulus lachte laut auf und meinte: "Das ist echt cool. Den Zauber muss du mir unbedingt zeigen! "

Nachdem Regulus sich etwas erholt hatte, fuhr er fragend fort: "Aber nun nochmal zu Morgen: Wie komm ich eigentlich zu dir? Ich weiss nicht...!" " Ich apperiere mit dir jetzt zu dem Haus, dann weisst du, wo ich wohne." Unterbrach Harry ihn. "Was, du kannst schon apperieren? Woher kannst du das?" Schockiert starrte Regulus Harry an. "Nun, ja, kann ich, aber das gehört auch zu den Sache, die ich erst später erkläre. Also reichen sie mir ihre Hand, Lord Black!" Harry verbeugte sich scherzhaft, und Regulus sprang sofort darauf an und verbeugte sich ebenso. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Lord Potter!" Dabei streckte er Harry seine Hand entgegen, die dieser ergriff, und dann mit Regulus ins Haus der Durleys apperierte. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich, nachdem sich Regulus umgeschaut hatte, um sicher zu sein, dass er dorthin zurückapperieren konnte. Harry schlief diese Nacht sehr schlecht, denn es quälte ihn die Frage, ob alles so laufen würde, wie er es geplant hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Ich danke allen, die ein Review geschrieben haben. Die Storie ist leider noch nicht fertig, ich wollte nur, dass ich auf beiden FF-Seiten gleich weit bin, aber das gibt euch natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, Vorschläge zu machen, die ich in die Storie einbauen kann. Natürlich lass ich mich nicht von den wenigen Reviews vom Schreiben abhalten, doch ich würde mich natürlich über ein paar Review mehr sehr freuen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel.

9. Im Ministerium

Harry wachte am darauffolgenden Tag durch seinen Weckzauber um 8 Uhr aus einem nicht gerade erholsamen Schlaf auf, da er ja um 9 Uhr mit Regulus verabredet war. Er hatte sich zwar sofort nach der Verabschiedung von diesem in das Bett seines Cousins Dudley gelegt, ohne vorher den Zauber, der ihn in einen jungen Mann verwandelt hatte, zu lösen, denn dafür war er einfach zu müde gewesen, da sein junger Körper und sein damit verbundener noch nicht ganz ausgewachsener Magiekern durch sein kleines Duell mit Regulus, durch die Seite-an-Seite-Apperation und durch das lange Wachbleiben doch etwas erschöpft worden war. Natürlich hätte er auch nicht in dem schon für seinen eigenen Körper langsam zu klein werdenden Wandschrank übernachten, auch wenn er sich noch dazu hätte motivieren können, den Zauber von sich zu nehmen. Bevor er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, hatte er aber noch etwas gegessen, was er sich aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Die Tosts, die ihm die Dursleys überlassen hatten, hatte er schließlich schon alle gegessen, bevor er zu dem Treffen mit Regulus gegangen war. Dies hatte er jedoch nur gemacht, damit den Dursleys nicht der Verdacht kommen würde, dass er eine andere Nahrungsquelle hatte. Es wäre nämlich sehr komisch gewesen, wenn er das einzige Essen, was er für den Tag zu Verfügung hatte, nicht angerührt hätte.

Nachdem Harry es sich dann in Dudleys Bett bequem gemacht hatte, hatte er lange Zeit nicht einschlafen können, obwohl dieses Bett sehr gemütlich war, auf jeden Fall gemütlicher als sein Lager in dem Wandschrank. Doch ihn hatte die Aufregung um die bevorstehenden Ereignisse davon abgehalten ruhig einschlafen zu können. Sobald er dann eingeschlafen war, war er auch schon wieder aus seinem Schlaf aufgeschreckt, weil er immer wieder die selben Albträume über das Scheitern seiner Pläne bei der Befreiung von Sirius aus Askaban gehabt hatte. Mal hatte er davon geträumt, dass sie es zwar geschafft hätten, Sirius zu befreien, aber Fudge auf seine versuchte Bestechung anders als erwartet reagiert hätte, und hätte, statt Sirius Freispruch geheim zu halten, ihn, Harry, wegen Bestechung nach Askaban gebracht. Ein anderes Mal hatte er in einem Traum die Fantasie gehabt, dass Albus Dumbledore ihn und Regulus bei der Zaubergarmotsitzung, in der das Verfahren für Sirius ablaufen würde, erkannt hätte und seine Pläne daher durchkreuzt hätte.

Harry fühlte sich also am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert. Trotzdem bereitete er sich auf die Ankunft von Regulus vor. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche zog er seine Klamotten aus seiner alten Zeitleiste an, wobei ihm im Nachhinein noch zu Gute kam, das er immer noch als junger Mann herumlief. Die Klamotten bestanden aus einer schwarzen Jeans, einem grünen Pulli und einem schwarzen Zaubererumhang, an dem zusätzlich eine weite Kaputze befand, die, wenn man sie über den Kopf zog, das Gesicht des Trägers vollständig versteckte. So würde ihn keiner erkennen können. Trotzdem erneuerte er noch zusätzlich sein Make-up auf der Stirn, um seine charkteristische Narbe zu verdecken.

Punkt 9 Uhr apperierte Regulus in dem Wohnzimmer des Lingusterwegs 4. Auch er hatte so einen Umhang mit einer Kaputz an, die sein gesamtes Gesicht verdeckte. Doch im Moment hatte er sie noch nach hinten geschlagen und Harry konnte daher seinen Mitstreiter erkennen. "Guten Morgen, Harry. Gut geschlafen?" Grüßte er und bekam als ehrliche Antwort: "Morgen, Reg, ging so." "Warum so schlecht gelaunt, Harry? Heute befreien wir doch Sirius. Daher solltest du gut gelaunt sein." Fragte Regulus überraschte von Harrys schlechter Laune. "Naja, Reg, ich habe vor Aufregung heute schlecht geschlafen und schlecht geträumt. Es kann so viel schief gehen." Erwiderte Harry. "Gestern hörte sich bei dir noch alles so einfache und heute hast du Bedenken, Harry!" Bemerkte Regulus. "Nein, ich habe keine Bedenken, ich bin nur müde. Lass uns losgehen, ich bin bereit, wie du siehst, Reg!" Forderte dieser mit neuer Kampfeslust und Trotz in der Stimme zum Aufbruch auf. "Ok, lass uns losgehen!" Erwiderte dieser, wobei er die Kaputze seines Umhanges aufsetzte. Harry tat es ihm nach und meinte: "Apperier uns ins Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums, Reg!" Dieser nickte und reichte Harry seine rechte Hand, die dieser mit seiner linken ergriff. Harry sah, wie sich das Wohnzimmer des Lingusterwegs auflöste, und bekam wiedre einmal das Gefühl, durch einen Gummischlauch gequetscht zu werden.

Regulus und Harry erschienen in ihrer Verkleidung im Atrium des Ministeriums. Sofort kamen zwei Sicherheitsbeamten aus sie zu und einer der beiden fragte: "Meine Herren, willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Wer sind sie und was ist der Zweck ihres Besuches? Weisen sie sich, bitte, aus!" Ehe Regulus etwas erwidern konnte, anwortete Harry: "Wir sind zwei Lords, die einen Antrag stellen wollen." Dabei hob er seine linke Hand hoch und zeigte ihnen den Ring, der für sie aber nicht das 'P' mit den zwei Löwen, sondern nur ein 'Lord Nr.2' zeigte. Dies war die Ausweisform der Lord-Ringe, die von einem Zauber kam, den man schon vor langer Zeit auf sie gelegt hatte, damit ein Lord sich als Lord ausweisen konnte, ohne seinen Namen verraten zu müssen, und der es auch unmöglich machte, diesen Schriftzug auch auf anderen Ringen anzubringen, egal ob mit Magie oder ohne. Dadurch waren diese fälschungssicher.

Auch Regulus hatte seine linke Hand erhoben, an dessen Ringfinger nun ein Lord-Ring erschien, der für Harry, der ja wusste, um welchen Lord es sich handelte, das Wappen der Blacks trug, welches aus einem 'B', um das sich eine Schlange wand, bestand, aber für die zwei Sicherheitsbeamten als Ring mit dem Schriftzug 'Lord Nr.1' erschien. "Ok, eure Lordschaften, würden sie bitte zu dem Schalter dort gehen, wo sie ihre Lord-Plaketten erhalten!" Bat daraufhin einer der Sicherheitsleute nun deutlich höflicher und zeigte in die Richtung des Schalters, an dem Harry in seiner alten Zeitlinie den Zauberstab hatte registrieren lassen müssen, als er seine Verhandlung wegen dem Verstoß gegen das Gesetz über die vernunftgemäße Einschränkung der Zauberei minderjähriger Zauberer gehabt hatte. "Ok, machen wir. Einen schönen Tag noch, meine Herrschaften!" Verabschiedete Harry sich von den Sicherheitsleuten, die sich auch von ihm und Regulus verabschiedeten, während er und Regulus sich zu dem Schalter begaben, wo sie sich wieder mit den Ringen auswiesen und ihre Plaketten bekamen, auf den nur ein 'L' für Lord zu sehen war. Als Lords brauchten sie ihre Zauberstäbe natürlich nicht registrieren zu lassen. Danach gingen sie zum Aufzug, den sie im zweiten Stock, in dem sich die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung befand, wieder verließen. Sie schritten den Gang entlang, bis sie an eine Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung' kamen. Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatten, sahen sie in einen weiteren etwa 20 Meter langen Gang, an dessen rechter Seite sich unzählige Türen befanden. Diesen gingen sie bis zum Ende durch, an dem sich eine weitere Tür befand. An der Tür hang ein Schild, auf dem folgendes stand:

_Amelia Susan Bones  
Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung_

Harry klopfte an die Tür und nach einem 'Herein' betraten er und Regulus den dahinter liegenden Raum. Es war ein Vorzimmer, in dem ein Schreibtisch an der rechten Seite stand, hinter dem eine junge Hexe, anfang Zwanzig, sass. Auf der anderen Seite befanden sich mehrere Holzstühle, die wohl für mögliche Besucher waren. "Guten Morgen, meine Herrschaften, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte diese. Regulus antwortete sofort: "Wir sind zwei Lords, wie sie an unseren Ringen erkennen können...", dabei hob er genau wie Harry seine linke Hand, damit die Sekräterin diese erkennen konnte und fuhr dann fort, "...und wollen einen Antrag für eine Wiederaufnahme eines Gerichtsverfahren bei Mrs. Bones einreichen." "Ok, ich sage Mrs. Bones Bescheid. Wenn sie bitte hier Platz nehmen würden?" Erwiderte diese, wobei sie auf die Holzstühle zeigte. Sie öffnete die Tür, die der Tür, durch die Regulus und Harry hereingekommen waren, gegenüber lag, und betrat das hinter dieser liegende Büro von Mrs. Bones, um dieser die Anwesenheit der beiden und den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit zu melden.

Kurze Zeit später kam die Sekräterin wieder heraus und sagte zu Harry und Regulus, dass sie eintreten dürften, was diese auch sofort taten. "Guten Morgen. eure Lordschaften." Wurden sie sofort begrüsst, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Sie erwiderten den Gruß und wurden dann gefragt: "Wie ich gehört habe wollen sie ein Antrag für eine Wiederaufnahme eines Gerichtsverfahren stellen. Um welches handelt es sich denn genau, eure Lordschaften?" "Nun, Mrs. Bones, wir wollen ein nicht-öffentliches Gerichtsverfahren gegen Sirius Black beantragen." Antwortete Harry. Verwundert und geschockt sah Mrs. Bones Harry an und fragte: "Aber warum wollen sie das tun? Sirius Black sitzt wegen dem Mord an zwölf Muggel und einem Zauberer seit fast neun Jahren in Askaban. Sind sie vielleich ein Todesser, der seinen ehemaligen Kameraden befreien will?" "Nein, natürlich nicht. Sirius Black hatte nur nie ein richtiges Gerichtsverfahren. Das wollen wir ändern." Mischte sich nun auch Regulus in das Gespräch ein. Mrs. Bones richtete ihren Blick nun auf diesen und fragte: "Aber seine Schuld war ganz klar bewiesen, nach all den Zeugenaussagen! Und was ist mit all den anderen, die in der Kriegszeit ohne langwieriges Verfahren nach Askaban geschickt wurden? Warum gerade für Sirius Black?" "Weil es uns interessiert, ob Sirius Black schuldig oder nicht schuldig ist. Die anderen sind uns mehr oder minder egal. Wenn sie mehrere Personen ohne richtiges Gerichtsverfahren nach Askaban geschickt haben, dann ist das ihr Problem oder das des Ministeriums, Mrs. Bones, aber Sirius Blacks Schicksal betrifft uns." Gab Harry seine etwas grobe Antwort. "Aber, wieso, eure Lordschaften, betrifft sie das Schicksal dieses Mörders?" Fragte diese. "Naja, vielleicht sollten wir...was sagst du dazu, Lord Nr.1? Sollen wir ihr sagen, wer wir sind? Natürlich mit vorher geschworener Verschwiegenheit!" Fragte Harry Regulus, den er mit 'Lord Nr.1' ansprach, da er wusste, dass dieser diese Nummer in der Aufzählung der Lords inne hatte, und er dessen Identität nicht vorschnell Preis geben wollte. Der Zauber auf dem Lordtitel verhinderte zwar, dass sich Mrs. Bones nach ihrem Treffen daran erinnern konnte, dass Harry und Regulus Lords waren, er verhinderte jedoch nicht, dass sie noch wissen würde, dass Harry und Regulus bei ihr gewesen waren. "Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung, wenn sie Verschwiegenheit schwört." Antwortete Regulus. "Also gut, Mrs. Bones, schwören sie, unsere Anwesenheit hier geheim zu halten? Natürlich mit dem Unbrechbaren?" Fragte Harry diese daraufhin. "Den Unbrechbaren? Ist das wirklich nötig?" Fragte Mrs. geschockt, aber auch neugierig, warum die beiden Lords so viel Aufwand für die Geheimhaltung ihrer Identität trieben. "Allerdings! Wenn wir es ihnen gezeigt haben, werden sie es verstehen!" Sagte Regulus mit Nachdruck. "Also wie sieht es aus? Sind sie bereit den unbrechbaren Schwur darauf abzulegen?" Fügte Harry fragend hinzu.

Nachdem Mrs. Bones einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht hatte, denn einerseits war der Unbrechbare sehr gefährlich, denn er führte bei einem Bruch des Schwures zum Tode, andererseits war sich echt neugierig, warum die beiden Lords ihre Identität geheim halten wollten, meinte sie: "Ok, ich bin bereit, den Unbrechbaren zu schwören." Regulus holte daraufhin seinen Zauberstab hervor, während Harry Mrs. Bones die Hand gab und sie fragte: "Sie schwören also, dass sie unsere Identität geheim halten?" "Ich schwöre!" Antwortete sie und aus Regulus Zauberstab kam ein rotes Band hervor, welches sich um die beiden Hände legte und somit den Schwur bekräftigte. "Ok, also dann..." Den Zauberstab immernoch in der einen Hand haltend schob Regulus seine Kaputze nach hinten, was ihm Harry auch sofort nach machte, nachdem er Mrs. Bones Hand wieder losgelassen hatte. In Erwartung irgendjemand Bekannten vor sich zu sehen war diese der Aktion der beiden Lords gefolgt und war nun etwas enttäuscht, kein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Daher meinte sie mit dieser Enttäuschung in der Stimme: "Ich dachte, ich müsste sie kennen, aber ich erkenne keinen von ihnen." Harry grinste leicht, als er ihr erwiderte: "Nur Geduld! Wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig mit unserer Enttarnung." Während er diese Worte sprach, wischte er sich mit einer Ecke seines Umhangs das Make-up von der Stirn, was seine Narbe zum Vorschein kommen ließ. Geschockt starrte Mrs. Bones auf seine Narbe und stotterte: "D..d..das ist n..nicht m..möglich. D..d..das ist doch nicht etwa die berühmte Nar... Sind sie etwa Har... A..a..aber der ist erst zehn...!" "Ja, was Magie nicht alles möglich macht, nicht wahr, Mrs. Bones?" Unterbrach Harry sie, während er den Zauberstab zog und sich wieder in einen zehn jährigen Jungen verwandelte, und dann meinte: "Wie sie sehen, ist es doch möglich! Ich bin Lord Harry Potter. Und das hier", er zeigte auf Regulus, der in der Zwischenzeit auch wieder sein natürliches Äußere angenommen hatte, "ist, wie sie sehen Lord Regulus Black."

Nachdem sie ihren Schock endlich überwunden hatte und ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, meinte Mrs. Bones: "Jetzt verstehe ich, warum ich den Unbrechbaren schwören musste. Der eine ein berühmtes Kind! Der andere wird für tot gehalten! Kein Wunder, dass sie es geheim halten wollten, dass sie hier waren! Nun verstehe ich auch, warum sie an Mr. Black interessiert sind, Lord Black, er ist schließlich ihr Bruder! Aber, warum interessieren sie sich für Mr. Sirius Black, Lord Potter, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Natürlich dürfen sie. Sirius Black ist mein Pate." Antwortete dieser ihr. "Das erkl..." Setzte sie an zu sprechen, wurde aber rüde von Harry, der langsam ungeduldig wurde, unterbrochen: "Mrs. Bones, da nun ihre Neugier befriedigt ist, könnten wir uns wieder dem eigentlichen Grund für unsere Anwesenheit hier zuwenden: dem Antrag für ein nicht-öffentliches Gerichtsverfahren gegen Sirius Black!" "Ja, natürlich, Lord Potter. Ich werde sofort den Zauberergarmot einberufen und die Überführung Mr. Blacks aus Askaban in den Großen Gerichtssaal veranlassen. Das wird aber etwas dauern..." "Das macht nichts! Wir haben bis heute nachmittag Zeit." Wurde sie nochmal von Harry unterbrochen. "Dann ist's ja gut. Wäre ihnen 15 Uhr recht, Lord Black, Lord Potter?" Fragte sie daraufhin. "Is' Ok, Mrs. Bones! Wir haben sowieso noch etwas anderes zu erledigen... Später, Reg!" Antwortete Harry zunächst an Mrs. Bones gerichtet, wandte sich dann aber Regulus vor, der ihn überrascht angeschaut hatte und schon zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte. 'Was will Harry denn noch mit mir erledigen', dachte er. Drängte diesen Gedanken wieder zurück und schenkte dem Gespräch der beiden wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. "... Müssen wir nicht noch irgendein Formula ausfüllen, Mrs. Bones?" Fragte Harry gerade. "Natürlich, hier, bitteschön. Sie müssen hier nur den Namen der angeklagten Person, also Sirius Black, eintragen und dann ihre Lord-Ringe, der eine hier der andere dort, auf das Pergament drücken und dabei 'subscribo' denken. Alles verstanden?" Erklärte diese ihnen, was sie machen mussten, und zeigte ihnen auch die richtigen Stellen auf dem 'Antrag für ein Gerichtsverfahren-gestellt von zwei oder mehr Lords'.

Nachdem dies erledigt war, verabschiedeten sich Regulus und Harry vorläufig von Mrs. Bones, die ihnen erklärte, dass sie alles Nötige vorbereiten würde, und sie die beiden Lords pünktlich um 16 Uhr im Großen Gerichtsssaal erwarte. Den Weg dorthin hatte sie auch noch erklärt, obwohl sowohl Regulus als auch Harry wussten, wo dieser lag. Aber sie hatte dieses Wissen zwar bei Regulus, aber nicht bei Harry angenommen, der sie natürlich auch nicht von ihrem Irrtum abbringen wollte, doch sie wollte sicher gehen, dass die beiden auch anwesend sein würden. Regulus und Harry verwandelten ihr Äußeres wieder in den Zustand zurück, in dem sie gekommen waren, und setzten dann auch wieder ihre Kaputzen auf. Nachdem die Tür sich hinter den beiden Lords geschlossen hatte und sie wieder zurück in dem Gang waren, der zu Mrs. Bones Büro führte, fragte Regulus: "Also, Harry, was haben wir noch so dring...?" "Später, Reg! Wenn wir bei mir sind!" Unterbrach ihn Harry. "Also, ok!" Gab sich Regulus geschlagen und sie liefen schweigen nebeneinander her, bis sie sie Apperierzone des Ministeriums erreichten, wo sie dann in den Lingusterweg 4 disapperierten. Natürlich hatte Regulus die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, was Harry ihm dort sagen würde.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Immer Ärger mit

Harry und Regulus apperierten gemeinam in das Wohnzimmer des Lingustewegs 4. Natürlich konnte Regulus seine Neugier auf das, was Harry ihm sagen würde, nicht mehr länger verheimlichen und sagte daher sofort nach ihrer Ankunft: "Also, Harry, wir sind jetzt nicht mehr im Ministerium und können nicht mehr belauscht werden. Nun sag mir endlich, was wir noch so wichtiges vorhaben, was keiner wissen soll!" Harry holte daraufhin seinen verkleinerten Koffer aus seiner Hosentasche, vergrößerte ihn und erwiderte dann: "Ich habe doch in meinem Brief geschrieben, dass du den Horcrux aus der Höhle geholt hast, erinnerst du dich noch?" "Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Ich hab ihn meinem Haushelfen, Kreacher, gegeben, damit er ihn zerstört und der Dunkle Lord so wieder sterblich wird. Aber was hat das mit der Sache zu tun, die wir erledigen müssen?" Fragte dieser ungeduldig. "Nur Geduld, Reg! Du weisst, dass Voldemort...", bei dem Namen zuckte Regulus leicht zusammen, aber Harry ließ ihn nicht protestieren und fuhr fort: "Ich bitte dich, Reg, man sollte vor einem Namen keine Angst haben! Also Voldemort hat, wie du weisst, Horcruxe hergestellt..." Hier wurden er doch durch Regulus unterbrochen, der zwar von dem einen Horcrux, aber nicht von den anderen Horcruxen wusste: "Hast du gerade 'Horcruxe' gesagt, Harry? Aber das ist doch unmöglich! Niemand hat mehrere Horcruxe!" "Doch es ist möglich! Voldemort hat nicht nur einen Horcrux, sondern im Moment fünf. Auch wenn Kreacher den Medaillon zerstört hätte, was er leider bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft hat, würden ihn die anderen Horcruxe am Leben halten. Also statten wir dem Grimmaultplatz einen Besuch ab, um das Medaillon zu holen." Antwortete Harry ihm. "Aber warum sollten wir den Horcrux holen? Kreacher wird ihn schon noch zerstören! Er muss schließlich meinem Befehl gehorchen." Meinte dieser. "Leider kann er diesen Befehl nicht befolgen. Aber ich weiss, wie man einen Horcrux zerstören kann. Daher müssen wir das Medaillon holen und das will ich mit dir machen, da ich weiss, dass Kreacher dich mag. Also werd' ich mit dir zusammen gehen, damit er sich mir nicht in den Weg stellt und ich ihn verletzen muss, während ich den Horcrux hole. Wir würden einen wertvollen Verbündeten verlieren!" Erklärte Harry seinen Plan.

"Woher weisst du eigentlich, dass Kreacher es nicht geschaft hat, den Horcrux zu zerstören? Hauselfen sind mächtige magische Wesen. Und woher willst du wissen, wie man einen Horcrux zerstören kann? Du bist noch ein Kind!" Fragte Regulus nach Harrys Erklärungen. "Nun, das erklär ich dir, wenn wir Sirius befreit haben. Aber nun will ich dir etwas zeigen." Erwiderte Harry und holte erst seine Drachenlederhandschuhe und dann die Plastiktüte, in der er den Becher verstaut hatte, aus seinem Koffer. Nachdem er seine Handschuhe angezogen hatte, öffnete er die Tüte und holte dann den Horcrux hevor. Danach meinte, während er den Becher hoch hielt: "Die ist ein anderer Horcrux von Voldemort. Dieser Becher gehörte mal Helga Huffelpuff. Du siehst den Zusammenhang: Voldemort sammelt Dinge von den Gründern von Hogwarts, um sie zu seinen Horcruxen zu machen. Im Moment hat er fünf, aber sein Ziel sind sechs Horcruxe, damit er dann eine siebengeteilte Seele hat. Sieben ist, wie du weisst, eine sehr mächtige Zahl in der Magie, daher gibt es auch genau sieben Lords." Erklärte Harry die Pläne von Voldemort. "Ist d..das w..wirklich wahr? D..dann ist die Sache ja noch schlimmer, als ich dachte! Und du meinst, du kannst die Horcruxe zerstören?" Fragte Regulus. "Ja, das kann ich!" Meinte Harry. "Dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich zum Grimmauldplatz und das Medaillon holen!" Sagte Regulus nun entschlossen. "Das sag ich doch die ganze Zeit!" Erwiderte Harry, während er den Becher wieder in die Plastiktüte packte, die dann zusammen mit den Drachenlederhandschuhen zurück in seinen Koffer packte und diesen dann verkleinert in seine Hosentasche steckte. Als er damit fertig war, sagte er zu Regulus: "Reg, Kreacher wird wahrscheinlich nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn zwei Fremde in das Haus kommen. Also solltest du vielleicht deine natürliche Figur annehmen, damit er dich leichter erkennen kann." Nachdem Regulus dies mit seinem Zauberstab erledigt hatte, ergriff Harry seine Hand und Regulus disapperierte mit Harry.

Harry und Regulus erschienen auf der obersten Stufe des Grimmauldplatzes 12. Regulus öffnete die Tür und meinte zu Harry: "Ich bin mal gespannt, wie Kreacher reagiert. Ob er mich erkennt?" "Es wird sicher eine Weile dauern. Er denkt schließlich, dass du tot bist." Erwiderte Harry und sie betraten gemeinsam das Haus. Es war noch dreckiger als es Harry von seinem ersten Besuch in seiner alten Zeitlinie in Erinnerun hatte, daher war er auch nicht verwundert, als Regulus laut fluchte: "Verdammt, was ist den hier passiertß Hat hier eine Bombe eingeschlagen?" Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, machte es laut 'Plopp' und Kreacher stand vor ihnen und schrie sie an: "Raus hier, Abschaum, Schlammblüter! Im ehrenwerten Haus der Familie Black hat Abschaum nichts verloren!" Aus dem Hintergrund meldete sich, wie von Harry erwartet, nun auch das Gemälde von Sirius und Regulus Mutter: "Schmeiss diesen Abschaum raus, Kreacher!" Kreacher, der diesem Befehl seiner ehemaligen Herrin gerade folgen wollte, wurde von einem lautlosen Ganzkörperklammerfluch von Harry, der so etwas erwartet hatte, aufgehalten. Regulus stand nur daneben und starrte mit offenem Mund sowohl Kreacher als auch das Gemälde seiner Mutter an. Er war völlig überrascht, so einen Empfang bei seiner Rückkehr in sein Elternhaus zu bekommen. "HEY, du Abschaum, wie kannst du es wagen, in meinem Haus meine Bediensteten an zu greifen?" Schrie das Gemälde, nachdem Harry Kreacher außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Harry trat vor das Gemälde von Regulus Mutter und sprach zu ihr: "Lady Black, erkennen sie ihn nicht? Das", er zeigte auf Regulus, der immer noch wie angewurzelt im Flur stand, "ist ihr Sohn Regulus!" "Was? Wie kannst du Abschaum es nur wagen? Mein geliebter Sohn Regulus ist tot!" Schrie diese daraufhin wütend. Harry blickte sich zu Regulus um und meinte leicht grinsend dann: "Aha, so können sie ihn natürlich nicht erkennen! Mit so einem dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck haben sie ihn wahrscheinlich noch nie gesehen. Er sieht aus wie ein Fisch mit dem offenstehendem Maul!" "Harry, was soll das? Wie kannst du nur so was vor meiner Mutter sagen?" Wachte Regulus aus seinem Schockzustand auf und kam auf Harry zu. Als er dann neben Harry vor dem Gemälde stand sagte er an seine Mutter gerichtet: "Hallo, Mum, erkennst du denn deinen eigenen Sohn nicht mehr? Habe ich mich so stark verändert?" Seine Mutter öffnete schon ihren Mund, um eine erneute wütende Beleidigung aus zu sprechen, stockte aber dann doch und sagte in einem für sie ungewöhnlich ruhigem Ton: "Bist du's wirklich? Aber du bist tot! Habt ihr etwa das Grab meines Sohnes geöffnet, ihr Abschaum, um mich jetzt zu betrügen?" Verfiel sie wieder in ihren alten beleidigenden Tonfall. "Nein, Mutter, ich bin es wirklich. Kannst du dich vielleicht noch daran erinnern, wie du wütend Sirius Namen im Stammbaum weggebrannt hast, nachdem dieser weg gelaufen war? Oder daran, wie du mir Kreacher zu Weihnachten geschenkt hast, nachdem ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin?" Er wandte sich an den am Boden liegenden Kreacher und fragte ihn: "Und was ist mit dir, Kreacher, weisst du noch, wie wir zusammen in die Höhle gegangen sind?" Harry sah, wie Kreacher blinzelte, und hielt das als Zeichen dafür, dass er Regulus erkannt hatte. Daher befreite er ihn von dem Ganzkörperklammerfluch und meinte dann zu diesem: "Tut mir Leid, Kreacher, aber es war leider nötig."

Kreacher stand auf und verbeugte sich sogleich vor Regulus und sagte: "Mein Herr Regulus Black, Sir, bitte vergeben sie Kreacher, dass er sie nicht erkannt und beleidigt hat." Dann wandte er sich an Harry, verbeugte sich auf vor dem: "Sir, bitte vergeben auch sie Kreacher, sie ein Freund und Begleiter meines Herrn. Und das mit dem Verfluchen macht nichts. Ich hab's verdient. Es war die Strafe für einen unwürdigen Hauselfen der nicht einmal seinen Herrn erkannt hat!" Regulus hatte eine Träne, die er trotz seiner Bemühungen nicht zurückhalten konnte, im Auge, während er zu Kreacher meinte: "Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Kreacher! Du wusstest doch garnicht, dass ich noch lebe. Außerdem habe ich mich auch verändert." Unter Tränen vor Rührung und mehreren Verbeugungen sagte dieser kaum verständlich: "OH, oh, Herr Regulus, Sir, sie sind zu gut zu einem unwürdigen Hauselfen. Darf ich mich für meine Bestrafung zurückziehen oder soll ich diese gleich hier vor ihnen machen, Herr Regulus, Sir?" "Du wirst dich dafür garnicht bestrafen. Und das ist ein Befehl, Kreacher!" Sagte Regulus daraufhin ernst. "A..aber, ich..." Stotterte dieser. "Keine Widerrede, Kreacher!" Unterbrach Regulus ihn. "Regulus, Stolz meines Blutes, du bist es wirklich! Aber ich dachte du wärst tot." Mischte sich nun auch wieder seine Mutter in das Gespräch ein. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über still zugehört und hatte versucht, ihre Emotionen über das Wiedersehen mit ihrem Lieblingssohn, die sie zu übermannen drohten, zu bekämpfen. "Ja, Mum, ich bin's, Regulus. Aber das mit dem Stolz stimmt nicht. Ich habe Fehler gemacht, Dinge, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht das, was er vorgibt. Er ist ein böser Mensch, und ich musste mich die letzten Jahre vor ihm verstecken. Daher hab ich meinen Tod vorgetäuscht und bin aus England weggegangen." Antwortete Regulus seiner Mutter. "A..aber er will den Zaubererfamilien wieder zu alten Glanz bringen. Was ist den dagegen auszusetzen?" Fragte diese daraufhin ihren Sohn, aber Harry antwortete ihr: "Voldemort", Regulus Mutter zuckte zusammen, doch Harry fuhr unbeirrt fort, "Voldemort schert sich nicht um die Reinheit des Blutes. Das sagt er nur zu seinen Gefolgsleuten, um diese zunächst an sich zu binden. Dabei ist er selbst nur ein Halbblut, sein Vater war ein Muggel!" "D..das ist nicht wahr, oder Reg, mein Sohn, der Dunkle Lord ist doch kein Halbblut? Er ist der Erbe Slytherins!" Behauptete die Mutter von Regulus, aber wieder antwortete Harry, ehe Regulus etwas erwidern konnte: "Doch, er ist ein Halbblut. Ich kenne die wahre Identität von Voldemort: Er hieß eigentlich Tom Vorlost Riddle und sein Vater hieß auch Tom Riddle. Kennen sie eine Zaubererfamilie, die 'Riddle' heißt, Lady Black?" Überrascht sah diese ihn an, überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Ich kenne wirklich keine Zaubererfamilie, die 'Riddle' heißt. Was ist mit dir, mein Sohn?" "Nein, ich kenne auch keine. Aber, Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass V..Voldemort eigentlich Tom Vorlost Riddle ist?" Erwiderte Regulus. "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Wartet! Ich zeige's euch." Antwortete Harry und malte mit seinem Zauberstab 'Tom Vorlost Riddle' in die Luft. Dann sagte er: "Hier, seht ihr, was daraus wird, wenn man die Buchstaben anders anordnet!" Daraufhin schnipste er leicht mit dem Zauberstab und die Buchstaben ordneten sich zu 'Ist Lord Voldemort'.

Sowohl Regulus als auch seine Mutter, aber auch Kreacher starrten mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern auf die Buchstaben, die vor ihnen in der Luft hingen. Harry weidete sich an den Gesichtern der drei. Vorallem Kreacher sah sehr lustig aus, da er schon von Natur aus sehr große Augen hatte. Doch nach einer kleinen Weile hatte Harry genug von der Stille, die durch das Staunen der drei anderen im Raum herrschte, und löschte mit einem Zauber die Buchstaben und meinte: "Da wir das nun erklärt haben, muss ich euch noch etwas über Voldemorts Absichten sagen." Die anderen drei sahen ihn gespannt an, was ihn dazu veranlasste fortzufahren: "Jetzt behauptet er noch, er würde nur etwas gegen Muggel, Muggelstämmige und sogenannte 'Blutsverräter' kämpfen, doch sollte er gewinnen, wird es gegen die nächsten gehen: gegen Halbblüter oder gegen magische Halbwesen, wie Werwölfe oder Riesen, die jetzt noch seine Verbündeten sind, und dann ist es nicht mehr weit, dass auch gegen reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen kämpft, bis er als einziger Zauberer noch übrig bleibt und damit wirklich etwas 'Besonderes' ist, für was er sich jetzt schon hält. Außerdem will er unsterblich sein, was er leider schon fast erreicht hat. So ist euer großer 'Held' wirklich!" Beendete er seinen Vortrag, während dem die Gesichter der anderen immer länger geworden waren. "Aber woher wollen sie wissen, dass das wirklich seine Pläne sind, mein Herr? Und, wenn ja, was sollen wir dagegen tun?" Fragte das Gemälde von Regulus Mutter. "Ich weiß es einfach. Voldemort hat keine wirklichen Freund - und wollte auch nie welche - die Todesser sind nur seine Diener, die er jederzeit opfern würde, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Und was wir dagegen tun können, dass soll ihnen ihr Sohn erklären. Ihm werden sie wahrscheinlich mehr glauben als mir. Also dann, Reg, schieß mal los!" Erläuterte Harry. Regulus überlegte einen Moment und fragte dann seine Mutter, die ihn gespannt anguckte: "Mum, hast du schon mal was von Horcruxen gehört?" "Aber sicher, wir haben ein Buch darüber in unserer Biblio... D..du m..meinst jetzt aber nicht, dass er ein Horcrux erschaffen hat, oder, Reg?" Antwortete sie sofort eifrig, bis sie erkannte, worauf Regulus anspielte, und erblasste, als Regulus ihre Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Doch Harry mischte sich nun auch wieder in das Gespräch ein und erklärte: "Voldemort hat nicht nur ein Horcrux, sondern er hat im Moment fünf Horcruxe, Lady Black!" "Das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmög...", sie stockte, denn Regulus bestätigte wieder durch ein Nicken Harrys Aussage, und fuhr dann fort "... Dann ist er wirklich unsterblich! Wer soll den all die Horcruxe finden und zerstören?" "Das werde ich tun und ich hoffe, Reg hilft mir dabei." Meinte Harry lässig und Regulus erwiderte: "Aber klar doch, Harry. Ich bin dabei, das weisst du doch? Und mein Bruder macht sicher auch mit!" "Was? Ich dachte dieser Blutsverräter sitzt in Askaban!" Fuhr seine Mutter dazwischen. "Wagen sie nie wieder, so von Sirius zu reden! Sirius ist kein Verräter, er hat für seine Überzeugungen gekämpft. Er hat schon früh erkannt, dass es nicht auf die Herkunft eines Menschen ankommt, sondern auf dessen Taten. Also beleidigen sie nie wieder Sirius oder ich vernichte die Horcruxe in diesem Haus auf die harte Tour. Dann gehen sie mit ihrem tollen Haus unter, sie alte Sabberhexe!" Drohte nun Harry, der auch wütend geworden war. Niemand beleidigte Sirius in seiner Gegenwart!

Es folgte ein Moment der vollkommenden Stille. Doch dann legte nun Regulus Mutter wütend los: "Wie kannst du's nur wagen, so mit mir zu reden. Kreacher, schmeiß den Abschaum raus!" Doch ehe Kreacher irgendetwas machen konnte, hatte Regulus schon eingegriffen, indem er sagte: "Kreacher, ich verbiete dir, Harry etwas anzutun. Ist das klar?" Nachdem dieser genickt hatte, fuhr Regulus an seine Mutter gewandt fort: " Und nun zu dir, Mutter. Harry hat recht! Sirius hat besser gewähl als ich, das weiß ich jetzt. Und er sitzt unschuldig in Askaban, doch wir, Harry und ich, holen ihn da raus und kämpfen dann gemeinsam gegen Voldemort!" Regulus fiel nicht einmal auf, dass er Voldemort beim Namen genannt hatte, so wütend war er auf seine engstirnige Mutter. Doch dann fuhr er etwas leiser fort: "Ich selbst habe die letzten Jahre unter Muggeln gelebt und habe unter ihnen, ich würde fast sagen, Freunde gefunden. Sie sind intelligenter als du denkst, Mutter! Sie haben viele Fortschritte gemacht und haben Erfindungen gemacht, die schon fast an Magie grenzen. Vielleicht können sie bald sogar Magie wahrnehmen und etwas gegen ihre Wirkung tun. Also, Mutter, sag nie mehr etwas gegen Muggel oder Muggelstämmige, sie bringen neue Ideen in die magische Welt und können uns berichten, wie nahe die Muggel dran sind, unsere Welt zu entdecken." Während Regulus Vortrag hatte seine Mutter immer wieder versucht, ihn zu unterbrechen, und Harry war sich sicher, so etwas wie 'Mein Sohn unter Muggeln, was für eine Schande!' gehört zu haben. Doch als Regulus ihn beendet hatte, schwieg sie.

"Da das nun geklärt wäre, können wir endlich zu unserem eigentlichen Grund unseres Besuches hier kommen. Reg, würdest du ihn nun bitte fragen?" Sprach dann Harry nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens voller Ungeduld. "Natürlich, Harry... Kreacher, ich habe dir vor einigen Jahren ein Medaillon von dem Dunklen Lord gegeben, damit du es zerstörst..." Wollte er Kreacher erinnern. Doch dieser brach in Tränen aus, warf sich vor Regulus auf die Knie und stieß weinerlich hevor: "M..Meister R..Regulus, S..S..Sir, K..Kreacher h..hat dem B..Befehl s..s..seines M..Meisters nicht g..gehorcht. Er ist u..unwürdig, M..Meist..." Hier wurde er von diesem unterbrochen, der sich zu ihm nieder beugte, um ihn sanft zu umarmen, indem er meinte: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Kreacher. Die Aufgabe konntest du nicht schaffen, aber du hast sicher alles versucht, nicht wahr, Kreacher?" Etwas beruhigt durch die liebevolle Behandlung von Regulus, schluchzte er: "Ja, M..Meister Regulus, Sir, nichts wollte klappen, aber ich hab mich immer dafür bestraft, Meister Regulus, Sir!" "Das hättest du nicht müssen, Kreacher. Aber hast du das Medaillon noch?" Fragte dieser ohne Vorwürfe in seiner Stimme. Entrüstet fuhr Kreacher in der Umarmung seines Meisters auf: "Natürlich, Meister! Ich hätte es mit meinem Leben verteidigt!" "Natürlich, Kreacher, das weiß ich. Kannst du es bitte holen?" "Natürlich, Meister Regulus, Sir!" Erwiderte dieser, löste sich aus der Umarmung und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Nach wenigen Sekunden erschien Kreacher wieder mit einem Medaillon in der Hand, welches Harry sofort als das Horcrux-Medaillon erkannte. Kreacher übergab das Medaillon sofort seinen Meister, der es Harry überreichte, der es sofort, nachdem er seinen Koffer hevorholt und vergrößert hatte, in die Plastiktüte neben den anderen Horcrux steckte und dann seinen Koffer wieder verkleinerte, während Regulus seiner Mutter und Kreacher erklärte: "Wir nehmen diesen Horcrux mit. Und keine Angst, Kreacher, wir werden ihn zerstören! Nun haben wir schon zwei der fünf Horcruxe des Dunklen Lords..." "... und ich weiß, wo zwei der anderen sind. Und bei dem letzten ahne ich, wo er ist." Setzte Harry fort, der jetzt mit zufriedener Miene seinen verkleinerten Koffer in seine Hosentasche stopft. "Echt? Das ist ja klass! Wo?" Rief Regulus erfreut aus. "Das bleibt noch mein Geheimnis und auch woher ich es weiß!" Ewiderte Harry, woraufhin Regulus leicht beleidigt bemerkte: "Du hast aber viele Geheimnisse, Harry!" "Aber, Reg, du wirst es doch noch erfahren! Ein bißchen Geduld noch!" Sagte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich Harry und Regulus von dessen Mutter, die sich nun auch höflich von Harry verabschiedete, da sie wohl eingesehen hatte, dass sie Regulus nur mit Harry sehen würde, wenn sie sich ihm und Sirius gegenüber höflich benahm, und von Kreacher, gegenüber dem Regulus eine Reinigung des Hauses der Blacks nahelegte. Mit der Hoffnung, dass das Gerichtsverfahren gegen Sirius genauso erfolgreich wäre, wie es ihr Besuch im Grimmauldplatz gewesen war, apperierten sie ins Ministerium zurück, denn es war nach all dem Hin-und-Her während ihres Besuches (vorallem der Abschied hatte etwas länger gedauert, denn, da Regulus Mutter sichern wollte, dass er sie regelmäßig besuchen würde, hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er vielleicht mal wieder vorbeischauen würde, und hatte sogar Harry eingeladen, nachdem Regulus gezögert hatte) schon 14:30 geworden. Natürlich hatte Regulus sein Äußeres wieder verändert und sowohl er als auch Harry hatten ihre Kaputzen wieder aufgesetzt, bevor Regulus mit Harry disapperierte. Doch was würden die kommenden Ereignisse bringen? Harry schwankte zwischen der Vorfreude, Sirius endlich wiederzusehen, und der Angst, dass etwas ungeplantes geschehen würde. Was würde Dumbledore machen? Würde er ihn erkennen?


	11. Chapter 11

Was nur ein Review für das letzte Kapitel! Danke an HP6-Freak! Hat es euch nicht gefallen? Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews mehr.

11. Die Verhandlung

Harry und Regulus erreichten gerade noch rechtzeitig um 15 Uhr. Sie waren im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums apperiert und hatten sich sofort zu dem Aufzug begeben, nachdem sie den Sicherheitsbeamten die Lord-Plakette gezeigt hatten. Da es nur noch etwa zwei Stunden bis zum Dienstende der meisten Abteilungen gewesen war und die Angestellten dieser Abteilungen möglichst die heute noch fälligen Arbeiten vor diesem Dienstende erledigt haben wollten und da auch die Mitglieder des Zauberergarmot zu der Verhandlung mussten, hatten Harry und Regulus erst beim zweiten Versuch den Fahrstuhl erwischen können, da dieser beim erste Mal trotz magischer Vergrößerung überfüllt gewesen war. Dadurch hatten sie sich bei der Treppe, die in den untersten Stock führte, wo sich der Große Verhandlungssaal befand, beeilen müssen, um noch pünktlich zu der Verhandlung zu kommen.

Als Harry und Regulus den verhandlungssaal betraten, fanden sie diesen schon ziemlich gefüllt. Zwar war die Seite, die für Zuschauer vorgesehen war, unbesetzt, da es sich ja um ein nicht-öffenliches Verfahren handelte, aber die Mitglieder des Zauberergarmot waren bis auf sie schon vollständig anwesend. Als Harry seine Blicke über die Anwesenden gleiten ließ, bemerkte er vier Personen, die genau wie er und Regulus Zaubererumhänge mit Kaputzen trugen, die ihre Gesichter verhüllten. Das waren also vier der anderen fünf Lords. Für sie war es eigentlich keine Pflicht, bei jeder Tagung des Garmots anwesend zu sein, doch hielten sie die Verhandlung alle für so wichtig oder auch so interessant, dass sie sich alle her bemüht hatten. Es würden also heute das erste Mal seit Jahrzehnten so sein, dass mehr als drei Lords anwesend waren. Dumbledore, den die Anwesenheit fast aller Lords sehr überraschte und auch nicht gerade sehr gefiel, saß hinter einem großen Pult, der sich in der Mitte des erhöhten Platzes für die Garmotmitglieder befand, denn er war schließlich der Vorsitzende des Garmot. Neben ihm links, aus Harrys Perspektive, saß Amelia Bones als Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgung und auf der aus Harrys Sicht rechten Seite von Dumbledore saß der Zaubererminister Fudge, der durch seinen Ministertitel, zumindest stellvertretender Vorsitzender des Garmots war. Nachdem Harry und Regulus sich zu den für sie freigehaltenen Stühlen begeben und Platz genommen hatten, eröffnete Dumbledore die Verhandlung, indem er noch einmal den Grund der heutigen Garmotsitzung erklärte.

Nachdem Dumbledore seine Erklärung beendet hatte, meinte er: "Als dann lasst uns beginnen!" Mit einem lautlosen Sonorus-Zauber verstärkte er seine Stimme und rief dann: "Wachen, bringt den Gefangenen herein!" Die Tür des Saales öffnete sich und zwei Wachzauberer betraten gefolgt von Sirius Black, der sich kaum selbstständig aufrecht halten konnte und daher von zwei weiteren Wachzauberern hereingeführt wurde. Dahinter schwebten zwei Dementoren, die sich dann auf beiden Seiten von Sirius, der zu dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Saales geführt wurde, aufstellte, während die vier Wachzauberer sich an der Saaltür aufstellten. Als die Dementoren hereingeschwebt waren, hatte Harry kurz das bekannte Gefühl der Kälte, die von den Dementoren ausging, aber das war schnell wieder verschwunden, denn Dumbledore hatte, nachdem er den Sonorus-Zauber wieder aufgehoben hatte, sofort seinen Phönix-Patronus beschworen, der nun vor den Garmotmitgliedern seine Kreise zog und diese so von der Wirkung der Dementoren schützte. Doch das war für Harry nicht genug und er beschwor seinen eigenen Patronus, dem er aber dieses Mal nicht seine gewohnte Gestalt sondern die eines Hundes zu Sirius Ehren gab, denn er hatte gelernt durch seine Gedanken die Gestalt des Patronus selber zu bestimmen und wollte nicht, dass jemand später seinen Patronus wiedererkannte, und ließ ihn um Sirius schweben, damit auch dieser vor der Wirkung der Dementoren geschützt war.

Auf Harrys Tat folgte, wie von Harry erwartet, ein Aufruhr unter den Garmotmitglieder und Dumbledore fuhr Harry, den er natürlich nur als vermummte Person wahrnahm: "Was soll denn das, Lord Nr.2? Die Dementoren sind zu unserem Schutz vor dem Angeklagten da und ihr beschützt diesen mit eurem Patronus!" "Nun, Mr. Dumbledore, bis jetzt wurde Mr. Blacks Schuld noch nicht festgestellt. Und das soll doch eine faire Verhandlung werden, oder nicht, Mr. Dumbledore", erwiderte Harry und fuhr nach einem Nicken Dumbledores fort, "Nunja, dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass er geistig fit ist, nicht wahr, Mr. Dumbledore?" "Natürlich, eure Lordschaft! - Dann lasst uns mal anfangen!" Antwortete dieser, atmete kurz durch und startete dann die Verhandlung: "Nun, da der Angeklagte hier ist, können wir mit der Verhandlung anfangen. Miss Dolores Umbridge, würden sie bitte mit der Protokoll nun beginnen!" Bei Umbridge Namen fuhr Harrys Kopf zu dem Platz des Protokolant herum und tatsächlich sah er dort die Frau sitzen, die ihm sein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Sofort spürte er den Hass aufflammen, bekämpfte ihn aber sofort wieder und dachte dann über die Folgen ihrer Anwesenheit bei diesem Verfahren nach. Er musste auf jeden Fall etwas gegen sie unternehmen, sonst würde sie seine Pläne durchkreuzen. Viele Pläne gingen durch seinen Kopf. Der beste von diesen war, sie einfach nach der Verhandlung mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen, damit sie nichts über das Ergebnis der Presse verraten konnte.

Während Harry Pläne bezüglich Umbridge schmiedete, hatte Dumbledore sich als Verhandlungsvorstand, Fudge als seinen Stellvertreter und Amelia Bones als Anklageführerin mit vollständigen Namen und Titeln der protokollführenden Umbridge angeführt und begann nun mit der Befragung von Sirius, der sich in der Zwischenzeit von der Wirkung der Dementoren ein Bißchen erholt hatte: "Angeklagte, würden sie bitte ihren vollständigen Namen für das Protokoll!" "Mein Name ist Sirius Alphard Black." Antwortete dieser. "Also, Mr. Black, wie pledieren sie?" Fragte Dumbledore und Sirius antwortete sofort: "Ich bin unschuldig." "Natürlich, sie wissen aber schon, dass mehrere Muggel gesehen haben, wie sie Mr. Pettigrew gestellt und ihn und zwölf Muggel in die Luft gespr..." Erwiderte Dumbledore sarkastisch, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen: "Ich habe sie nicht in die Luft gesprengt, das war Peter, der danach sich einen Finger abgschnitten hat und dann verschwunden ist." "Und das sollen wir ihnen glauben! Sie haben wohl gelesen, dass das einzige, was man von Peter Pettigrew gefunden hat, ein Finger seiner linken Hand war und versuchen das für sich auszunützen. Aber das wird nicht funktionieren, Mr. Black, denn wir sind ja nicht du..." Fuhr Dumbledore ihn an, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen, der aufgestanden war und nun sagte: "Mr. Dumbledore, sie müssen ihm nicht glauben! Es gibt ein ganz einfache Möglichkeit zu überprüfen, ob er die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht, nämlich Veritasserum, was ich hiermit beantrage." "Veritasserum? Das darf aber nur mit Einverständnis des Angeklagten verabreicht werden." Meinte dieser daraufhin. "Das ist unter normalen Umständen richtig. Aber meinen sie nicht, dass Mr. Black sein Einverständnis gerne gibt? Er hat schließlich nichts mehr zu verlieren. Außerdem brauchen wir sein Einverständnis nicht, wenn zwei Lords das beantragen..." Erklärte Harry und wurde nun auch mal von Dumbledore unterbrochen: "Aber sie stehen mit ihrem Antrag allein. Also las..." Auch Dumbledore konnte seinen Satze nicht beenden, denn Regulus war aufgestanden und sagte: "Er steht nicht allein, Mr. Dumbledore. Ich stimme dem Antrag zu."

Dumbledore starrte Regulus eine Weile entgeistert an. Bevor er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, fuhr Fudge erregt auf: "Das wollen sie doch nicht wirklich erlauben, Professor Dumbledore? Ich als Zaubereiminister verbiete es!" "Naja, Cornelius, wir beide können da wohl nichts machen! Nach dem Gesetz müsste entweder 3/4 des Zauberergarmots oder die Hälfte der Lords gegen den Antrag sein!" Erwiderte dieser. Erregt meinte Fudge daraufhin: "Dann lass uns abstimmen! Also, wer von euch ist gegen diesen Antrag?" Etwa ein dutzend Leute hoben ihre Hände, darunter auch zwei der sieben Lords. 'Das sind wohl Lucius und Mr. Zambini." Dachte Harry. Doch nachdem er die beiden näher betrachtet hatte, musste er erkennen, dass er sich teilweise geirrt hatte, denn zwar hatte Lord Malfoy gegen den Antrag gestimmt, doch der zweite Lord war nicht, wie Harry gedacht hatte, Lord Zambini, sondern Lord Belby, was Harry an der Nummer auf seinem Ring erkannte. Zunächst war er etwas verwundert, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Democles Belby ein Fan von Barty Crouch Senior gewesen war und dass sich dies auch nicht durch den Vorfall mit dessen Sohn geändert hatte; und Barty Crouch war dafür verantwortlich, dass Sirius neben vielen anderen ohne Gerichtsverfahren in Askaban saß.

"Cornelius, ich fürchte, wir müssen den Antrag der Lords Folge leisten." Meinte Dumbledore zu dem Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, der darauf nicht gerade begeistert erwiderte: "Ok, meinetwegen, lassen sie Veritasserum holen, Professor!" Dieser wollte gerade einem der Wachzauberer Veritasserum holen schicken, doch Harry unterbrach in, indem er in eine Umhangstasche griff, eine Flasche hervorholte und sagte: "Mr. Dumbledore, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe Veritasserum hier!" "Sie glauben doch nicht, dass wir ohne Überprüfung glauben, dass das richtiges Veritasserum ist. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, ob sie richtiges Veritasserum brauen können. Außerdem haben sie anscheinend ein Interesse daran, dass Mr. Black freigesprochen wird. Sie haben schließlich den Antrag für dieses verfahren gestellt!" Erwiderte Dumbledore. Harry grinste, denn er hatte einen lustigen Gedanken bei Dumbledores Worten bekommen, und meinte daher zu diesem: "Nun, Mr. Dumbledore, sie haben natürlich Recht. Sie müssen die Wirkung erst testen! Ich bin froh, dass sie sich als Freiwilliger dafür gemeldet haben, Mr. Dumbledore!" "S..sie w..w..wollen d..das Mittel an mir testen? Wollen sie mich etwa vergiften?" Sagte dieser daraufhin geschockt. "Und damit meinen Lord-Titel verlieren! Nein, ich will nur, dass sie durch eigene Erfahrung erkennen, dass dies richtiges Veritasserum ist." Antwortete Harry immer noch grinsend. "A..a..aber, d..d..das lass ich nicht zu! Das können sie vergessen!" Meinte dieser erschrocken, aber er saß in der Falle, denn Harry sagte: "Haben sie etwas zu verbergen, Mr. Dumbledore?" "Natürlich nicht, aber ich will natürlich nichts privates Preis geben. Das verstehen sie doch sicher, Lord Nr.2?" Erwiderte Dumbledore. "Natürlich, wir werden sie schon nichts privates fragen. Also machen sie es freiwillig, Mr. Dumbledore?" Meinte Harry daraufhin. Dumbledore meinte aber sofort: "Natürlich nicht!" "Ok, wie sieht's mit euch aus, Lords, wollt ihr, dass Dumbledore mein Veritasserum testet oder nicht?" Wandte sich Harry an die anwesenden Lords, woraufhin Regulus sofort ein 'Ich bin dafür!' hören ließ. Auch Lord Zambini, den Harry an der Nummer fünf erkannte, und Lucius Malfoy, der, wie Harry wusste, Lord Nummer drei war, stimmten für Harrys Vorschlag. Nun wandte sich Harry an die übrigen Garmotteilnehmer, die den Ereignissen interessiert aber ruhig gefolgt waren: "Und was ist mit ihnen, Mitglieder des Zauberergarmots? Sind sie dafür oder dagegen? Diejenigen, die dafür sind, heben bitte die rechte Hand!" Über die Hälfte der rechten Hände wurden gehoben und damit war klar, dass Dumbledore keine Wahl hatte.

"Nun, Mr. Dumbledore, wie sie sehen, wollen die anderen auch, dass sie das Serum testen." Fasste Harry das Ergebnis seiner Umfrage zusammen. "Also gut, ich teste das Zeug. Geben sie es schon her!" Gab dieser sein Einverständnis und Harry beschwor zwei Gläser mit Wasser. In das eine ließ er für alle sichtbar drei Tropfen fallen und ließ es dann zu Dumbledore schweben, der es ergriff, aber noch nicht trank. Dann holte Harry ein zweites Fläschchen hevor, aus dem er drei Tropfen in das andere Glas fallen ließ, während er erklärte: "Das ist das Gegenmittel, was ich ihnen, Mr. Dumbledore geben werde, wenn alle überzeugt sind, dass das Serum wirkt." Sofort trank dieser Harrys Veritasserum. Dieser wartete einen Augenblick und fragte dann: "Und wirkt es, Mr. Dumbledore?" "Ja, es wirkt." Antwortete dieser, aber man sah es ihm an, dass er eigentlich das Gegenteil sagen wollte. "Gut, also sie haben eine Wahrsagelehrerin, Mr. Dumbledore?" Fragte Harry weiter und jener antwortete: "Ja, das stimmt." "Ist bei deren Einstellungsgespräch mit ihnen etwas außergewöhnliches geschehen?" Fragte Harry weiter und Dumbledore erbleichte und versuchte sichtbar gegen die Wirkung des Serums anzukämpfen. Trotzdem sagte er: "Ja, sie hat eine Prophezeiung gemacht." "Wie lautet die?" Fragte Harry unerbittlich weiter und Dumbledore versuchte verzweifelt gegen das Veritasserum zu kämpfen. Woher wusste dieser Lord nur davon? Doch diese Frage wurde von der Angst, diese Geheimnis zu verraten, weggewischt, als er begann, diese zu zitieren: "Der Eine mit der Macht,..." Doch weiter ließ Harry ihn nicht kommen, denn er dachte: 'Silencio!' Und Dumbledore war plötzlich still. Während sich die Anwesenden wunderten, warum dieser kein Ton mehr sagte, stellte sich Harry vor Dumbledore, der nun stumm seine Lippen bewegte, damit niemand von seinen Lippen ablesen konnte. Überrascht schaute ihn dieser an, denn er hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieser gerade jetzt unterbrechen würde. 'Dieser Lord muss die Prophezeiung kennen!' dachte er. Als Harry sah, dass sich Dumbledores Lippen nicht mehr bewegten, nahm er den Silencio-Zauber von ihm und fragte: "Nun, Mr. Dumbledore, sind sie von der Wirksamkeit des Mittels überzeugt?" "Absolut!" Antwortete dieser. Daraufhin reichte Harry ihm das Gegenmittel, was dieser sofort trank und dann auf die graue Wand zeigte und sagte: "Diese Wand ist blau!" Dies bewies ihm und den anderen Anwesenden, dass auch das Gegenmittel wirkte. "So, meine Herren, ist noch jemand nicht davon überzeugt, dass das Serum wirkt? Ich habe noch genug davon, damit ich es sie alle testen lassen kann!" Meinte Harry. Doch alle schüttelten den Kopf und einige meinten: "Das ist nicht nötig, eure Lordschaft!"

Nachdem nun Harrys Veritasserum als wirksam festgestellt worden war, wurde die Frage, warum Dumbledore plötzlich geschwiegen habe, geäußert. Harry meinte dazu nur: "Ich habe ihn mit einem Schweigezauber belegt, weil diese Information nicht für jeden bestimmt ist. Sie ist dafür einfach zu gefährlich. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das!" Die meisten wurden dadurch befriedigt, da sie Harrys Argumentation zustimmten, aber Harry hatte auch bemerkt, dass sich Lucius Malfoy umgeguckt hatte und erst, nachdem er feststellen musste, dass fast alle mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden waren, beschlossen hatte, nichts dagegen zu sagen, auch wenn er davon nicht sehr begeistert war. Nachdem auch das geklärt war, machte Harry sie wieder auf ihr eigenliches Thema, Sirius Black, aufmerksam, indem er sagte: "Nun sollten wir uns wieder dem Verfahren zuwenden! Sirius Black, sind sie mit dem Einsatz von Veritasserum einverstanden?" "Natürlich!" Antwortete dieser. Er war den Ereignissen interessiert gefolgt, hatte sich jedoch ruhig verhalten, bis er dann von Harry angesprochen wurde.

Sirius Black trank sofort das Glas mit Wasser, in dem sich drei Tropfen Veritasserum befanden, welches Harry ihm gereicht hatte. Dumbledore wartete einen kurzen Moment, wie Harry es getan hatte, damit das Serum auch wirklich wirken würde, wenn er ihm seine Fragen stellte. Schließlich fragte er Sirius Black: "Haben sie vorhin die Wahrheit gesagt, Mr. Black?" Dieser antwortete: "Ja, das hab' ich!" "Sie haben also die Muggel damals nicht getötet?" Fragte Dumbledore weiter. "Nein, das war Peter Pettigrew." Erwiderte Sirius. "Aber warum sollte er das tun, Mr. Black?" Stellte Dumbledore seine nächste Frage. "Ich hatte ihn gestellt und wollte ihn wegen dem Verrat an den Potters bestrafen..." Sirius wurde von Fudge unterbrochen: "Verrat an den Potters? Aber sie waren doch der Geheimnisw..." Aber Sirius unterbrach ihn: "Nein, das war Peter. Wir haben im letzten Moment getauscht. Es war eine Finte! Wer glaubte schon, dass Peter der Geheimniswahrer der Potters sein würde, wenn sie mich oder Dumbledore zur Verfügung hätten?" "Aber, warum hat man Pettigrew nach der Explosion nicht mehr gesehn und nur noch einen Finger von ihm gefunden?" Mischte sich nun auch Amelia Bones in die Befragung ein. "Den Finger hat er sich selbst abgschnitten, um seinen Tod vor zu täuschen..." Sirius wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der ihn fragte: "Aber wie konnte er ungesehen entkommen, Mr. Black?" "Er ist eine Ratte." Erwiderte Sirius mit Verachtung in seiner Stimme, woraufhin Dumbledore ihn entgeistert anstarrte, da er nun ahnte, dass Peter ein Raten-Animagus war. Anders war es mit Fudge, der nun meinte: "Das wissen wir! Aber wie ist er entkommen?" "Das habe ich doch gesagt! Er wurde zu einer Ratte." Erwiderte Sirius. "W..w..was, er w..w..wurde zu einer Ratte? S..s..soll das heißen, er ist ein Animagus?" Entfuhr es Fudge, der erbleichte als Sirius antwortete: "Ja, Peter ist ein Animagus! Eine Ratte!" Im ganzen Saal herschte Geflüster, was Harry an einen Bienenschwarm erinnerte.

Während dem Geflüster hatte Fudge seine Schlüsse gezogen und setzte zu einer Frage an: "Mr. Black, sind s...?" "Mr. Fudge, ich glaube, das genügt jetzt. Seine Unschuld ist bewiesen. Ich gebe ihm nun das Gegenmittel!" Wurde von Harry daran gehindert, seine Frage zu beenden, denn Harry hatte diesen genau beobachtet und hatte gemerkt, dass er zu einem für ihn und Sirius unangenehmen Schluss gekommen war. Daher hatte er während dem Chaos, der unter den Zauberergarmotmitgliedern entstanden war, eine Gegenmittellösung vorbereitet und war mit dieser zu Sirius herunter gestiegen. "A..aber..!" Wollte Fudge widersprechen, doch Harry hatte Sirius schon das Glas mit dem Gegenmittel an den Mund gesetzt (dieser war ja an den Stuhl gefesselt) und dieser hatte es auch schon getrunken. "Danke!" Flüsterte Sirius Harry zu, der ihm leise erwiderte: "Keine Ursache. Das hätte mich auch betroffen... Später!" Sirius hatte ihn nämlich fragend angeschaut. "Also, kommen wir zur Abstimmung! Wer ist für 'nicht schuldig'?" Fragte Harry, ehe Fudge oder jemand anderes noch einmal widersprechen konnte. Nur wenige ließen die Hand unten. "Als unschuldig!" Bemerkte er und befreite Sirius von seinen Fesseln. "Sie können nun gehen", sagte er zu den Wachleuten, und zu den Dementoren, "Und ihr auch!" Diese folgten auch sofort, denn Harry hatte seinen Patonus in ihre Richtung geschickt.

Dumbledore und Fudge saßen immer noch mit offenen Mündern vor ihrem Pult und beobachteten Harry dabei, wie er ihre Aufgabe, das Verfahren zu leiten, übernommen hatte. Regulus andererseits hatte sich bestens amüsiert und hatte sich nur mit viel Mühe ein Grinsen oder sogar ein Gelächter verkneifen können. Umbridge wiederum starrte Harry nur böse an. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, die führenden Köpfe der englischen Zaubererwelt so zu behandeln? Doch Fudge fand schnell seine Sprache wieder: "Hey, das können sie nicht machen! Das ist das Recht des Vorsitzenden!" Aber Dumbledore, dem es natürlich in seine Pläne passte, dass Sirius auch jetzt noch nicht als Animagus registriert sein würde, meinte nur: "Das ist schon richtig! Sirius Black sie sind unschuldig und damit ab heute ein freier Mensch! Wir sprechen ihnen eine Entschädigung von 9000 Galleonen, also ca. 1000 Galleonen pro Jahr in Askaban, zu." Harry freute sich, denn Sirius war nun endlich frei. Aber er fragte sich, warum Dumbledore nicht widersprochen hatte. Was hatte er vor? Wollte er vielleicht Sirius mit dem Wissen uber dessen Animagus-Fähigkeit erpressen? Oder wollte er ihn auf eine andere Art wieder an den Phönixorden binden? Das musste Harry auf jeden Fall verhindern! Und was war mit Fudge und Umbridge?


	12. Chapter 12

Danke für die Review. Leider habe ich zur Zeit eine Schreibblockade. Daher könnte es etwas länger dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel erscheint, aber die Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall beendet.

12. Sirius Black

Sirius war also nun endlich frei, nachdem sich die Fesseln des Stuhles, auf dem er als Angeklagter gesessen hatte, gelöst hatten. "Mrs. Dolores Umbridge, würden sie mir bitte das Protokoll aushändigen?" Hörte er Dumbledore sagen, der, als diese dann bei ihm war und ihm das Protokoll übergeben hatte, etwas sagte woraufhin sie den Raum verließ. Sirius streckte sich erst einmal und sah dann Professor Dumbledore auf sich zukommen. Bei ihm angekommen, gab dieser ihm die Hand und meinte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sirius. Ich wusste natür..." "Silencio! Und warum haben sie dann als Vorsitzender des Zauberergarmot nichts dagegen unternommen, wenn sie wussten, dass Mister Black unschuldig ist, Mr. Dumbledore?" Wurde er von der zornigen Stimme Harrys unterbrochen.

Harry hatte Dumbledore nämlich beobachtet, da er misstrauisch geworden war, als dieser nichts gegen seine Einmischung bei der Befragung von Sirius getan hatte, als er verhindert hatte, dass dieser sich als unregistrierter Animagus outen müsste. Er hatte gehört, dass Dumbledore die Umbridge zu sich rief, und hatte, da es ihn interessiert hatte, was dieser mit ihr zu besprechen hatte, einen kleinen Zauber 'Sensus maximus' auf seine Ohren angewandt, der ihn besser hören ließ. Aus Dumbledores Zauberstabbewegungen, die nur er von seiner Position aus hatte erkennen können, weil er Dumbledore beobacht hatte und daher auf alles, was dieser tat, geachtet hatte, hatte Harry gefolgert, dass dieser erst ein Vergessenzauber und dann ein Verwirrungszauber auf Umbridge angewandt hatte. Danach hatte er zu ihr gesagt: "Danke, Mrs. Umbridge, dass sie mir die Protokolle gegeben haben. Sie können nun gehen!" Daraufhin war diese aus dem Saal gegangen, wobei sie an Harry vorbeigegangen war, der diese Gelegenheit dazu benützt hatte, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Dort hatte er dann gesehen, was Dumbledore wirklich getan hatte: Er hatte ihre Erinnerungen an die Verhandlung gelöscht und durch eine andere Erinnerung ersetzt, in der Umbridge den Nachmittag im Büro verbracht hatte und dieses verlassen hatte, um einen dringenden Brief an Professor Dumbledore abzugeben. Auch der Satz, den Dumbledore zu ihr gesagt hatte, hatte hier anders gelautet: 'Danke, Mrs. Umbridge, dass sie mir den Brief gebracht haben. Sie können nun gehen!' Also hatte Harry schon ein Problem weniger. Harry hatte sich natürlich gefragt, warum Dumbledore dies getan hatte, bis er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass Umbridge zu dieser Zeit nicht Mitglied des Zauberergarmots war.

Harry hatte dann auch bemerkt, dass Dumbledore und unter vielen anderen auch Regulus von dem erhöhten Bereich für die Zauberergarmotmitglieder herabstiegen. Die Einen, um Sirius zu gratulieren, die Anderen, um den Saal einfach zu verlassen, weil das Verfahren nun abgeschlossen war und sie nach Hause wollten. Harry war zunächst auf Regulus zugegangen und dieser hatte ihn flüsternd gefragt, als sie sich dann getroffen hatten: "Warum hast du denn nun wirklich Dumbledore daran gehindert, die Prophezeiung zu zitieren, Harry?" Harry hatte genauso flüsternd geantwortet: "Hier im Raum ist mindestens ein Todesser! Und Voldemort darf die Prophezeiung nicht kennen! Später mehr dazu!" Dann hatte er gemerkt, dass Dumbledore bei Sirius stand, um diesen wieder in den Phönixorden zu holen, was Harry jedoch nicht wollte. Daher hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen, war zu den beiden hingegangen und hatte Dumbledore zornig angsprochen, nachdem er ihm mit einem Schweigezauber belegt hatte.

Sofort drehte sich Dumbledore um, seinen Zauberstab ziehend. Doch Harry war schneller und entwaffnete ihn durch einen lautlosen 'Expelliarmus'. Danach brach in dem Saal ein Aufruhr aus. "Hey, was soll denn das? Warum greifen sie Prof...?" Hörte er Fudge schrille Stimme, die auch von ähnlichen Ausrüfen der anderen begleitet wurde und alle, auch die, die Tür schon fast erreicht hatten und von dem Lärm im Saal veranlasst wurden, sich umzudrehen, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten diese auf Harry, der nun mit seinen Zauberstab in der rechten und Dumbledores Zauberstab in der linken Hand immer noch in der Mitte des Saales stand. Doch Harry hatte mit dem Aufruhr gerechnet und hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und ihn dort um 360° kreisen lassen, sodass er auf alle Anwesenden gezeigt hatte. Dabei dachte er: 'Circum.' Danach führte er einen Entwaffnungszauber in der Richtung aus, in der er seinen Zauberstab hatte kreisen lassen. Die Zauberstäbe sämtlicher Anwesender flogen auf ihn zu und er fing sie mit einer Schachtel, die er sich hergezaubert hatte, auf. Diese Verbesserung des alten Entwaffnungszauber hatte er unter vielen anderen Verbesserungen alter Zauber entwichelt, nachdem seine Verbesserung des Oblivate-Zaubers ihn auf die Idee gebracht hatte, dieses 'Circum' vor oder hinter andere Zauber zu hängen. "Hey, mein Zauberstab..." "Was, bei Merlin, soll das...?" Hörte er von allen Seiten. Aber Dumbledore stand mit offenem Mund und bleichem Gesicht mit dem Blick auf Harry gerichtet, denn so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert! Wer war dieser Typ nur? Was für eine mächtige Aura er um sich hatte!

Nachdem der Lärm längere Zeit nicht abgeflacht war, belegte Harry die Umstehenden auf die selbe Weisen wie bei dem Entwaffnungszauber vorhin mit einem Schweigezauber. Schlagartig herschte Ruhe im Saal. Doch Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um noch gerade stehen zu können, denn sein junger Körper, der zwar im Erscheinungsbild, aber nicht von seinen inneren Eigenschaften der eines jungen Mannes war, war so viel und komplizierte Magie noch nicht gewöhnt. Als Harry sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass er auch Regulus, der nun auch mit offenem Mund hinter ihm stand, entwaffnet und zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Er rief also dessen Zauberstab, übergab ihn seinem Besitzer mit einem leisen 'Entschuldigung, Reg' wieder und löste dessen Schweigezauber. Dann wandte er sich an die anderen: "Ich hoffe, ihr versucht keine Angriffe mehr auf mich. Ich werde euch eure Zaberstäbe zurückgeben, nachdem ich sie für die nächste viertel Stunde unbrauchbar gemacht habe." Damit richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die der anderen und dachte: 'Impotens facio!' Daraufhin gingen verschiedene Farbblitze von den Zauberstäben der anderen zu seinem. Die Farbe variierte je nach Art Innenleben des Zauberstabes. So war zum Beispiel der Lichtblitz eines Zauberstabes mit Einhornhaar weiß, aber der eines mit Drachenherzfaser feuerrot. Durch diesen Zauber wurde die Magie aus den magischen Zutaten der Stäbe entzogen und diese regenerierte sich erst in ungfähr einer viertel Stunde. Danach schickte er die Stäbe ihren jeweiligen Besitzern zurück, die natürlich sofort versuchten, ihn zu verfluchen, und diese, als das nicht funktionierte, wegsteckten.

Daraufhin wandte sich Harry an Dumbledore und Sirius, der dem Schauspiel teils mit Vergnügen, teils mit Furcht vor so viel Macht gefolgt war, befreite beide von dem Schweigezauber und sagte dann: "Mr. Black wird nicht noch einmal mit ihren Vögeln fliegen, Mr. Dumbledore! Ist das klar?" "Was meinen sie, Mister?" Fragte Sirius verwirrt, während Dumbledore Harry nur erschrocken ansah. Woher wusste dieser Typ nur vom Orden des Phönix? "Strengen sie mal ihr Gehirn an, Mr. Black! Mr. Dumbledore hat es doch auch schon erraten, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen!" Meinte Harry sarkastisch. "W..wo..woher wi..wissen sie von dem Ord...?" Presste dieser mühevoll hervor und verhinderte zum Schluß gerade noch, sich zu versprechen. Doch in Sirius Gesicht sah Harry nun endlich die Erkenntnis aufleuchten, dass dies etwas mit Dumbledores Phönixorden zu tun haben musste. "A..aber, wa..warum s..soll ich nicht mehr zum Ord...?" Fragte er, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen, damit der Orden ein Geheimnis blieb: "Was hat er den für dich getan, Mr. Black?" "Er hat mir dieses Verf..." Wollte dieser antworten, doch Harry unterbrach ihn: "Irrtum! Wir, mein Freund hier", damit zeigte er aug Regulus, der sich während des Gesprächs neben Harry gestellt hatte, "und ich haben den Antrag für dieses Verfahren gestellt." "Aber wieso habt ihr...?" Wieder lies ihn Harry nicht zu Ende reden: "Das und vieles andere erklär' ich dir, wenn du mit uns kommst." "Ich mit euch kommen?" Fragte Sirius überrascht. "Natürlich kommst du mit uns! Du willst doch dein Patenkind sehen oder?" Meinte Harry. "H..Harry?" Flüsterte Sirius daraufhin. Nun mischte sich Dumbledore in das Gespräch ein: "Ich allein weiss, wo Harry Potter ist. Ich werde Sirius zu ihm bringen." "Und wann wollen sie das machen? In einem Jahr? In zwei? In zehn?" Fuhr Harry ihn wütend an. Dumbledore, der wirklich erst noch mit dem Treffen der beiden hatte warten wollen, fuhr erschreckt zusammen und überprüfte seine Okklumentik. Hatte dieser Typ seine Gedanken gelesen? Sirius, dem Dumbledores Zucken natürlich nicht entgangen war, meinte zu Harry: "Sie wissen, wo Harry ist? Aber, kann ich ihnen vertrauen? Ich kenne sie ja nicht! Wer sind sie?" "Auch meinen Namen kann ich noch nicht verraten. Aber ich schwöre den unbrechbaren Eid darauf, dass sie Harry heute noch sehen, falls sie mit mir kommen." Antwortete Harry.

Nachdem Sirius einen Moment nachgedacht hatte, nickte er Harry zu und meinte: "Wenn sie mir den Unbrechbaren schören, dass sie mich heute noch zu Harry bringen, werde ich mit ihnen kommen." "Ok, würdest du uns als Zeuge dienen, mein Freund?" Fragte er Regulus, der sofort beistimmte und seinen Zauberstab auf die Hände, die Sirius und Harry sich gereicht hatten, richtete. Nachdem Harry den Schwur geleistet hatte, wandte er sich an die übrigen Mitglieder des Zaubergarmot und sagte: "Ich hoffe, dieses Verfahren bleibt geheim. Ihr wollt doch nicht mit einer Äußerung den wahren Täter warnen, oder? Und nur damit das klar ist: Sollte ich im Tagespropheten oder einer anderen Zeitung über dieses Verfahren lesen, bevor der wahre Täter gefasst wurde, werde ich untersuchen, wer geredet hat und derjenige wandert wegen Hochverrats lebenslang nach Askaban. Und gebt euch nicht der Illusion hin, ich würde es nicht herausfinden! Ich find's heraus." Harry wandte sich an Dumbledore: "Und ich hoffe, dass sie auch ihren Vögeln davon nichts sagen. Es könnte jemand falsches hören! Ist das klar, Mr. Dumbledore?" Die Umstehenden sahen verwirrt abwechselnd zu Harry und zu Dumbledore. Hielt dieser Lord Dumbledore wirklich für so senil, mit Vögeln zu reden? Oder redete Dumbledore wirklich mit Vögeln? Doch sowohl Harry als auch Regulus mussten ihr Grinsen unterdrücken, doch Sirius, der natürlich auch vom Phönixorden wusste und nun an den Gesichtern der anderen ablesen konnte, wie diese Harrys Aussage interpretierten, grinste Dumbledore an und zwinkerte Harry zu. Dumbledore hingegen, der natürlich auch genau wusste, was Harry meinte, wurde rot im Gesicht. Nun konnten auch Ragulus und Harry das Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wer sah schon mal einen vor Scham errötenden Dumbledore?

Nachdem Regulus, Sirius und Harry Dumbledores Gesicht eine Weile beobachtet hatten, meinte Harry: "Lasst uns gehen! Kommst du, mein Freund? Kommen sie, Mr. Black? Lasst uns gehen!" Harry wusste nämlich, dass die viertel Stunde bald vorbei war, und befürchtete, dass man ihn dann verfluchen würde und er nichts dagegen machen konnte, denn er fühlte sich sehr münde und stand nur noch wegen seinem starken Willen noch aufrecht. Beide nickten. Also verließ Harry, gefolgt von Regulus und Sirius, den Saal ohne sich umzudrehen oder sich vor anderen zu verabschieden, nachdem er Mrs. Bones zugewinkt und zu ihr gemeint hatte: "Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Bones! Und Danke für ihre Hilfe."

Unbehelligt kamen die drei ins Atrium, wo Harry dann meinte zu Regulus und Sirius: "Wir gehen in eins meiner Häuser. Also haltet euch gut an mir fest! Ich apperier' euch." Die beiden ergriffen Harrys Hände, die er ihne reichte; links Regulus, rechts Sirius. So apperierte Harry sich und die beiden anderen in seine Wohnung in London, die Sirius kennen musste, da er James und seine Eltern dort oft besucht hatte.

Nachdem sie im Wohnzimmer von Harrys Haus in London erschienen, brach dieser vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Er hatte einfach zu viel gezaubert! Regulus und Sirius fingen ihn gerade noch auf, bevor er auf den Boden krachte. Verwirrt fragte Sirius: "Was ist mit ihm? Ist er krank?" "Nein, er ist nicht krank. Er hat nur zu viel gezaubert." Erwiderte Regulus, der sich nur mit Mühe verkneifen konnte, eine 'Siri' hinzu zufügen. "Wie zu viel gezaubert? Wie kann ein Mann in seinem Alter zu viel zaubern?" Fragte Sirius noch verwirrter. "Nun, er hat doch mehrer Leute gleichzeitig entwaffnet und mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen? Und zu seinem Alter: Er ist nicht so alt, wie du denkst. Er ist erst zehn!" Erklärte Regulus, während sie Harry zu einem Sofa brachten. "W..wie? Ze..zehn? Das kann nicht sein!" Meinte Sirius. "Doch, ich bin erst zehn. Warte mal kurz!" Ewiderte Harry, der gerade wieder zu sich gekommen war und Sirius Frage gehört hatte. Er zog seine Zauberstab, machte mit letzter Energie seine Verwandlung rückgängig und wischte sich mit einem Zipfel seines Umhanges das Make-up weg. Seine Kaputze war schon bei seinem Beinahe-Sturz nach hinten gefallen. "Und erkennst du mich nun, Siri? Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass du heute noch dein Patenkind sehen wirst!" Meinte er dann einen verblüfften Sirius. "D..du..du bist H..Ha..Harry P..Po..Potter?" Stotterte dieser. Harry schaffte es noch ein 'Ja' zu flüstern und dämmerte dann schon wieder weg. "Ja, das ist Harry Potter, dein Patenkind." Meinte Regulus. "Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf? Du scheinst mich ja zu kennen:" Fragte Sirius. Doch Regulus erwiderte: "Das wirst du erfahren, wenn Harry wieder wach ist. Dann kann er es dir erklären." "OKeeey. Meinetwegen. Wo sind wir hier?" Meinte Sirius nicht ganz zufrieden mit Regulus Antwort. "In Harrys Haus. Ich war hier aber auch noch nie." Antwortete dieser.

Nachdem sich daraufhin Sirius genau umgeschaut hatte, leuchteten seine Augen auf und er meinte zu Regulus: "Ich weiss, wo wir sind. Ich war schon hier. Ich war zu Besuch bei James, Harrys Vater, und seinen Eltern. SALLY!" Eine recht junge weibliche Hauselfe erschien vor ihm, schaute die beiden an und verbeugte sich dann, als sie Sirius, der zwar mit seiner wilden Frisur und seinem Bart etwas anders als früher aussah, erkannte, und meinte daraufhin: "Was kann Sally für Meister Tatze, den Freund von Meister Krone und Paten von Meister Krönchen, machen?" Sirius und James hatten ihr nämlich beigebracht, sie mit ihren Spitznamen anzureden, als sie als Kind von zwei Hauselfen der Potters geboren wurde. Trotz aller Bemühung von Sallys Eltern war diese danach nicht mehr davon abzubringen, die beiden mit ihren Spitznamen anzureden. Diese hatte das für so toll gehalten, dass sie Sally auch noch beigebracht hatten, Harry mit 'Meister Krönchen' zu betiteln. Lily war natürlich überhaupt nicht erfreut darüber gewesen und hatte die beiden danach zur Schnecke gemacht, aber daran etwas zu ändern, hatte auch sie nichts mehr geschaffte, denn sie wollte Sally natürlich nicht befehlen, diese Spitznamen nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Aber noch schlimmer war die Sache mit den Spitznamen gewesen, da Sally auch noch Harrys Privatelfe werden sollte.

"Nun, Sally, sind noch irgendwo Stärkungstränke im Haus?" Fragte Sirius. "Ja, natürlich, Meister Tatze." Antwortete Sally heftig mit dem Kopf nickend. "Dann hol doch bitte mal einen Stärkungstrank, Sally!" Bat Sirius die Elfe. "Schon erledigt!" Meinte diese und verschwand mit einem Plopp. "Warum hat die Elfe dich 'Tatze' genannt? Und wer sind 'Krone' und 'Krönchen'?" Fragte Regulus, doch Sirius anwortete nur: "Du hast deine Geheimnisse und ich meine. Verstanden?" Dann hörten sie auch schon ein Plopp. Die Elfe war wieder da, in der Hand hatte sie eine Piole mit einer Flüssigkeit, die Sirius als Stärkungstrank identifizierte, und sagte, Sirius die Piole entgegenstreckend: "Hier, Meister Tatze, ihr Stärkungstrank." Doch dieser meinte nur: "Danke, Sally, aber der ist nicht für mich. Der ist für Krönchen." "Was Meister Krönchen ist hier? Wo ist er? Ist er krank? Sind sie Meister Krönchen?" Fragte die Elfe aufgeregt umherspringend und stellte die letzte Frage Regulus, den sie als einzigen Unbekannten sah, denn sie hatte Harry, der auf dem Sofa lag, noch nicht gesehen. Dieser erwiderte mit leichtem Grinsen: "Nein, Sally, das ist Krönchen!" Regulus zeigte dabei auf den auf dem Sofa liegenden Harry, der immer noch seine viel zu großen Klamotten anhatte, denn er wusste nun, dass Harry mit 'Krönchen' gemeint war und hatte gefolgert, dass mit 'Krone' wohl Harrys Vater, James Potter, gemeint sein müsste.

Sofort sprang Sally auf Harry zu und fragte, sich zu Sirius umguckend: "Ist Meister Krönchen sehr krank, Meister Tatze?" "Nein, Sally, er ist nur sehr erschöpft von dem heutigen Tag. Nach dem Stärkungstrank wird er wieder voll fit sein." Erwiderte dieser. "Ok, dann geben Sally Meister Krönchen seinen Trank, damit Meister Krönchen ganz schnell wieder fit ist!" Meinte diese, öffnete vorsichtig Harrys Mund und gab ihm nach einem Nicken von Sirius den Trank zu trinken.

Hustend kam Harry wieder zu Bewustsein, über ihm das Gesicht eines Hauselfen. "Dobby, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich nicht so über mich beugen?" Fragte er. Doch als Antwort bekam er nur: "Ohh, Meister Krönchen ist krank, er nennt Sally 'Dobby:. Und Sally hat was falsch gemacht, Sally muss sich bestrafen!" Auch Sirius und Regulus sahen sich verwirrt an. Sie dachte über Hauselfen nach, die 'Dobby' hießen, doch beiden fiel nur die Elfe der Malfoys ein. Doch das war unmöglich. Wann sollte er diesen 'Dobby' gesehen haben? Doch auch Harry war durch den Stärkungstrank und durch das Gejammer von Sally wieder vollständig er selbst und sagte zu Sally, die sich gerade den nächst besten Gegenstand, schnappen wollte, um sich damit zu bestrafen: "Nein, Sally, du wirst dich nicht bestrafen! Verstanden?" "Ja, Meister Krönchen!" Antwortet diese. "Krönchen? Sirius, wo bist du? Ich bring dich um." Meinte Harry, während er sich nach Sirius umschaute, der etwas Distanz zwischen sich und sein Patenkind gebracht hatte. "Das wirst du doch deinem Paten nicht antun, oder, Harry?" Fragte dieser zwar spöttisch, aber doch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass Harry ihm nichts tun würde.

Nachdem sich Harry etwas beruhigt hatte, setzten sich Regulus und auch Sirius neben Harry auf das Sofa, einer rechts, der andere links von Harry. Sally war inzwischen gegangen, um etwas zu Essen für die Drei zu machen. "Weiss Sirius, wer du bist?" Fragte Harry Regulus, der den Kopf schüttelte, was Harry dazu brachte, sich an Sirius zu wenden und ihm zu sagen: "Reg' dich jetzt bitte nicht auf, Siri, sonst muss ich dich verfluchen! Und du hast gesehen, wie gut ich bin!" Dieser nickte, also ließ Harry die Bombe platzen: "Sirius, das ist dein Bruder Regulus." Sprachlos, mit offenem Mund, starrte Sirius Harry eine Weile an. "Me..mein Bru.. Mein Bruder Reg.. Regulus. Das kann nicht sein! der ist doch tot." Stotterte Sirius. "Doch, das ist dein Bruder, er hat seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht, um aus Voldemorts Gefährtschaft zu entkommen." Erwiderte Harry so ernsthaft, dass Sirius ihm glauben musste, und erbleichte. Eine Weile schwieg er, doch dann sprang er auf und schrie Harry an: "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Regulus ist ein Todesser, Harry! Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser! Wie kannst du ihn nur in dein Haus las...?" Doch Harry war nun ebenfalls aufgesprungen, hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und schrie zurück: "SIRIUS, denk an das, was du mir versprochen hast! Reg war ein Todesser, ist es aber nicht mehr. Ich vertraue ihm, er ist mein Freund. Find dich damit ab!" Sirius starrte Harry entsetzt durch dessen Wutausbruch an. Harry hoffte nur, dass sich Sirius mit der Situation und vielleich später sogar mit Regulus aussöhnte. Doch das würde Zeit brauchen, denn jetzt sah es nicht danach aus, als könne Sirius die Vergangenheit vergessen. Auch Regulus wirkte bedrückt, er saß zumindest mit gesenktem Kopf, den er nur einmal gehoben hatte, als Harry 'er ist mein Freund' gesagt hatte, auf dem Sofa und hielt seine Hände verschränkt auf seinem Schoß. Würde Harry Sirius beruhigen können?


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber dieses Kapitel war echt schwer, das verdammte 13-te natürlich;)

Danke für alle Review, ich hoffe ich bekomme noch mehr;)

13. Erklärungen

Nachdem Sirius Harry eine Weile mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte, fand er endlich seine Sprache wieder und schrie Harry wütend an: "Du kannst nicht mein Patenkind sein! Du bist ein Todesser, wie mein Bruder, und hast dich nur als Harry verkleidet!" Während er dies schrie, ging er auf Harry zu, um ihn zu schlagen, da er ja keinen Zauberstab hatte. Doch dieser war schneller und sprach ruhig: "Protego!" Sirius prallte gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Als er realisierte, dass er so nichts gegen Harry ausrichten konnte, versuchte er zu apperieren (AN: In meiner Storie braucht man keinen Zauberstab zum Apperieren). Er drehte sich also um seine eigene Achse, doch, anstatt zu verschwinden, wie er es erwartet hatte, fiel er nur hin. Fluchend stand er wieder auf: "Was, bei Merlin, geht denn hier ab? Ich sollte doch jetzt in Hogsmead sein." "Nun, Sirius, hier kann nur der Hauseigentümer, also ich, apperieren und disapperieren. Das solltest du aber wissen, Sirius!" Erklärte Harry ihm.

Sirius starrte Harry einen Augenblick fassungslos an. Doch dann drehte er sich wortlos um und rannte aus der Wohnzimmertür, um zur Wohnungstür zu kommen. Denn dort würde er apperieren können. Harry, der nicht wollte, dass Sirius in der Zauberwelt herumlief und so womöglich Peter Pettigrew von dessen Freiheit erfuhr, rief: "Sally!" Mit dem üblichen Ploppen erschien Harrys Hauselfe und fragte sich vor Harry verbeugend: "Was kann Sally für sie tun, Meister Krönchen, Sir?" "Sally, sorg' bitte dafür, das Sirius, ich meine Meister Tatze, nicht das Haus verlässt!" Erwiderte Harry, woraufhin diese verschwand. "Harry, meinst du, mein Bruder beruhigt sich wieder?" Fragte nun Regulus, der nach seiner Miene zu urteilen nicht daran glaubte. "Natürlich, Reg! Es war nur gerade alles zu viel für ihn. Komm, wir gehen ihn bei der Wohnungstüre abfangen!" Meinte Harry und verließ gefolgt von Regulus das Wohnzimmer. Als Harry und Regulus an der Wohnungstür ankammen, sahen sie, wie Sirius auf die arme Hauselfe, die ihm den Weg durch die Wohnungstür versperrte, einschimpfte: "... soll das, Sally? Warum lässt du mich nicht durch?" "Meister Tatze, sie dürfen Sally nicht böse sein! Sally muss Meister Tatze hindern, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Meister Krönchen hat es Sally befohlen." Wimmerte diese. "Das hast du gut gemacht, Sally! Er wird dir später auch nicht mehr böse sein!" Mischte sich Harry in das Gespräch ein. Sirius, der gerade wieder zu einer erneuten Schimpftirade gegen Sally ansetzen wollte, drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig in die Richtung, aus der er Harrys Stimme hörte, und fragte diesen: "Warum, Harry? Warum hältst du mich hier fest? Ich hätte nicht mit euch kommen sollen!" "Du hast also endlich eingesehen, dass ich Harry bin, oder, Sirius? Und du wirst noch einsehen, dass es kein Fehler war, hierher zu kommen." Erwiderte Harry hoffnungsvoll. "Was? Kein Fehler? Du hältst mich hier gefangen! Und es soll kein Fehler gewesen sein? Und dass du Harry bist, macht es noch schlimmer! Wenn das deine Eltern wüssten, sie würden sich im Grabe umdrehen!" Meinte dieser ärgerlich. "Ich halte dich hier fest, damit du keine Dummheiten machen kannst, Sirius! Ich kann es einfach nicht zulassen, dass du meine Pläne durchkreuzt, weil du dich mit den falschen Leuten triffst und ihnen über Regulus und mich etwas sagst!" Stellte Harry fest. Nach einer kurzen Atempause fuhr er fragend fort: "Also? Wie sieht's aus, Sirius? Kommst du freiwilig mit zurück ins Wohnzimmer oder muss ich dich zwingen?" "Ich glaube, du musst ihn zwingen, Harry! Er ist so ein Dickschädel!" Mischte sich nun auch Regulus in das Gespräch ein und er sollte Recht behalten, denn er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als sich Sirius in einen Hund verwandelte. Doch Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab schon auf Sirius gerichtet und schockte ihn. Dann zwang er ihn durch den selben Zauber, mit dem Sirius und Remus Peter Pettigrew damals in Harrys alten Zeitlinie in der Heulenden Hütte dazu gebracht hatten, seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, wieder zurück in seine menschliche Form und meinte zu ihm: "Das war wohl nichts, Sirius! Hast du meinen Zauberstab vergessen?" Danach ließ Harry Sirius ins Wohnzimmer zurückschweben.

Dort angekommen setze Harry Sirius auf dem Sofa ab. Regulus setze sich neben Harry, während dieser zu Sirius meinte: "Sirius, ich werde dir und Reg nun alles erklären und hoffe, dass du danach nicht mehr weglaufen willst. Damit du mich nicht unterbrichst, werde ich dich jetzt fesseln, ehe ich den Schockzauber von dir nehme." Also fesselte er Sirius mit magischen Fesseln und nahm den Schockzauber von ihm. Sofort fragte Sirius ärgerlich: "Also was willst du mir denn erklären, Harry? Ich hoffe deine Erklärung für dein komisches Verhalten ist gut!" "Nun, Sirius, ich werd dir alles erklären, aber zuerst werde ich dich und Reg mit einem Zauber belegen, der es euch unmöglich macht, das, was ich euch jetzt sagen werde, an unbefugte Personen weiterzugeben. Sobald jemand in der näheren Umgebung ist, der noch nicht in meine Geheimnisse eingeweiht ist, werdet ihr nichts darüber sagen können. Auch durch Legilimentik wird niemand etwas darüber erfahren können." Erklärte Harry den beiden anderen, wurde aber dann von Regulus unterbrochen: "Aber, Harry, so einen Zauber gibt's doch nicht!" "Doch, ich habe ihn selber entwickelt! Er baut auf dem Fidelius-Zauber und dem Zauber auf, der den Lordtitel schützt. Und nun noch eine kleine Warnung: Solltet ihr über meine Geheimnisse wissentlich mit einer unwissenden Person reden, wirkt der Zauber wie der Todesfluch und ihr werdet sterben. Solltet ihr aber unwissentlich, wenn ihr zum Beispiel mit einer befugten Person darüber redet, aber von einer unbefugten Person belauscht werdet, oder aber zum Beispiel durch Legilimentik gezwungen darüber reden, so wirkt der Zauber wie ein Schweigezauber beziehungsweise wie ein sehr starker Okklumentikschild..." "Man, Harry, das ist ja ein komplizierter Zauber. Wie kann ein junger Zauberer wie du so einen Fluch entwickeln? Und woher sollen wir wissen, wen der Fluch als befugt ansieht und wen nicht? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, einfach so ins Gras zu beißen, Harry!" Unterbrach Regulus Harrys Erklärungen. "Nunja, den Grund, warum ich so einen Fluch entwickeln konnte, werdet ihr verstehen, wenn ich mit meinen Erklärungen fertig bin. Und wie ihr erfahrt, wer befugt ist und wer nicht? Ganz einfach! Nachdem ich den Zauber mit einem 'Finite' beendet habe..." Weiter kam Harry mit seinen Erklärungen zu dem Zauber nicht, denn er wurde von einem überraschten Ragulus unterbrochen: "Was, Harry? Du willst den Zauber beenden? Was hat dann der Zauber für einen Sinn?" "Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt! Ich beende damit nur die Zeitspanne, deren Geheimnisse geschützt werden sollen, wie bei einer Muggel-Kassette..." Dieses Mal wurde Harry von Sirius, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schweigend, aber mit offenem Mund dem Gespräch der beiden gefolgt war, unterbrochen: "Aber, was ist, wenn wir in einer anderen Zeitspanne miteinander darüber reden? Können wir dann darüber reden?" "Nein, Sirius, der Zauber schützt die Geheimnisse auch, wenn ihr sie später nocheinmal von mir oder anderen eingeweihten hört, ohne dass ich den Zauber wiederholen muss. Sonst wäre der Zauber doch sinnlos, da ihr euch gegenseitig davon befreien könntet!" Meinte Harry. "Daran habe ich bei meiner Frage gedacht." Erwiderte Sirius, während Regulus zustimmend nickte. "Doch nun zu Thema 'Befugte Personen'! Das ist ganz einfach: Ich werde euch sagen, wer befugt ist, indem ich nach dem 'Finite' sage: 'Befugte sind...!' Mit 'Weitere Befugte sind...!' kann ich später weitere hinzufügen. Ganz einfach, nicht wahr, Reg?" Beendete Harry seine Erklärungen zu seinem Zauber. "Ja, Harry, das ist einfach, aber, was ist,...?" Fragte dieser, aber Harry beendete seine Frage: "...wenn jemand anderes einen Befugten benennt? Nichts! Nur ich kann Befugte hinzufügen, da der Zauber auf die Signatur meines Magiekerns geeicht ist." "Signatur deines Magiekerns? Das versteh' ich nicht." Meinte Sirius und, nach Regulus Blick zu urteilen, verstand er es ebenso wenig. Doch Harry erwiderte nur: "Jeder Zauberer hat eine eigene Signatur seines Magiekerns. Doch euch das richtig zu erklären, würde zu lange dauern. Ich möchte es daher auf später verschieben, denn ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich werde euch nun mit dem Zauber belegen. Seid ihr bereit, es könnte etwas schmerzhaft sein!" Sowohl Regulus als auch Sirius nickten und Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich, denn der Zauber war sehr gefährlich und komplex.

Harry wollte gerade mit seinem Zauber beginnen, da fiel ihm etwas ein; daher rief er nach Sally, die auch sofort erschien und nach seinen Wünschen fragte. Harry fragte die Elfe, ob im Haus noch Stärkungstränke vorhanden seien, und als diese dies bejahte, ob sie ihm einen davon bringen könne, denn der Zauber, den Harry anwenden wollte, war sehr mächtig und daher sehr anstrengend. Also würde er, nachdem er ihn zweimal, nämlich auf Sirius und auf Regulus, angewendet hätte, sehr geschwächt sein. Nachdem die Elfe ihm eine Piole mit dem Stärkungstrank gebracht hatte, überlegte Harry kurz und meinte dann zu dieser: "Sally, ich will, dass du auch hier bleibst. Ich weiss, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Aber dir ist es verboten, über etwas, was in diesem Haus passiert, mit anderen Personen zu reden. Es sei denn, ich habe es dir erlaubt. Ist das klar, Sally?" "Ja, Meister Krönchen, Sir. Sally ist ja so stolz, dass sie ihr ihr Geheimnis anvertrauen. Sally wird sie nicht enttäuschen!" Erwiderte diese, während sie sich immer wieder tief vor Harry verbeugte.

Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch mit seiner Elfe, führte Harry nun endlich seinen Zauber aus. Zuerst war Sirius dran, danach Regulus. Beide leuchteten kurz grün auf, was beide zunächst sehr erschreckte, da dieses grüne Leuchten sie doch sehr an den Todesfluch erinnerte, und Harry erklärte ihnen, dass dies wirklich der an die Bedingung des Verrates gebundene Todesfluch sei. Nachdem er den Zauber auf die beiden ausgeführt hatte, fühlte er sich, wie erwartet, sehr ausgelaugt. Daher trank er auch sofort den Stärkungstrank, den er von Sally bekommen hatte. Daraufhin fühlte er sich sogleich wieder topfit.

"Also wo fang ich am Besten an? Mhm. Ich glaube, zunächst bringe ich Sirius auf den selben Wissensstand wie Reg!" Überlegte Harry laut und erzählte dann Sirius alles über Voldemorts Horkruxe. Hierbei vergrößerte er auch wieder seinen Koffer, um Sirius die schon gefundenen Horkruxe zu zeigen. Sirius unterbrach ihn nicht und hörte nur mit offenem Mund zu, während Regulus manchmal Harrys Erklärungen unterbrach, um etwas zu ergänzen. Als Harry damit fertig war und Sirius nun auf dem selben Wissensstand war wie sein Bruder, meinte er: "Also das ist wirklich erstaunlich. Wir sollten das sofort Dumbledore berichten. Er weiss am best..." "Ich will nicht, dass Dumbledore es jetzt schon erfährt." Unterbrach Harry ihn. Verwundert schaute Sirius ihn an und stotterte dann: "A..aber...!" Doch wieder wurde er von Harry unterbrochen, der meinte: "Kein 'Aber'! Ich will nicht, dass er jetzt schon etwas davon erfährt. Und wenn ich mit meinen Erklärungen fertig bin, werdet ihr verstehen, warum." "Dann fang doch endlich mit deinen Erklärungen an! Dann sehen wir ja, ob du uns überzeugen kannst, oder ob alles heiße Luft war. Wir sind schon sehr gespannt, Harry!" Fordete Sirius Harry trotzig auf. Er war wohl eher davon überzeugt, dass sich Harrys Erklärungen als heiße Luft herausstellen würden. Was konnte man schon von einem zehnjährigen Kind erwarten!

Harry holte kurz Luft und ließ dann die Bombe platzen: "Ich komme aus der Zukunft, aus einer schrecklichen..." "Und was erwartet uns in den nächsten paar Stunden, Harry? Sollte das jetzt etwa deine große Erklärung gewesen sein?" Fragte Sirius spöttisch und auch Regulus schien Harry nicht ganz zu begreifen. "Behalte deinen Spott für dich, Sirius! Ich komme nicht nur ein paar Stunden, sondern ein paar Jahre aus der Zukunft; elf Jahre, um genau zu sein." Erwiderte Harry, der schon solche Bemerkungen von Sirius erwartet hatte. "Das ist doch unmöglich, Harry! Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, so weit..." Meinte nun Regulus, während Sirius mit offenem Mund daneben saß, doch Harry unterbrach ihn: "Aber ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Ein Ritual, welches ich aber nicht näher beschreiben werde. Doch, wie soll ich es euch beweisen?" "Du könntest uns sagen, was morgen im Tagespropheten steht, Harry!" Schlug Sirius vor, doch Harry meinte nur: "Woher soll ich das bitte wissen. Ich war bis zu meinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts ohne Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt." "Dann, vielleicht, was heute in den Muggel-Abendnachrichten kommt!" Machte nun auch Regulus einen Vorschlag. "Daraus wird leider auch nichts! Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie lange das aus meiner Sicht schon her ist" Erwiderte Harry. "Aber du musst doch irgendetwas von heute wissen. Du musst dir doch etwas von dem, was in den Wochen nach deiner geplanten Ankunft passiert, gemerkt haben, um jemandem zu bewei...!" Meinte Regulus, doch wurde er von Harry, der langsam verzweifelte, unterbrochen: "Das ist ja das Problem: Eigentlich wollte ich nur zehn Jahre zurückreisen, aber durch einen kleinen Denkfehler bin ich ein Jahr früher hier gelandet. Was im nächsten Jahr geschehen wird, weiß ich alles!"

Regulus und Sirius vehielten sich still, nachdem sie noch weitere Vorschläge gemacht hatten, die Harry aber alle als unausführbar erklärt hatte, und dachten darüber nach, ob sie Harry auch einfach so glauben sollten, schließlich hatte er gewusst, dass Regulus noch lebte und dass Sirius sich in Askaban befand, was eigentlich unmöglich war, da er bis vor kurzem bei Muggeln gelebt hatte und so keinen Kontakt zu der Zaubererwelt gehabt hatte. Währenddessen überlegte sich Harry, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, den beiden zu beweisen, dass er aus der Zukunft kommen musste. Es dauerte etwa eine Minute, bis Harry laut ausrief: "Ich hab's! Ich weiss jetzt, wie ich's euch beweisen kann!" Dadurch wurden die beiden aus ihren Gedanken geholt und fragten beide zugleich: "Wie, Harry? Wie willst du's uns eweisen?" "Wir müssten zum Grimmauldplatz. Dort können wir dann Kreacher und eure Mutter fragen, ob in den letzten, sagen wir mal, fünf Jahren jemand zu Besuch gewesen ist. In meiner alten Zeitlinie habe ich nämlich dort sehr viel Zeit verbracht. Also kann ich euch zeigen, wie gut ich mich dort auskenne und dadurch beweisen, dass ich aus der Zukunft kommen muss." Antwortete Harry. Sirius und Regulus sahen ihn ein Moment fassungslos an, bis Regulus dann fragte: "Hast du wirklich so viel Zeit dort verbracht? Wie bist du mit meiner Mutter und Kreacher denn zurecht gekommen?" "Naja, in der ersten zeit recht schlecht, aber dann habe ich gelernt, mit den beiden umzugehen." Harry lächelte, als er an die Zusammenstöße mit Kreacher und Sirius Mutter dachte.

Nach einigem Hin-und-Her beschlossen Sirius, den Harry nun endlich von seinen Fesseln befreite, Regulus und Harry, diesen Plan durchzuführen. Auch Sally durfte mit, nachdem sie gefragt hatte, ob sie in der Zwischenzeit für alle Abendbrot machen solle. Beim Grimauldplatz angekommen erfuhren sie von Sirius Mutter und Kreacher, dem Regulus und Sirius beide befahlen, sie auf keinen Fall zu belügen, dass nach dem Tod von Sirius Mutter erst wieder Regulus und Harry als Besucher da gewesen waren. Bei diesem Besuch hatte Harry aber nur den Eingangsflur gesehen, daher waren Sirius und Regulus schnell davon überzeugt, dass Harry die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, nachdem er sie sowohl in ihre Räume, als auch in ihre Bibliothek gaführt hatte, ohne einmal zu zögen oder sich sogar zu verirren. Während die drei die Führung machten, unterhielt sich Sally mit Kreacher, denn er war der erste andere Hauself, den sie sah, seit dem Tod von Harrys Eltern. Bevor die drei mit Sally zurückapperierten, erlaubte Harry dieser, Kreacher so oft zu besuchen, wie sie wollte, solange sie dadurch nicht ihre Pflichten vernachlässigte. Auch befahl Regulus Kreacher, mit niemandem, außer den Anwesenden, über ihre zwei Besuche und über alles, was er von Sally erfuhr, zu reden.

Als sie dann in Harrys Haus zurückgekehrt waren, dachte Sirius laut: "Ich frag mich, was heute mit Mutter los war. Keine Beleidigungen, kein Geschrei!" "Nun, Sirius, Reg und ich haben den beiden mal so richtig die Meinung über ihr Verhalten dir gegenüber gegeigt. Regulus hat sogar angedroht, sie nie wieder zu Besuchen, falls sie dich noch einmal in seiner Gegenwart beleidigen sollten." Meinte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. "Das hast du wirklich für mich gemacht, Reg?" Fragte Sirius überrascht, was diesen ganz verlegen seinen Kopf senken ließ, während er kaum zu verstehen murmelte: "Natürlich! Du bist doch mein Bruder!"

Nachdem sich die drei wieder auf das Sofa gesetzt hatten, berichtete Harry von den wichtigsten Ereignissen in seiner alten Zeitlinie. Nur selten wurde er dabei von den beiden anderen unterbrochen, sei es durch eine Frage oder sei es durch Kommentare, wie 'Wow' oder 'Bravo'. Als Harry von Sirius Ausbruch aus Askaban berichtete, meinte dieser: "Wow, da sieht man doch, was für ein Hecht ich bin. Der erste, der es geschafft hat, aus Askaban zu entkommen!" "Ja, und so bescheiden und überhaubt nicht arrogant!" Kommentierte sein Bruder. Harry und Regulus lachten und auch Sirius stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. Als Harry dann am Ende seines Berichtes dazu kam, wie er Dumbledore und Voldemort gerade noch so entkommen war, rief Sirius aus: "Das glaube ich nicht! Das würde Dumbledore nie tun!" "Doch würde er! Er hat eingesehen, dass Harry V..voldem..mort nicht mehr aktiv bekämpfte, daher hat er diesen zu Harry gebracht, um den dazu zu zwingen." Widersprach Regulus sofort. "Ja, und weil er nicht mehr allein in den Grimmauldplatz kam, nachdem ich in rausgeschmissen hab." Fügte Harry hinzu. Die drei unterhielten sich noch bis spät in die Nacht und bekamen zwischendurch ihr Abendessen von Sally serviert, die richtig stolz darauf war, ein so wichtiges Geheimnis ihres meisters hüten zu dürfen.

Bevor Harry sich dann von den beiden anderen verabschiedete, meinte er zu Sirius: "Ich hoffe du hast jetzt verstanden, warum ich dich hier festgehalten hab, Siri!" "Ja, natürlich. Und ich werde mich nur in deinem Haus und im Grimmauldplatz aufhalten. Sally kann uns ja mitnehmen. Wie ich jetzt aus deiner Erzählung weiss, kann sie das." Erwiderte dieser, doch Harry meinte: "Das verlange ich garnicht von dir! Du kannst dich in der Muggel-Welt frei bewegen, nur solltest du dein Äußeres magisch verändern. Ich weiss ja, wie sehr du es haßt, eingeperrt zu sein. Außerdem musst du doch mal wieder ein paar Mädchenherzen brechen!" Daraufhin wurde Sirius Gesicht, wie von Harry erwarten, rot wie eine Tomate. Regulus lachte, während Harry sich auf ein Grinsen beschränkte. Natürlich erlaubte Harry seiner Elfe, Sirius zwischen den beiden Häusern zu transportieren.

Natürlich waren die Dursleys schon zu Hause, als Harry dort mit leisen Plopp apperierte, und zu Harrys Leidwesen hatten sie auch in Harrys Schrank gesehen. Doch, wie Harry aus ihren Gedächtnissen erfuhr, hatten sie die Polizei noch nicht eingeschalten. Anscheinend hatten sie gehofft, dass er für immer weg wäre. Schnell veränderte Harry ihre Gedächtnisse so, dass sie nun dachten, sie hätten nie in Harrys Schrank geschaut, weil sie der Meinung gewesen wären, dass er es ruhig noch eine Nacht länger in dem Schrank aushalten könne. Schließlich würde nächsten Montag die Grundschule beginnen, wo er noch genug Bewegung und Essen bekommen würde. Harry fragte sich natürlich, ob er sich die Schule wirklich antuen solle, oder ob es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dies zu umgehen, ohne die Zeit zu verändern. Er hatte schließlich wichigeres zu tun, als sich in der Schule zu langweilen!


	14. Chapter 14

Danke Gabba Podda für dein Review. Eigentlich wollte ich noch warten bis mind. noch ein Review mehr kommt, doch da du mir so fleißig Reviews schreibst, setze ich das neue Kapitel jetzt schon rein. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich für dieses Kapitel mehr Reviews kriege

14. Schule? nicht mit Harry!

Es war nun Montag. Harry und Dudley befanden sich auf dem Weg zur Schule, die heute beginnen sollte. Er war, als er von dem Treffen mit Regulus und Sirius zurückgekommen war, so erschöpft gewesen, dass er sofort eingeschlafen war. Doch gleich am nächsten Morgen hatte er, nachdem er unsanft von seiner Tante Petunia aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war, damit begonnen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie er von der Schule fern bleiben konnte, ohne damit bestimmte Ereignisse in der Zukunft zu verändern. Aber ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Aber dann war Dudley, der immer noch unter seinem Zauber gestanden hatte, auf ihn losgegangen, um seinen Frust los zu werden, indem er Harry, sein Lieblingsopfer, mal wieder so richtig verprügelte. Schnell hatte dieser jedoch seinen Zauberstab gezogen, ohne dass Dudley dies bemerkt hatte, und ihn mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt. Daher hatte dieser statt Harry gegen einen Baum, den er dank des Verwechslungszaubers nun für Harry gehalten hatte, geschlagen. Daraufhin hatte dessen Hand stark geblutet und er hatte wütend losgeschrien: "Wie hast du das gemacht, du Freak? - Das sag' ich meiner Mutter." Harry hatte nur erwidert: "Das glaube ich kaum, Dudley! Oblivate!" Danach war Dudley der Meinung, dass er sich die Verletzung seiner Hand bei einem Sturz geholt hatte.

Dieses Ereignis hatte Harry auf die Idee gebracht, seine Lehrer und seine Mitschüler morgens mit einem Verwirrungszauber, der sie denken ließ, dass er, Harry, wegen Krankheit entschuldigt fehlte, und am Nachmitag mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu belegen, der sie vergessen ließ, dass Harry den ganzen Tag gefehlt hatte. Natürlich würde er dazu den Verwirrungszauber so verändern müssen, dass er dadurch alle in der Schule anwesenden erwischen konnte. Doch das würde wahrscheinlich nicht so schwierig werden, da er ja mit dieser Weiterentwicklung von Zaubern schon Erfahrung hatte. Dies war ihm, Merlin sei Dank, schon am Abend deselben Tages gelungen und er hatte es auch schon an den Dursleys getestet, indem diese von seinem Schrank aus so verzaubert hatte, dass sie den Fernseher mit der Mikrowelle verwechselten. Natürlich hatte er überprüft, ob sein Zauber auch geklappt hatte. Dabei musste er sich wirklich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen, denn die Dursleys hatten in der Küche gesessen und auf die Mirkrowelle gestarrt. Schnell hatte er den Zauber gelöst und sofort hatten sich die Köpfe der Dursleys wieder zum Fernseher gedreht. Doch, als sein Onkel sich verwirrt umgesehen und irgendetwas vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, von dem Harry nur '... zweite Mal...' verstanden hatte, hatte er sie sofort mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt, der sie vergessen ließ, dass der Fernseher an diesem Abend zweimal seine Stelle gewechselt hatte.

Harry wäre mit diesem Ergebnis zufrieden gewesen, wäre ihm nicht eingefallen, dass er jeden Tag die Zauber neu sprechen müsste. Daher hatte er sich überlegt, über die Schule Zauberschild aufzubauen, der ähnlich zu dem war, der Muggel davon abhielt, ein bestimmtes Gebiet zu betreten. Doch dieser würde auf jeden (außer ihm), der sich in seinem Inneren aufhielt, morgens, nach dem ersten Klingeln der Schulglocke, den Effekt des Verwirrungszaubers und abends oder beim Verlassen des Schildes den des Vergessenszaubers haben. Zunächst hatte Harry bei dem Schild große Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Aber schließlich hatte er es doch noch am Sonntag geschaft, diesen bei dem Haus der Dursleys anzuwenden. Außerhalb des Zauberschilds hatten sie ihn nie erkannt, wenn er ihnen begegnet war, aber innerhalb schon, so wie er es nämlich gewollt hatte. Nachdem er sich von der Funktion des Schildes überzeugt hatte, hatte er den Schild natürlich sofort wieder entfernt, denn, sollte zufällig einmal Mrs. Figg das Haus betretten, würde sie Harry außerhalb des Schildes auch nicht mehr erkennen und dies wäre sicher irgendwann aufgefallen.

Harry war also mit Dudley, der teils fröhlich wirkte, da er nun seine ganzen Freunde wiedersehen würde, teils aber auch recht traurig war, da er immer noch unter dem Bolemie-Zauber von Harry stand und daher nicht viel essen konnte, wenn er nicht wieder alles auskotzen wollte. Harry hatte nämlich zunächst seinen Entschluss, den Zauber nach dem Treffen mit Regulus wieder von seinem Cousin zu nehmen, schlicht vergessen. Es war einfach zuviel los gewesen! Nach Dudleys Angriff auf ihn hatte er jedoch beschlossen, den Zauber noch etwas länger wirken zu lassen. Vielleicht würde dieser ja doch etwas daraus lernen!

Als beide kurz vor der Schule waren, sagte Dudley befehlend zu Harry: "Warte hier, Freak!" Er wollte nämlich auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass ihn jemand, insbesondere seine Freunde, mit Harry sahen. Diesem kam dies gerade recht, daher erwiderte gehorsam: "Ok, Dudley." Dann setzte er sich auf eine niedrige Mauer, die einen Kleingarten vor einem Haus umrandete, während Dudley seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Nach ein paar Minuten folgte Harry ihm. Als er dann bei der Schule ankam, installierte die Schilde und disapparierte, nachdem er sein 'Oblivate circum'-Zauber gesprochen hatte. Er erschien in seiner Wohnung, wo er sich mit Sirius und Regulus verabredet hatte. Dort erfuhr er dann, dass die beiden öfters am Grimmauldplatz gewesen waren, wobei sie immer Sally, seine Hauselfe dabei hatten, die sich immer mehr mit Kreacher angefreundet hatte. Dieser hatte sie unter seine Fittiche genommen und hatte ihr das richtige Benehmen einer Hauselfe gegenüber seinem Herrn beigebracht. So kam es, dass Sally ihn sofort bei seiner Ankunft freundlich begrüsste und ihn fragte, ob er etwas zu drinken oder zu essen wünsche. Harry verneinte beides und fragte, ob Sirius und Regulus da wären, worauf die Hauselfe meinte, dass Sirius schon da sei und in der Küche esse, aber Regulus zu sich nach Hause apperiert sei, um dort seine Dinge zu ordnen, was vorallem daraus bestand seine Wohnung zu kündigen und seine Habseligkeiten zu packen, die er in den Grimmauldplatz bringen wollte, wo er von nun an leben würde.

Nachdem Harry dies alles erfahren hatte, holte er seinen verkleinerten Koffer hervor und holte aus diesem alle Zutaten für den Trank heraus, der ihm zeigen sollte, welche Animagusgestalten er annehmen konnte. Während er damit beschäftigt war betrat Sirius den Raum und sagte: "Hallo, Harry. Schon da? Ich habe dich garnicht so früh erwartet." "Hallo, Sirius. Ich konnte mich doch ein bißchen früher als erwartet von der Schule befreien." Erwiderte dieser, woraufhin Sirius schwärmerisch meinte: "Du bist genau, wie dein Vater, Harry. Er hat auch immer versucht, sich vor der Schule zu drücken!" "Ja, aber in Hogwarts war das bestimmt nicht so einfach, wie bei einer Grundschule der Muggel!" Meinte Harry daraufhin. "Da stimm ich dir bei, Harry. Professor McGonagall hat uns häufiger erwischt asl uns lieb war. Und jedes Mal gab es Strafarbeit. Ach, wie ich die alte Zeit vermisse!" Stimmte dieser ihm zu, hielt kurz inne und fragte dann: "Was machst du da eigentlich?" "Mhm, ich suche die Zutaten für den Animagustrank..." Antwortete Harry. Er wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn mit der Frage: "Animagustrank? Es gibt einen Animagustrank? Ich dachte, man wird ein Animagus durch eine Verwandlung, die auf einem Zauber beruht." "Ja, das ist richtig, Sirius. Dieser Trank zeigt einem aber, welche Gestalt man als Animagus annehmen kann." Erwiderte Harry, während er weiter die Zutaten für diesen Trank aus seinem Koffer holte und diese auf dem Wohnzimmertisch verteilte. "Was, man kann nur bestimmte Formen annehmen?" Fragte Sirius verwundert. "Was, das wusstest du nicht, aber du bist doch auch ein Animagus? Und du weisst nichts von diesem Trank? Wie habt ihr's denn ohne den Trank geschaft, Animagi zu werden?" Fragte Harry überrascht, denn er hatte erwartet, dass die Rumtreiber auch den Trank gebraut hatten und nur deshalb drei Jahre gebraucht hatten, Animagi zu werden, weil eine Zutat des Trankes wirklich nicht sehr leicht zu bekommen war.

"Nunja, das war nicht sehr einfach. Wir haben in einem Buch über Animagi gelesen. In diesem wurde der Zauber genau beschrieben, der jemanden zum Animagus machen konnte. Dort wurde auch gesagt, dass nur wenige überhaupt in der Lage dazu wären. Doch wir waren so von uns überzeugt, dass wir in unserer Arroganz meinten, gerade wir wären dafür bestimmt. Zuerst wollten dein Vater, Harry, und ich beide Löwen werden. Du weisst schon, wegen dem Griffindore-Wappen! Doch es wollte einfach nicht klappen. Wie oft waren wir mit Teilverwandlungen im Krankenflügel! Dann haben wir immer kleinere Tiere gewählt. Doch keines wollte klappen. Doch dann suchte dein Vater den Hirsch aus und nach zwei Versuchen bekam er dann endlich die vollständige Verwandlung hin. Wir hatten in dme Buch auch gelesen, dass man die Instinkte des Tieres unterdrüchen musste, Doch dein Vatter hatte dies wohl vergessen! Ich fühle noch heute seine Bisse! Natürlich war ich total neidisch auf ihn und versuchte es auch, denn wir wollten beide das selbe Tier werden, um wenigstens dabei Brüder zu sein. Doch nach mehreren Versuchen musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde. Mehrer monate vergingen, ohne dass ich mich verwandeln konnte, und James zog mich damit auf. Er wäre so viel besser wie ich, meinte er. Das hat mich vielleicht geärgert! Irgendwann habe ich ihn dann böse angeschaut und eine Ton von mir gegeben, den er für ein Knurren hielt. Er meinte dann zu mir: 'Knurr mich nicht an, Bello!' Ich fragte leicht genervt: 'Warum nennst du mich Bello?' 'Weil du knurrst wie ein Hund.' Meinte er. Natürlich war ich beleidigt und redete Tage lang nicht mehr mit ihm. Doch dann dachte ich darüber nach. Dein Vater wurde von Lily, deiner Mutter, immer als arrogant bezeichnet und war ein Hirsch, welcher auch ein stolzes Geschöpf war. Ich dagegen war immer verspielt wie ein Hund. Vielleicht, so dachte ich, hat es 'was mit dem Charakter zu tun, was man als Animagus wird. Sofort versuchte ich es und es gelang mir auch nach drei Versuchen. Bei einem unser nächtlichen Wanderungen durch Hogwarts verwandelte ich mich hinter seinem Rücken und biss ihm so fest wie möglich in seinen Hinter. Ich kann dir sagen, er schrie wie ein Schwein am Spieß! Nun war nur noch Peter übrig. Doch wie sollte er ein Animagus werden, wenn es uns schon kaum gelungen war?! Nachdem er viele Versuche unternommen hatte, sich in genauso große Tiere, wie wir es geworden waren, habe ich im Scherz mal zu ihm gesagt, eine Ratte würde zu im passen. Man war der vielleicht sauer auf mich! Er hat es sogar geschaft, mich so zu verfluchen, dass ich in den Krankenflügel musste. Natürlich hab' ich mich am nächsten Tag bei im entschuldigt. Doch ich hatte recht: Erst als er Katzen, Eulen und andere größere Tiere versucht hatte, versuchte er es mit der Ratte und es gelang im beim ersten Mal. Natürlich habe ich ihn damit aufgezogen, doch dein Vater meinte nur, dass er stolz auf Peter sei und dass er bei seinem Tier wenigstens nicht so viele Versuche wie ich gebraucht hätte, denn ich hatte ihm erzählt, dass ich drei Einläufe gebraucht hatte. Auch meinte er zu Peter, dass er froh sei, dass er sich in ein kleines Tier verwandeln würde, denn das wäre bestimmt nützlich beim Drücken des Knotens an der Peitschenden Weide. Natürlich war Peter danach in einer Hochstimmung! Gelobt von seinem Idol! Und später hat er ihn verraten! Er war und ist eine Ratte! - Doch nun weiter in der Geschichte: Nur wenige Tage, bei Vollmond, später haben wir Remus in der Heulenden Hütte besucht. Er war überrascht, als er uns sah. Doch dann geriet er ihn Panik und meinte, wir sollen lieber schnell verschwinden, wir wüssten nicht, wie gefährlich es dort sei. Natürlich haben wir ihm erklärt, dass wir dies schon wüssten und vorbereitet wären. Er behauptete natürlich, dass dies nicht sein könne, doch wir haben ihm dann gesagt, dass wir über sein Werwolfsein bescheid wüssten und trotzdem überhaupt nichts gegen ihn hätten. Als er sich dann verwandelte, haben wir es im gleich getan. Später hat er dann zu uns gemeint, dass er davon total überrascht gewesen sei. Sofort nach der Beendigung seiner Verwandlung hat er sich dann auf uns gestürzt, doch James und ich konnten ihn geradeso bezwingen. Dann hat er sich die ganze restliche Nacht unter dem Bett verkrochen. Am nächsten Tag wurden wir fast von der Schulkrankenschwester erwischt, aber wir konnten uns gerade noch so vor ihr unter dem Tarnumhang deines Vaters verstecken. Die darauffolgenden Tage machte Remus uns schwere Vorwürfe und meinte, wir sollen nie wieder an Vollmond zu ihm kommen. Er sei ein Monster! Doch James meinte nur, dass wir auf jeden Fall kommen würden und er noch lange kein Monster wäre, nur weil er ein pelziges Problem habe. Nach etwa zwei weiteren Vollmonden hatte der Werwolf in Remus uns endlich als sein Rudel und James als sein Alpha anerkannt. Die ersten paar Monate blieben wir immer in der Hütte. Doch dann kam einer von uns - ich glaube das war ich - auf die 'glorreiche' Idee, das Gelände von Hogwarts zu erkunden. Das haben wir auch gemacht. Schade, dass wir nichts von dem Trank wussten! Dann wären uns viele Enttäuschungen ersparrt geblieben und wir wären auch schneller Animagi geworden." Schloß Sirius seine Erzählung über die Zeiten der Rumtreiber ab. Ob hatte Harry lachen müssen und Sirius hatte seine Erzählung nur dafür unterbrochen, in Harrys Lachen mit einzustimmen.

Harry war während Sirius Erzählung mit dem Ausladen der Zutaten fertig geworden. Zuletzt hatte er dann noch seinen Kessel hervorgeholt. Sirius wollte noch weitere Anekdoten von seiner Schulzeit mit James, Remus, Peter und Lily, Harrys Mutter erzählen, doch mit einem Plopp tauchte Sally auf, die Regulus an der Hand haltend mitgenommen hatte. Eigentlich wäre kein reinblütiger Zauberer, schon garnicht aus einer Familie wie den Blacks, jemals auf die Idee gekommen, einen Hauselfen zu berühren, es sei denn, um ihn zu bestrafen. Doch Regulus war schon früher anders im Umgang mit Hauselfen gewesen. Schließlich hatte er Kreacher wirklich gemocht und hatte ihn nur sehr widerwillig Voldemort übergeben. Außerdem beruhte sein Entschluss, Voldemort nicht weiter zu folgen vorallem auf der Tatsache, wie schlecht Kreacher von diesem behandelt worden war. Außerdem hatte er dann gesehen, wie liebevoll Harry Sally behandelte.

"Du willst einen Trank brauen? Was für einen?" Fragte Regulus, nachdem er die Zutaten und den Kessel bemerkt hatte. "Ach, ich braue einen Trank, der mir zeigt, welche Animagusgestalten ich annehmen kann." Antwortete dieser in der Erwartung, dass auch Regulus ihn nicht kannte, doch dieser meinte nur: "Ah, der Animagata-Trank! Du willst also...?" Während Harry ihn nur überrascht ansah, fragte Sirius seinen Bruder die Frage, die auch Harry hatte stellen wollen: "Was? Du kennst den Trank?" "Sicher! In unserer Bibliothek gibt es ein Buch, in dem er genau beschrieben wird. Du kennst ihn doch sicher auch? Schließlich bist du doch selbst ein Animagus! Oder habe ich Harrys Unterbrechung bei der verhandlung falsch interpretiert?" Fragte dieser. "Nein, hast du nicht. ich bin wirklich ein Animagus. Aber von dem Trank wusste ich bis heute nichts." Erwiderte Sirius, was Regulus in Erstaunen versetzte. Stotternd fragte er: "A..aber, wi..wie...?" "Wir haben einfach mehrere Tierformen ausprobiert." Meinte Sirius schlicht, als wäre dies das Natürlichste von der Welt. Geschockt schrie Regulus ihn daraufhin an: "Ihr habt WAS gemacht? Weisst du eigentlich, was mit euch alles hätte passieren können? Du kannst echt froh sein, dass du noch lebst! Wie kann man nur so leichtsinnig sein?" Sirius war bei dieser Predigt immer mehr in sich zusammengefallen und meinte schließlich kleinlaut: "Wir waren auch deshalb häufiger im Krankenflügel." "Ah, deshalb also. Ich habe mich schon öfters gefragt, warum ihr so häufig dort wart." Meinte dieser, sich wieder etwas beruhigend.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war der Trank fertig. Regulus, der den Trank schon einmal gebraut hatte, aber noch kein Animagus war (und auch keiner werden wollte), hatte ihm dabei sehr geholfen, während Sirius sich mit Sally beschäftigt hatte, nachdem sie ihm etwas zu Essen gebracht hatte. Nach einer neugierigen Frage von Sally, wo den Harrys Eltern sein und warum sie nicht bei Harry wären, erzählte er ihr die traurige Geschichte von deren Tod, ließ aber zunächst den Verrat von Peter weg. Traurig hatte diese zugehört und war zu Schluß gar in Tränen ausgebrochen. Dies hatte Harry dann fragen lassen, was Sirius denn mit seiner Hauselfe angestellt habe. Als Sally ihm schluchzend erklärt hatte, wie leid ihr der Tod seiner Eltern tun würde, hatte er Regulus die Aufsicht über den Trank überlassen, war zu Sirius gegangen, hatte ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen und hatte zu ihm gemeint: "Hättest du ihr das nicht schonender beibringen können?" Danach hatte er sich an Sally gewendet und hatte zu ihr gesagt: "Sei nicht so betrübt, Sally! Ich bin doch noch da und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich die Schuldigen zur Rechenschaft gezogen hab." "Wer war den so böse und hatte meinen guten Meister Krone und meine gute Lady Lily auf dem Gewissen, Meister Krönchen, Sir?" Hatte diese daraufhin gefragt. "Die Schuldigen sind Voldemort und..." Hatte Harry ihr erklären wollen, wer schuld am Tod seiner Eltern war. Doch sie hatte ihn kreischend unterbrochen: "WAS? Dieser böse Voldemort hat sie..." Harry hatte aber auch sie nicht ausreden lassen, sondern hatte gesagt: "Ja Voldemort hat sie getötet. Aber wieso sprichst du seinen Namen aus, Sally?" "Darf Sally ihn nicht so nennen, Meister Krönchen, Sir? Hat Sally etwas falsch gemacht? Kreacher hat auch gemeint, man soll seinen Namen nicht sagen. Aber Meister Krone und Lady Lily haben ihn immer so genannt! Und Meister Krönchen auch!" Hatte die Hauselfe gejammert, in der Meinung, etwas falsch und damit ihren Meister wütend gemacht zu haben. Doch sofort hatte Harry ihr erklärt, dass sie nichts falsch gemacht habe und er sich nur darüber gewundert habe, dass sie den Namen ausgesprochen hätte. Etwas beruhigt hatte die Elfe dann gefragt, wer sonst noch schuld wäre. Harry hatte es ihr gesagt und sie hatte ganz geschockt gemeint: "Was? Meister Wurmschwanz hat sie verraten? Böser Meiser Wurmschwanz! Aber Voldemort und böser Meister Wurmschwanz sind doch tot? Oder, Meister Krönchen?" "Noch nicht ganz, aber ich arbeite daran. Aber könntest du mich nicht Harry nennen, Sally?" Hatte Harry gemeint. Verwirrt hatte Sally ihn angeschaut und hatte gefragt: "Wieso, Meister Krönchen. Meister Krone und Meister Tatze haben mir gesagt, dass ich Meister Krönchen sagen soll. Meister Krone ist ja der Vater von Meister Krönchen!" Harry hatte ihr daraufhin erklärt, dass Krone nur ein Spitzname seines Vater gewesen wäre und dass die Benutzung dieser unter den Freunde gebräuchlich gewesen wären, er aber nie zu seinem Spitznamen 'Krönchen' zugestimmt hätte. Sally hatte ihn daraufhin gefragt, ob die beiden ihr gesagt hätten, dass sie sie so nennen solle, weil sie sie als Freundin sehen, und Harry hatte ihr zugestimmt, während er Sirius, der etwas hatte erwidern wollen, mit einem Blick zu Verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er selber daran Schuld wäre und ihr ja nichts anderes sagen sollte. Im Hintergrund hatte Regulus über Sirius ärgerliches Gesicht gelacht.

Als der Trank nun endlich fertig war, ging Harry zu dem Sofa. Doch bevor er sich darauf niederließ, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf. Sally hatte seine Mutter nämlich 'Lady Lily' genannt und ihr nicht auch einen Spitznamen gegeben, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass es Sirius und sein Vater versucht hatten, Sally auch dazu zu bringen, Lily mit irgendeinem Spitznamen anzureden. Daher drehte er sich um und fragte Sirius: "Sirius, wie sollte Sally eigentlich meine Mutter nennen?" Überrascht sah dieser zu Harry und fragte: "Glaubst du etwa,...?" "Ja, ich glaube, dass ihr meiner Mutter auch einen Spitznamen geben wolltet." Unterbrach Harry ihn. "W..wie ko..kommst d..du darauf, dass wir...?" Fragte dieser, aber Harry unterbrach nun und sagte in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete: "Ich kenne dich ganz gut, Sirius. Also? Wie sollte Sally meine Mutter nennen?" Zögernd antwortete dieser: "Nun, ja, wir..wir wollen, dass Sally sie 'Lady Drachenfeuer' nennt, weil sie so ein feuriges..." "Aber Lady Lily hat Sally verboten, sie so zu nennen. Sie hat erst mit Sally und dann mit Meister Krone und Meister Tatze geschimpft. Das einzige Mal, dass sie Sally angeschrien hat! Egal, was Sally sonst noch falsch gemacht hat! Lady Lily ist immer ruhig geblieben und hat es Sally erklärt." Unterbrach die Hauselfe Sirius. Dies war sehr erstaunlich, denn eigentlich unterbrachen Hauselfen ihren Besitzer und seine Gäste nur in Angelegenheiten, bei denen vorher der Besitzer gesagt hatte, dass er über diese unter allen Umständen sofort benachrichtigt werden wolle. Während dieser Erklärung lachte Regulus und auch Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Nachdem sie einige Zeit gelacht hatte, erklärte Harry der Elfe, dass er Harry und nicht Meister Krönchen genannt werden wolle und dass er hoffe, ihr das nicht befehlen zu müssen. Dann legte er sich auf das Sofa, trank den Animagata-Trank in einem Zug weg und meinte dann: "Iiiiii, schmeckt das eklig!" "Soll Sally ihnen etwas zu Trinken holen, Meister Krö... Meister Harry?" Fragte die Hauselfe, doch Harry antwortet: "Nein, danke, Sally. Aber weisst du, was Freunde bei den Menschen machen, Sally?" "Nein, Meister Krö... Meister Harry. Was?" Erwiderte diese und Harry sagte etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es Sirius überhaupt nicht gefallen würde. Aber er würde dadurch seine Rache für den ihm aufgezwungenen Spitznamen haben. Krönchen! Er sagte nämlich: "Freunde erzählen sich gegenseitig ihre Erlebnisse, ihre Wünsche und Pläne für die Zukunft. Du solltest zu deinem Freund Meister Tatze gehen und ihm etwas über dich erzählen. Er wird sicher darüber freuen." Harry hörte nur noch, wie Regulus lachte und Sirius fluchte, dann setzte dir Wirkung des Trankes ein. Welche Formen würde er annehmen könnnen? Ein Hirsch, wie sein Vater? Ein Hund, wie sein Pate? Würde er überhaupt eine Gestalt haben?


	15. Chapter 15

Danke für eure Reviews, ich hoffe, euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel. Tja, Miss Snape, Aufstand machen hilf nix, ich trotzdem da auf wo ich will, ätsch;) Tut mir leid, Greifenfreund, aber ein Greif ist nicht dabei. Warum fallen deiner Meinung nach, Hirsch und Hund weg, hexchen?

15. Der Trank

Harry lag auf dem Sofa, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Während Harry nun die von dem Trank hevorgebrachten Visionen seiner möglichen Animagus-Gestalten sehen sollte, erzählte die Haushelfe Sally dem armen Sirius etwas über sich und ihr Leben, wie es Harry geplant hatte. Da sie dann nach etwa einer Stunde nicht mehr wusste, was sie über ihr Leben sagen sollte, begann sie ihn nun mit Fragen über sein Leben zu bombadieren. Sirius, der schon bei den Erzählungen der Hauselfe innerlich aufgestöhnt hatte, aber ihr natürlich nicht hatte sagen wollen oder gar dürfen, dass ihn das nicht interessieren würde, ließ sich nur ungern dazu herab, Sally etwas über seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Regulus hingegen schaute den beiden einfach nur zu und musste immer wieder über seinen genervten Bruder und über die eifrig erzählende Hauselfe, die einfach nur glücklich war, dass sie von den Menschen gleichberechtigt behandelt wurde, lachen. Er nutzte aber auch die Zeit, indem er ein Buch über Zaubertränke las, welches er sich vom Grimmauldplatz mitgebracht hatte.

Unterdessen befand sich Harry im Land der Visionen, die durch den Trank in seinem Kopf enstanden. Er blickte sich um und sah eine hüglige Grasfläche, die auf der einen Seite an einen dichten Wald grenzte, der noch dunkler und unheimlicher wirkte als der Verbotene Wald von Hogwarts. Auf der anderen Seite sah Harry einen großen See, dessen anderes Ufer er nicht erblicken konnte. Zunächst war kein einziges Tier zu sehen, was sehr ungewöhnlich war, da diese Landschaft eigentlich wie geschaffen für eine üpige und vielfältige Vegetation war. Also begann Harry sich zu fragen, ob er vielleicht garkein Animagus werden könnte. Doch dann bemerkte er viele verschiedene Käfer, die aus dem Gras zum Vorschein kamen und ihn neugierig ansahen. Auch aus dem See kamen nun viele Lebewesen, meist irgendwelche Frösche. Alle diese Tier sahen für Harry zunächst noch ganz normal aus, bis er bemerkte, dass alle grüne Augen und ein blitzförmiges Zeichen am Kopf hatten. Harry wurde nun klar, dass dies mögliche Animagus-Formen von ihm waren. Harry war eigentlich enttäuscht. Er hatte gedacht, dass er spektakulärer Formen haben würde.

Doch immer mehr und vorallem größere Tiere, die auch alle grüne Augen und ein blitzförmiges Zeichen am Kopf hatten, erschienen um Harry und gesellten sich zu den anderen. Kleine Vögel und Mäuse sah Harry aus sich zukommen. Bis dahin hatte der Vorgang bestimmt eine Stunde gedauert, doch Harry hatte noch kein Tier gesehen, was er als Animagus sein wollte. Nach etwa einer weiteren halben Stunde erschienen dann auch die erste Schlange, eine kleine Ringelnatter, und eine Katze mit einem schwarzen Fell. Danach kamen noch weitere Schlangen. Auch verschiedene Hunderassen, ein Wolf und eine Eule gesellten sich dazu. Keines der Lebewesen griff ein anderes an, auch wenn sie eigenlich natürliche Feinde waren.

Nachdem etwa zwei Stunden später auch ein Hund angekommen war, der Sirius in seiner Animagusgestalt sehr ähnlich sah, dachte Harry, dass es nun vorbei wäre, da lange Zeit keine weiteren Tiere auftauchten. Er erwartete jeden Augenblick wieder auf dem Sofa zu erwachen. Doch dies geschah nicht. Harry wartete etwa zehn Minuten. Dann hörte er ein Knacken, welches aus dem Wald kam. Er guckte in diese Richtung und hielt den Atem an. Gerade brach ein Hirsch aus dem Wald hevor. Auf seinem Kopf hatte er ein riesiges Geweih, seine Augen waren grün und an einer Stelle auf seiner Stirn fehlte ihm etwas Fell. Diese Stelle hatte die Form eines Blitzes. "Krone!" Flüsterte Harry bei diesem Anblick. Konnte er wirklich die selbe Animagusgestalt wie sein Vater haben?

'Was ist hier los? War's das immer noch nicht?' Fragte sich Harry, nachdem er nun schon eine weitere halbe Stunde gewartet hatte, ohne dass ein neues Tier aufgetaucht war. Harry blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor er sich von den ganzen Tieren verabschieden wollte. Doch dazu sollte es zunächst nicht mehr kommen, denn am Horizont über dem See nahm Harry einen schwarzen Punkt wahr, der schnell größer wurde. Harry erkannte, dass es sich um einen schwarzen Vogel handeln müsste. Doch er konnte die Art nicht erkennen. Als der Vogel dann schließlich da war, konnte er ihn immer noch nicht einer Art zuorden; die Vogelart kannte er schlicht nicht. Auch stellte es sich heraus, dass der Vogel nicht überall schwarz war, sondern sich ein roter Strich auf seinem Rücken erstreckte, der zwischen den Augen, die genau wie bei all den anderen Tieren grün waren, begann und auf der Stirn wie ein roter Blitz aussah. Dieser Strich wurde zum Schwanzende immer breiter. Dort waren dann alle Schwanzfedern rot. Auch war er nich so groß, wie Harry erwartet hatte. Er war nur leicht größer wie die größte Eule, doch strahlte dieser Vogel eine Macht und Eleganz aus, die nicht nur an seinem glänzendem Fell liegen konnte.

"Was für ein Vogel bist du denn?" Fragte Harry den Vogel, der daraufhin den Kopf leicht schief legte. Plötzlich erschienen lauter kleine Lichter um den Vogel und die Luft knisterte merklich. 'Das müssen lauter kleine Blitze sein!' Stellte Harry fest. Doch kaum hatte er die zu Ende gedacht, krachte es richtig laut und der Vogel war verschwunden. Harry bekam eine Stoß heißer Luft ab und konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten. Harry sah sich um. Wo war nur der Vogel hin? War er vielleicht explodiert? Dass dem nicht so war, bemerkte Harry, als er nach oben sah, wo der Vogel in der Luft seine Kreise zog. Als der Vogel bemerkte, dass Harry ihn gesehen hatte, ging er in einen Sturzflug über, der nur ein paar Zentimeter über Harrys Kopf abrupt endete.

Der Vogel ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder und knabberte an dessen Ohr. Damit war er das einzige Tier, welches von sich aus, Körperkontakt mit Harry gesucht hatte. Sogar der große Hund, der Wolf und der Hirsch waren stehen geblieben, bevor sie in Harrys Reichweite gekommen waren. Zwar hatten sie es dann genossen, sich von Harry, den die drei Tiere an seinen Vater und dessen Schulfreunde Sirius und Remus erinnerten, streicheln zu lassen, aber sie hatten nicht den ersten Schritt zum Herstellen des Körperkontaktes gemacht.

"Du kannst dich also durch die Blitze bewegen? Stimmt's?" Fragte Harry den Vogel. Dieser nickte. "Bist du der letzte? Kommt jetzt keiner mehr?" Fragte er weiter und wieder nickte der Vogel. "Du bist wirklich ein wunderschöner Vogel." Meinte er daraufhin zu dem Vogel, der sich sofort stolz aufrichtete und seinen Schnabel weit öffnete. Harry hörte eine sanfte Melodie, die ihn an den Gesang von Fawkes erinnerte. Daher fragte er den Vogel: "Bist du ein Phönix?" Beleidigt schloss der Vogel seinen Schnabel, die Melodie brach sofort ab und der Vogel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht? - Stimmt, du siehst auch gar nicht wie ein Phönix aus! Viel cooler und viel düsterer!" Meinte Harry zunächst überrascht, dann nachdenklich und dann begeistert. "Bist du vielleicht mit den Phö...?" Wollte Harry dann fragen, doch wieder hatten sich die bläulichen Blitze um den Vogel gebildet und er verschwandt mit einem lauten Krachen, was Harry nun als Donner wahrnahm.

Harry sah sich in der Luft um. Doch nirgends konnte er den Vogel entdecken. Als er sich wieder dem Boden zuwandte, bemerkte er dass sich auch der Hirsch, gefolgt von dem großen schwarzen Hund, dem Wolf und einer sehr großen Schlange auf den Wald zubewegten. "HEY, wieso geht ihr schon?" Schrie Harry ihnen hinterher und sie stopten und drehten sich um. "Ist es vorbei?" Fragte Harry und die vier nickten. Nun sah Harry, dass auch die anderen Tier sich von ihm fortbewegten, und zwar in umgekehrter Reihenfolge, wie sie erschienen waren. Nachdem dann alle Tiere verschwunden waren, musste er auch nicht mehr lange warten, bis sich auch die Landschaft auflöste.

Harry wachte auf dem Sofa auf. Er fühlte sich jedoch nicht so erholt, wie es bei einem so langen Schlaf der Fall gewesen wäre. Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen, während er die Stimme der Hauselfe hörte: "... ist ja schrecklich! Und wie war es in Askaban? Das mu... Ah, Meister Krö... Harry, sie sind wieder wach? Soll Sally ihnen etwas bringen? Etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken?" Sie hatte Sirius also bis zu diesem Zeitpunk über sein Leben ausgefragt und sie waren bis zu Sirius Verhaftung gekommen. "Ein Glas Wasser wäre nicht schlecht, Sally." Antwortete Harry krächzend. Sofort verschwand diese und kehrte wenig später mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zurück und fragte, während sie Harry das Glas gab: "Sonst noch etwas, Meister Harry?" "Nein, danke, Sally!" Erwiderte er, woraufhin sie sich wieder Sirius zuwenden wollte, um ihn weiter auszufragen. Doch Harry, der Sirius teils anklagenden, teils neugierigen Blick bemerkt hatte, meinte zu ihr: "Sally, ich glaube im Moment interesiert Siri.. ehm.. Meister Tatze und auch Regulus etwas anderes, nämlich was das Resultat des Trankes ist. Vielleicht hast du ja auch Interesse an meinem Leben." "Natürlich, Meister Harry! Das interessiert Sally sehr." Erwiderte die kleine Hauselfe mit besonderem Eifer in ihrer Stimme. Sie wollte schließlich nicht ihren Meister durch Desinteresse an dessen Leben beleidigen.

"Dann hör gut zu, Sally! Du darfst auch Fragen stellen, wenn du etwas nicht verstehst." Begeistert sprang Sally nach Harrys Angebot vor dem Sofa herum, auf dem sich Harry nun aufgesetzt hatte und von Regulus auf der einen und Sirius auf der anderen Seite flankiert wurde. "Sally, hör bitte mit dem Herumgehopse auf! Und könntest du bitte einen Stuhl holen! Hier auf dem Sofa ist es ein bißchen eng!" Meinte Harry und abrupt höhrte die Elfe auf zu springen und holte einen Stuhl. Daraufhin sagte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius zu ihr: "Stell den Stuhl genau vor mich und setzt dich, damit ich endlich mit meiner Erzählung beginnen kann, und, Sally, beeill dich, bitte, denn Sirius ist schon ganz hibbelich!" Zunächst reagierte diese jedoch nicht, während Sirius ihn wütend anstarrte, und meinte dann: "A..aber, M..Mei..Meister Ha..Harry, d..da..das geht doch nicht! Meister Tatze und Meister Ragulus sind wichtiger als Sal...!" "Sally, das war ein Befehl! Siehst du denn nicht, wie ungeduldig Siri..." Unterbrach dieser die aufgeregte Hauselfe gespielt ernst, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn die Hauselfe war mit einem Satz auf den Stuhl gesprungen. "Natürlich bist du wichtig, du gehörst doch zu meiner Familie, Sally, oder etwa nicht?" Fragte er sie dann. "W..Wa..was Sally gehört zu ihrer Familie, Meister Harry? Was für eine Ehre!" Ewiderte diese, woraufhin er meinte: "Natürlich gehörst du zu meiner Familie! Du wirst mich immer an meine Eltern erinnern!"

Nachdem dieses Thema nun geklärt war, fing Harry mit seiner Erzählung an: "Also, als ich in meiner Vision aufwachte, sah ich eine leicht hügeliche Ebene, die auf der einen Seite durch einen Wald und auf der anderen Seite durch einen riesigen See begrenzt war. Zunächst geschah nichts. Was komisch war, war, dass ich ich keinerlei Getiere sah. Doch dann kamen Käfer und andere kleine Tiere auf mich zu..." Harry erzählte ihnen, was er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Doch von dem Vogel, der wohl ein magischer Vogel sein musste, erzählte er nichts. Er wollte sich dies als Überraschung aufsparen, falls er es jemals schaffen sollte, sich in diesen zu verwandeln.

Nachdem Harry mit seiner Erzählung fertig war, meinte Regulus: "Harry, in der Bibliothek im Grimauldplatz gibt es ein Buch, das etwas über die Animagus-Transformation erzählt. Soll ich es vielleich holen?" "Das ist nicht nötig. Ich glaube ich habe das Buch, das du meinst selber." Erwiderte dieser, woraufhin ihn Regulus skeptisch ansah. Harry suchte jedoch in seinem jetzt wieder vergrößertem Koffer und holte nach kurzer Suche das Buch über Animagi hevor, welches er bei Mrs. Figg gelesen hatte. Regulus meinte daraufhin: "Das ist ja unmöglich! Ich dachte, dass es das Buch nur drei Mal gibt: eins in Hogwarts, eins im Zaubereiministerium, in der Animagus-Registrierungsabteilung, und in unser Bibliothek. Aber anscheinend..." Hier wurde er von Harry unterbrochen, der ihm antwortete: "Du vergisst, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme, Reg! Das ist genau das Buch, was im Grimauldplatz steht. Ich habe es aus der Zukunft mitgebracht."

Harry, der das Buch dank seiner Studien bei Mrs. Figg genau kannte, schlug eine gewisse Seite davon auf und las daraus laut vor: "Also hört genau zu, was hier steht:  
'... Jemand, der ein Animagus werden will, musst zwei wichtige Dinge beachten: Erstens kommt es bei der Art der Animagus-Form nicht auf den Charakter der Person an, sondern auf sein magisches Potential und seinen Willen. Ersteres ist wichtig bei der Größe beziehungsweise bei der magischen Stärke des Tieres. Der Wille des jeweiligen Zauberers spielt eine Rolle bei der Bezwingung sowohl des Instinktes des Tieres als auch des Verstandes des Tieres. Daher lehnen es viele Zauberer, die nur ein kleines magisches Potential haben oft ab, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln, da ihre Form ein Insekt oder höchstens ein Käfer ist. Manche Hexen oder Zauberer haben auch Schwierigkeiten, den Instinkt oder den Verstand des jeweiligen Tieres zu überwinden.Sie könnten sich zwar von ihrem magischen Potential her in ein bestimmtes Tier verwandeln, jedoch verlieren sie nach der Verwandlung die Kontrolle und können sich häufig noch nicht einmal zurückverwandeln und bleiben so für immer in dem Körper des Tieres gefangen. Hierbei ist zu beachten, dass Insekten leichter zu beherrschen sind als Kröten oder ähnliche Tiere oder sogar Säugetiere. Die am schwierigsten zu beherrschenden Tiere sind jedoch die magischen. Auch fordern diese das größte Magiepotential. Nur wenige Magier sind daher fähig, ein magisches Tier als Animagusform zu haben und sogar zu beherrschen. Unter diesen sind am bekanntesten die vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor (Königlicher Greif), Salasar Slytherin (unbekannte magische Schlangenart, deren Biss wie ein Crutiatus oder Avada wirkt), Helga Huffelpuff (eine magische Dachsart, die die Auren und damit die Gesinnung von Menschen erkennen kann) und Rowena Ravenclaw (magische Rabenart, die sprechen kann und deren Schrei Menschen betäuben kann), und außerdem Merlin (Feuerphönix). Es ist besonders wichtig, sich die Gestalt seiner Animagus-Form genau zu überlegen, denn man kann sich danach weder umentscheiden noch eine zweite Form wählen. Nur über Merlin gibt es Gerüchte, dass er mehr als eine Animagus-Gestalt hatte. Zweitens sollte man sich keine Form auswählen, die man nicht beherrschen kann, denn dies kann zu schwerwiegenden Unfällen führen. Ist das Magielevel nämlich zu gering, kommt es zu Teilverwandlungen, die vielleicht nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen sind. Ist aber der Wille nicht stark genug, beherrsch das Tier den Zauberer und nicht umgekehrt, wie es bei einer Animagus-Verwandlung eigentlich gewollt ist...'  
Ihr seht also, dass ich sehr genau überlegen muss, welche Gestalt ich annehmen will." Schloss Harry die Lesung des Buches ab.

Einen kleinen Augenblich herrschte Stille im Raum, doch Harry unterbrach diese: "Aber ich habe noch ein viel aufschlussreicheres Buch!" Er kramte wenige Minuten in seinem Koffer herum und zog dann ein Buch hervor, welches er dann Sirius in die Hand drückte, der dann daraus vorlesen wollte: "Sz zszzss sczszs... Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn, Harry." Brach Sirius ab und sowohl Sally, als auch Regulus nickten mit dem Kopf, doch Harry meinte: "Das ist doch leicht zu verstehen! Es heißt: 'An meinen Erben'! Versteht ihr das den nicht?" Fragte er und setzte, nachdem die anderen mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hatten, hinzu: "Ehm... Ich glaube, das ist Parsel! Es ist jedenfalls von Salasar Slytherin!" Sirius, Regulus und Sally sahen ihn erstaunt an und fragten: "Was? Der Salasar Slytherin?" "Allerdings! Ich hab's in der Kammer des Schreckens bei der Suche nach einem der Horcruxe gefunden. Mich wundert's nur, dass Voldemort es nicht gefunden hat, es hätte ihn bestimmt sehr interessiert! Wahrscheinlich war er sich aber zu fein, die Räumlichkeiten des Basilisken zu betreten!" Meinte Harry.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens meinte Harry: "Hier in dem Buch bestätigt Slytherin, dass er und die Mitgründer von Hogwarts magische Tiere als Animagus-Formen hatten. Auch behauptet er, dass Merlin nicht nur eine Animagus-Figur hatte und davon war eine ein Phönix. Dadurch soll er auch einige Fähigkeiten, wie die Feuerteleportation und die Wiedergeburt aus der Asche, erhalten haben. Slytherin sagt, dass dies auch bei ihm und den anderen Gründern der Fall gewesen sei und er nur deshalb mit Schlagen reden konnte, weil seine Animagusform ihm diese Fähigkeit gegeben hat..." Harry wollte noch mehr erzählen, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn: "Harry, soll das etwa heißen, dass Merlin unsterblich ist? Aber wo ist er dann?" "Naja, Slytherin meint, er habe einen Zauber erfunden, der einen Zauberer, der in seiner Animagusform ist, für immer in diese Gestalt zwingt und ihm alle Zaubererfähigkeiten nimmt. Er hat den Zauber sogar exakt beschri..." "Soll das heißen, dass Fawkes vielleicht Merlin ist?" Unterbrach ihn Sirius mit seiner Frage. "Das könnte sein! Er sagt, dass Merlin sie auf die Idee mit der Schulgründung gebracht hätte und sogar bei dem Aufbau geholfen hätte. Er habe sich aber im Hintergrund gehalten, da er für tot gehalten worden sei und gewollt habe, dass dies so bliebe. Als Slytherin in dann in seine Phönixform gezwungen hat, sei er dann zunächst verschwunden, jedoch immer mal wieder in Hogwart aufgetaucht, meint auf jeden Fall Slytherin." Schloss Harry seine Erklärung über den Inhalt des Buches. Die anderen sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

Nachdem jeder seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, diskutierten sie noch etwas über das Buch, während Sally ihnen etwas zum Essen machte. Dabei kam auch die Frage auf, ob es gegen Slytherins Zauber einen Gegenzauber gäbe. Harry meinte dazu: "Slytherin hat jedenfalls keinen erwähnt. Daher glaube ich, dass es noch keinen gibt. Er wollte ja nicht, dass man Merlin wieder befreien könnte! Aber es gibt einen Zauber, der einen vor dem Zauber schütz." "Ich denk mal, er wollte nicht selbst in seiner Animagusform gefangen sein!" Kommentierte Regulus. "Das ist verständlich!" Gab Sirius seinen Senf dazu. "Ja, ihr habt wohl recht. Doch zurück zu dem Gegenzauber: Ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn man einen entwickeln will, ihn auf Parsel sagen muss, damit er wirkt. Der Zauber muss nämlich auch auf Parsel gesprochen werden." Meinte Harry und die beiden anderen stimmten ihm zu.

Nach der langen Wirkung des Trankes und der darauf folgenden Diskusion war es für Harry nun langsam Zeit, sich wieder zurück zur Schule zu begeben, denn bald würde Schulschluss sein und dann müsste er mit seinem Cousin wieder zurück zu den Dursleys gehen, damit sein Fehlen in der Schule nicht trotz des Zauberbanns, den Harry über die Schule gesprochen hatte, auffiele. Bei der Verabschiedung fragte Sirius Harry: "Harry, was ist eigentlich mit Remus? Weißt du, wo er steckt und wie es ihm geht?" "Ja, das weiß ich. Zwar nicht genau, weil er in der Zeit immer wieder umgezogen ist, da er kaum Arbeit findet und daher jede Arbeit annehmen muss, die ihm angeboten wird. Warum fragst du?" Erwiderte Harry. "Naja, Harry, ich wollte fragen, ob ich ihn treffen oder ihm wenigstens schreiben darf. Weißt du er ist mein letzter wirkl..." Sirius wurde von Harry untebrochen: "Tut mir leid, Sirius, aber das geht nicht! Er hält dich für einen Mörder und Verräter! Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ich schreibe an ihn..." Sirius war zuerst traurig gewesen, aber bei Harrys Angebot glänzten seine Augen wieder und er unterbrach Harry begeistert: "Danke, Harry! Aber wie willst du Remus erreichen? Per Eule? Oder per Muggel-Post?" "Nunja, ich habe keine Eule und Muggel-Post dauer zu lang! Ich habe gedacht, Sally könnte den Brief überbringen." Erwiderte Harry, nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte, doch Sirius widersprach ihm: "Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, Harry! Er kennt Sally und würde sofort auf mich schließen." "Verdammt, ich dachte, das wäre eine gut..." Harry wurde dieses Mal von Regulus unterbrochen: "Harry, wie wär's, wenn Kreacher das machen würde? Ihn kennt Remus nicht!" "Danke, Reg, du bist die Rettung! Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Verbiete Kreacher, etwas zu sagen, denn er hatte jedenfalls früher, das heißt in der Zukunft, die schlechte Angewohnheit, mit sich selber flüsternd zu reden, und hat damit Dinge verraten, die er eigentlich nicht verraten wollte oder sollte." Meinte Harry begeistert und umarmt Regulus brüderlich. Dieser war zwar etwas überrascht, stimmte dann aber zu und rief Kreacher und erklärte ihm seinen Auftrag, während Harry den Brief an Remus schrieb. Dann teilte Harry dem Hauselfen mit, wo er Remus vielleicht finden könnte. Dieser verschwand mit einem lauten Plopp. Harry disapperierte nun auch, nachdem er sich von Regulus, Sirius und von Sally verabschiedete. Er gab allen die Hand und die Hauselfe drehte fast durch, denn dadurch hatte er sie wie die anderen und damit gleichberechtigt behandelt.

Harry erschien hinter einem Gebüsch, welches nicht weit von der Schule entfernt war, und traf am Gebäudeeingang der Schule auf Dudley, der ihn daraufhin fragte: "Was machst du denn hier, Freak? Ich dachte, du wärst krank!" "Das bin ich auch. Aber Tante Petunia hat mich geschickt um dich abzuholen." Antwortete Harry, nachdem er Dudley erst verwirrt angesehen hatte, bis er sich wieder an den Bann erinnert hatte. Kaum hatten sie das Schulgelände verlassen, bemerkte Harry den leeren Blick von Dudley und war sich nun sicher, das der Bann wirkte und Dudley nicht mehr wusste, dass Harry den ganzen Tag nicht in der Schule gewesen war. Abends in seinem kleinen Schrank dachte Harry dann über den Brief an Remus nach. Würde dieser auf den Brief antworten? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er ihn, Harry, oder später dann Sirius und Regulus traf? Auch fragte er sich, welche Animagusgestalt er nun annehmen sollte? Oder, ob es ihm sogar, wie Merlin, möglich wäre, mehr als eine Gestalt anzunehmen. Merlin hatte der vier Hogwartsgründern nämlich nie gesagt, wie er das geschaft hatte.


	16. Chapter 16

Danke Flo für dein Review. Ich hoffe aber für diese mehr Reviews zu bekommen

16. Remus Lupin

Zwei Tage lang hörte Harry nichts von Remus. Wie er später von Regulus erfahren sollte, hatte Kreacher bei den ersten Addressen, die ihm Harry gegeben hatte, kein Glück gehabt. Doch, dass er manchmal Stunden dafür gebraucht hatte, in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob Remus dort noch wohnte, hatte es ihm auch nicht gerade leichter gemacht. Leider hatte Kreacher Remus davor noch nie gesehen und hatte daher seine Hauselfenmagie nicht anwenden können. Mit dieser konnte ein Hauselfe eine Person nämlich überall orten. Harry bekam schon fast Angst, dass er sich nie mehr melden würde. Doch dann erschien auf dem mit einem Duplikationszauber versehenen Blatt, dessen anderen Teil er als Brief zu Remus geschickt hatte, die Bestätigung von Remus für ein Treffen. Genauer konnte Harry folgenden Text auf dem Zettel lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lupin,_

_Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie dringend eine Arbeit suchen. Daher bitte ich Sie, am folgenden Freitag, der wie ich weiß kein Vollmond ist, im Eberkopf in Hogsmead zu erscheinen. Ich weiß nämlich von Ihren hervorragenden Leistungen in Ihrer Schulzeit und würde mich sehr darüber freuen, Sie als neue Arbeitskraft einstellen zu können. Für welche Arbeit und zu welchen Bedingungen ich Sie einstellen werde, erfahren Sie dann bei unserem Treffen. Dieser Brief ist mit einen Duplikationszauber versehen. Sie müssen also nur Ihre Antwort und die Uhrzeit, zu der Sie mich treffen wollen, unter meinen Biref schreiben. Bei der Uhrzeit wäre ich Ihnen jedoch sehr verbunden, wenn Sie sich einen Termin zwischen 9 und 15 Uhr auswählen würden.  
Ich hoffe, Sie stimmen einem Treffen zu, auch, wenn ich Ihnen meinen Namen noch nicht sagen kann. _

_MfG H.J.E._

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Unbekannt,_

_Ich habe lange überlegt, ob dem Treffen zustimmen soll. Mir wäre es zwar lieber, Sie hätten mir Ihren Namen genannt, aber, da ich wirklich gerne eine Arbeit hätte, wäre ich über ein Treffen mit Ihnen sehr erfreut. Doch muss ich Ihnen schon vorher sagen, dass ich keine illegalen Arbeiten machen werde. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns um 10 Uhr an der Theke des Eberkopfes treffen. Ich hoffe, Sie sind mit dieser Uhrzeit einverstanden._

_MfG Remus Lupin._

_P.S.: Woran sollen wir uns erkennen? Soll ich vielleicht ein besonderes Merkmal tragen, damit Sie mich erkennen können?_

_Sehr geehrte Mr. Lupin,_

_Hiermit bestätige ich den Termin um 10 Uhr mit Ihnen. Aber sie brauchen kein besonderes Merkmal zu tragen. Ich weiß, wie Sie aussehen und werde sie ansprechen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie dem Treffen zugestimmt haben._

_MfG H.J.E._

Harry freute sich schon auf das Treffen mit Remus. Doch leider befürchtete er, dass dieser vielleicht Dumbledore als Sicherheit zu diesem Termin mitbringen wollte. Daher hatte Harry die zwei Tage dazu benutzt, die Löwenhöhle in Hogsmead zu besuchen, um herauszufinden, mit welchen Zaubern diese geschützt war. Dafür hatte er sich wieder in die Gestalt verwandelt, die er bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Regulus benutz hatte. Doch dieses Mal hatte er nicht seine Metal-Klamotten, sondern einen weiten Zaubererumhang mit Kaputze an. Auch hatte durch seine Kontaktlinsen nun nicht mehr grüne, sondern braune Augen.

Als er in Hogsmead angekommen war, hatte er sich suchend umgeguckt und dann ein wundervolles, riesiges Schloß auf dem Berg, in dem auch die Höhle lag, in der sich Sirius in Harrys alten Zeitlinie versteckt hatte. Dieses Schoß hatte er bei all seinen Hogsmeadbesuchen nie gesehen, denn es lag ein sehr starker Zauber darauf. Dieser war ähnlich dem Fidelius-Zauber, aber in diesem Fall fungierte immer der Eigentümer des Schloßes, der auch gleichzeitig den Lord-Titel inne hatte, als Geheimniswahrer. Der Besitz dieses Hauses war nämlich an den Lord-Titel gebunden, was auch erklärte, dass Harry das Schloß zuvor nie gesehen hatte, denn er hatte ja in seiner alten Zeitlinie den Lord-Titel nicht angenommen.

Das Schloß, auf das Harry nun zu gegang war, war etwa so groß wie Hogwarts, jedoch wessentlich schmuckvoller. Sowohl die Dächer der vier Türme als auch das Vordach über dem Tor waren aus purem Gold, wohingegen das Hauptdach mit roten Ziegeln bedeckt war. Die Mauern des Schloßes waren aus weißem Marmor. Das Tor war so groß, dass sowohl ein Drache als auch ein Riese locker hindurch passen würden. Das Vordach wurde von zwei Säulen im griechischem Stil gehalten, deren oberes Ende das Gesicht eines Löwen zeigte. Am Ende der Treppe, die zu diesem Tor führte, wurde der Weg von zwei riesigen Löwen, deren Mäuler zum Brüllen weit offen waren. Auch diese Löwen waren aus Gold und glänzten daher, wenn die Sonne auf sie schien. Im Inneren des Schloßes war ein großer Garten mit einem Schwimmbecken, auf das jedes Hotel stolz wäre. Hier war die Decke so verzaubert wie in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts. Auch gab es dort zwei Quidditch-Tor, so dass man hier auch ein richtiges Spiel veranstalten konnte, auch wenn das Feld nicht ganz so geräumig war wie das in Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich lag auf diesem Raum ein Zauber, denn, wenn man die Umrisse des Schloßes mit denen des Raumes verglich, kam man zu dem Schluss, dass der Innenraum wesentlich größer war als das Schloß selbst. In einem Schuppen gab es dann auch noch Besen, die zwar schon sehr alt waren, aber dafür damals die besten gewesen sein müssten, denn sie konnten es zwar nicht mit den heutigen Spitzenmodellen aufnehmen, doch sie waren immer noch über dem Durchschnitt.

Als Harry dann das Tor erreicht hatte, hatte er auch gesehen, dass ein goldener Löwe an dem Tor befestigt war. Aus purer Neugier hatte er ihn angefasst, woraufhin er einen kleinen Stich an seinem Finger gespürrt hatte und sich dann das Tor geöffnet hatte. Harry war sofort von einem ernst wirkenden Hauselfen begrüßt worden: "Guten Tag, Lord Potter. Herzlich willkommen in der Löwenhöhle. Was kann Vulkano für sie tun, Lord Potter?" Harry hatte nach einem Buch über die Schutzzauber des Schloßes gefragt, welches ihm, nachdem Vulkano kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte, von einer weiteren Hauselfe gebracht worden war, die sich als Marry und Vulkanos Frau vorgestellt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte Vulkano ihr geistig Harrys Wünsche weitergegeben. In dem Buch hatte er dann gelesen, dass das Haus durch ein Anti-Apperierschild geschützt wäre, der es nur dem Hauseigentümer und dessen nächsten Verwandten, also seiner Frau und seinen Kindern, ermöglichen würde, hier zu apperieren oder zu disapperieren. Auch hatte Harry von Vulkano erfahren, dass es nur noch zwei weitere Hauselfen gäbe, die zu Zeit hier wohnen würden, nämlich seine Tochter Lavia und sein Sohn Helio. Harry war natürlich auch aufgefallen, dass die Hauselfen hier nicht wie die, die er bisher kannte, alte Leinentücher trugen, sondern sehr schmuckvolle weiße Anzüge mit dem Potter-Wappen vorne auf der Brust. Vulkanos Anzug hatte dann noch zusätzlich etwa zwei-Finger-breite goldene Bänder, die sowohl um sein Kopfloch als auch um seine Ärmel gingen. Bei seiner Frau waren diese rot.

Als Harry Vulkano auf diese Anzüge ansprach, meinte dieser: "Lord Potter, es steht unseren Besitzern frei, zu bestimmen, wie und ob wir angezogen sind. Ihre Vorgänger, also ihr Großvater und ihr Vater, der leider kurz nach der Übernahme des Titels gestorben ist, haben diese Anzüge für uns ausgesucht. Wollen sie, Lord Potter, dass wir andere Sachen tragen?" Harry hatte diese Frage sofort verneint und hatte gemeint, sie dürfen anziehen, was sie wollen, hauptsache es wären keine Lumpen und sie würden sich darin wohl fühlen. Sie sollen zu ihm kommen, wenn sie Geld für ihre Klamotten bräuchten, hatter er noch hinzugefügt, woraufhin der Hauselfe sich bei ihm überschwenglich bedankt hatte.

Harry hatte nach diesem Besuch beschlossen, hier sein Hauptquartier einzurichten. Daher war er mit Regulus und Sirius am nächsten Tag in das Schloß apperiert. Diesen hatte es hier so gut gefallen, dass sie Harrys Vorschlag, hier zu bleiben, sofort zugestimmt hatten. Die drei hatten dann sofort das Quidditch-Feld zu einer Partie genutzt. Regulus hatte den Hüter gespielt, während Harry und Sirius als Jäger gegeneinander gespielt hatten. Harry, der bisher noch nie als Jäger gespielt hatte und auch bedeutend kleiner war als Sirius, hatte trotzdem den besseren Anfang, denn Sirius hatte schon lange nicht mehr gespielt und hatte sich zunächst wieder in das Spiel hinein zu finden. Doch am Ende der von ihnen als Spielzeit festgelegten Stunde hatte sich doch die Erfahrung, die Sirius als Jäger hatte, durchgesetzt, denn er hatte dann doch mit zwei Toren Unterschied gewonnen.

Nun war es endlich Freitag. Während Sirius und Regulus in dem Schloß auf Harry warten sollten, ging dieser in der selben Verkleidung wie bei seinen bisherigen Hogsmeadbesuchen in dieser Zeitlinie zum Eberkopf. Harry hatte einen Zwei-Weg-Spiegel dabei, von dem Sirius das passende Gegenstück hatte. Sollte Harry Probleme haben, müsste er nur nach Sirius rufen und die beiden würden ihm zu Hilfe eilen. Sie würden sich mit Vulkanos Hilfe zum Eberkopf teleportieren, damit sie nicht dahin laufen müssten und möglicher Weise zu spät dort ankämen. Harry hoffte jedoch, dass dies nicht nötig sein würde, weil durch Sirius Erscheinen in Hogsmead würden seine Pläne, zunächst einmal nichts Gravierendes in der Zeitlinie zu verändern, zunichte gemacht werden.

Als Harry dann den Eberkopf um zehn vor zehn Uhr betrat, untersuchte er mit dem selben Zauber, mit dem er damals Regulus erkannt hatte, welche Zauberer und Hexen sich dort befanden. Dumbledore war, Merlin sei Dank, nicht da. Aber auch Remus war noch nicht da. Also setzte sich Harry an die Theke und bestellte sich ein Butterbier. Nach fünf Minuten öffnete sich dann die Tür und Remus betrat den Raum. Harry überprüfte auch ihn mit Zauber. Remus setzte sich auch an die Theke, wo er sich im Gegensatz zu Harry einen Feuerwiskey bestellte. Er musste sich woll etwas Mut antrinken!

Bevor sich Harry nun zu Remus begab, untersuchte er diesen nach irgendwelchen Zaubern und fand einen alten Aufspürzauber, den man, wenn man nicht direkt danach suchte, nicht entdecken konnte. Da der Zauber aber auch noch nur wenigen Leuten bekannt war, blieb er meisten unendeckt. Doch Harry hatte so lange in der Bibliothek geforscht, dass er ihn kannte. Ein weiteres Problem stellte das Lösen des Zaubers dar, da er den Ausführer des Zaubers warnte, ehe man ihn vollständig gelöst hatte. Ein weiteres Problem war es, dass dieser Zauber durch jeden Zauberbann, ja sogar durch den Fidelius wirkte.

Harry musste hämisch grinsen. Das erschwerte die Sache natürlich! Er nahm sein Butterbier und setzte sich neben Remus, der ihn gespannt ansah und fragte: "Sind sie der geheimnisvolle Fremde, der mir einen Job anbieten will?" "Allerdings! Wie ich sehe, haben sie eine Sicherheit eingebaut. Hat Professor Dumbledore sie mit dem Aufspürzauber belegt, Mr. Lupin?" Erwiderte Harry, woraufhin ihn dieser überrascht ansah und sagte: "Ja, das ist richtig. Aber woher wissen sie das? Professor Dumbledore hat gemeint, das niemand den Zauber entdecken würde." "Tja, Mr. Lupin, der Zauber ist auch schwer zu entdecken. Er ist nur wenigen bekannt und, wenn man ihn finden will, muss man gezielt danach suchen." Antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, was Remus allerdings nicht sehen konnte, da es durch die Kaputze verdeckt war. "Dann müssen sie aber den Zauber kennen, Mister...?" Fragte Remus nun. "Allerdings! Und leider erschwert das die Sache. Ich muss den Zauber lösen, bevor ich sie zu ihrem neuen Arbeitplatz nehmen kann, und das merkt Dumbledore dann sofort." Antwortete Harry. Remus sah ihn erstaunt an und fragte: "Wieso wollen sie nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore weiß, wo ich arbeite, Mister...? Sind sie vielleicht ein Todesser?" Remus wollte also unbedingt seinen Namen erfahren! Harry antwortete: "Nein, ich bin kein Todesser. Sonst wären sie schon längst tot oder entführt! Und zu Dumbledore: Sagen wir einfach, ich hatte schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihm. Und meinen Namen erfahren sie erst, wenn ich sicher bin, dass niemand anderes es erfährt." "Also, sie wollen, dass ich mit ihnen mitgehen, ohne zu wissen, wer sie sind? Darf ich dann wenigstens erfahren, wie mein Job aussehen soll, Mein Herr?" Fragte Remus nun. Seine Hand war schon längst an seinem Zauberstab, um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können. Harry meinte daraufhin: "Klar doch! Ich hab' vor kurzem ein paar Häuser und ein bißchen Gold geerbt, aber ich kenn mich damit nicht so aus. Außerdem hab' ich Wichtigere zu tun, als mich um das alles zu kümmern. Das wäre dann ihre Aufgabe, Mr. Lupin." "Sie wissen aber schon, dass ich ein Werwolf bin? Und sie vertrauen mir ihr Vermögen an?" Fragte dieser überrascht. "Klar, weiß ich, dass sie ein Werwolf sind. Sonst hät ich doch nie den Vollmond in meinem Brief erwähnt! Und ich weiß auch, dass sie das sagen müssen, weil es da dieses bescheuerte Gesetz von einer gewissen Umbridge gibt. Und, ja, ich vertraue ihnen mein Vermögen an", antwortete Harry und meinte dann, "aber nun zu dem Problem mit dem Zauber: Ich werde ihn lösen, wenn wir draußen sind. Aber dann müssen wir zu ein paar Zwischenorten apperieren, denn der Zauber hält dann noch etwa zwei Minuten. Vertrauen sie mir, Mr. Lupin! Ich will ihnen nichts Böses, aber ich vertraue Dumbledore einfach nicht!"

Eine Weile sah Remus Harry einfach nur entgeistert an. Wieso vertraute dieser Mann Professor Dumbledore nicht? Wer war dieser Mann? Doch dann meinte Remus: "Ich weiß nicht, warum sie Professor Dumbledore misstrauen. Und ich weiß nicht, wer sie sind. Aber könnte ich vielleicht ihr Gesicht sehen, Mein Herr? Vielleicht könnte ich ihnen dann vertrauen." "Ich glaube, das geht klar." Entgegnete Harry und schob seine Kaputze nach hinten, so dass Remus sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er sah Remus, der überrascht war, so ein jungen Mann zu sehen, direkt in die Augen, als dieser ihn fragte: "Also, kann ich ihnen vertrauen? Tun sie nichts, was mir schadet?" Harry antwortete ehrlich, ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen: "Nein, auf keinen Fall." Als Remus Harry in die Augen sah, sah er dort keine Lüge und meinte daher: "Ich vertraue ihnen! Ich werde mit ihnen gehen."

Remus und Harry gingen also nach draußen, nachdem sie für ihre Getränke bezahl hatten. Dort löste Harry mit komplizierten Zauberstabbewegungen und einem leise gemurmelten Zauberspruch den Zauber von Remus und sagte ihm dann: "Geben sie mir ihre Hand! Ich werde uns nach London bringen, ehe Dumbledore hier auftritt." "Aber Professor Dumbledore ist doch in Hogwarts und dort kann man nicht disapperieren. Es wird als noch etwas dau...!" Meinte Remus, doch er wurde von Harry unterbrochen: "Sie haben seinen Phönix vergessen! Oder meinen sie, er hätte sie mit diesem Zauber belegt, wenn er nicht innerhalb der zwei Minuten hier sein könnte. Und nun geben sie m...!" Harry sprach nicht mehr weiter, denn er sah ein Feuer in der Luft. Dumbledore war also schon fast da! Schnell packte er Remus Hand und disapperierte.

Harry und Remus erschienen in einer Nebenstrasse in London. Harry wusste, dass der Zauber noch wirksam war, denn es war höchsten eine Minute, seit dem Lösen des Zauber vergangen. Remus sah Harry wütend an und schrie: "Was sollte denn das? Mich einfach so zu entfü...!" "Dumbledore ist gerade mit seinem Phönix aufgetaucht. Und hier wird er auch gleich sein. Wir müssen hier schnell weg!" Unterbrach Harry ihn, während er ihn auch schon mit seiner linken Hand an dessen rechten Handgelenk gepackt mit sich zog. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab hoch und sprach sein Vergessenszauber, falls jemand ihre Ankunft beobachtet hätte. Dann versteckte er ihn schnell unter seinem Umhang. Schnell erreichten sie die Hauptstaße, wo viele Menschen waren. Harry war extra an diesen Ort apperiert, da hier viel komische Gestalten herumliefen. Hier gab es Punks, Gothics und viele andere etwas 'unnormal' gekleideten Leute. Sie würden hier also in ihren Zaubererumhängen nicht auffallen! Harry wendete immer wieder mit dem unter dem Umhang versteckten Zauberstab seinen Magicum-Revelio-Zauber an. Aber dieser zeigte lange Zeit nur ihn und Remus an. Anfangs hatte Remus sich noch dagegen gewehrt, von dem jungen Mann mitgezogen zu werden. Doch, nachdem mit seinem Satz fertig gewesen war, lief er freiwillig hinter Harry her. Als dieser das gemerkt hatte, lockerte er den Griff um Remus Arm und führte ihn in eine kleine Kneipe, wo sie eine dunkle Ecke dazu benutzten zu disapperieren. Harry konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Dumbledore die Kneipe betrat. Merlin sei Dank, hatte er diesen schon lange davor durch seinen Zauber bemerkt.

Da Harry nicht wusste, ob der Zauber noch aktiv war, war jedoch wieder in Hogsmead apperiert. Aber nicht direkt dort, wo sie vorher disapperiert waren, sondern an der Heulenden Hütte. Als Remus diese sah, kamen viele Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit hoch und er fragte Harry, der auf seine Uhr schaute, um zu sehen, ob die zwei Minuten schon um wären oder nicht: "Hier sind sind wir aber noch nicht am Ende unserer Reise, oder, Mister?" "Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, ob die zwei Minuten um sind. Aber jetzt weiß ich es und wir können zum Entpunkt unserer Reise kommen. Geben sie mir doch bitte ihre Hand, Mr. Gespenst!" Antwortete Harry grinsend. Bei dem Wort 'Gespenst' zuckte Remus erschrocken zusammen und reichte Harry wie in Trance seine Hand. Dieser packte sie, ehe Remus wieder zu sich kommen konnte, und disapperierte gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem ein gehetzt aussehender Dumbledore mit seinem Phönix aus den Flammen trat.

Harry apperierte mit einem geschockten Remus in dem Teil des Schloßes, in dem Regulus und Sirius mit Vulkano auf ihn oder auf seinen Hilferuf warteten. Da sie vielleicht gezwungen waren, Harry sofort zu Hilfe zu kommen, hatten sie ihr Äußeres verändert und sich vermummt. Während Harrys Abwesenheit hatten sie wie in den letzten Tagen auch viel über sich und ihre Beziehung als Brüder gesprochen. So langsam hatten sie sich mit den Schwierigkeiten der Vergangenheit ausgesöhnt und hatten nun fast wieder ein Verhältnis wie es unter Brüdern sein sollte. Dennoch waren sie noch oft vorallem in Harrys Abwesenheit an einander geraten und hatten sich auch ein paar Duelle geliefert, die jedoch schnell durch Harry oder durch eine Verletzung des Einen oder des Anderen beendet wurden waren.

"Und hattest du Schwierigkeiten, Ha.. ehm.. junger Mann?" Verbesserte sich Sirius, denn beinahe wär ihm Harrys Name herausgerutscht. Sie hatten sich nämlich geeingt, Remus zunächst nicht zu zeigen, wer sie waren. "Das siehst du doch, Kumpel! Naja, Dumbledore hat zwar einen etwas lästigen Zauber auf Mr. Lupin gelegt und uns verfolgt, aber wir konnten ihm entkommen." Erwiderte Harry, der sich in der Zwischenzeit von Remus gelöst hatte. "M..mein Herr, wie haben sie das vorhin mit 'Mr. Gespenst' Gemeint? Und wo bin ich? Und wer sind die beiden?" Fragte ein immer noch leicht unter Schock stehender Werwolf. Während sich Sirius ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, antwortete Harry: "Nun, das sind aber viele Fragen auf ein Mal! Zu der ersten: Sie haben doch mal Gespenst in der Heulenden Hütte gespielt, oder etwa nicht?" "A..ab..aber, wo..woher wissen sie das? Es gibt eigentlich nur...!" Harry unterbrach Remus leicht grinsend: "Das ist ja eine weitere Frage! Kommen wir aber zu ihrer zweiten Frage," Harry machte eine kurze Pause, "wo wir hier sind, wollten sie wissen. Nun, das ist eins meiner Anwesen, die ich geerbt habe. Und nun zu ihrer dritten Frage: Das sind Regulus.. und Sirius.. Black." Remus hatte schon bei 'Remus' und bei 'Sirius' gestutzt und seine Hand war zu seinem Zauberstab gewandert. Als aber Harry auch deren Nachnamen aussprach, wollte er seinen Zauberstab ziehen und schrie wütend: "Verrat! Mir nichts antun! Stu...!" Doch Harry kam ihm zuvor und belegte Remus mit einem ungesagten Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch und meinte dann zu Remus: "Mr. Lupin, glauben sie wirklich, dass das Ministerium es nicht veröffentlicht hätte, wenn ein Mörder geflohen wäre? Sirius ist unschuldig! Aber damit sie das wirklich glauben werde ich ihn noch einmal unter Veritasserum befragen. Du bist doch einverstanden, Siri?" Zunächst konnte Harry in Remus Augen nur blanke Wut sehen. Doch dann keimte Hoffnung in ihnen auf.

Nachdem Sirius zugestimmt hatte und Harry Remus den Zauberstab abgenommen und ihn magisch gefesselt hatte, löste Harry den Ganzkörperklammerfluch. Sofort fragte Remus: "Ist Sirius wirklich unschuldig? Seit wann ist er denn frei? Und warum steht davon nicht in den Zeitungen? Und woher soll ich den wissen, ob das wirklich Veritasserum ist, das sie ihm geben?" "Das sind ja wieder mehrere Fragen! Das scheint eine Krankheit zu sein. Aber nun zu ihren Fragen! Ja, Sirius ist unschuldig und er ist seit etwas mehr als einer Woche frei. Und das Veritasserum werde ich an ihnen Testen und sie versuchen zu lügen." Antwortete Harry, der nun das Fläschchen mit dem Veritasserum hervorholte. "Und wenn ich mich weigere,..?" Fragte Remus, doch Harry setzte die Frage fort: "...dann gibt's zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie sagen mir, dass sie mir glauben, dass das Veritaserum ist", wabei er das Fläschchen hochhob, "oder ich werde sie zwingen", wobei er Remus Mund mit einem Zauber öffnete und danach diesen Zauber wieder aufhob, um dann fortzufahren, "aber ich fänd es schön, wenn sie es freiwillig machen würden. Und keine Angst, ich werde nur nach ihrem Namen fragen und sie versuchen zu lügen. Dann gebe ich ihnen das Gegenmittel. Werden sie es also freiwillig nehmen oder glauben sie mir auch ohne Test?" Fragte Harry.

Remus erklärte sich mit der Einnahme einverstanden und das Veritasserum bestand. Nach Sirius Befragung löste Harry Remus Fesseln, nachdem dieser erklärt hatte, dass er ihnen glauben würde. Remus und Sirius lagen sich lange Zeit in den Armen, bis Remus sich von dem Anderen löste, um Harry zu fragen, wer er den nun wäre. Harry ging daraufhin zunächst mal aus dem Raum, um sich umzuziehen. Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, schrie Remus aus: "HARRY, bist du's wirklich?" Nachdem auch Remus und Harry sich in den Armen gelegen hatten, wobei der Werwolf immer wieder nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Vorwürfe über Harrys Vorgehen gemacht hatte, belegte Harry den Werwolf mit dem selben Zauber wie Regulus und Sirius, wobei er als 'Befugte' Remus, Vulkano und seine Familie hinzufügte. Dann erzählte er auch Remus von den Ereignissen in seiner alten Zeitlinie. So erfuhr dieser auch, warum Harry Dumbledore nicht traute. Dann brachte er sie alle drei zu seinem Haus in London, wo er zuerst Vulkano und dessen Familie rief, um sie mit Sally und Kreacher bekannt zu machen. Dann verabschiedete er sich, um zu den Dursley zu gehen, wo ein lages, stressiges Wochenende auf ihn wartete.


	17. Chapter 17

Danke für dein Review HP6-Freak. Das mit dem zweiten Review war eine gute Idee. Wenn du das nächste Mal unter zwei verschiedenen Namen schreibst, ist das noch besser;) Schade, dass so wenige andere Leute ihre Meinung zu der Storie abgeben. Ich würde nämlich gerne wissen, ob Harry noch auf Umbridge treffen soll oder nich. Oder wie es nach Voldys Wiedergeburt weiter gehen soll. Diese Fragen würde ich gern von meinen Lesern beantwortet haben. Schreibt mir bitte dazu eure Meinung!!

17. Der Hut

Die Zeit flog für Harry nur so dahin. Er fühlte sich glücklich wie noch nie. Es hatte für ihn nur ein- oder zweimal eine kurze Zeit gegeben, in der er sich ähnlich glücklich gefühlt hatte. Da war zum Einen die Zeit gewesen, als er in seiner alten Zeitlinie nach Hogwarts gekommen war und noch nicht auf Voldemorts Seelenstück getroffen war, zum Anderen die Zeiten die er mit Sirius am Grimmauldplatz verbracht hatte. Aber für Harry war diese Zeit noch viel schöner. Er hatte seinen Paten wieder und würde dafür sorgen, dass er ihn dieses Mal nicht wieder so schnell verlieren würde. Mit ihm, Remus und Regulus spielte er öfters mal Quidditch, wobei eigentlich fast immer Sirius Mannschaft gewann, schließlich war er in seiner Schulzeit Jäger gewesen. Doch manchmal spielten sie auch mit jeweils einem Jäger, der auch gleichzeitig Hüter war, und einem Sucher. Dabei spielten meist die Blackbrüder gegen Remus und Harry. In solchen Spielen war Harry immer im Siegerteam, denn keiner der drei anderen hatte gegen ihn eine Chance als Sucher und nicht einmal Sirius konnte gegen Remus so schnell so viele Tore schießen, dass seine Mannschaft gewinnen konnte.

Bei solchen Gelegenheiten kam es oft vor, dass Harrys kindliches Ich hevorkam wa sonst immer von Harry unterdrückt wurde. Er führte Streiche an Remus, Regulus und Sirius aus, wobei Letzterer ihm häufig dabei unterstützte. Er lachte viel und war einfach nur glücklich und verspielt. Es war für ihn fast wie eine nachgeholte normale Kindheit und vergaß sogar manchmal die Last der Verantwortung, die wegen seiner Zeitreise auf ihm lag. Harry wusste einfach, dass er sich auf die drei anderen verlassen konnte und sie bei allem unterstützen würden.

Nur die Wochenenden und auch die Schulferien, in denen er nicht von den Dursleys wegkam, waren für Harry sehr langweilig. Er musste diese meisten in seinem Schrank verbringen, wo er aber auch ungestört lernen konnte. Nur an Weihnachten sprach Harry einen Zauber über die Dursleys, durch den diese der Meinung waren, Harry zu Mrs. Figg gebracht zu haben, um ihr Weihnachtsfest richtig geniesen zu können. Harry wollte nämlich auf keinen Fall, Weihnachten ohne die drei anderen verbringen.  
Sirius und Regulus, die sich beide aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht in der Zaubererwelt blicken lassen wollten und sollten, hingegen benutzten die Wochenenden, um Muggel-London unsicher zu machen. In der ersten Zeit war es fast nur Sirius, der eine Frau abschleppte. Er brachte sie dann meistens in Harrys Haus in London, welches dieser auf Sirius Vorschlag so verändert hatte, dass der erste Stock wie eine Muggel-Wohnung aussah. Doch schon bald gewann auch Regulus an Selbstvertrauen und brachte auch mal ein Mädchen mit. Doch im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der wirklich fast jede schöne Frau nahm, die er bekommen konnte, war Regulus einen bestimmten Frauentyp interessiert: dunkle Haare, dunkle, fast schon schwarze Augen und sportlich gebaut. Dass Sirius sich fast jede Frau nahm, lag wohl daran, dass er mehrere Jahre in Askaban gesessen hatte und daher längere Zeit keine Frauen gesehen hatte, während Regulus in Deutschland wenigstens ab und zu ein Frau mit nach Hause genommen hatte und er daher nicht so große Entzugserscheinungen wie Sirius hatte. Manchmal kam bei den beiden auch Remus mit, doch er blockte jeden Versuch von Frauen ab, die ihm näher kommen wollten.

Remus war von Harry trotz kräftigem Widerstand eingestellt worden und kümmerte sich nun um Harrys Finanzen und seine Besitztümer. Erst hatte sich Remus strikt geweigert, von Harry Geld anzunehmen. Er würde das auch ohne Bezahlung machen, schließlich sei er ein Freund von Harrys Eltern, hatte er gemeint. Harry hatte es erst im netten Ton und dann im zornigen Ton versucht, doch nichts hatte dabei geholfen, Remus umzustimmen. Schließlich hatte er ein trauriges Gesicht gemacht und hatte zu Remus gemeint, dass seine Eltern es sicher gewünscht hätten, dass es ihm gut gehen würde und dass sich Harry um ihn finanziell kümmern sollen, und hatte ihn dann noch gefragt, ob er wirklich einen der letzten Wünsche seiner Eltern nicht erfüllen wollen würde. So gezwungen hatte Remus dann doch zugestimmt, für Harry zu arbeiten und von ihm Geld anzunehmen. Regulus und Sirius hatten sich danach über Remus schnelle Niederlage gegen ein kleines Kind lustig gemacht. Harry hatte daraufhin gemeint, dass sie ihm bestimmt auch nicht hätten widerstehen können und dass er das auch später noch beweisen würde. Danach waren die beiden schlagartig still gewesen und remus hatte sich grinsend bei Harry dafür bedankt, dass es mal jemand geschaftt hätte, Sirius das Maul zu stopfen.

Natülich liebte Harry die Zeit, die er mit Remus, Regulus und Sirius beim Quidditch oder mit Reden verbrachte. Doch er wollte auch unbedingt ein Animagus werden. Daher nutzte er den größten Teil seiner Zeit in seinem Schloß oder seinem Haus in London, um sich seiner Animagus-Transformation zu widmen. Er hatte sich trotz Sirius Versuchen, ihn zu den großen schwarzen Hund zu überreden, für den etwas kleineren aber auch dunklen Wolf entschieden. Daraufhin hatte Sirius ein so beleidigtes Gesicht gemacht, dass Remus und Regulus darüber lachen mussten. In dieses lachen stimmte dann auch Harry ein, was Sirius dazu brachte, noch beleidigter zu sein. Nachdem sie drei eine Weile gelacht hatten und Sirius geschmolt hatte, hatte Harry Sirius erklärt, dass er sich für den Wolf entschieden hätte, weil der Wolf mit dem Hund und auch mit dem Werwolf verwandt wäre und er so sogar zwei Rumtreibern, nämlich Tatze und Moony, näher sein würde. Das hatte Sirius zufrieden gestellt, während Remus vor Rührung rot geworden war, was wiederum die drei anderen, also Regulus, Sirius und Harry, zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

Zunächst lief es nicht sehr gut mit seinem Animagus-Training. Er schafte nur Teilverwandlungen und Sirius musste ihn wieder zurückverwandeln. Als sie dann auf der Problemsuche waren, meinte Regulus, dass Harry wahrscheinlich einfach noch zu jung wäre, um sich in so ein großes Tier zu verwandeln, und Harry solle vielleicht noch ein bißchen warten. Daraufhin meinte dieser grinsend: "Reg, ich bin zwar körperlich erst zehn, aber geistig um die dreisig. Das macht im Durchschnitt ein Alter von zwanzig. Sirius und mein Vater waren körperlich nur fünfzehn, als sie es schaften, sich in ein Animagus zu verwandeln. Und von ihrem geistigen Alter will ich erst gar nicht reden!" "Hey, Harry. Willst du dich mit mir anlegen? Wir waren damals schon richtig reif für unser Alter!" Meinte Sirius verärgert, doch Harry widersprach ihm immer noch grinsend: "Siri, andere Leute zu verhexen und ihnen Streiche zu spielen oder viel Frauen abzuschleppen, zeugt nicht gerade von geistiger Reife! Ich hoffe, das ist dir wenigstens jetzt klar! Wenn ich aber bedenke, was du letztes Wochenende gemacht hast, dann bezweifle ich ernsthaft, ob man dich wirklich als Erwachsenen anshen kann. Oder was meint ihr, Remus, Reg?" Daraufhin war Sirius ruhig, aber beleidigt, während die anderen lachten, nachdem sie Harry zugestimmt hatten. Doch schließlich schafte es Harry doch noch, sich zu verwandeln. Remus und Sirius waren gerade nicht da und so führte Regulus die Aufsicht. Dadurch konnte Harry sich viel besser konzentrieren, was vorallem bei der ersten Verwandlung wichtig war, und so schafte er auch die Verwandlung. Erstaunlicherweise hatte keine Probleme dabei, das Tier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nachdem es einmal geklappt hatte, war es kaum noch ein Problem, die Verwandlung zu wiederholen, auch wenn die beiden Rumtreiber anwesend waren.

Harry hatte noch an dem Wochenende, nachdem er Remus getroffen hatte, den Zauber von Dudley genommen, da dieser schon gemault hatte, er wäre krank und sollte daher nicht mehr zur Schule gehen. Er hatte nämlich trotz der Mahnung seiner Eltern am Freitag zu viel gegessen und hatte daraufhin seinen besten Freund angekotzt. Daher hatte Harry ihn auch nicht wie sonst an der Schule getroffen, sondern ihn erst gesehen, als er bei den Dursley angekommen war. Dort hatten sie ihn dann ausgefragt, warum er nicht Dudley nach Hause begleitet hätte. Harry war zunächst recht verwirrt gewesen, hatte aber trotzdem geantwortet, dass die Lehrer ihn nicht hätten mitgehen lassen. Daraufhin hatten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon gemeint, dass sie Dudley und damit auch Harry erst wieder zur Schule gehen lassen würden, wenn Ersterer wieder normal essen könnte. Das war auch der Grund für Harry gewesen, noch am selben Abend aus seinem Schrank zu schleichen und den Gegenzauber zu sprechen. Am Samstag hatte Dudley noch recht wenig gegessen, doch auf die Anfrage seiner Eltern hatte Dudley am Sonntag wieder sein übliches Pensum hingelegt und (oh Wunder) war ihm nicht schlecht geworden. Dudley hate dann zwar ziemlich gemault, als er Montag wieder in die Schule gemusst hatte, doch er hatte sich gefügt und seinem besten Freund dann erzählt, er wäre übers Wochenende krank gewesen, doch nun würde es ihm wieder besser gehen.

So kam es, dass Harrys Geburtstag schnell näher rückte. Nun würde er endlich auch offiziell als Harry Potter in die magische Gemeinschaft eingeführt werden. Er fragte sich natürlich, ob er wieder mit Ron und später auch mit Hermine befreundet sein würde, oder, ob Draco wieder so arogant sein würde, oder, ob er es wirklich schaffen würde, die Zeitlinie zunächst einmal nicht so stark zu beeinflussen, dass er dann später nicht mehr wissen würde, was als nächstes kommen würde. Als er das mal mit Remus, Regulus und Sirius beprach, fragte Remus: "Harry, wie viel möchtest du eigentlich verändern?" Diese Frage hatte bisher keiner der beiden anderen gestellt, daher war Harry zunächst davon überrascht, doch dann meinte er: "Naja, ich muss zumindest alles bis zu Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung gleich laufen lassen..." "Aber dann stirbt doch Cedric Diggory! Willst du das wirklich zulassen, Harry?" Unterbrach Sirius ihn. "Nein natürlich nicht! Ich habe mir schon etwas überlegt: Cedric wird scheinbar sterben." Erwiderte Harry. "Wie meinst du das? Scheinbar sterben?" Meinte Regulus, während er und die beiden anderen Harry erstaunt ansahen. "Nun, ich habe einen Zauber entwickelt, der den Tod vortäuscht. Ein guter Heiler wird davon zwar nicht getäuscht, aber sowohl "Enervate' als auch 'Finite' verändern nichts, also gilt der Verzauberte als tot, solange nicht ein Heiler einen schwachen Puls und eine flache Atmung feststellt, aber das ist in diesem Fall unwahrscheinlich. Haben sie letztes Mal auch nicht gemacht." "Aber dann wird er doch lebendig begraben und muss ersticken." Kam nun ein Einwurf von Remus. "Nein, so schnell wird er nicht begraben. Ich werde mit Cedrics Vater reden, damit sie bei dem Begräbnis nicht Cedric, sondern nur einen leeren Sarg vergraben, dann werde ich den Gegenzauber sprechen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es so klappen wird, was meint ihr?" Die drei anderen nickten.

Dann war die Schule zu Ende und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr mit den anderen treffen. Am letzten Schultag sprach er einen Zauber, der den Bann um die Schule am nächsten Tag auflösen würde. Er hatte nämlich Angst, dass der Bann vielleicht von Dumbledore entdeckt wurde und dieser so auf seine Spur kommen würde. Nun folgte Dudleys Geburtstag und der Besuch im Zoo. Eigentlich lief er genauso ab wie in Harrys alten Zeitlinie, doch dieses mal merkte Harry, dass er mit der Schlange Parsel sprach und außerdem ließ Harry, nachdem er von Dudley gestoßen worden war, die Fensterscheibe mit Absicht verschwinden und gab Dudley und seinem Freund per Zauber einen Stoß, so dass sie ins Terrarium der Boa hineinfielen. Schließlich holte er die Scheibe wieder zurück und die beiden waren nun statt der Schlange gefangen. (AN: das ist aus dem Film; eine der wenigen Szenen, wo der Film besser ist wie die Bücher)

Auch die Tage vor Harrys Geburtstag und der Geburtstag liefen genauso ab, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte: Wieder kamen die Briefe, wieder bekam er Dudleys Spielzimmer, wieder fuhren sie mit Onkel Vernon auf die Insel und wieder wurde er dort von Hagrid abgeholt. Dann gingen Harry und Hagrid in die Winkelgasse, wo sich Harry gespielt neugierig umsah. Bei Gringotts saß aber nicht irgendein Kobold an dem Schalter sondern Griphook, der durch Harry wirklich befördert worden war. Durch ein leichtes Schütteln seines Kopfes deutete Harry an, dass er nicht erkannt werden wollte, und Griphook verstand ihn und wandte sich wieder Hagrid zu. Der Kobold, der die beiden nun zu ihren Verliesen brachte, hieß Gornuk. Dann kam die Begegnung mit Malfoy, in der er sich genauso unwissend darstellte wie bei der ersten Begegnung. Danach holte er seinen neuen Zauberstab, den er später, als er wieder in seinem Zimmer bei den Dursleys ankam, mit einem 'N' makierte, welches nur er sehen konnte, damit er ihn nicht mit seinem alten Zauberstab, den er mit einem 'A' makierte. Auch schenkte ihm Hagrid wieder die weiße Schneeeule, der er den Namen Hedwig gab.

Am 1. September fuhren ihn die Dursleys nach Kings Cross, wo er dann, dieses Mal mit Absicht, den Weasleys begegnete. Er musste sich Mühe geben, Ginny nicht anzusehen, denn sie würde vielleicht dann das selbe wie bei der Begegnung in der Winkelgasse bei Heinrich Pauker spüren und so einen Zusammenhang herstellen, von dem Harry wollte, dass er ihr noch verborgen blieb. So traf er auch wieder Ron, mit dem er sich in ein Abteil setzte. Später kamen auch Neville und Hermine vorbei, die nach Nevilles Kröte suchten. Als Ron dann Krätze hervorholte, musste sich Harry stark zusammenreisen, den Verräter seiner Eltern nicht einfach zu ergreifen und ihn den Behörden auszuliefern. Er brauchte ihn schließlich noch für die Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort. Außerdem wollte er Ron natürlich auch nicht durch so eine Aktion erschrecken und ihn so als Freund zu verlieren.

Auch Draco kam wieder mit seinen zwei Bodyguards zu ihnen ins Abteil und bot auf seine arrogante Art und Weise Harry seine Freundschaft an. Doch der meinte nur: "Ich kann schon allein entscheiden, wer zur falschen Sorte und wer zur richtigen Sorte gehört. Aber ich werde prüfen, ob du einer Freundschaft wert bist oder nicht, Draco Malfoy." Dieser erwiderte beleidigt: "Wie kannst du's wagen, Potter. Ich bin ein Malfoy und damit auf jeden Fall der Freundschaft wert. Wohingegen Wiesel..." "Malfoy, bei einer Freundschaft zählt nicht die Herkunft sondern das Verhalten einer Person. Und dein Verhalten ist auf jeden Fall verbesserungswürdig." Wütend gab Draco seinen Bodyguards ein Zeichen und die beiden stürmten auf Harry zu, wurden jedoch von dessen Süßigkeiten abgelenkt und einer wieder von Krätze gebissen. Daraufhin verliesen die drei das Abteil.

In Hogsmead angekommen wurden sie von Hagrid zu den Booten gebracht. Obwoh Harry den Anblick von Hogwarts schon kannte, staunte er wie die anderen. Harry hatte schon fast vergessen, wie traumhaft Hogwarts von dieser Perspektive aussah. Auch dieses Mal fand Hagrid Nevilles Kröte und brachte sie in den Raum, aus dem sie dann von Professor McGonagall abgeholt wurden, nachdem die Geister erschienen waren. Harry beruhigte Ron, als der von der Prüfungsvariante der Zwillinge erzählte, indem er meinte, dass man die Erstklässler doch nicht so einer Gefahr wie einem Troll aussetzten würde. So kamen sie in die Große Halle. Bei Hermines Kommentar über die verzauberte Decke verdrehte Harry unmerklich seine Augen. Dann sang der Sprechende Hut sein Lied und teilte danach die Erstklässler ein.

Bei der Nennung von Harrys Namen entstand wie schon in seiner ersten Zeitlinie ein Radau in der Hall. Äußerlich spielte er den nervösen kleinen Jungen, doch innerlich war er ruhig und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Okklumentik, denn er erwartete von Dumbledore einen stillen, kaum merkbaren Angriff auf seinen Geist. Tatsächlich merkte Harry eine fremde Anwesenheit in seinen Gedanken, als er beinahe bei dem Stuhl, auf dem der alte Hut lag, angekommen war und seinen Blick zum Lehrertisch richtete. Doch Dumbledore würde nur das sehen, was Harry wollte, und das war ein kleiner Junge, der in seinem bisherigen Leben kaum etwas zu lachen hatte. Dann setzte er den Hut auf und hörte die piepsige Stimme des Hutes in seinen Gedanken: 'Hmm. Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güte, ja, und ein kräftiger Durst, sich zu beweisen, nun, das ist interessant... Nun, wo soll ich dich hinstecken?' 'Nicht Slytherin, bloß nicht Slytherin.' Dachte Harry, der wissen wollte, ob der Hut seine Okklumentik durchbrechen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie durchbrechen können, aber er bemerkte sie nicht, denn der Hut setzte seine Diskusion, wie Harry erwartet hatte, fort: 'Nicht Slytherin, nein? Bist du dir sicher? Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, es ist alles da in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird dir auf dem Weg zur Größe helfen. Kein Zweifel... Nein? Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist... dann besser nach...' (Zitat aus Bd.1) Der Hut stockte, als er Magie durch sich durch fließen spürte.

Harry hatte sich schon bei den Worten 'Es ist alles in deinem Kopf' sehr zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht seine Okklumentik fallen zu lassen. Doch zum Schluß wollte er doch den Hut alles wissen lassen. Daher hatte er den Hut mit einer Blockade belegt, die es dem Hut unmöglich machte, über das folgende mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Auch schirmte diese das Innere des Hutes vor Legilimentikangriffen von außen ab. 'Was hast getan?' Fragte die piepsige Stimme des Hutes. 'Nun, ich habe eine magische Blochade auf dich gelegt. Dadurch kannst du mit niemandem über das sprechen, was wir jetzt bereden. Ich werde dir nun das zeigen, was du vorher übersehen hast.' Erwiderte Harry gedanklich. 'Was übersehen? Ich habe noch nie was übersehen. Und wie hast du die Blockade überhaupt geschaft? Du hast nämlich keinen Zauberstab in deiner Hand.' Meinte der Hut erschrocken. 'Nun, ich habe meine haare als Fokus benutzt und, da du meine gesamten Haare verdeckst, brauchte ich nicht zu zielen. Und, ja, du hast etwas übersehen!' Dachte Harry und löste seine Okklumentik. Unzählige Bilder von Erinnerungen stürmten auf den Hut ein.

'Was? Du bist ein Zeitreisender? Wie hast du es geschaft, das alles vor mir zu verbergen. Ich kann doch jedes Okklumentik-Schild durchdringen.' Hörte die durch den Schrecken noch piepsigere Stimme und erwiderte: 'Naja, meine Okklumentik besteht eigentlich weniger aus Schilden, sondern vielmehr im Verbergen von Erinnerungen durch andere Erinnerungen. Du hast nur die Erinnerungen von elf Jahren gesucht und die hab ich dir aus meinen ersten elf Jahren gegeben. Darunter hab ich die anderen versteckt.' 'Du bist wirklich ein kluger Kopf. Aber warum hast du mir das alles gezeigt? Ich wollte dich doch nach Gryffindor schicken. Willst du vielleicht dieses Mal nicht mehr dorthin?' Meinte der Hut, doch Harry antwortete: 'Natürlich will ich nach Gryffindor. Zunächst zumindest! Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gibt, später das Haus wieder zu wechseln. Gibt's die?' 'Allerdings, aber sie wurde bisher nur einmal angewendet. Das war vor Jahren. Es war ein Enkel von Godric Gryffindor, der wählen konnte zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Natürlich hat er sich für Gryffindor entschieden. Doch in seinem sechsten Jahr veliebte er sich in die Enkelin von Salasar Slytherin, die natürlich unter einem anderen Namen hier auf Hogwarts, aber in Slytherin war. Nach Salasars Abgang war der Name Slytherin nicht mehr hier erwünscht! Er wechselte das Haus. Das war ein Skandal! Später heirateten sie und bekamen drei Kinder. Ein Sohn und zwei Töchter, von denen eine ein Squib war und es vorzog, in der Muggel-Welt zu leben. Das hab ich alles von ihren Geschwistern, die beide sich für Gryffindor entschieden, da sie ja so mit Nachnamen hießen, erfahren.' Erklärte der Hut mit seiner normal piepsigen Stimme.

'Das ist sehr interessant. Also könnte ich später wechseln? In welche Häuser könnte ich denn?' Fragte Harry, nachdem er das alles verarbeitet hatte. 'Ich muss sagen: Alle. Du hast den Mut eines Gryffindors, den Lerneifer eines Ravenclaws, wenn du auch in deiner Schulzeit manchmal recht faul warst. Du hast dich wohl von deinem Freund Ron anstecken lassen, der auch nicht sein volles Potenzial abgerufen hat. Vieleicht ermunterst du ihn dieses Mal, mehr zu machen! Du bist ein treuer Freund wie ein echter Huffelpuff und listig wie ein Slytherin, wie du mir gerade gezeigt hast. Also wähle!' Erwiderte der Hut.

'Schick mich zunächst nach Gryffindor! Wie du weißt, will ich die Zeit noch nicht so offensichtlich verändern. Und ein Potter, noch dazu der 'Held der Zauberwelt' in Slytherin! Ein Skandal!' Meinte Harry und der Hut erwiderte: 'Also gut. Du hast gewählt. Vielleicht sprechen wir uns ja in ein paar Jahren wieder und du änderst deine Meinung. Das gibt dann wieder mal einen richtigen Sklandal, wie bei dem Enkel von Godric oder wie bei Sirius. Also... GRYFFINDOR!' Schrie der Hut nach etwa fünf Minuten durch die Hall und alle atmeten erleichtert aus.

Unter dem Jubel von den Gryffindors und dem Gesang der Weasley-Zwillingen ("Wir haben Potter") gab Harry den Hut an Professor McGonagall zurück und setzte sich neben Hermine, die ihn fragte: "Was hat den bei dir so lange gedauert, Harry? War der Hut nicht sicher, in welches Haus er dich stecken sollte?" "Doch, er war sicher. Er hat mit nur 'ne Geschichtsstunde gegeben." Erwiderte Harry innerlich vergnügt über dieses Gespräch. "Geschichtsstunde? Was hat er dir den erzählt?" Fragte Hermine neugierig und Harry fiel es schwer, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. "Das wird dich eh nicht interessieren. Er hat mir nur Geschichten über die Schulzeit meine Eltern erzählt." Log Harry. "Achso, ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht etwas über die Gründer von Hogwarts." Meinte Hermine daraufhin. Nach der Einteilung kam dann noch das Festessen mit den Harry schon bekannten Geprächen und danach die Ansprache des Direktors. Schließlich fiel Harry müde in sein Bett. Konnte er das wirklich durchhalten? Würde er sich vielleicht bei Hermine oder Ron verplappern? Würde Dumbledore etwas merken? Oder vielleicht sogar Voldemort?


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Leute, danke für die Reviews. Ich versuche mehr Absätze zu machen (Absätze von 4-5 Zeilen). Heinrich Pauker war der Name der anderen Identität von Harry. Die Namensgebung 'Sirius Schwarzwald' ist angelehnt an Grindelwald und das Gebirge. Den Vorname wollte ich nidht verändern, da sich Harry vielleicht versprechen könnte und da Purblutfamilien Lateinische Vornamen geben. Ja HP-Freak ich bin deiner Meinung: Ein Zusammentreffen mit Umbridge wird bestimmt lustig, vorallem da Harry das Gesetz gegen Werwölfe rächen muss! Aber wenn ich die Ruhe im 5.Jahr mitnehme wird auch die Sache im Ministerium ähnlich laufen. Ihr habt also die Wahl;)

18. Das erste Jahr

"NICHT AUCH NOCH GINNY', schrie Harry und wachte nach seinem ersten Abend in Hogwarts um vier Uhr morgens aus einem nicht gerade geruhsamen Schlaf auf. Er hatte sowohl von Sirius Tod als auch von dem Tag geträumt, an dem er die Nachricht, dass Ginny Tot wäre, erhalten hatte. Merlin sei Dank, hatte er trotz seiner Müdigkeit am vorangegangenen Abend einen Zauber auf sein Bett gesprochen, der verhinderte, dass der Schall aus seinem Bett nach außen drang. Er hatte nämlich so etwas erwartet, denn er hatte nachts immer einen Albtraum, wenn er am Tag zuvor nicht Sirius gesehen oder wenigstens einen Brief von diesem erhalten hatte.

Harry schob die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite und sah, dass kein Mensch außer ihm wach war. Daher schlich er sich aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und fand sich schließlich vor dem Raum der Wünsche wieder, wo er sich den Raum der versteckten Gegenstände herwünschte. Dort suchte er nach dem Diadem von Rowenna Ravenclaw, von dem er ahnte, dass es ein Hurkrux von Voldemort wäre. Er versuchte mehrere Zauber zur Auffindung des Horcruxs, doch er fand es so nicht. Danach suchte er das Diadem auf Muggelart. Aber er musste sich nach etwa einer Stunde suchen eingestehen, dass das Horkrux sich nicht in diesem Raum der Wünsche befand.

So kehrte er noch niedergeschlagener als nach seinem Albtraum in den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors zurück, wo er die ganze Meute noch schlafend vorfand. Harry legte eine Illusion auf sich, so dass er dünner aussah als er in Wirklichkeit war. Das hatte er auch schon bei den Dursleys gemacht, damit die nicht herausfanden, dass er mehr aß als sie dachten. Denn er hatte ja immer genug zu Essen gehabt, da seine Hauselfen darauf bestanden hatten, ihm ganze Menüs herzurichten. Dadurch und durch den Sport, den er mit den anderen drei trieb, hatte er sehr stark an Muskelmasse zugelegt.

Als dann die ersten aufstanden, tat Harry so, als wäre er auch gerade erst wach geworden. Er ging mit ihnen runter in die Große Halle zu Essen und dann in den Unterricht. Wie erwartet langweilte sich Harry im Unterricht und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, damit er nicht damit auffiel, dass er die ganzen Zauber auf Anhieb konnte. In Zaubertränke bei Snape spielte er den Dummen. Im ersten Flugunterricht fing er wieder Nevilles Erinnermich, woraufhin er wieder in die Gryffindor-Mannschaft kam. Harry hatte keine Lust, seine Zeit mit den Hausaufgaben zu verschwenden. Also hatte er seine alten einfach ohne die Korrekturen der Lehrer kopiert und gab diese einfach ab.

Auch unternahm Harry den Ausflug nach Draco Malfoys Forderung zu einem Zaubererduell. Dabei kamen auch wieder Ron, Hermine und Neville mit und sie hatten dann auch die Begenung mit Fluffy. An Helloween bekam er dann auch seinen Nimbus 2000, wofür er sich zynisch bei Draco bedankte. Auch ließ Professor Quirrell den Troll herein, den Ron und Harry im Mädchenklo besiegten. Dieses Mal hatte Harry jedoch, während er mit Ron dorthin gelaufen war, einen Stab hergezaubert, der fast so wie sein Zauberstab aussah. Diesen hatte er dann dem Troll in die Nase gestopft. Er wollte schließlich nicht riskieren, dass sein guter Zauberstab kaputt ging, weil er dieses Mal in einem leicht anderen Winkel zustach.

Bei seinem ersten Quidditch-Spiel versuchte Quirrell Harrys Besen zu verfluchen. Die Betonung lag auf 'versuchen', denn Harry hatte seinen Besen gegen jede Art von Flüchen und Beschwörungen gesichert. Trotzdem tat Harry so, als ob er nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Flint seinen Besen nicht mehr ganz unter Kontrolle hätte. Er sah dabei die Blicke von Snape und Quirrell auf sich gerichtet. Er hoffte, dass sich Hermine damit beeilen würde, zu Snape zu gehen und dabei Quirrell umzustoßen, denn lange würde er diese Komödie nicht mehr aushalten. Er sah immer wieder zu Quirrell und dann sah er ihn endlich fallen. Sofort bestieg er seinen Besen wieder und fing den Schnatz, aber dieses Mal mit seiner Hand und nicht mit seinem Mund. Danach entlockte er Hagrid, dass Nicholas Flammel etwas mit dem zu tun hatte, was Fluffy bewachte.

Dann kam Weihnachten und er bekam seinen Tarnumhang von Dumbledore. Auch Hermine bekam ein Geschenk von einem anonymen Absender. Dies sagte sie jedenfalls Ron und Harry, nachdem sie aus den Ferien zurück war, die sie mit ihren Eltern verbracht hatte. Es war ein Buch, welches sie ihnen sofort zusammen mit dem Brief zeigte, der dabei war, und dazu meinte, dass das ein wirklich spannendes, aber sehr schwieriges Gebiet der Magie wäre. Aber sie wolle es unbedingt lernen und könne den beiden anderen, also Ron und Harry nur raten, dies auch zu tun. In dem Brief stand:

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Wie ich gehört habe, sind Sie eine begeisterte Leseratte, daher habe ich Ihnen dieses Buch über eine nicht sehr weit verbreitete Form der Magie geschickt. Unter den Zauberern gibt es Leute, die in die Köpfe anderer Leute eindringen und deren Gedanken lesen können. In dem Buch, welches ich selbst geschrieben habe, geht es darum, wie man sich dagegen schützen kann. Also lesen Sie es und lernen Sie es, damit Ihre privaten Gedanken sicher sind!_

_MfG H.J.E._

Harry wollte seine Freunde nämlich möglichst schnell mehr in seine Geheimnisse einweihen, dafür mussten sie jedoch seine Art von Okklumnetik können. Daher hatte er sich überlegt, wie er seine Freunde dazu bringen konnte, Okklumentik zu lernen, und bei Hermine war ein Buch das einfachste. Er hatte also in dem letzten halben Jahr ein Buch darüber verfasst, wie man seine Art von Okklumentik lernen konnte. Sein Manusskript hatte er dann von Remus zu einem magischen Buchdrucker bringen lassen, wo es dann in Buchform gebracht worden war. Der Titel des Buches lautete:

_Okklumentik - Drei Schritte zur Sicherung seiner Gedanken  
von H.J.E._

Harry hatte dann gefragt, ob sie eine Ahnung hätte, wer den Brief und das Buch denn geschrieben hätte, und sie hatte daraufhin gemeint, dass sie später mal, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu biete, in der Bibliothek nachsehen würde. Doch zunächst wolle sie die Okklumentik lernen. Ron fragte dann mäßig interessiert, denn Harrys Tarnumhang fand er einfach viel interessanter als irgendein Buch über irgendeine Art der Magie, die nichts mit Streichen oder Zaubererschach zu tun hatte, welche Schritte dies denn seien. Hermine laß daraufhin die Überschriften der Kapitel vor:

_1. Über das Leeren des Geistes  
2. Über das Anordnen des Geistes  
3. Über das Erkennen und Blockieren von Angriffen auf den Geist_

Natürlich konnte nur Harry mit diesen Überschriften etwas anfangen, schließlich hatt er das Buch geschrieben. Ron fragte jedoch, was die bedeute, aber Hermine konnte und Harry wollte nicht antworten, also las Hermine den Anfang des ersten Kapitels laut vor, doch Ron meinte schon nach zwei Sätzen, dass es ihm zu kompliziert wäre. Harry stimmte ihm zu und so beschloß Hermine Okklumentik erst einmal nur selber zu lernen, um es später vielleicht den anderen erklären zu können.

Obwohl Harry nun wusste, dass Dumbledore ihn schon manipuliert hatte, indem er ihm den Tarnumhang seines Vater zu Weihnachten schenkte, nutzte er ihn, in der Verbotenen Abteilung in einige Bücher reinzugucken. Mit Absicht nahm er dieses Mal das schreiende Buch nicht sofort, sondern schaute sich zuerst die anderen Bücher an. Trotzdem hörte Filch den Schrei des Buches und Harry floh vor ihm. Doch wählte er nun ein anderes Zimmer, war aber trotzdem nicht überrascht, als er den Spiegel Nerhegeb dort vorfand. Dumbledore hatte also geplant, dass Harry den Spiegel sah. Auch dieses Mal sah er seine Eltern und nicht auch noch Sirius, denn diesen hatte er ja eigentlich schon. Aber dann änderte sich das Bild in dem Spiegel und zeigte ihm, wie er Voldemort besiegte und Dumbledore als Manipulator entlarvte. Er zeigte Ron den Spiegel, der diesem genau das Selbe zeigte, wie in Harrys alten Zeitlinie. Dumbledore erklärte Harry dann irgentwann, wie in seiner alten Zeitlinie, was es mit dem Spiegel auf sich hatte. 'So ein manipulierender, alter Sack!' Dachte Harry, doch er konnte diesen Gedanken vor Dumbledore, der ihn musterte, verstecken.

Nun rückte auch schon das zweite Quidditch-Spiel gegen Huffelpuff näher, welches Snape als Schiedsrichter leiten sollte. Doch davor bekamen Ron, Harry und Hermine auch offiziell heraus, dass Fluffy den Stein der Weisen von Nickolas Flamel bewachte. Harry wusste, dass Snape wahrscheinlich noch mehr gegen Gryffindor pfeifen würde, als er es in seiner ersten Zeitlinie schon gemacht hatte, denn Harry hatte Snape in einer Zaubertrankstunde davor echt auflaufen lassen. Er hatte nämlich beschloßen, ab un zu einen Trank perfekt zu brauen, um Snape ein bißchen den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Also hatte Harry den nicht ganz einfachen Trank richtig gebraut und, als Snape ihn dann aufsuchte, um ein fieses Kommentar über Harrys Zaubertrank zu machen, hatte dieser gestockt, denn Harrys Trank hatte die richtig Farbe gehabt. Also hatte Snape gemeint: "Soso, Mr. Potter, wer hat ihnen denn dabei geholfen? War es Miss Granger?" "Nein, Professor Snape, ich hab mich nur an ihren Rat gehalten und hab mir zufällig diesen Trank schon gestern genau angeschaut." Hatte dieser erwidert. "Ach und das soll ich ihnen glauben, Mr. Potter?" Hatte Snape daraufhin gefragt. "Ich glaube, sie haben keine Wahl, Sir! Oder können sie das Gegenteil beweisen?" Hatte Harry grinsend gemeint, ohne auf die warnenden Blicke von Hermine zu achten. Snape hatte ärgerlich eine Augenbraun hochgezogen und gemeint: "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen diesem frechen Ton gegenüber einem Lehrer, Mr. Potter." Damit hatte er sich dann von Harry weggedreht. Dieser hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, was Snape zwar mitbekommen, aber nicht kommentiert hatte.

Harry fing den Schnatz natürlich wieder in Rekordzeit und belauschte danach das Gesprech zwischen Snape und Quirrell. Hagrid bekam auch wieder den Drachen. Bei dem Gespräch zwischen Hagrid und den drei Kindern stellte sich dann auch wieder heraus, dass Hagrid verraten hatte, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikam. Natürlich wurden sie von Draco beim Schlüpfen des Drachens gesehen und mit Harrys Tarnumhang brachten sie den Drachen zum Astronomieturm, wo er von Charlies Leuten abgeholt wurde. Doch sie wurden von Filch erwischt, denn sie hatten den Tarnumhang auf dem Turm vergessen, was bei Harry Absicht gewesen war. Also mussten sie mit Malfoy und Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald, wo Harry dann, wie erwartet von Firenze, einem Zentauer, gerettet wurde.

Die Tage vergingen und die Prüfungen kamen. Harry musste sich richtig zusammen nehmen, um bei diesen nicht zu gut abzuschneiden. Nur bei der von Zaubereigeschichte war er sich sicher, dass er kein Vorteil haben würde. An dem Tag, an dem Quirrell zu dem Stein der Weisen gehen wollte, brachte Harry Hagrid dazu zuzugeben, dass er einem Unbekannte gesagt hatte, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikam. Also wollten Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Vorschlag letzterer zu Dumbledore gehen, doch ihnen begenete Professor McGonagall, die ihnen sagte, dass dieser in London wäre.

Also gingen die drei nachts in den Flur, in dem sich der Eingang zum Versteck des Stein der Weisen befand. Sie wurden zwar von Neville aufgehalten, doch Harry setzte ihn unter den Ganzkörperklammerfluch. Auf Hermines fragenden Blick meinte er nur achselzuckend: "Auch ich lese Bücher." Danach schlichen sie sich unter Harrys Tarnumhang, den Harry wieder von Dumbledore zugeschickt bekommen hatte, zu dem Raum, in dem Fluffy die Falltür bewachen sollte. Wie hatte er damals nur so naiv sein können! Es deutete doch alles auf Dumbledore als Sender des Tarnumhang hin! Zumindest beim zweiten Mal! Auf dem Weg dorthin begeneten sie Peeves, den Harry aber durch den gleichen Trick los wurde, indem er ihm vorspielte, der blutige Baron zu sein.

Unbeobachtet von den beiden anderen verzauberte Harry die Harfe, die Quirrell da gelassen hatte, so dass weiterspielte und Fluffy wieder einschlief. Bei der Teufelschlinge, die am Ende des Loches den Fall abbremste, überließ er wieder hermine die Lorbeeren. Dann fing Harry den Schlüssel für die Tür, die zum Schachfeld führte. Bevor die drei dieses erreichten belegte Harry alle drei mit einem stummen, aber trotzdem starken Schutzzauber, der vorallem Ron vor Verletzungen schützen sollte. Natürlich gewannen sie das Spiel, indem sich Ron opferte.

Hermine und Harry liefen weiter und sahen den stinkenden, blutüberstömten Körper eines Trolls. Der Gestank war nicht zu ertragen, daher gingen sie schnell weiter. Aber Harry fragte Hermine: "Ach, was ich dich noch fragen wollte: Wie läuft's eigentlich mit dieser Okklumentiksache?" "Naja, nicht so toll, aber den ersten Teil hab ich schon gemeistert, denk ich. Warum fragst du, Harry?" Antwortete Hermine, während sie Snapes Raum betraten. Mit einem stummen Legilimens prüfte Harry ihre Schild und sah, dass sie nicht übertrieben, sondern eher untertrieben hatte. Er sah nämlich keinen einziges Bild, sondern nur eine graue Fläche.

Harry überlegte kurz, dann meinte, während auf beiden Seiten die Flammen hochloderten. Hinter ihnen purpurrot und vor ihnen schwarz.: "Nun, Hermine, ganz einfach: Könntest du's noch nicht, könntest du die Gedanken an das, was ich jetzt tue, nicht verstecken und ich müsste dich das Rätsel lösen lassen." Hermine sah ihn fragen an und sah dann mit Schrecken, wie Harry zwei der sieben Flaschen nahm und ihr eine reichte, während er aus der kleinsten sofort trank. "Ha..Harry, wo..woher weißt du, dass da kein Gift drin ist?" Fragte sie entsetzt. Doch Harry erwiderte nur: "Ich weiß es einfach, Hermine. Wenn du Okklumentik perfekt beherrscht, verrate ich dir, weshalb. Und nun trink davon," er nichte mit dem Kopf zu der Flasche, die er Hermine hinstreckte, "sie wird dich zurückbringen! Dann weck Ron und nimm mit ihm die Besen! Damit fliegt ihr nach oben und schickt durch Hedwig einen Brief zu Dumbledore!"

"Ab..aber..." Stotterte Hermine, doch Harry unterbrach sie: "Vertrau mir einfach, Hermine. Du kannst das natürlich auch noch durch das Rätsel überprüfen. Aber ich muss jetzt los. Bis später! Ach und sag bitte keinem, auch Ron nichts davon!" Damit ließ er Hermine stehen, die wie er später erfuhr, doch sofort die Flasche getrunken hatte und zu Ron, der schon wieder wach gewesen war, zurückgekehrt war.

Harry betrat die letzte Gruft und setzte sich mit seinem alten Zauberstab gemütlich hin und sah Quirrell dabei zu, wie er vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb verzweifelte und leise mit Voldemort sprach. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er nicht entdeckt wurde, steckte er den Stab ein und schrie: "SIE?" Danach redete er mit Quirell darüber, dass dieser ihn fast beim ersten Spiel umgebracht hätte. Harry versteckte dabei den Gedanken, dass er es eh nicht geschafft hätte, da Harry seinen Besen gut dagegen gesichert hatte.

Harry ließ den Gedanken frei, dass er wusste, wie man an den Stein herankam, und Voldemort fing ihn auf und befahl dem verzweifelten Quirrell, es Harry versuchen zu lassen. Wieder sah er im Spiegel, wie er den Stein aus seiner Hosentasche zog, und hatte auch sofort den Stein in seiner Hosentasche, doch log er Quirrell an, sendete aber gleichzeitig den Gedanken der Lüge an Voldemort, der daraufhin mit ihm persönlich redete. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht von ihm überreden, den Stein herauszugeben, also befahl Voldemort Quirrell, Harry zu packen. Doch dieser hatte dabei große Schmerzen, während Harry kaum etwas merkte, da er durch die Okklumentik die Schmerzen, die durch Voldemorts Nähe in der Narbe entstanden, ausblenden konnte.

Dann, nachdem Harry ihm ein paar mal entwischt war, sollte Quirrell Harry töten, doch Harry war schneller. Er sprang vor und griff sich mit einer Hand dessen Zauberstabarm, während er mit der anderen Hand in dessen Gesicht langte. Quirrell schrie vor Schmerzen und auch Harry würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten. Voldemort schrie immer wieder wie ein Verrückter: "TÖTE IHN!" Doch dann fiel Quirrells Körper tot zur Erde, der geisterhafte Voldemort zog sich aus seinem Körper zurück und versuchte in Harrys Körper zu fahren. Doch dort traf er auf heftigen Widerstand und verließ die Grote mit den Worten: "Wir sehen uns wieder, Potter!"Danach brach Harry entkräftet zusammen, doch er schaffte es Quirrells Körper über sich zu ziehen, ehe er durch einen Zauber, der ihn erst in drei Tagen aufwachen ließ, ohnmächtig wurde.

Harry wachte wie geplant nach drei Tagen auf und Dumbledore war bei ihm. Sofort fragte er nach dem Stein und danach nach Flamel. Wieder beantwortete dieser nicht Harrys Frage, warum Voldemort seine Eltern und ihn hatte umbringen wollen. Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, erbettelte sich Harry von Madam Pomfrey fünf Minuten mit seinen Freunden. Hermine wollte ihn sofort darauf ansprechen, woher er das mit den Flaschen gewusst hatte, doch Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und formte mit seinem Lippen ein 'Später!'. Danach entbrannte wieder das Gespäch darüber, ob Dumbledore von Harry gewollt hatte, dass er Voldemort begegnet. Auch erfuhr er von Gryffindors Niederlage im Quidditch, doch solch Kleinigkeiten machten Harry schon lange nichts mehr aus, was er Ron jedoch verschwieg.

Vor der Abschlussfeier kam auch noch Hagrid zu ihm und machte sich selber schwere Vorwürfe. Schließlich hatte er Voldemort verraten, wie er an Fluffy vorbei kam. Als Harry dann bei seinen Beruhigungsversuchen Voldemorts Namen aussprach, wollte Hagrid etwas dagegen sagen, doch Harry schrie: "VOLDEMORT! Man soll die Dinge immer beim Namen nennen, das sagt zumindest Dumbledore. Also krieg dich wieder ein und nimm dir einen Schockofrosch, ich hab davon eine ganze Wagenladung voll!" Danach gab Hagrid ihm ein Bilderbuch mit Fotos von seinen Eltern und Harry bedankte sich dafür.

Auf der Abschlußfeier vergab Dumbledore wieder viele Punkte an Ron, Hermine, Harry und zum Schluß an Neville. Damit gewann Gryffindor mit fünf Punkten Vorsprung den Hauspokal. Am nächsten Morgen zog Hermine Harry zur Seite in eins der vielen leeren Klassenzimmer und fragte ihn: "Nun, Harry, wie sieht's aus? Verrät's dur mir jetzt, woher du das mit den Flaschen gewusst hast?" Harry grinste und erwiderte: "Naja, das kommt darauf an. Kannst du denn Okklumentik schon so gut? Bist du bereit dich testen zu lassen?" Erstaunt sah Hermine ihn an: "Du, du hast mir das Buch geschickt, oder? Du kannst das alles schon und wolltest, dass wir beide es lernen? Stimmt's, Harry?"

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und meinte dann lächelnd: "Ich wusste doch, dass du es schnell herausfinden würdest, wenn ich dir ein paar Hinweise gebe. Also lässt du dich nun prüfen, Hermine?" "Du, Harry, du willst mich prüfen? Also kannst du auch Gedankenlesen?" Erwiderte diese leicht verunsichert. "Allerdings! Aber sprich nicht zu Snape von 'Gedankenlesen'! Er meint, Legilimentik, die Kunst die Gedanken anderer zu sehen, hätte nichts mit 'Gedankenlesen' zu tun, da der Kopf eines Menschen kein Buch sei." Zum Schluss sprach er mit nicht zu überhörendem Spott in der Stimme. Doch dann wurde er ernst und fragte: "Also läßt du dich nun prüfen, Hermine?" Diese nickte nach kurze Überlegung und meinte dazu: "Ich will doch wissen, woher du das wissen konntest!"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und fragte Hermine: "Und? Bereit?" Hermine nickte sich stark konzentrierend. "Legilimens!" Sprach Harry den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Zunächst sah er wieder nur die weiße Fläche, doch als er sich mehr anstrengte und tiefer ging, sah er Hermine, wie sie Harry im Zug zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Wie sie sich den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte. Als dieser jedoch zu sprechen begann, zog er sich aus Hermines Gedankenwelt zurück. Hermine sah ihn leicht enttäuscht an, schließlich hatte sie die selben Bilder wie Harry gesehen und wusste: "Ich hab nicht bestanden, oder, Harry?"

"Tut mir echt leid, Hermine, aber das kann ich einfach nicht riskieren. Aber du bist weiter als ich erwartet hab. Mit ein bißchen mehr Übung schaffst du das sicher sehr bald! Und pass in Dumbledores Nähe auf, er benutzt stab- und wortlose Legilimentik!" Erwiderte Harry. "W..wi..wie? Stab- und worlose Legilimentik? Wie meinst du das, Harry?" Fragte Hermine stotternd.

"Nun er scannt die Gedanken der Personen, mit denen er redet, ohne dass sie es merken. Diese Legilimentik ist nicht so stark, daher dürften deine jetzigen Schilde halten. Doch solltest du, wenn er dir begegnet immer an eine vorherige Stunde oder so etwas denken und lieber keine weiße Fläche erscheinen lassen. Das könnte ihn nämlich neugierig machen und gegen seine Legilimentik mit Stab bist du im Moment noch machtlos. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob meine Schild halten. Doch ich kann manche Gedanken hinter anderen verbergen, so dass er nicht merkt, dass ich Okklumentik kann." Erklärte Harry ihr, woraufhin sie ihn fassungslos ansah.

Danach endete ihr Gespräch. Zwar war Hermine etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass sie nichts von Harry erfahren hatte, doch sah sie ein, dass sie noch nicht soweit war, um Harrys geheimnis bewahren zu können. Auch war sie nun noch motivierter, weiter Okklumentik über die Ferien zu lernen als sie ohnehin schon davor gewesen war. Doch fragte sie auch, was denn mit Ron wäre, und bekam die Antwort: "Ron muss auch erst Okklumentik können, ehe ich ihn einweihen kann, und bei ihm wird es mit Sicherheit länger dauern als bei dir, da wir ihn erst dazu motivieren müssen." Harry seufzte. Das würde bestimmt eine Heidenarbeit werden. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Hermine ihm schon Feuer unter seinem Hintern machen würde.

Harry verabschiedete sich auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross von seinen beiden Freunden, nachdem er sich bei Mrs. Weasley für den Pulli und die Plätzchen bedankt hatte, und lief dann zu seinen Muggel-Verwandten, um mit ihnen in den Lingusterweg Nummer vier zurückzukehren. Teils war er froh, das Jahr herumgebracht zu haben, ohne stark aufgefallen zu sein, doch andererseits war traurig, seine Freunde für ein paar Wochen nicht mehr zu sehen. Er hatte sowohl Hermine als auch Ron mit Legilimentik überprüft und beide meinten ihre Freundschaft zu ihm ernst. Aber er konnte auch hoffen, dass er von nun an, Remus, Regulus und Sirius regelmäßig besuchen zu können. Schließlich wussten die Dursleys nicht, dass er zwei Zauberstäbe hatten und würden ihm daher nur einen abnehmen. Dann würde er einfach einen Fluch über sein Zimmer legen, der den Schall nicht herausließ, die Tür per Zauber verschließen und dann disapperieren. Was aber sollte er wegen dem Ereignis mit Dobby unternehmen? Die Spur war ja schließlich weg!


	19. Chapter 19

Vielen Dank an die, die ein Review hinterlassen haben: hp6freak, Gabba Podda und Dartwin. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt diese Kapitel genauso und ich krieg ein paar Review dafür;)

19. Ferien

Kaum hatte Harry das Haus des Ligusterwegs Nr.4 betreten, nahm ihm sein Onkel Vernon, wie erwartet, sein Koffer ab und schickte ihn in sein Zimmer. Dabei übersah er Harry alten Zauberstab, den dieser wie immer unter seinem Ärmel versteckt hatte, und Harrys alten verkleinerten Koffer, in dem sich unter vielem anderen auch beide Tarnumhänge und die Horkruxe befanden, die Harry schon gesammelt hatte. Obwohl Harry glaubte, dass sich das Diadem von Rowenna Ravenclaw in der Kammer des Schreckens befand, hatte er dort noch nicht danach gesucht. Schließlich lebte dort ein Jahrhunderte-alter Basillisk, den Harry aber noch nicht töten konnte, da er damit die Zeitlinie unberechenbar verändern würde. Jedenfalls befürchtete er das.

Sobald Harry von seinem Onkel in sein Zimmer gesperrt wurde, legte er eine Schalldämpfungszauber auf sein Zimmer und verschloß magisch seine Tür. Zu guter letzt instalierte er einen Alarmzauber auf seine Tür, der ihm mitteilte, wann immer sich jemand von seiner Verwandtschaft an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer zu schaffen machte. Sofort, nachdem er dies alles erledigt hatte und er nun recht sicher war, dass seine Abwesenheit nicht auffallen würde, disapperierte Harry mit einem leisen Plopp, welches man auch ohne Schallzauber wahrscheinlich nicht außerhalb seines Zimmers gehört hätte. Aber Harry wollte in dieser Hinsicht einfach kein Risiko eingehen.

Harry erschien in dem völlig verlassenem Haus in London und rief nach Sally, die auch sofort in Begleitung von Helio, dem Sohn von Vulkano, auftauchte und fragte: "Was wünschen sie, Meister Krön.. Meister Harry Potter, Sir?" Harry erwiderte: "Sally, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mich nur Harry nennen? Du gehörst doch zu meiner Familie!" "Natürlich, Mei.. Harry!" Antwortete die Hauselfe. Dann fragte Harry: "Nun, Sally, weißt du vielleicht, wo Remus, Regulus und Sirius sind?" "Aber sicher, Meister Tatze und Meister Regulus sind in ihrem Schloß und spielen Quidditch und Meister Remus ist in Gringotts, um ihre Finanzen zu regeln, Mei.. Harry." Erklärte Sally. "Gut, Sally, könntest du mir vielleicht ein paar belegte Brote machen. Und du, Helio, könntest du Regulus und Sirius hierherholen. Ich will etwas mit ihnen besprechen." Die beiden Hauselfen sahen sich noch einmal traurig an, ehe sie beide mit einem Plopp verschwanden; Sally, um in der Küche Brötchen zu machen, und Helio, um die beiden Blackbrüder aus Harrys Schloß in London zu holen. Harry hatte diese Blicke mitbekommen und fragte sich, ob zwischen den beiden irgendetwas laufen würde.

Zunächst erschien Sally mit einem riesigen Tablet mit belegten Brötchen in ihren Händen und sagte zu Harry: "Hier, Mei.. Harry, ihre Brötchen." "Danke, Sally. Willst du auch bei der Besprechung dabei sein. Vielleicht kannst du mir auch helfen?" Erwiderte Harry und musste grinsen, als Sally wild mit dem Kopf nickte, während sie von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte. Dann tauchte auch Helio mit zwei verschwitzten Blackbrüdern auf, die noch etwas verwirrt aussahen, da sie nicht wussten, weshalb sie hier sein sollten. Helio hatte sie nämlich während ihrem Quidditchspiel zu sich gerufen, hatte sie an den Händen gepackt und war sann einfach ohne eine Erklärung mit ihnen teleportiert.

Sirius und Regulus bestürmten Harry daraufhin mit Fragen. Warum er sie hatte herholen lassen. Warum er nicht zu ihnen gekommen wäre. Und vieles andere. Doch Harry antwortete ihnen zunächst nicht. Wie denn auch? Schließlich bombardierten sie ihn ununterbrochen mit Fragen ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Nach einer Weile gingen die beiden Harry jedoch auf die Nerven, daher zog er seinen Zauberstab und belegte sie mit einem Schweigezauber, ehe er in die plötzliche Stille meinte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht: "Schön, dass ihr mich auch mal zu Wort kommen lasst! Ich hab euch hierher bringen lassen, um mit euch über die Geschichte mit Dobby zu sprechen. Es wäre nämlich auf jeden Fall von Vorteil, wenn im Zaubereiministerium steht, dass ich unerlaubt gezaubert habe. Was meint ihr dazu?"

Nach Harrys Anfrage herrschte wieder Chaos. Jeder wollte seine Meinung nennen, doch die beiden Hauselfen blieben still. Sie waren froh genug, wie Menschen behandelt zu werden. Doch als Harry sie direkt fragte, meinte Sally: " Wie wäre's, wenn sie die Kobolde von Gringotts fragen würden, Mei.. Harry!" "Das ist die Idee! Und sollten die nichts wissen, besteche ich einfach den Beamten vom Minsterium, der dafür zuständig ist. Oder, falls das nicht funktioniert, zwing ich ihn mit dem Imperius!" Stimmte Harry zu, doch sofort erhob Sirius Einspruch: "Du kannst doch niemanden, und wenn er im MInisterium unter den Imperius setzen, Harry! Das ist einer der Unverzeilichen! Du kommst damit nur nach Askaban!" Harry war nur froh, dass Remus zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht da war. Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch einen größeren Aufstand gemacht, als es Sirius jemals hätte machen können. Regulus war einfach der Meinung, dass Harry tun sollte, was er zur Vollendung seiner Mission tun müsse, daher lachte er auch über Sirius Einwände.

Schließlich nahm Harry helios Vorschlag an und apperierte zunächst in die Winkelgasse. er wollte einfach zuerst feststellen, ob die Kobolde ihm in dieser Sache weiterhelfen konnten oder nicht. In der Winkelgasse angekommen ließ er sich an Griphook weiterleiten, der nach seiner Beförderung in ein größeres Büro umgezogen war. In diesem angekommen stellte Harry sein Problem vor und der Kobold antwortete: "Nun, Lord Potter, das Schreiben, welches ihre Mündigkeit feststellt unterdrückt die Spur, die bei jedem Kind alle magischen Bewegungen an das Zaubereiministerium weiterleitet. Falls sie dies mal nicht wünschen, müssen sie nur die Bestätigung, die sie bisher wohl immer bei sich getragen haben, zur Seite legen, und schon wird wieder jedes magische Ereignis vom Ministerium registriert. Die Frage ist nur, warum sie das wollen, Lord Potter. Ich, an ihrer Stelle fände das nämlich nicht sehr wünschenswert."

"Nun, das sollte ich wohl selber entscheiden. Ich hab mein Gründe dafür." Erwiderte Harry resulut und Griphook war von dieser Handlungsweise leicht eingeschüchtert. doch er hatte sich nur kurz nicht im Griff, als er meinte: "Nun, gut, wir Kobolde mischen uns nicht in die Angelegenheiten unserer Kunden ein, die nichts mit ihren verliesen zu tun haben, also können sie beruhigt sein, Lord Potter!" Harry erwiderte: "Schwamm drüber! Also...?" Griphook runzelte seine Stirn, was bei einem Kobold echt lustig aussah, und fragte Harry, der sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen konnte, welches Griphook wahrscheinlich schlicht beleidigt hätte: "Was meinen sie mit 'Schwamm drüber', Lord Potter?"

"Nun, Mr. Griphook, 'Schwamm drüber!' ist ein Muggelsprichwort, was soviel wie 'Die Sache ist erledigt' aussagt. Aber was ich wirklich fragen wollte, ist, ob das Ministerium wirklich jeden Zauber, der in meiner Nähe ausgeführt wird, erkennt, wenn ich dieses Bestätigungsschreiben nicht bei mir hab." Klärte Harry den Kobold auf. "Ja, Lord Potter, solange sie ihren 17. Geburtstag nicht erreicht haben, kann nur diese Bestätigung ihre Spur unterdrücken, ansonsten bekommt es das Ministerium mit, wenn sie zaubern oder jemand in ihrer Nähe zaubert. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich für sie tun kann, Lord Potter?"

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach. Er hatte doch eine Lösung für sein Problem mit Dobby gefunden und diese war sogar noch einfacher als all seine anderen Pläne in dieser Sache. Er brauchte nun weder einen Ministeriumbeamten bestechen noch erpressen, damit dieser einen Eintrag in seinem magischen Führungszeugnis machte. Dieser Beamte könnte ihn nämlich verraten oder unangenehme Fragen stellen. Gab es wirklich nichts mehr, wobei Griphook ihm helfen konnte? Harry erinnerte sich dann an seinen letzten Besuch bei Gringotts und daran, dass Voldemort bald zurückkehren würde, also meinte er zu dem Kobold: "Ja, Mr. Griphook, da gibt es wirklich eine Sache, bei der sie mir helfen könnte. Sie erinnern sich doch noch an meinen ersten Besuch hier?" Der Kobold nickte und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser fuhr mit der Schilderung der Sache fort, indem er sagte: "Da haben sie mit dieser flüssigen Substanz überprüft, ob ich den Vielsafttrank genommen hab oder unter einem Imperius stehe. Ich interessiere mich für diese Art von Magie..." Griphooks offene Miene hatte sich beim letzten Satz verfinstert und er unterbrach Harry mit ärgerlicher Stimme: "Lord Potter, wir Kobolde verraten unsere Magie nicht an Menschen. Auch wenn sie ein Lord si..." Hier wurde der Kobold wiederum von Harry unterbrochen: "Das weiß ich doch! Ich will diese Magie auch nicht erlernen. Ich will nur wissen, ob sie diese Art von Magie an einem Ort, wie zum Beispiel das Zaubereiministerium, als dauerhafte Einrichtung installieren könnte."

Griphooks Miene hatte sich bei Harrys Erklärung ein bißchen erhellt, doch als Harry das Ministerium erwähnte wurde sie wieder leicht finster und es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Kobold auf Harrys Anfrage antwortete: "Nun, Lord Potter, sie verstehen sicherlich, dass wir Kobolde nicht gut auf das Ministerium zu sprechen sind und in Kriegen zwischen den Menschen bleiben wir immer neutral. Also kann ich ihnen nichts zusichern. Aber ich kann ihnen sagen, dass es uns Kobolden rein theoretisch möglich wäre, die Reinigungsmagie, wie diese bei uns heißt, dauerhaft zu instalieren. Allerdings nur auf einem sehr beschränkten Raum von etwa der Größe der Eingangstür von Gringotts."

Harry meinte begeistert: "Mr. Griphook, das würde vollkommen ausreichen. Ich verstehe natürlich die Haltung der Kobolde gegenüber dem Ministerium. An wen müsste ich mich wenden, wenn ich wegen der Installation der Reinigungsmagie im Ministerium etwas erreichen will, Mr. Griphook?" "Naja, Lord Potter, eigentlich dürfte ich es ihnen ja nicht sagen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich nicht verraten werden, oder, Lord Potter?" Fragte der Kobold unsicher. "Natürlich nicht, Mr. Griphook!" Antwortete Harry.

Nach kurzem Zögern erläuterte Griphook Harry: "Wie sie wahrscheinlich in der Schule gelernt haben, haben sich die Kobolde vor einigen Jahrhunderten aus der Sklaverei befreit. Da uns trotz unserem Sieg bei diesem Aufstand das Zaubereiministerium wenige Rechte eingestanden hat, haben wir unseren eigenen Rat, den Rat der Goldenen Zwölf, eingerichtet, der vorallem verhindern soll, dass die Kobolde wieder zu Sklaven der Zauberer werden. Aber er soll auch versuchen, uns Kobolden mehr Rechte, wie zum Beispiel das Recht einen Zauberstab zu besitzen, zu verschaffen. Bei diesem Rat müssen sie ihre Anfrage einrichten. Natürlich wird man diese wahrscheinlich zurückweisen, wenn sie uns Kobolden nicht ein gutes Angebot machen. Wollen sie es wirklich versuchen, Lord Potter? Der Preis wird sehr hoch sein!"

Harry überlegte kurz und erwiderte dann: "Ich werd's mir überlegen. Wenn mir etwas eingefallen ist, womit ich den Goldenen Rat überzeugen kann, dann melde ich mich bei ihnen, Mr. Griphook. Vielleicht können sie mir ja dann helfen, den Kontakt herzustellen." "Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Lord Potter, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihnen etwas einfallen wird." Erwiderte der Kobold, dessen Miene nun wieder offen und freundlich war. "Das hoff ich doch!" Murmelte Harry. Merlin sei Dank, hatte er noch ein paar Jahre, sich etwas zu überlegen, was die Kobolde interessieren würde und was er ihnen geben konnte.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens fragte schließlich Griphook, ob er Harry noch in einer anderen Sache helfen könnte. Doch Harry fiel nichts mehr ein und so bedankte er sich bei dem Kobold und verabschiedete sich dann von ihm. Harry apperierte in sein Haus in London, wo aber keiner war. Dann apperierte er zu seinem Schloss, wo Sirius gegen Regulus mit Remus als Schiedsrichter Quidditch spielte. Die beiden Brüder hatten Remus sofort nach dessen Ankunft im Londoner Haus über das Problem mit Dobby unterrichtet und ihm auch gesagt, dass Harry deswegen bei Gringotts wäre. Danach hatten sie sich von den Elfen Sally und Helio zum Schloß teleportieren lassen, um dort die Wartezeit mit Quidditch totzuschlagen.

Im seinem Schloß angekommen, berichtete Harry über seinen Besuch bei Griphook. Die drei waren begeistert, dass das Problem mit Dobby eine so einfache Lösung hatte, jedoch fragten sie sich, warum Harry mit den Kobolden über diese Reinigungsmagie verhandeln wollte. Harry aber erklärte, dass sich das doch denken könnten. Schließlich wüssten sie genauso wie er, dass Voldemort bald zurückkehren würde und dass es dann gut wäre, wenn es außer Hogwarts noch einen relativ sicheren Ort gäbe und wenn es dann unmöglich wäre, Ministeriumsbeamten unter den Imperius zu setzen oder einfach durch den Vielsaft-Trank ganz zu ersetzen. Die drei schlugen sich mit flacher Hand gegen ihre Stirn und schimpften über ihre eigene Dummheit, während Harry laut lachte.

Sirius wollte die anderen gerade zu einem zwei-gegen-zwei-Quidditchmatch herausfordern, als Harry in seinem Kopf ein leises Piepsen hörte, was immer lauter wurde. Das war der Alarmzauber, der Harry mitteilte, dass sich jemand an der Tür seines Zimmers im Ligusterweg zu schaffen machte. Er verabschiedete sich daher kurz mit einer Entschuldigung und apperiert zum Ligusterweg zurück, wo er dann zunächst den Alarmzauber und den Schallzauber aufhob und dann den verschlusszauber von der Tür nahm. Durch diese betrat eine teils leicht verwirrte teils wütende Petunia Dursley sein Zimmer. In ihre Hand hielt sie einen Teller mit zwei Scheiben Brot. "Dein Abendbrot." Kommentierte sie und, nachdem Harry ein 'Danke, Tante Petunia' hervorgebracht hatte, fragte sie ihn, warum die Tür nicht gleich aufgegangen war. Harry meinte zu ihr, dass die Tür wohl geklemmt hätte. Daraufhin verließ seine Tante das Zimmer, nicht ohne ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Die Zeit der Ferien verging für Harry fast wie im Flug, denn seine Verwandten ließen ihn eigentlich die ganze Zeit über in Ruhe. Sie hatten nämlich Angst davor, dass Harry sie verzaubern würde, falls sie ihn zu irgendetwas zwingen würden. Also brauchte er auch nicht mehr im Haushalt zu helfen und bekam eigentlich nur Besuch von seiner Tante, die ihm sein Essen ins Zimmer brachte. Vernon fand es nämlich sehr vorteilhaft, dass Harry scheinbar die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer war und nicht wie in seiner alten Zeitlinie in der Umgebung herumstreunerte. Doch Harry war nur selten in seinem Zimmer. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er mit Remus, Sirius und Regulus.

Dabei kam auch einmal Vulkano auf ihn zu und war sichtlich unsicher, wie er mit Harry reden sollte. Schließlich brachte er leicht stotternd, was eigentlich garnicht seine Art war, hervor, dass sich sein Sohn anscheinend in Sally verliebt hätte und sich mit ihr binden wollen würde. Als Harry dann fragte, was nun das Problem wäre, meinte Vulkano traurig, dass es Sitte wäre, dass die Meister der Hauselfen bestimmen würden, mit wem sich ihre Hauselfen binden und Kinder bekommen würden. So wäre es auch bei ihm und Marry gewesen, doch sie hatten sich dann doch ineinander verlieb, was eigentlich bei Hauselfen meistens nicht der Fall wäre. Daher würden sie auch nur sehr wenige Kinder haben, denn sie würden nur die von ihren Meistern geforderten Kinder zeugen.

Daraufhin meinte Harry, dass er sich der Sache annehmen würde. Vulkanos Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, schließlich wollte er nur das Beste für seinen Sohn und auch für seine Tochter. Doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. Stattdessen rief er erst Helio und dann Sally und fragte den ersten der beiden: "Helio, wie ich von deinem Vater gehört habe, hast du dich in Sally verliebt und willst dich mit ihr binden. Stimmt das?" Man konnte es Helio ansehen, dass er Angst hatte, denn er wusste, dass er nicht lügen konnte. Also druckste er herum und zuletzt kam doch ein unsicheres 'J..ja, das stimmt, Lord Po..Potter." Nun fragte er Sally, ob sie Helios Gefühle erwidern würde, und diese bejahte, um sich gleichzeitig dafür zu entschuldigen, doch Harry unterbrach Sally: "Du musst dich nicht für deine Gefühle entschuldigen. Ich erlaube eure Bindung mit Vergnügen." Die drei Elfen atmeten sichtbar erleichtert aus.

"Aber ich hab ein Bedingung:" Meinte Harry und die drei Elfen sahen ihn erschrocken an, doch Harry fuhr fort, scheinbar ohne auf die erschrockenen Gesichter der drei zu achten: "Ich will, dass ihr noch ein oder zwei Jahre wartet, bis ihr Kinder zeugt. Seid ihr damit einverstanden, Sally, Helio?" Die drei Hauselfen waren sofort wieder erleichter und sowohl Helio als auch Sally liefen rot an, stimmten aber sofort Harrys Bedingung zu. Nachdem dies geklärt war, schickte er lachend Vulkano, Helio und Sally zu Marry und Lava mit dem ausdrücklichen Befehl, den beiden weiblichen Hauselfen alles über die Bindung von Sally und Helio zu erzählen.

An dem Tag, an dem Dobby Harry besuchen würde, apperierte er zu seiner Londoner Wohnung, wo er Remus traf und mit ihm zum Ligusterweg zurückkehrte. Sie lösten dort die Zauber und Harry übergab Remus das Pergament mit der Bestätigung, dass Harry zaubern dürfe. Schließlich disapperierte Remus mit einem leisen Plopp und Harry gab seinem in sein Zimmer stürmenden Onkel Vernon die Erklärung, dass ihm seine Leselampe heruntergefallen wäre. Harry hatte diese leise auf den Boden gelegt, bevor sein Onkel in sein Zimmer gestürmt war.

Die Ereignisse mit Dobby waren genauso, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. So erfuhr er auch, dass Dobby ihm die Briefe seiner Freunde wieder vorenthalten hatte. Natürlich verlief ihr Gespräch nicht wortwörtlich wie das letzte Mal. Wer konnte sich schließlich an den gesamten Wortlaut einer Diskussion erinnern, die Jahre zurücklag?! Wieder ließ Dobby die Torte auf den Boden fallen, bevor er verschwand. Wenig später bekam Harry den Brief vom Ministerium für Zauberei, woraufhin er in sein Zimmer gesperrt wurde. Doch sobald sein wütender Onkel sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, apperierte Remus in Harrys Zimmer und gab ihm die Bestätigung zurück. Remus hatte nämlich, wie verabredet, alles von einem Baum, der vor dem Fenster von Harrys Zimmer stand, um den richtigen Zeitpunkt für die Rückgabe der Bestätigung zu erwischen. Danach disapperierte Remus wieder, doch dieses Mal in die Nähe von Harrys Wohnung in London.

Etwa zur selben Zeit wurde Albus Dumbledore durch das Klopfen einer Eule aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hatte sich damit beschäftigt, wer denn diese neue Lord sei, durch den Sirius Black frei gekommen war und der ihn, Dumbledore, anscheinend nicht wirklich mochte, um es mal milde auszudrücken. Dabei war ihm immer wieder der Name 'Harry Potter' eingefallen, denn er hatte schon längere Zeit die Potters im Verdacht, einen Lordtitel zu haben. Daher hatte er auch dafür gesorgt, dass Voldemort einen Teil der Prophezeiung erfuhr. Später hatte er dann dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Potters versteckten, was Voldemort dazu bringen sollte, Harry und nicht Neville als den Prophezeiten zu betrachten. Schließlich war Frank Longbottem zwar ein guter aber auch recht unauffälliger Zauberer gewesen, wohingegen fast immer wie ein König aufgetreten war.

Dumbledore befreite die Eule von ihrem Brief. Er erkannte das Siegel des Ministeriums und fragte sich, was Fudge denn nun schon wieder von ihm wollte. Doch als er den Brief las, erkannte er sofort, dass er nicht von Fudge war. Je weiter er mit dem lesen kam, desto finstere wurde sein Blick. 'Mist, und ich war mir schon so sicher, dass Harry dieser neue Lord ist. Wie ich nur darauf gekommen bin? Er ist schließlich noch ein Kind und war bisher die ganze Zeit bei seinem Muggelverwandten. Wie soll er von einem möglichen Lordtitel erfahren haben? Dann hab ich mich wohl den falschen entschieden und nicht Harrys Vater sondern Frank ist ein Lord. Aber wie geht das? Frank und seine Frau liegen doch im St. Mungos wegen dieser Lestrange. Moment, da gibt es doch einen Lord, der nie eine Entscheidung trifft und auch nur einmal in den letzten Jahren da gewesen ist. Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass Augusta für ihren Sohn den Titel verwaltet, bis Neville alt genug ist? Das würde erklären, warum sich dieser Lord nur einmal in den vergangenen Jahren hat blicken lassen und dann auch keine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Sie ist ja eigentlich kein Lord und darf daher auch keine Entscheidungen treffen.' Dachte Dumbledore, denn der Inhalte des Briefes war folgender:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore  
(Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Vorsitzender des Zaubergarmot, ...)_

_Hiermit möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihr Schüler Harry James Potter heute Abend um zwölf Minuten nach neun einen Schwebezauber verwendet hat und somit wegen diesem Verstoß gegen den Erlaß zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung Minderjähriger verwarnt wurde. Wir bitten sie, diesen daran zu erinnern, dass eine Wiederholung dieses Vorfalls zum Verweis von Hogwarts führen wird._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Mafalda Hopfkirch  
Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei  
Zaubereiministerium_

Dumbledore ärgerte sich darüber, damals die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Schließlich konnte er Harry, den Jungen-der-lebt nicht einfach fallen lassen. Er musste sich weiter, um ihn kümmern und ihm möglicherweise dabei zu helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten, der ihm irgendwie außer Kontrolle geraten war. Andererseits beschloß Dumbledore, sich etwas mehr mit den Longbottens, inbesondere mit Neville zu beschäftigen. Vielleich konnte er Harry ja dazu bringen, mit Neville Freundschaft zu schließen. So würde sie beide steuern können.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry, der von Dumbledores Gedanken nichts wusste aber doch etwas ahnte, von Ron und den Weasleyzwillingen mit dem fliegenden Ford Angelina abgeholt, da er ihre Briefe nie beantwortet hatte. Nur knapp konnte Harry dabei seinem Onkel entkommen. Danach verbrachte er den Rest seiner Ferien bei den Weasley und versuchte Ron dazu zu bringen mehr zu lernen, da er nicht erst durch den Hut wusste, dass Ron mehr Potenzial hatte, als er bisher gezeigt hatte. Doch irgendwie wollte dieser nicht auf ihn hören. Warum sollte er sich anstrengen, wenn er danach immer nur der Zweite war, der es in seiner Familie geschafft hatte? Charly war Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft und Bill war Schulsprecher gewesen. Den Job als die Spassmacher von Hogwarts schließlich füllten die Zwillinge aus. Das war Rons Problem; er hatte kein besonderes Ziel, was er mit Lernen erreichen konnte. Harry hingegen war schon gespannt auf sein nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Würde es wieder so gut klappen wie das letzte Jahr oder würde etwas Gravierendes schief gehen, was seine Pläne zunichte machen würde? Würde Hermine schon weit genug in Okklumentik sein, sodass er sie einweihen konnte? Und was war mit Ginny? Würde er sie wieder retten können?


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry Leute für die lange Wartezeit und Danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel

20. Die Kammer des Schreckens

Harry fand die Ferien bei den Weasleys einfach spitze. Doch nun hatte er ein kleines Problem. Er stand nämlich mit den Weasleys vor dem Kamin im Fuchsbau und sie wollten in die Winkelgasse, um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen und sich zur selben Zeit mit Hermie zu treffen. Das Problem für Harry war folgendes: In seiner alten Zeitlinie war in der Nockturngasse gelandet und nun fragte er sich, ob er dort wieder landen würde, falls er wieder so undeutlich sprechen würde, oder ob er vielleicht dieses Mal wirklich laut und deutlich 'Winkelgasse' sagen sollte.

Schließlich entschloß sich Harry aber doch dazu, in die Nockturngasse zu kommen, indem er 'Winkelgasse' undeutlich aussprach. Immerhin könnte er, falls er im Nirgendwo landen würde, immer noch vor den Tropfenden Kessel apperieren und von dort unter seinem Tarnumhang in die Nockturngasse gelangen, wo er sich dann von Hagrid finden lassen könnte. Entschlossen trat er in den Kamin und hustete: "W..Wink...gasse!"

Tatsächlich landete er unsanft auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin in dem Laden 'Borgin und Burges', wo er Lucius Malfoy mit seinem Sohn Draco sah, die Borgin eine Liste von schwarzmagischen Gegenständen zeigten, die Lucius verkaufen wollte. Als Harry dann nach den beiden Malfoys unbemerkt den Laden verließ, wandte er sich in die Richtung, in der er Hagrid vermutete, und er hatte recht, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten wurde er von dem Halbriesen angesprochen und in die Winkelgasse gebracht, wo ihm Hermine Vorwürfe machte.

Harry fand das eigentlich nicht sehr unvorteilhaft, denn dadurch vergaß Hermine, ihn wegen der Okklumentiksache zu fragen. Er hatte sich nämlich in den Ferien, dazu entschlossen, Hermine noch nicht in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen, denn das empfand Harry als ungerecht gegenüber seiner großen Liebe Ginny.

Danach kauften sie sich ihre Schulsachen und im Buchladen gab es das Zusammenterffen mit den Malfoys, bei dem Lucius Malfoy Ginny das Tagebuch von Riddle unterschob. Harry musste sich stark zusammenreißen, das Buch nicht einfach zu nehmen und es zu zerstören, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er damit wahrscheinlich die Zeitlinie unkontrollierbar zerstörte. Aber das Problem mit Sirius' Befreiung aus Askaban war schon schwierig genug. Also wolte er nicht noch mehr ändern. Aber er beschloß, wenigstens dafür zu sorgen, dass der Basilisk keinen töten könnte.

Nach dem Einkauf in der Winkelgasse vergingen die Sommerferien für Harry sehr schnell. Er fand es nur schade, dass er Sirius, Regulus und Remus in dieser Zeit nicht sehen konnte, denn es würde voraussichtlich bis zu den Sommerferien dauern, ehe er sie wiedersehen würde. Aber trotzdem war er sehr glücklich bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau.

In dem Auto von Arthur Weasley gings dann zum Bahnhof Kings Cross, wo Ron und Harry wieder nicht durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 3/4 kamen und mit dem Ford Angelina nach Hogwarts flogen. Auch dieses mal endete der Flug an der Peitschenden Weide und auch die Strafe für die beiden sah gleich aus. Sie bekamen keine Punkte abgezogen, aber dafür sehr viel Strafarbeiten.

Am ersten Abend konnte Harry noch nichts im Bezug auf den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens tun. Einerseits war er von der Reise sehr müde, da sowohl er als auch Ron sich nicht dabei hatten ausruhen können, da sie immer wieder nach dem Hogwarts-Express schauen mussten. Zwar wusste Harry natürlich noch den Weg vom letzten Mal, doch wollte er nicht, dass Ron zu früh etwas davon mitbekam, dass er mehr wusste als er eigentlich wissen konnte. Andererseits wurden er und Ron von allen möglichen Leuten bedrängt, als sie in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Es war voraus zu sehen, dass diese noch lange wach bleiben würden, um über den großartigen Auftritt von Ron und Harry zu diskutieren. Also ging Harry sehr früh ins Bett, nachdem er mit seinen Klassenkammeraden noch ein bißchen geredet hatte.

Doch am darauffolgenden Mittwoch fand er endlich die Zeit, die Kammer zu besuchen. Also schlich er sich unter seinem Tarnumhang und mit der Karte des Rumtreibers zur Mädchentoilette, die die Maulende Myrte bewohnte. Er hatte Glück, denn Myrte war nicht zu sehen. Dort öffnete er den Eingang zu Kammer mit einem Öffne dich! auf Parsel. Er ließ sich durch das entstehende Loch fallen und landete dieses Mal sanft auf seinen Füßen. Nun lief er weiter zum Tor der Haupthalle, welches er mit einem weiteren Öffne dich! öffnete.

In der Haupthalle angekommen schritt er auf die Statue von Salazar Slytherin zu und sprach: Sprich zu mir Slytherin, größter der Vier von Hogwarts! Damit öffnete sich der Mund der Statue und legte den Eingang zu den Räumen des Basilisken frei. Dann zog Harry aus einer seiner Taschen seinen verkleinerten Feuerblitz, den er aus der Zufunft mitgebracht hatte, hevor, vergrößerte ihn und flog mit dessen Hilfe zu dem offenstehenden Mund der Slytherin-Statue.

Oben angekommen verkleinerte Harry den Besen und steckte ihn in die Tasche zurück. Er befand sich in einem runden Gang mit einem Durchmesser von vier Metern, an dessen Ende sich ein großer Raum befand, der als Nest des Basilisken diente. In diesem Raum lag eine riesige Schlange, die sich zusammen gerollt hatte. Außerdem gab es dort noch ein paar Knochen von irgendwelchen Tieren, die die Nahrung des Basilisken gewesen waren. Von diesen Knochen, an dem immer noch ein paar Fleischreste hingen, ging ein Gestank aus, der Harry zwang, sich den Ärmel seines Umhangs vor sein Gesicht zu halten.

Harry lief auf den Basilisken zu und bemerkte, dass dieser wirklich schlief. 'Was für ein Glück! Dann wird das hier einfacher als gedacht!' Dachte er sich, als er die geschlossenen Augen der riesigen Schlange sah. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er nun ein Gefäß hervor, in dem er seine Ersatzkontaktlinsen aufbewahrte. Er hatte den Zauber, der auf ihnen lag, insofern abgeändert, dass jetzt nicht mehr der Träger der Linsen, sondern er selbst sie Farbe der Linsen bestimmen konnte. Dies war aber natürlich nur dann möglich, wennn er sich in der Nähe des Trägers, also der Schlange, befand. Außerdem hatte er sie unfühlbar gehext, sodass der Basilisk diese nicht bemerken würde. Auch hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass die Kontaktlinsen die Sehstärke nicht mehr beeinflußten.

Harry nahm nun eine der Kontaktlinsen aus dem Gefäß, hielt seinen Zauberstab an diese und dachte: 'Magnetum.' Damit klebte er die Kontaktlinse an seinen Zauberstab fest. Dann ging er mit diesem zu dem Kopf des schlafenden Basilisken, hob die Haut, die das rechte Auge des Basilisken überdeckte, leicht an und führte die Kontaktlinse vorsichtig mit Hilfe seines Stabes durch die so entstandene Öffnung. Als er merkte, dass die Kontaktlinse das Auge berührte, vergrößerte er die Kontaktlinse solange, bis sie das ganze Auge überdeckte. Schließlich dachte er: 'inmagnetum.' Damit löste er die Bindung zwischen dem Stab und der Linse. Nachdem er nun mit dem rechten Auge fertig war, fertigte Harry auch das linke auf die selbe Art und Weise ab.

Nun verließ Harry das 'Nest' des Basilisken wieder, flog mit seinem Besen, den er wieder vergrößert hatte, auf den Boden des Hauptraums der Kammer zurück und schloß den Mund von der Slytherin-Statue mit den Worten: Slytherin, größter der Vier von Hogwarts, ich danke für das Gespräch. Dann verließ er die Hauptkammer und verschloß den Eingang mit einem auf Pasel gezischten: Schließe dich! Nun setzte er sich auf seinen Feuerblitz und flog damit durch die Röhre, die zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte führte. Dort angekommen schloß er den Eingang der Kammer des Schreckens kurz, bevor ein Geräusch, welches sehr stark nach Heulen klang, ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Schließlich wollte er nicht von diesem Geist erwischt werden, denn sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich an einen Lehrer verpetzen. Also verließ er das Klo so schnell wie möglich, nachdem er sich wieder unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt hatte.

Die nächsten Tage war Harry damit beschäfftigt, Lockhart wie in seiner ersten Zeitlinie und wie schon in den ersten Schultagen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Natürlich hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch wieder das Quidditch-Training begonnen und Ron hatte sich selber mit seinem kaputten Zauberstab verflucht, nachdem Draco Hermine als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte. Bisher war soviel geschehen, was Hermine nicht wirklich gefiel, sodass sie immernoch nicht dazu gekommen war, Harry wegen seinem Geheimnis zu fragen. Auch seine Strafarbeit bei Lockhart hatte er hinter sich gebracht. Dabei hatte er wieder die Stimme des Basilisken gehört.

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge, denn Harry nutzte die Zeit, die dadurch sparte, dass er seine Hausaufgaben nicht mehr machen musste, sondern einfach die Kopien aus seiner alten Zeitlinie abgab, mit der Forschung nach nützlichen Zaubern. Auch schrieb er regelmäßig Briefe an seine Paten, dessen Bruder und Remus. Die Antworten darauf bekam er durch seine Eule Hedwig nicht wie die anderen Schüler beim Frühstück, sondern immer spät in der Nacht, wenn die anderen schon längst schliefen. Anfangs hatte die natürlich nicht immer geklappt, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit konnten die drei, die sich mal in Harrys Haus in London, mal in seinem Schloß in Hogsmead und manchmal auch im Grimmauldplatz aufhielten, sogut planen, dass Hedwig immer dann ankam, wenn die anderen in Harrys Stufe schon schliefen. im Grimmauldpatz hielten sie sich aber eher selten auf, denn sie hatten keine Lust, diesen auzuräumen. Also besuchten sie dort meist nur Sirius und Regulus Mutter.

Ende Oktober besuchte er zusammen mit Hermine und Ron die Todestagsfeier von dem Fast-Kopflosen Nick. Dieses Mal aber hatte Harry vorgesorgt und sich und den beiden anderen etwas zu essen mitgenommen. Dadurch wurde die Feier nicht zu so einer Qual wie das letzte Mal in seiner alten Zeitlinie. Auch spielte er den kopflosen Geistern einen Streich. Er ließ nämlich zu einem Zeitpunkt, in dem sich alle auf diese Geister konzentrierten mit einem Zauber ihre Köpfe so durch die Luft fliegen, dass sie hinter ihnen herrennen mussten, sie aber trotzdem nicht zu fassen kriegten. Die anderen Anwesenden lachten und zwar dieses Mal nicht über ihre Kunststücke, sondern wegen ihrer Hilflosigkeit. Auch der Fast-Kopflose Nick war nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen und rief zu den Geistern: "Na, habt ihr eure Köpfe verloren?" Daraufhin wurde das Gelächter noch lauter.

Auf dem rückweg von dieser Feier hörte Harry wie schon in seiner alten Zeitlinie den Basilisken und führte Ron und Hermine zu der Stelle, an der Mrs Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters Filch, versteinert hing und an der Wand folgende Worte standen:

_Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet.  
Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht_

Sie wurden auch wieder von dem Hausmeister, der nach einem bescheuerten Kommentar von Draco herbeigeeilt war, erwischt, der sofort Harry als den Täter bezeichnete. Aber kurz danach kam auch Dumbledore mit ein paar Lehrern, unter anderen auch Snape und Lockhart, der wiedermal Kommentare abgab, was er nicht alles wüsste. Harry war nicht überrascht, als Snape ihn wiederum in Schutz nahm. Schließlich beendete der Schulleiter mit einem, nach Harrys Meinung, bescheuerten Spruch die Diskussion über Harrys Schuld in der Sache Mrs. Norris. Es war natürlich der selbe, den Dumbledore schon in Harrys alter Zeitlinie verwendet hatte.

Nach dieser ersten Tat des Basilisken vergingen ein paar Tage, in denen die Öffnung der kammer des Schreckens das Gespächsthema Nummer Eins auf Hogwarts war. Hermine fragte ihren Professor für Zaubereigeschichte Binns nach der Kammer des Schreckens, da alle Exemplare von 'Hogwarts-Eine Geschichte' ausgeliehen waren und sie ihr eigenes zu Hause gelassen hatte. Ron stellte daraufhin die Vermutung auf, dass Draco Malfoy der Erbe Slytherins wäre. Hermine war skeptisch, doch machte sie den Vorschlag, dies mit Hilfe des Vielsafttranks zu überpfüfen, während Harry, der natürlich wusste, dass Draco nicht der Erbe war, hielt sich aus der Diskussion raus. Also brauten sie, naja eigentlich nur Hermine, den Vielsafttrank im Klo der Maulenden Myrte, nachdem Hermine Lockhart dazu gebracht hatte, eine Erlaubnis für das Buch zu bekommen, in dem das Rezept für diesen Trank beschrieben war und welches in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek stand.

Doch bevor die drei mit dem Brauen des Trankes anfangen konnten, mussten sie sich zunächst die Zutaten dafür besorgen und, da diese recht selten waren und somit nicht so leicht zu haben waren, mussten sie sie von Snape klauen. Natürlich hätte Harry die meisten Zutaten für den Vielsaft-Trank, ja sogar mehrere Piolen dieses Trankes, in seinem verkleinerten Koffer, den er aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hatte, doch wie sollte er Hermine erklären, wie er an diese Zutaten gekommen war, ohne ihr zumindest einen Teil seiner Geheimnisse zu offenbaren, und das wollte er noch nicht, da er nicht sicher war, ob sie schon Okklumentik gut genug dafür beherrschen würde.

Harry hatte nämlich in seiner alten Zeitlinie öfters den Vielsaft-Trank benutzt, um in die Winkelgasse oder die Nockturngasse zu gehen und dort unerkannt zu bleiben. Dazu hatte er meist einen Todesser überwältigt und war dann als dieser in die Winkelgasse gekommen. Erst kurz vor seiner Abreise in die Vergangenheit hatt er ein buch gefunden, in dem beschrieben war, wie man sein Äußeres auch ohne den Vielsaft-Trank verändern konnte. Danach hatte er sich nur noch durch diese Zauber verwandelt, da der Trank meist schlecht schmeckte und außerdem nicht so lange hielt wie der Zauber.

Harry musste sich davor dann auch noch mit Dobbys Klatscher herumärgern, da dieser unbedingt wollte, dass Harry nicht in Hogwarts blieb. Trotz dieses Problems schnate er sich den Schnatz und Gryffindor machte durch diesen Sieg gegen Slytherin einen großen Schritt zum Gewinn des Quidditch-Pokals. Nach diesem Spiel kam Lockhart auf ihn zu, doch da Harry wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde, wenn er sich von diesem behandeln lassen würde, stand er trotz seiner Schmerzen, die von seinem gebrochenen Arm ausgingen, schnell auf, stieß den auf ihn zustürmenden Lockhart zur Seite und rannte in den Krankenflügel, wo Madame Pomfrey diesen sofort heilte.

In der selben Nacht, in der Harry eigentlich im Krankenflügel liegen würde, um seine Knochen im Arm nachwachsen zu lassen, wurde Colin Creevey als erstes menschliche Opfer des Basilisken versteinert in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert. Nach diesem Vorfall waren die drei sofort bereit mit dem Brauen anzufangen, auch wenn sie dafür Snape die Zutaten klauen mussten. Während Harry Snape ablenkte, indem er einen Böller in Goyles Trank warf, sodass dieser explodierte, stahl sich Hermine zu Snapes Zutatenschrank und entnahm ihm die für den Vielsaft-Trank benötigten Zutaten.

Eine Woche später gründete Lockhart seinen Duellierklub. Harry fragte sich, ob er dieses Mal vielleich doch nicht dort hingehen sollte. Für ihn hatte dieser Klub nämlich keinen Nutzen. Wahrscheinlich würde nur wieder herauskommen, dass Lockhart eine Pfeife und er ein Parselmund war. Trotzdem ließ er sich von Hermine und Ron dazu überreden. Auch wenn er nur dort hinging, um Hermine von der Frage nach Harrys Gründen für seinen Unwillen, an diesem Klub teilzunehmen, abzuhalten. Tatsächlich musste er sich wieder mit Draco Malfoy duellieren, der auf den Tip von Snape eine Schlange beschwor und damit unwissentlich Harrys Parselfähigkeiten offenbarte. Danach wurde er wie erwartet von den meisten Leuten gemieden, da sie ihnn für den Erben Slytherins hielten. Auch gab es neue Opfer von dem Basilisken, nämlich Justin Finch-Fletchley und den Hausgeist von Gryffindor, den Fast-Kopflosen Nick.

Nach diesem Vorfall, bei dem Harry 'zufällig' als erster beim Schauplatz war, wurde er von Professor McGonngall in Dumbledores Büro gebracht. Dort ging er nicht wie in seiner alten Zeitlinie zu dem Hut, sondern er ging auf Fawkes zu, um seine These zu überprüfen, dass es sich bei diesem um keinen geringeren als Merlin handelte. "Sind sie Merlin?" Fragte er diesen. Der Phönix schaute ihn kurz überrascht an und nickte dann. "Ich werde sie befreien, Merlin. Das verspreche ich!" Meinte er und Merlin sah ihn überrascht an.

Woher konnte ein so junger Mensch nicht nur wissen, dass er Merlin war, sondern auch, dass er in seiner Animagusgestalt gefangen war? Doch darüber würde er erst später nachdenken, denn er würde bald in Flammen aufgehen, um dann aus der Asche wieder auferstehen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern und tatsächlich im nächsten Augenblick spürte er die Wärme und stand in Flammen.

Kaum war der Phönis in Flammen aufgegangen, betrat Dumbledore das Büro und Harry spielte den Unwissenden. Harry spürte wieder Dumbledores Anwesenheit in seinem Kopf. Hagrid kam dann auch noch hereingestürmt, um Harrys Unschuld zu beteuern, ging dann aber sofort wieder, als Dumbledore ihm erklärte, dass er Harry auch für unschuldig hielt.

Das restlich Jahr lief so ab, wie es Harry in Erinnerung hatte, nur nahm er nicht den Vielsaft-Trank, sondern nutzte einen Zauber, um sich in Goyle zu verwandeln. Natürlich fanden sie heraus, dass Draco nichts mit dem Erben zu tun hatte. Später wurde dann auch Hermine und eine Ravenclaw von dem Basilisken versteinert, nachdem Harry das Tagebuch von Voldemort gefunden hatte, aber nicht reingeschrieben hatte. Daraufhin wurde Hagrid nach Askaban gebracht und Dumbledore als Schulleiter entlassen. Von Aragog, Hagrids Hausspinne, erfuhren sie dann, dass Hagrid unschuldig war. Harry nutzte einen Augenblick, in dem Ron, der Angst vor den Spinnen hatte, die Augen geschlossen hatte, und sprengte sich und Ron per Zauber den Fluchtweg frei.

Als dann Ginny von Voldemort entführt wurde, gingen Ron und Harry, die gerade durch einen Zettel in Hermines Hand erfahren hatten, was in der Kammer lebte und von dieser Entführung erfuhren, indem sie ein Gespräch zwischen ein paar Lehrern belauschten, zunächst zu Lockhart, der gerade fliehen wollte, und entwaffneten ihn. Dann zwangen sie ihn, mit ihnen in die Kammer zu gehen, die Harry wie üblich öffnete. Unten in der ersten Kammer angekommen bekam Lockhart Rons Zauberstab zu fassen und gab sich selber damit eine Gehirnwäsche. Die daraus resultierend Explosion ließ die Decke einstürzen und trennte Ron und Harry.

Während Harry zur Hauptkammer ging, wechselte er seine Zauberstäbe und legte sich Stahlmanchette an, die er selber hergestellt hatten. Diese Stahlmanchetten würden ihn nicht nur vor den Giftzähnen des Basilisken schützen, sondern auch dafür sorgen, dass ein Zahn darin stecken blieb. Nachdem er sich diese anglegt hatte, zauberte er sie unsichtbar. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, betrat er die Hauptkammer. Riddle war nirgends zu sehen, doch Ginny lag in der Mitte der Halle auf dem Boden, neben ihr das Tagebuch von Riddle.

Als Harry Ginny untersuchte, warf er seinen Zauberstab weg und sah, wie er von Riddle aufgehoben wurde. Doch ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken. Als Riddle den Zauberstab hatte, lief er selbstsicher auf Harry zu und Harry unterhielt sich mit ihm. Riddle spottete über Ginnys Naivität und klärte Harry auf, dass er Voldemort war. Dann lobte Harry Dumbledore als besten Magier dieses Jahrhunderts und setzte noch ein 'Merlin, hilf mir, bitte' hinterher, woraufhin dieser mit dem Sprechenden Hut auch erschien, während Voldemort ihn kurz verwirrt ansah, dann aber über die beiden spottete.

Dann rief Voldemort den Basilisken und befahl ihm Harry zu töten. Doch Harry war mit dem Hut ein kleines Stück von Voldemort weggegangen und zog gerade Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Hut, als sich der Basilisk an Voldemort vorbeigeschlängelt hatte. Dann sorgte er per Wunsch dafür, dass sich die Kontaktlinsen ganz dunkel färbten und kein Licht mehr durchließen. Meister, ich kann nichts sehen. Was soll ich tun, Meister? Fragte der Basilisk daraufhin, während Harry die Zeit nutzte, in der Voldemort abgelenkt war, und Merlin zuflüsterte: "Merlin, lass die Augen des Basilisken in Ruhe! Sie sind schon unschädlich gemacht."

Doch dann war die Atempause für Harry vorbei und er trieb Gryffindors Schwert so tief er konnte in das Gaumendach des heranstürmenden Basilisken. Harry spürte den Druck an der Stahlmanschette und in dieser steckte ein abgebrochener Zahn. Harry Zog schnell seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte die Manchette so, dass es nun aussah, als hätte er eine Wund am Arm. Dann tat er so als würde er sterben, während Merlin erfolglos versuchte die Wunde, die keine war, zu heilen. Doch plötzlich griff sich Harry den Basiliskenzahn und stieß ihn in das Tagebuch, während er zu Voldemort sagte: "Das ist nicht mein Ende, sondern deins, Horkrux!" Voldemort sah ihn erschrocken an und wollte schon den Zauberstab auf Harry richten, um ihn zu töten, als er mit einem Schrei verschwandt und der Zauberstab mit einem Klonk auf den Boden fiel. Harry holte nun seinen verkleinerten Koffer hervor, während er zu Ginny ging, die nun, da das Tagebuch zerstört war, langsam wieder zu sich kam. Harry schaute ihr in die sich nun langsam öffnenden Augen.

Sofor machte sie sich Vorwürfe, doch Harry meinte dann: "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Ginny! Du bist nicht schuld, sondern ich!" Ginny, die bisher noch nicht ganz geistig anwesend gewesen war, sah ihn nun verwirrt an. Doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie flüsterte so leise, dass es Harry nicht gehört hätte, wenn er nicht so nahe gewesen wäre: "Du bist Harry Pauker! Erklär mir das, HARRY POTTER!" Ginny war immer lauter geworden und hatte schließlich Harrys Namen geschrien, sodas er zurückschreckte. Sie hatte ihn also erkannt und nun musste er ihr eine Erklärung dafür geben. Doch dafür brauchten sie Zeit und außerdem fragte Harry sich, wie Ginny das alles aufnehmen würde. Würde sie ihm böse sein und ihn von nun an meiden? Harry wusste nicht, wie er dann noch leben sollte.


	21. Chapter 21

Danke für eure Reviews. Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel

21. In der Kammer

Ginny schaute nach ihrer Frage Harry erwartungsvoll an, nachdem sie sich ruckartig aufgesetzt hatte. Doch dieser war immer noch in Gedanken. Also wedelte sie mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesich herum, während sie ihn fragte: "Halloho, Harry, ich hab dich was gefragt. Gibst du mir endlich eine Erklärung dafür?" Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah direkt in die Augen seiner Seelenpartnerin. "Warte kurz, Ginny! Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber dafür muss ich erst etwas vorbereiten." Meinte er und stand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und fragte dann Merlin: "Und, Merlin, wollen sie auch mein Geheimnis erfahren?" Der Phönix nickte kurz. "Dann komm her und setzen sie sich dort auf dem Boden! Ich muss noch..." "Harry, du nennst diesen Vogel 'Merlin' und siezt ihn auch noch. Warum das?" Wurde er von Ginny unterbrochen, die bisher Harry und den Phönix schweigend beobachtet hatte.

"Nun, Ginny, das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass dies Merlin ist. Er ist ein Phönixanimagus. Unter anderem!" Erwiderte Harry. "WAS, das ist Merlin, DER Merlin? Das kann nicht sein! Merlin lebte vor tausend Jahren. Du musst dich irren, Harry!" Rief Ginny aus. Doch Harry meinte nur: "Doch, das ist Merlin! Durch seine Animagus-Form, dem Phönix hat er ein paar Eigenschaften des Phönix erhalten. Darunter auch die Wiedergeburt aus seiner eigenen Asche." Ungläubig sah Ginny ihn an, daher fügte er noch hinzu: "Er hat es mir bestätigt, als ich bei Dumbledore im Büro war." Ginny sah in immer noch leicht ungläubig an, zuckte dann mit ihren Achseln und meinte: "Ich glaube du musst mir mehr erklären, als ich anfangs dachte, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Während Harry nun sein Koffer neben Ginny vergrößerte, antwortete er mehr zu sich als zu Ginny: "Da hast du recht. Du kannst dir garnicht vorstellen, wiesehr du da recht hast, Ginny!" Obwohl er fast nur geflüstert hatte, hatte Ginny ihn doch verstanden und sah ihn nun teils erschrocken, teils erwartungsvoll an. Harry holte währenddessen Slytherins Buch aus seinem Koffer und schlug eine bestimmte Seite auf, als Ginny ihn fragte: "Harry, was willst du mit dem Buch? Wolltest du mir nicht diese Sache mit Harry Pauker erklären?" Harry sah auf, direkt in ihre Augen und erwiderte: "Naja, Ginny, ich muss dir viel erklären und dafür brauch ich viel Zeit und die hol ich mir durch ein Ritual mit dem Namen 'die Zelle der Zeit', das in diesem Buch steht, welches übrigens von Salazar Slytherin ist. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das Ritual nicht von ihm, sondern von Merlin." Dabei wendete er seinen Blick zu dem Phönix, der, als er den Blick von Harry sah, zustimmend nickte.

Nun beschwor Harry sieben kleine Steine, von denen er sechs so in einem Kreis auf den Boden legte, dass sie die gedachte Kreislinie in sechs gleich große Teilstücke teilte. Den siebten ließ er über dem gedachten Mittelpunkt des Kreises in einer Höhe schweben, die er gerade so mit seinem Zauberstab erreichen konnte, wenn er sich darunter gerade hinstellte. Als sein Blick auf Merlin fiel, legte dieser fragend seinen Kopf auf die Seite. "Das sind nur die Makierungen für das Ritual." Beantwortete Harry die ungestellte Frage von Merlin.

Als er nun seine Makierungssteine fertig hatte, zog er mit seinem Zauberstab unsichtbare Linie zwischen den am Boden liegenden Steinen, während immer wieder 'Cella temporis' vor sich hinmurmelte. Wobei er mit 'Cella' bei dem ersten Stein begann und mit '...oris' beim nächsten endete, wo er dann wieder mit 'Cella' begann. Als er schließlich alle am Boden liegenden Steine so verbunden hatte, verband er jeden liegenden Stein mit dem schwebenden, wobei er immer am liegenden mit 'Cella' anfing und am schwebenden Stein mit '...oris' stoppte. Beim letzten Mal musste er sich dann überlegen, wie schnell die Zeit im Inneren im Vergleich zur normalen Zeit lief. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, dass eine Sekunde in der wirklichen Zeit etwa ein Monat in der Zelle der Zeit sein sollte.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er auch einen größeren Unterschied wählen können, aber bei diesem war er sich sicher, dass er funktionierte, denn er hatte es bis zu dieser Verhältnis von Außenzeit zu Innenzeit in seiner alten Zeitlinie ausprobiert. So war es ihm auch möglich gewesen, viel mehr zu lernen, als man eigentlich in dem Jahr lernen hätte können, das in seiner alten Zeitlinie seit Ginnys Tod vergangen war. Als er nun das Ritual mit einem '..oris' beendet hatte, leuchteten die vorher unsichtbaren Linien blau auf und sogar die Flächen dazwischen schimmerten leicht bläulich.

Ginny hatte ihn die ganze Zeit fragend angeschaut, während Merlin eine kritische Miene aufgesetzt hatte, wenn man das auch bei einem Phönix schwer sehen konnte. Als die Linien blau aufleuchteten, nickte er jedoch anerkennend. Ginny hingegen starrte ihn immer noch fragend an. Vorher, als Harry beschäftig gewesen war, hatte sie es nicht gewagt, ihn mit einer Frage zu unterbrechen, doch nun konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr bezwingen und stellte Harry ihre Fragen: "Was hast du da gemacht, Harry? Was ist diese 'Zelle der Zeit'? Davon hab ich noch nie etwas gehört. Und was bewirkt diese 'Zelle der Zeit'? Und wann erklärst du mir endlich, warum du Harry Pauker bist?"

Harry konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er sah wie Ginny leicht wütend wurde, da auch nach einigen Sekunden nicht so aussah, als würde er ihre Fragen beantworten. Doch Harry beschloß den Bogen nicht zu sehr zu überspannen, schließlich wollte er Ginny nicht wirklich wütend machen, auch wenn sie noch nicht den Flederwichtfluch beherrschte. Also erklärte er ihr: "Nun, Ginny, die Zelle der Zeit sorgt dafür, dass die Zeit innerhalb des vorher durch magische Linien abgegrenzten Gebiets anders verläuft als außerhalb. Jedoch hat es keine Auswirkungen auf den Körper, er altert in der Geschwindigkeit, in der er ohne die Zelle altern würde. Daher brauchen wir auch weder zu schlafen noch zu essen, auch wenn wir über ein Jahr hier sind, schließlich vergehen draußen nur zwölf Sekunden."

Mit einem Seitenblick auf den Phönix fuhr er dann mit seinen Erklärungen fort, während Ginny ihn nur fassungslos anguckte: "Naja, ich glaube, dass die Zelle einfach unsere Wahrnehmung beschleunigt. Aber auch die Magie, die sich im Inneren befindet und, da alle Gegenstände Magie in sich haben, sieht es für uns so aus als würden sie sich wie immer bewegen, doch eigentlich bewegen sie sich viel schneller", während er die sagte, nickte Merlin und Harry fuhr, dies als Bestätigung nehmend, fort, "natürlich hat Salazar dies anders gesehen und hat sich immer nur gewundert, dass er nicht gealtert war, wenn er Jahre in so einer Zelle der Zeit verbracht hatte. Und Harry Pauker war eine Tarnidentität, um mich ohne Aufsehen in der Winkelgasse bewegen zu können. Oder hätte ich als Harry Potter gehen sollen, Ginny? Dann hätte es einen Aufstand gegeben und ich hätte nichts erledigen können! Aber ich hatte auch noch andere Gründe, aber bevor du die erfährst, musst du erst lernen, das Geheimnis bewahren zu können."

"Aber, Harry, ich würde nie..." Wollte Ginny laut protestieren, während sie versuchte, sich zu erheben, doch Harry drückte sie sanft in die sitzende Stellung zurück und unterbrach sie gleichzeitig: "Beruhig dich, Ginny! Ich glaube dir ja, dass du mich nie willentlich verraten würdest, aber es gibt Zauberer, die deine Gedanken lesen können, und dagegen bist du im Moment machtlos, aber du hast ja jetzt genug Zeit zu lernen, wie man sich gegen solche Angriffe auf den Geist wehren kann. Und ich denke, dass du es sehr schnell erlernst, auch wenn du eigentlich noch ein bißchen jung dafür bist." Harry hatte den letzten Satz nur aus einem Grund hinzugefügt: Er hatte nämlich gesehen, dass Merlin ein skeptischen Blick aufgesetzt hatte, und, dass es das Alter von Ginny gewesen war, das ihn hatte so skeptisch blicken lassen, bestätigte der Phönix mit einem Nicken, als Harry den letzten Satz beendet hatte.

"Gedankenlesen? Ich habe davon noch nie was gehört. Ich glaube dir nicht, du vertraust mir einfach nur nicht, Harry!" Meinte Ginny leicht eingeschnapt mit vor der Brust verschränkte, Armen. "Soll ich es dir beweisen, Ginny?" Fragte Harry daraufhin und, als Ginny nickte, drang er sanft in ihre Gedanken ein und sah dort ein Bild von sich als Harry Potter und dann eins von sich als Harry Pauker, die sich immer wieder abwechselten. Daher meinte er zu Ginny: "Du warst hin- und hergerissen zwischen mir als dem Jungen, der als Baby den Todesfluch überlebt hat, und meiner Tarnidentität Harry Pauker, für den du Gefühle hattest, die du nicht einordnen konntest. Hab ich recht, Ginny?"

Ginny sah ihn erschrocken an, denn sie hatte über diesen inneren Kampf noch nicht einmal mit ihrer Mutter geredet. "Das.. das stimmt. Wie? Woher weißt du das? Ich hab das niemandem verraten, noch nicht einmal meiner Mum." Stotterte sie. "Ich hab es in deinen Gedanken gesehen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir diesen Eingriff verzeihen und glaubst mir nun, was ich über das Gedankenlesen gesagt hab." Meinte Harry und hoffte, dass sie ihm diesen Eingriff in ihre intimen Gedanken verzeihen würde.

"Ja, ich glaube dir, Harry, aber wie kann man sich dagegen wehren?" Fragte Ginny und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Und natürlich verzeih ich dir. Ich hätte dir sofort glauben sollen!" "Danke, dass du mir verzeihst, das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Und du wirst Okklumentik lernen, das ist die Kunst seine Gedanken zu verschließen. Aber du wirst meine Art der Okklumentik lernen. Mit dieser läßt du deinen Gegenüber nur unwichtige Gedanken lesen, während du die wichtigen versteckst und auch noch den Zugriff auf diese wichtigen Gedanken abblocken kannst. Also wird keiner merken, dass du Okklumentik beherrscht und das ist sehr wichtig, denn es könnte auffallen, wenn jemand in so jungen Jahren diese Kunst beherrschen würde." Harry hatte seinen Blick bei den letzten Sätzen zu Merlin schweifen lassen und sah, dass dieser seinen Kopf zweifelnd zur Seite gelegt hatte.

"Das hört sich aber sehr kompliziert an. Meinst du wirklich, dass ich das lernen könnte, Harry?" Fragte Ginny. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das kannst. Du bist nicht nur magisch sehr stark, sondern auch geistig. Also wird das kein Problem sein. Außerdem hast du ja dafür ziemlich viel Zeit. Wir können hier sicher fünf Jahre bleiben, das ist in der Außenwelt nur eine Minute. Und du musst in der Zeit weder essen noch schlaffen." Erwiderte Harry ihr und machte ihr so Mut, es zu schaffen.

Harry ging, nachdem Ginny sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, noch solange auf Harry weitere Erklärungen zu warten, bis sie Okklumentik gemeistert hätte, zu seinem Koffer und holte ein weiteres Exemplar von seinem Okklumentikbuch hervor. Er übergab es Ginny und meinte: "Dieses Buch hab ich geschrieben. Dort wird ein Weg beschrieben, wie man meine Okklumentik meistern kann. Wenn du Fragen dazu hast, kannst du mich jederzeit fragen, Ginny. Aber ich muss mich zunächst um Merlins Problem kümmern." "Was hat Merlin den für ein Problem, das er nicht selber lösen kann? Wenn er es nicht lösen kann, wieso glaubst du, dass du das könntest? Es ist schließlich Merlin, von dem wir da reden." Fragte Ginny, während sie das Buch von Harry entgegennahm.

"Nun, Ginny, Merlin wurde von Salazar in seine Animagusform eingesperrt. Er hat dadurch all seine Kräfte, die er als Zauberer konnte, verloren. Daher kann er sich nicht allein in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandeln. Außerdem wurde Salazars Fluch auf Parsel gesprochen und der Gegenzauber muss sicher auch auf Parsel gesprochen werden, und Merlin kann kein Parsel, aber ich kann, wie du ja weißt, Parsel sprechen. Also werde ich versuchen, den Gegenspruch zu finden, während du Okklumentik lernst. Aber du kannst, wie gesagt, mit Fragen immer zu mir kommen." Erklärte Ginny, die nach einem Blick zu Phönix, der durch ein Nicken Harrys Geschichte bestätigte, zustimmte und das Buch auf der ersten Seite aufschlug.

So las Ginny die nächste Zeit über aus dem Buch und lernte so Okklumentik kennen, während Harry wieder Slytherins Buch genommen hatte und nun den Zauber, der Merlin gefangen hielt näher studierte. Ginny kam recht selten mit Fragen zu ihm und Harry fragte sich, ob das daran lag, dass sie alles verstanden hatte, oder daran, dass sie sich einfach nicht getraute, zu ihm zu kommen, wenn sie etwas nicht verstanden hatte. Daher ging er nach einiger Zeit auf sie zu und meinte zu ihr, dass es ihr wirklich nicht peinlich sein müsste, wenn sie etwas nicht verstehen sollte, denn auch Hermine hätte es nach über einem Jahr noch nicht richtig verstanden. Danach stellte sie ihm regelmäßiger Fragen, die fast immer beantworten konnte und ihr so half, die erste Stufe schon nach einem viertel Jahr Training fast perfekt zu meistern.

Harry war ziemlich genervt, da es mit Merlins Befreiung nicht so toll lief wie mit Ginnys Okklumentik-Training. Er hatte zunächst den Finite- Zauber sowohl normal, als auch auf Parsel versucht, denn er wollte sich nicht erst einen komplzierten Zauberspruch ausdenken, der vielleicht nicht einmal funktionierte, und dann merken, dass es mit einem so einfachen Gegenzauber klappte. Dann hatte er den Spruch, mit dem man ein Animagus zwingen konnte, seine menschliche Form wieder anzunehmen, ausprobiert. Sowohl normal, als auch auf Parsel, aber das Ergebnis war jedes Mal, wie beim Finite-Zauber, denn schließlich war Merlin durch Slytherins Fluch ja eigentlich kein Animagus mehr.

Diese ersten Versuche waren es aber nicht, die Harry verzweifeln ließen, denn er hatte bei diesen Versuchen nicht wirklich mit einem Erfolg gerechnet. Aber dann hatte er mehrere Zauber entwickelt, die aber nicht den gewünschten Effekt hatten. Einer davon hatte Merlin zwar in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt, doch, als er sich dann wieder in einem Phönix verwandelt hatte, hatte er sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln können.

Harry hatte daraufhin diesen Zauber wieder angewandt und hatte sich Merlin genauer angesehen. Vor ihm war nicht ein alter Mann wie Dumbledore gestanden, sondern ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, einem schwarzen, etwa zehn Zentimeter langen Vollbart und braunen Augen, der nicht älter als Sirius aussah. Ginny hatte von ihrem Buch aufgeschaut und Merlin hatte auf ihren erstaunten und fragenden Blich gemeint: "Ich altere wie ein Phönix, das heiß, dass ich kurz nach einem Brandtag wahrscheinlich wie ein Baby aussehen würde, wenn ich mich in meine menschlich Form verwandeln würde. Theoretisch! Ich hab es noch nie ausprobieren können, denn als ich mich für meinem ersten Brandtag verwandelt habe, hat mir dieser hinterhältige Salazar aus dem Hinterhalt diesen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Nach meinem Brandtag wollte ich mich dann zurückverwandeln, aber es ging nicht. Auch altere ich als Phönix zunächst sehr schnell bis ich das menschliche Mannesalter erreicht habe, aber danach fast garnicht mehr. Das beantwortet doch ihre Frage, junge Maid."

"Ja, das beantwortet meine Frage, erhabener Merlin." Hatte Ginny erfürchtig geantwortet. "Einfach nur Merlin, ihr könnt mich ruhig duzen. Sonst komme ich mir so alt vor." Hatte dieser lachend erwidert. "Ok, Merlin, es ist mir eine Ehre sie.. dich kennen zu lernen." Hatte Ginny daraufhin erwidert. "Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite, kleine Ginny." Hatte er ihr entgegnet, woraufhin diese schmollend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und leise vor sich hinmurmelt hatte: "Ich bin nicht klein." "Natürlich nicht, Ginny. Entschuldigung!" Hatte Merlin daraufhin immer noch leicht lächelnd gemeint.

Harry hatte dann geflucht: "Warum, zur Hölle, klappt das einfach nicht!" "Du solltest nicht fluchen, junger Mann! Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg. Du hast schon mehr erreicht, als ich von einem so jungen Zauberer jemals erwartet hätte." Hatte Merlin ihn daraufhin zurecht gewiesen. "Ja, aber sie sind dadurch von mir abhängig und das will ich nicht." Hatte Harry gemeint, ohne auf Merlins Vorwurf einzugehen. "Das macht doch nichts, Harry. Jeder ist von anderen Menschen auf eine gewisse Art und Weise abhängig, und ich habe fast Tausend Jahre als Phönix verbracht, ein paar mehr machen mir da nichts mehr aus, auch wenn ich es am Anfang verflucht habe, habe ich mich mit den Jahren damit abgefunden." Hatte dieser ihm erklärt.

Harry hatte ihm dann gesagt, dass er nicht so jung wäre, wie er ausähe, und Merlin hatte ihn gefragte, wie er das meinen würde. Harry hatte daraufhin zu Ginny und dem Okklumentikbuch geguckt un sich dann wieder an Merlin gewandt: "Gut, ich erzähl euch mein Geheimnis. Bei Ginny ist abzusehen, dass sie bald meine Art Okklumentik schafft und du kannst doch sicher Okklumentk, Merlin?" Harry hatte eine kurze Pause gemacht, die Merlin benutzt hatte, um ihm das durch ein kurzes Nicken zu bestätigen, und hatte ihnen danach von seiner alten Zeitlinie und seiner Zeitreise erzählt, wobei Merlin von letzterem zunächst nicht sehr begeistert gewesen war, aber die Notwendigkeit der Zeitreise eingesehen hatte, als Harry ihm von seinen Erlebnissen dort erzählt hatte.

Ginny war ganz erschüttert von Harrys Geschichte gewesen, vorallem als sie von ihrem eigenen Tod und dem ihres ungeborenen Kindes erfuhr. Damit sie nicht in Versuchung kam, hatte Harry wie auch bei seinen Erzählungen gegenüber Remus, Regulus und Sirius den Fakt weggelassen, dass Peter Pettigrew und Krätze ein und dieselbe Person waren. Nach diesem Gespräch, in dem Harry auch erwähnt hatte, dass er die Zeitlinie bis Voldemorts Wiedergeburt nicht sehr verändern würde, hatte sich Merlin wieder in einen Phönix verwandelt, damit Harry weiterforschen konnte. Merlin kannte natürlich den Begriff Horkrux, schließlich hatte es Salazar Slytherin auch mit dieser zweifelhaften Kunst versucht, um sich ein ewiges Leben zu sichern. Ein paar Tage vor seinem Brandtag hatte Merlin Salazars Geheimnis entdeckt und den Horkrux zerstört. Das hätte diesen wahrscheinlich auch dazu gebracht, Merlin mit diesem Fluch zu belegen. Jedenfalls hatte Merlin gegenüber Ginny und Harry diese Vermutung geäußert.

Merlin war geschockt gewesen, als er von Merlin erfahren hatte, dass Voldemort seine Seele sogar in sieben Teile geteilt hatte. Soweit war, Gott sei Dank, noch nicht einmal Salazar gegangen. Er hatte sich viel zu sehr davor gefürchtet, seine Persönlichkeit dadurch zu verlieren, und hatte sich lieber damit abgefunden, wieder sterblich zu sein. Natürlich hatte er Merlin nicht nur aus Rache danach in seine Tierform gesperrt, sondern auch, damit dieser nichts von seinem Experiment weitererzählen konnte. Schließlich war mit der Herstellung ein Mord verbunden.

Voller Wut über seine Erfolglosigkeit, weitere Fortschritte zu machen, hatte Harry schließlich Merlin in seiner menschlichen Gestalt mit Slytherins Parsel-Zauber belegt und hatte dann diesen dazu aufgefordert, sich in einen Phönix und danach wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Dieser versuchte es und hatte zunächst unerwartet etwas Schwierigkeit bei der Verwandlung in den Phönix, doch zum Schluß gelang es ihm. Auch die Rückverwandlung klappte nicht auf Anhieb, doch sie klappte.

Merlin fragte Harry daraufhin, was er getan hätte, und dieser erklärte es ihm zögerlich. "Das war sehr riskant, meinst du nicht auch, Harry? Vielleicht hätte ich mich danach nicht mehr in einen Phönix, geschweige denn in eines meiner anderen Tiere verwandeln können." "Das stimmt schon. Tschuldigung! Könntest du versuchen dich in die anderen Tierformen zu verwandeln! Ich will wissen, ob das noch geht oder nicht." Merlin nickte dazu und versuchte es. Zunächst hatte er, wie bei den anderen Verwandlungen Schwierigkeiten, doch, als er sich mehr konzentrierte, stand plötzlich ein großer stolzer Adler vor Ginny und Harry. Die Rückverwandlung klappte sofort und Merlin meinte: "Es klappt, wie du siehst, auch wenn es so schwer ist wie damals, als ich mit den Animagusformen angefangen hab, aber mit ein bißchen Übung wird das schon wieder. Ich danke dir, Harry. Ich hab nie gedacht, wieder frei über meine Erscheinungsform entscheiden zu können."

Harry fühlte sich daraufhin zerrissen. Einerseits war es im immer noch peinlich, dass er Merlin gefährdet hatte, andererseits war er stolz auf dessen Dank. Harry hatte natürlich alle diese Zauber mit dem Stab ausgeführt, den er aus seiner alten Zeitlinie mitgebracht hatte, schließlich waren teilweise nicht gerade weiße Zauber darunter gewesen und er wollte nicht, dass jemand davon etwas zu früh erfuhr. Diesen Stab reichte er nun Merlin und meinte: "Du solltest auch probieren, ob du noch zaubern kannst, Merlin." "Ich glaub ich werde mich nie an diese neuen kleinen Zauberstäbe gewöhnen. Ich hab immer mit einem fast zwei Meter langen Stab gezaubert." Mit diesen Worten nahm er den Zauberstab entgegen, schwang ihn kurz und vor ihm erschien ein gemütlicher Stuhl, auf den er sich auch sofort setzte, und dann zu Harry meinte: "Mein alter Stab war um einiges kraftvoller als dieser hier." "Nun, das ist auch mein Stab, ich könnte mit Ginnys Stab auch nicht so gut zaubern. Warte bis dich ein Stab ausgesucht hat, mit dem kannst du dann sicher genauso gut zaubern wie mit deinem alten Stock." Erwiderte Harry grinsend. Merlin sah ihn wütend an und murmelte: "Stock, sagt er zu meinem treuen Stab." Harry und Ginny lachten.

Während Ginny in Okklumentik und anderen Dingen, die Harry und Merlin ihr zusätzlich beibrachten, schnell Fortschritte, übte Merlin seine Animagusformen. Auch Harry war beim Thema Animagus, doch bei ihm war es mehr die Frage, wie das mit weiteren Animagusformen ging. Merlin hatte auf seine Fragen dazu immer nur gemeint: "Das musst jeder Zauberer selber herausfinden. Aber du kannst es auf jeden Fall schaffen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Schließlich waren die drei mehr als ein Jahr in der Zelle der Zeit, die Harry erschaffen hatte. Ginny war nun genauso gut wie Harry in Okklumentik. Auch Merlin hatte sich mit Harrys Okklumentik beschäfttigt, was Harry noch Stolzer als Merlins Dank für seine Befreiung gemacht hatte, denn schließlich lernte der älteste noch lebende Zauberer etwas von ihm. Harry hatte am Ende doch noch herausgefunden, wie man sich in mehrere Animagus-Formen verwandeln konnte. Es war ein fast schon zu leichter Zauber, der für Harry zu diesem Ziel führte: 'Addo Animagum!' Als Harry sich dann schließlich in den schwarzen Vogel mit dem roten Strich auf dem Rücken verwandelt hatte, hatte er es nur mit größter Mühe geschafft, den Willen des Vogels zu bezwingen. Aber auch Merlin hatte ihne fassungslos angestarrt und ehrfürchtig geflüstert: "Mein Gott, ein Lightning-Phönix!"

Harry hatte sich daraufhin zurückverwandelt und Merlin gefragt, was es denn mit diesem Phönix auf sich hätte und warum dieser verächtlich geschaut hatte, als er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ein Phönix wäre. Merlin hatte ihm daraufhin erklärt: "Harry, der Lightning-Phönix ist der König aller Phönixe. Es kommt vielleicht alle Hunderttausend Jahre mal vor, dass einer gebohren wird. Dazu muss nämlich ein Blitz das Nest von einem normalen Phönix treffen und das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, da Phönixe schon sehr selten sind. Während normale Phönixe getötet werden können, wenn man im richtigen Augenblick die Asche verteilt, kann der Lightning-Phönix nur sterben, wenn er es will." "Heißt das ich bin jetzt unsterblich?" Hatte Harry gefragt, doch Merlin hatte gemeint, dass es darauf ankommen würde, ob er diese Eigenschaften von dem Phönix übertragen bekommen hätte oder nicht. Und dies wäre nicht sicher, hatte Merlin hinzugefügt. Schließlich meinte Merlin, dass Harrys Weg zum Mehrfach-Animagus nicht der seine gewesen war. Damit ging die Zeit in der Zelle der Zeit ihrem Ende entgegen. Harry freute sich einen so machtvollen Verbündeten hinzubekommen zu haben.


	22. Chapter 22

Danke für die Reviews, davon hät ich gern mehr;) Ein muss ich noch sagen: Harry ist nicht unbedingt unbesiegbar, es steht noch nicht fest, welche Eigenschaften er von seiner Animagus-Form erhalten hat!!

22. Das Diadem

Da nun Ginny die Okklumentik gemeistert hatte, bestand kein Grund mehr für die Zeitzelle. Daher hob Harry sie auf, nachdem Merlin sich wieder in einen Phönix verwandelt hatte, und die drei gingen zu Ron, der damit beschäfftigt war, einen Weg durch die heruntergestürzten Steine zu schaffen. Natürlich nahm Harry von dem Basilisken das mit, was er für möglich Tränke vielleicht mal gebrachen könnte, und versteckte es in seinem wieder verkleinerten Koffer. Mit Lockhart flogen sie mit Merlin, den Harry und Ginny aber jetzt wieder Fawkes nannten, zurück zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Danach gingen sie in Professor McGonagalls Büro, wo sich Merlin trotz Harrys Geschichte zu dem anwesenden Dumbledore begab. Schließlich hatte sich Dumbledore in dieser Zeitleiste diese Sachen noch nicht gemacht und schien immer noch gegen den Erben von Salazar Slytherin Voldemort kämpfen, und diesen Kampf unterstützte Merlin natürlich.

Aber auch Mrs. und Mr. Weasley waren dort und waren erfreut ihre Tochter lebend wieder zu sehen. Danach hatte Harry noch ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore, in dem es um die Ähnlichkeiten von Harry mit Voldemort und die Wahl des Hutes ging. Auch meinte Dumbledore mit seinem üblichen Lächeln: "Ich weiß, dass dein Leben bei den Dursleys nicht gerade einfach war, aber es gibt auch noch andere, die auch ohne ihre Eltern aufwachsen mussten. Vielleicht hilft es dir ja, die mit anderen darüber zu reden. Da wäre zum Beispiel Neville Longbottom... Ich meine er findet leider kaum Anschluß zu anderen Leuten. Wie wärs, wenn du ihm dabei hilfst. Ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar und du würdest einen guten Freund bekommen, der auch seine Eltern nie richtig kennengelernt hat."

Harry hatte Dumbledore lange verwirrt angesehen. Warum sollte er sich plötzlich mit Neville anfreunden? Was hatte der Alte nun schon wieder vor? Harry konnte Dumbledore geraden noch mit einem 'Ok..' antworten, denn Lucius Malfoy platzte mit Dobby in Harrys Gepräch mit Dumbledore und wollte diesem wegen seiner Anwesenheit in Hogwarts Vorwürfe machen, doch schließlich musste er von Dumbledore den Vorwurf hören, dass er die Stimmen der anderen Mitglieder erpresst hätte. Auch Harry, der die Frage über die Pläne des Direktors nun zurückstellte, hatte dazu etwas zu sagen, schließlich hatte er Dobbys Gesten sofort verstanden, und äußerte nun seine Vermutung, dass Lucius Malfoy Ginny das Tagebuch von Voldemort untergeschoben hätte.

Als der nun ging, rannte Harry ihm mit dem Tagebuch, welches er in eine seiner Socken stopfte, hinterher. Er übergab dieses dem Malfoy-Vorstand und dieser war die Socke zur Seite, die Dobby dann auffing und damit frei war. Dobby wandte seine Magie auf Lucius an, als dieser daraufhin seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte, und warf ihn damit die Treppen herunter. Dieser ging dann nach einer Drohung von Dobby. Dobby bedankte sich danach überschwänglich bei Harry für seine Befreiung. Dieser sprach noch kurz mit ihm über Voldemorts Tagebuch und der Hauself verabschiedete sich dann mit einem lauten Krachen von Harry, nachdem dieser ihm gesagt hatte: "Dobby, falls du nichts besseres findest, kannst du mitte August zur Mall 102 in London kommen. Frag dort nach Remus Lupin, vielleicht hat der etwas für dich. Aber sag keinem etwas davon, dass ich dir das gesagt habe, Ok?"

Die restlichen Wochen des Schuljahres würden sehr ruhig werden, wie Harry wusste, denn Dumbledore hatte alle Prüfungen absagen lassen. Sofort hatte er Hedwig mit einem Brief über die Ereignisse in der Kammer und vorallem über Merlin an Regulus geschrieben. Dabei hatte er jedoch nicht seine neue Animagusform erwähnt. Das sollte eine Überraschung für die drei werden! Er hatte dabei mit 'Lord Potter' unterschrieben und konnte sich so sicher sein, dass ihn niemand außer Regulus oder einem anderen Lord lesen konnte. In der ersten Woche nutzte er die nun frei gewordene Zeit, sich mit seinen zwei besten Freunde zu unterhalten oder mit ihnen magische Spiele zu spielen; diese waren sehr vielfältig und aufregend. Am Samstag nahm er Hermine zur Seite und meinte zu ihr: "Ich werde heute mal deine Okklumentik prüfen. Mal sehen, wie weit du schon bist. Komm in einer Stunde ans Klo der Maulenden Myrte!" Nachdem diese dann dies mit einem Nicken bestätigt hatte, ging er zu Ron und begann mit ihm eine Partie Zaubererschach.

Die Partie dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde und endete mit dem erwarteten Sieg von Ron, der dann meinte: "Harry, ich muss sagen, du hast dich verbessert. Hast du Lust auf eine weitere Partie?" "Nein, ich will noch in die Bibliothek." Erwiderte dieser. "In die Bibliothek? Aber die Prüfungen wurden doch abgesagt. Du wirst zu einer zweiten Hermine!" Rief ein sichtlich geschockter Ron. "Das stimmt nicht ganz, Ron. Es gibt da was, das ich unbedingt nachlesen will. Du kannst ja mitkommen. Oder du spielst eine Rund Schach gegen Neville." Entgegnete Harry grinsend, denn gerade kam Neville durch das Portrait herein. "A..aber, Nev.." Stotterte der nicht gerade begeisterte Ron, aber er wurde durch Harrys Ruf unterbrochen: "Hey, Neville, hast du nicht Lust mit unserem Champion Schach zu spielen?" Dieser sah in überrascht an und sagte dann schüchtern: "Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich hätt' schon Lust, aber ich bin nicht gut, ich hab nur ein paar Mal mit meiner Oma gespielt..." "Ach, komm schon, Neville! Es ist keine Schande gegen Ron zu verlieren, mir passiert das laufend und vielleicht hast du ja mehr Glück!" Entgegnete Harry, der aufgestanden war und nun auf Neville zuging. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, flüsterte er ihm zu: "Mach ihn fertig, Nev! Das schaffst du!" Neville sah ihn nicht ganz überzeugt an, ging aber doch zu Ron, nachdem dieser gemeint hatte: " Komm her, Neville! Du darfst auch anfangen."

Nachdem sich Harry noch verabschiedet hatte, verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging dann aber nicht in Richtung Bibliothek, sondern zu dem Treffen mit Hermine. Diese wartete schon vor dem Klo, als er dort ankam. "Du willst doch nicht wirklich dort rein, Harry, oder?" Fragte sie ihn und schauerte bei dem Gedanken an ihre letzten Treffen in diesem Klo, bei denen sie den Vielsaft-Trank gebraut hatten. "Doch, Hermine! Hier kommt keiner her. Also werden wir nicht belauscht." Antwortete Harry. "Aber, was ist mit Myrte?" Zweifelte Hermine. Doch Harry zwinkerte ihr zu und meinte: "Sprech sie darauf an, dass sie tot ist und du bist sie sofort los!" Damit öffnete er die Tür und redete kurz mit der Maulenden Myrte, die schließlich beleidigt in eine Toilette verschwand.

Danach überprüfte er Hermines Okklumentik. Dabei suchte er nach Dingen, die ihr peinlich sein würden, oder den Unterredungen mit ihm, von denen keiner etwas wissen durfte, doch er fand nichts, obwohl er über eine viertel Stunde danach suchte. Daher meinte er zu Hermine: "Ich denke, du hast es jetzt drauf. Hast du meinen Angriff eigentlich gespürt?" "Allerdings, aber nur ganz schwach." Erwiderte Hermine, die nun den Kopf stolz auf ihre Leistung erhoben hatte.

Harry ging unterdessen auf den Eingang der Kammer zu und öffnete ihn. Hermine, die das sah, fragte geschockt: "Harry, du willst aber jetzt nicht in die Kammer des Schreckens, oder doch?" "Allerding. Aber, Hermine, es gibt dort nichts mehr, was gefährlich ist. Oder hast du etwa Angst?" Entgegnete Harry ernst. "Nein, nein, aber warum willst du unbedingt da runter? Und wie sollen wir wieder hoch kommen?" Fragte sie weiter, während sie in das dunkle Loch schaute, welches sich nun geöffnet hatte. "Nun, das sehen wir dann, wenn's so weit ist." Meinte Harry übermütig grinsend und sprang in das Loch. Hermine folgte ihm seufzend.

Unten in der Hauptkammer angekommen erzählte er Hermine, dass er eine Zeitreise gemacht hätte, da alles, was er je geliebt hätte, in seiner alten Zeitlinie gestorben war. Auch klärte er sie über Voldemorts Horkruxe auf. Jedoch erzählte er ihr nichts über die nahe Zukunft, zum Beispiel, wie sehr sie darunter leiden würde, soviele Fächer gewählt zu haben, oder, dass Voldemort am Ende ihres vierten Jahres zurückkehren würde. Sie war zunächst genauso begeistert wie, es Merlin zunächst gewesen war, doch sie verstand ihn schließlich, als er erzählt hatte, wieviel Leben der Krieg gegen Voldemort gekostet hatte. Doch sie ermahnte ihn trotzdem, nicht wie ein Berserker auf den Zeitfluß einzuhauen.

Danach gingen sie wieder zum Entpunkt des Rohres, welches zu Myrtes Klo führte. Dort fragte ihn Hermine: "Und, wie kommen wir jetzt hoch, Harry?" Harry tat so als würde er angestrengt nachdenken und meinte schließlich: "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sollten wir Merlin um Hilfe bitten!" Sie starrte ihn daraufhin wütend an: "Was, du weißt nicht, wie wir hier raus kommen sollen? Wir sitzen hier fest? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Harry Potter!" "Naja, das letzte Mal bin ich mit Fawkes da hoch geflogen. Aber vielleicht funktioniert das ja mit Merlin... Merlin, hilf uns bitte!" Meinte er und rief den letzten Teil davon. "Du bist verrü.." Wollte Hermine Harry anschreien, doch sie wurde von einer Stichflamme unterbrochen, aus der dann der Phönix Fawkes erschien.

"Hallo, Fawkes. Wir haben ein kleines Problem hier. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie wir hier hoch kommen sollen. Kannst du uns dabei helfen?" Fragte Harry den Phönix. Dieser nickte, sah aber fragend zu Hermine, die nun Harry fragte: "Wie..wieso kommt Fawkes, wenn du Merlin um Hilfe bittest, Harry?" "Nun, Fawkes, sollen wir es ihr zeigen? Sie kann nun auch Okklumentk gut genug, um das Geheimnis zu wahren." Stellte Harry den Phönix vor die Wahl. Dieser nickte und Harry meinte dann: "Dann zeig dich, Merlin!" Daraufhin verformte sich der Phönix und ein dunkelhaarige junger Mann stand vor einer geschockten Hermine. Sie stotterte: "Ist.. Ist da..das wirk...wirklich Merlin? Wie.. Wie ist da..das möglich? Ich da..dachte, Mer..merlin wäre schon lange t..t..tot."

"Nun, noch bin ich noch nicht tot, junges Fräulein. Aber dass ich offiziell tot bin, das muss auch so bleiben! Das verstehst du doch, oder?" Meinte dieser von einem Ohr zum anderen lächelnd. "Ab..aber, wie?Wie ist es möglich, dass sie so jung aussehen. Ich hab sie mir immer als weißer Zauberer wie Professor Dumbledore vorgestellt." Entgegnete Hermine, die es immer noch nicht ganz fassen konnte, Merlin persönlich gegenüber zu stehen. "Nun, Hermine, das liegt an seiner Animagus-Gestalt, dem Phönix. Er hatte vor kurzem seinen Brandtag. Danach altert er sehr schnell bis er ein gewisses Alter erreicht hat und dann fast garnicht mehr." Erklärte ihr Harry.

"Also ist das wirklich Merlin? Oder verarscht du mich nur, Harry?" Fragte Hermine, die es immer noch nicht glauben konnte, Merlin live und in Farbe zu sehen. "Ja, das ist wirklich Merlin und, nein, ich verarsch dich nicht. Das würde ich nie tun!" Bestätigte Harry ihr. "Doch nun sollten wir endlich hier raus. Merlin, kannst du dich bitte verwandeln und hochbringen." Fügte Harry grinsend hinzu und dieser nickte kurz und verwandelte sich in Fawkes zurück. Harry griff nun Hermines Hand und hielt sich mit der anderen an der Schwanzfeder des Phönix fest. So gelangten die drei wieder in das Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Diese war, Gott sei Dank, immer noch eingeschnappt.

Harry wandte sich noch einmal an den Phönix und meinte zu ihm: "Könnten wir uns morgen nach dem Abendessen wieder in der Kammer treffen, Fawkes? Ich muss dort noch etwas erledigen und hätte dabei gerne deine Hilfe." Der Vogel nickte bestätigend und verschwandt dann in einer Stichflamme, um wahrscheinlich in Dumbledores Büro genauso wieder aufzutauchen. Hermine fragte Harry, was er denn dort machen wolle und ob sie mitkommen könnte, doch Harry erwiderte: "Tut mit leid, Hermine, aber du kannst leider nicht mitkommen. Du musst Ron solange beschäftigen. Und um was geht? Es geht um du-weißt-schon-was von du-weißt-schon-wem." Hermine sah ihn geschockt an und fragte ihn: "Du meinst, von denen ist eins da unten?" "Ich denke schon. Das wäre auf jeden Fall logisch. Wieviel Zauberer sprechen schon Parsel?! Dadurch hätte es schon einen sehr effektiven Schutz!" Erklärte er ihr und sie musste ihm zustimmen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum fanden Harry und Hermine eine ziemlich große Menschenmasse vor, die sich um den Tisch drängelte, an dem sie Neville und Ron zurückgelassen hatten. Aus der Menge hörten sie mehrere Rufe, wie zum Beispiel: "Gib's ihm, Neville! Dieses Mal schlägst du ihn!" Oder: "Ja, Neville setz ihn unter Druck!" Harry klopfte einem aus der hinteren Reihe auf die Schulter und fragte: "Hey, kannst du mir mal sagen, was hier los ist?" Dieser drehte sich um und antwortete: "Hey, Harry, dein Freund Ron muss sich echt anstrengen. Neville hätte ihn vorher fast geschlagen. Es wurde dann schließlich ein Unentschieden. Hät' echt nicht gedacht, dass er so gut Schach spielen kann! Das ist jetzt die zweite Runde und sie spielen schon fast eine Stunde, ohne dass einer einen Vorteil hat. Neville ist echt klasse! Hät' ich ihm nie zugetraut!" "Ja, man soll die Menschen nie nach dem ersten Eindruck bewerten." Murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem anderen. Sie sahen den beiden noch eine Weile zu, doch schließlich gewann doch wieder Ron, auch wenn es knapp gewesen war.

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Abendessen machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Kammer des Schreckens, während Hermine Ron bei seine Hausaufgaben half, was, wie sie gesagt hatte, dringend erforderlich wäre. In der Kammer traf er auf Merlin, der natürlich durch das Feuer des Phönix gereist war, da er ja nicht Parsel sprechen konnte. Dieser hatte sich schon in seine Menschliche Gestalt verwandelt und fragte Harry nun: "Nun, Harry, wobei soll ich dir denn helfen?" "Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, sind es mehrere Sachen. Zunächstmal glaub ich, dass hier ein Horkrux von Voldemort versteckt ist. Zwar hab ich schon in meiner alten Zeitlinie hier nachgeguckt und nichts gefunden, doch ich hatte dabei keine Hilfe von einem Phönix. Und Phönixe können auch die kleinsten Spuren von Magie sehen, wie du sicher aus eigener Erfahrung weißt. Also hatte ich gedacht, dass du dich in einen Phönix verwandelst und mir bei meiner Suche hilfst, Merlin." Entgegnete Harry grinsend.

"Und ich bin hier ja auch der einzige Phönix, oder?" Meinte Merlin spöttisch. "Natürlich kann ich mich auch in einen Phönix verw..." Erwiderte Harry, wurde jedoch von Merlin unterbrochen: "Sogar ein Lightning-Phönix!" "...verwandeln, aber ich hab noch nicht die Erfahrung, worauf ich dabei achten muss und wie ich den Horkrux erkennen soll. Auch weiß ich nicht, welche Eigenschaften sich auf mich übertragen haben." Setzte Harry seine Erklärung fort, ohne Merlins Kommentar zu beachten. "Da stimme ich dir zu, aber ich bin mir recht sicher, dass du, wenn du in deiner Phönix-Form bist, fast alle, wenn nicht sogar alle Eigenschaften des Lightning-Phönix hast, und diese sind bei weitem stärker und vielseitiger als bei normalen Phönixen." Erklärte ihm Merlin daraufhin.

Merlin atmete kurz tief ein und fragte dann: "Bei dieser Sache helfe ich dir. Aber du hast vorher von mehreren Sachen gesprochen. Wobei kann ich dir sonst noch helfen, Harry?" "Nun, ich wollte ein klein bißchen testen, welche Eigenschaften ich als Phönix so hab..." Antwortete Harry, wurde aber von Merlin unterbrochen, der ärgerlich meinte: "Harry, ich hoffe, du willst nicht, dass ich dich mit dem Avada belege, um zu 'testen', ob du unsterblich bist. Das mache ich auf keinen..." Hier unterbrach Harry ihn: "Merlin, DAS meinte ich nicht! Ich dachte da mehr an die Transportart der Phönixe: Feuer, in deinem Fall, und Blitz bei mir. Meine Unsterblichkeit wird wahrscheinlich noch früh genug durch Voldemort getestet." Der alte, aber jung wirkende Zauberer beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

"Ah, das meinst du also. Dabei helfe ich dir doch gerne. Eigentlich ist es ähnlich wie apperieren." Meinte Merlin, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. "Wirklich? Dann wird das ja leichter als ich dachte. Apperieren kann ich ja schon!" Entgegnete Harry lächelnd. "Also, dann erklär ich dir mal den Unterschied zwischen Apperieren und dem Reisen per Feuer: Wenn ich als Phönix durch das Feuer reisen will, stell ich mir das Feuer vor und wie es mich durchdringt. Dabei erhitzt sich mein Körper. Wenn ich dann das Feuer spüre, stell ich mir den Ort vor, an dem wieder erscheinen will. Der letzte Schritt ist wie beim Apperieren. Durch den Willen, diesen Ort zu erreichen, werde durch das Feuer zu dem gewünschten Ort gebracht. Du musst wahrscheinlich dasselbe machen, nur eben mit dem Blitz. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, bei dem ich dir helfen kann, oder willst du es gleich mal ausprobieren?" Erklärte ihm Merlin.

"Nein, eigentlich gibt's nichts mehr, wobei du mir jetzt sonst noch helfen kannst. Und natürlich würde ich es gerne mal versuchen, doch wir sollten uns erst mal um den Horkrux kümmern, oder?" Erwiderte Harry. "Ja, du hast recht, den hätte ich fast vergessen. Also laß uns uns in Phönixe verwandeln und nach dem vermaledeiten Ding suchen!" Meinte Merlin daraufhin und verwandelte sich. Harry folgte nur einen Augenblick später. Gemeinsam flogen sie durch die gesamten Räumlichkeiten der Kammer, bis sich schließlich Merlin vor der riesigen Statue von Salazar Slytherin zurückverwandelte und zu Harry meinte: "Harry, ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden." Dieser verwandelte sich zurück und fragte: "Meinst du dieses schwarz schimmernde Etwas, was in Slytherins Kopf ist und die Form einer Krone hat, Merlin?"

"Allerdings! Dieses schwarze Schimmern, was du gesehen hast, ist die Spur des dunklen Fluches, der zur Herstellung des Horkruxes nötig ist. Und du hast doch gesagt, dass eines von Voldemorts Horkruxen wahrscheinlich etwas von Ravenclaw ist. Und Ravenclaw hatte ein Diadem, welches die Intelligenz des Trägers erhöhen sollte. Es wurde das Diadem der Weisheit genannt und ist irgendwann verschwunden." Erklärte ihm Merlin. "Du hast recht, Merlin, das muss es sein. Jetzt müssen wir es nur irgendwie dort herausbekommen." Meinte Harry.

Daraufhin versuchten sie lange erfolglos das Horkrux aus dem steinerden Kopf von der Slytherin-Statue herauszuholen. Harry versuchte es mit zahllosen Reduktor-Flüchen, doch baute sich die Statue danach immer wieder von selbst zusammen. Einmal hatten sie sogar das Diadem kurz gesehen, bevor sich die Steine wieder zusammenfügten. Danach probierte es Harry mit anderen Zaubern, doch keiner funktionierte. Schließlich versuchte er es mit Parsel, doch auch das klappte zunächst nicht. Schließlich sagte er auf Parsel: Großer Slytherin, offenbare mir deine wahre Weisheit! Daraufhin entstand oben am Kopf Slytherins ein Loch, durch das dann das Diadem nach oben geschoben wurde. Mit seinen Drachenhauthandschuhen entnahm Harry es vorsichtig mit der linken Hand aus der Halterung. In der anderen hatte er seinen Zauberstab, falls noch ein weiterer Schutz dort sein sollte.

Dies war, Gott sei Dank, nicht der Fall und Harry legte das Diadem vorsichtig zu den anderen beiden Horkruxen in den Koffer, den er immer verkleinert bei sich trug und in dem er alles wichtige verstaut hatte. Dann meinte er zu Merlin, der ihm nur mit Rat, aber nicht mit Taten helfen konnte, da er keinen auf sich abgestimmten Zauberstab hatte: "Ich hab Voldemort eigentlich für intelligenter gehalten! Das Passwort war recht simpel und den Parsel-Schutz hatte er doch schon durch diesen Ort." "Was war den das Passwort?" Fragte dieser ihn nun. "Irgendwas aus dem Satz: 'Großer Slytherin, offenbare mir deine wahre Weisheit!' Nicht sehr einfallsreich, oder?" Antwortete Harry ihm. "Stimmt, aber das mit der 'Weisheit' kann man nur dann erraten, wenn man weiß, dass das Diadem der Weisheit hier versteckt ist." Ebtgegnete dieser.

Nachdem sie nun die Sache mit dem Horkrux endlich erledigt hatten, war es eigentlich schon Zeit für Harry, wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Ron und Hermine zurückzukehren, doch er wollte wenigstens noch kurz versuchen, mit dem Blitz zu reisen. Das sagte er zu Merlin, bevor er sich verwandelte. Er konzentrierte sich auf die elektrische Spannung eines Blitzes. Schließlich fühlte er ein Kribbeln im Nacken und seine Nackenhaare beziehungsweise seine Nackenfedern stellten sich auf. Er fühlte, wie er von Elektrizität umgeben war, doch dann verlor er seine Konzentration und sofort war das gefühl wieder verschwunden. "Das war nicht schlecht. Versuch es noch einmal und halte dein Konzentration aufrecht, auch wenn das Gefühl etwas ungewohnt ist!" Gab Merlin ihm einen Tipp, den er auch sofort auführte.

Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf Die Elektrizität des Blitzes, wieder spürte er, wie sich seine Nackenfedern aufstellten und er von Elektrizität umgeben war, doch dieses Mal ließ er sich davon nicht ablenken und konzentrierte sich dann auf den Ort, an dem er erscheinen wollte und ließ sich von dem Blitz dorthin bringen. Tatsächlich verschwand er in einem Blitz und mit einem lauten Donner und erschien wenige Meter davon entfernt genau an dem Ort, wo vorgehabt hatte zu erscheinen; natürlich wieder mit Blitz und Donner. "Klasse, und das schon beim zweiten Versuch. Bei mir hat das viel länger gedauert. Bravo!" Klatschte ihm Merlin Beifall, während Harry sich zurückverwandelte. Er hatte ein stolzes Lächeln aufgesetzt und murmelte ein Dankeschön.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander und, während Merlin als Fawkes in Dumbledores Büro flammte, blitzte Harry in einen Geimgang, der in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraum lag. Natürlich hatte Harry, nachdem er dieses Mal in den Eingang zur Kammer gesprungen war, den Eingang wieder verschlossen, indem er auf Parsel gerufen hatte: Schließen! Schließlich wusste Harry, dass man den Eingang auch von drinnen wieder öffnen konnte, auch wenn man dafür den Zauberstab an den Stein legen musste, der den Eingang von Innen versperrte, während man auf Parsel sagte: Öffnen! Dies wurde von Salazar so eingerichtet, damit der Basilisk nicht von allein herauskommen konnte.

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam ihm Ginny entgegen, die bei seinem Anblick strahlte. Mit einem 'Hi, Ginny.' wollte Harry an ihr vorbeilaufen, doch sie antwortete: "Hi, Harry, hast du kurz Zeit? Ich muss mal etwas mit dir bereden." "Ist Ok, Ginny. Worum geht's denn?" Fragte er sie, doch sie meinte nur: "Nicht hier auf dme Flur, Harry! Komm bitte mit, es soll nicht jeder hören!" Nachdem Harry kurz genickt und so sein 'Ok' dazu gegeben hatte, ging Ginny die Gänge entlang und Harry folgte ihr. Doch er fragte sich: 'Worüber sie wohl mit mir reden will? Macht sie mir doch Vorwürfe, dass ich die Sache mit dem Tagebuch nicht verhindert hab? Geht es vielleicht um die Horkruxe oder um Merlin? Oder um Hermine und Ron?'


	23. Chapter 23

Danke für das Review Gabba Podda, das nächste Kapitel kommt erst, wenn ich das 50. Review bekommen hab.

23. Training

Der Weg von Ginny und Harry endete schließlich in einem Klassenzimmer, welches nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Nachdem Ginny hinter den beiden die Tür geschlossen hatte, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: "Muffliato!" Ginny sah in verwirrt an, als sie sich umdrehte und seinen Zauberstab sah und fragte: "Was..?" "Ach das, das war nur ein kleiner Zauber, damit wir nicht belauscht werden könne. - Also, Ginny, was wolltest du mit mir so dringendes besprechen?" Entgegnete Harry leicht lächelnd. "Nunja, also, du..du hast mir doch erzählt, dass wir ein Paar waren, ich sogar schw..schwanger war, ehm, in deiner alten Zeitlinie, meine ich. Hei..heißt das, dass, dass wir jetzt, ehm, zusammen sind? Ein Paar sind?" Fragte Ginny, etwas unsicher klingend. Das Bißchen Mut, welches sie noch gehabt hatte, als sie Harry begegnet war, hatte sie auf dem Weg hierher komplett verlassen und so war es sogar ein Wunder, dass ihr die Frage überhaupt über die Lippen gekommen war.

Harry hatte zunächst am Anfang ihrer Erklärung genickt, doch als sie ihre Frage beendet hatte, fand er seine Schuhe plötzlich sehr interessant. Das war es also, was Ginny in der letzten Zeit beschäfftigt hatte! Doch was sollte er ihr darauf antworten? Sicherlich mochte er sie und er würde die Frau lieben, die mal aus ihr werden sollte. Doch würde diese Frau auch aus diesem schüchternen Mädchen werden, wenn er jetzt schon einer Beziehung mit ihr zustimmen würde? Und was würde sie tun, wenn er ihr jetzt einen Korb geben würde? Würde sie ihn dann immer hassen und er könnte eine spätere Beziehung mit ihr vergessen? "Ha..Harry? Wa..was sa..sagst d..du dazu? Si..sind wir jetzt ein P..Paar?" Wurde er durch Ginnys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Harry hob seinen Kopf, blickte Ginny direkt in die Augen und meinte dann nach einem kuzen Moment des Schweigens: "Also, Ginny, naja... Du weißt doch, dass ich die Ereignisse bis zu Voldemorts Wiedergeburt nicht sehr großartig verändern will. Und da wir in der anderen Zeitlinie erst in meinem sechsten Jahr ein Paar geworden sind, geht das nicht..." Hier wurde er von Ginny unterbrochen, die dabei ihren Blick gesenkt hatte: "Und, was ist, wenn wir.., wenn wir uns nur heimlich treffen? So dass es keiner erfährt? Würde das nicht gehen, Harry?" "Das will ich uns beiden nicht antun, Ginny. Ich will mit dir keine halben Sachen. Außerdem bist du noch sehr jung, auch wenn das Jahr in der Zeitzelle und die Okklumentik dafür gesorgt haben, dass du reifer geworden bist. Dennoch bist du immer noch vom Kopf her ein Kind. Und dir fehlen noch gewisse Erfahrungen, die..." Entgegnete Harry ihr ehrlich. Doch er wurde von ihr unterbrochen.

Ginny hatte Harry dankbar in die Augen geblickt, als er gemeint hatte, dass er keine halben Sachen mit ihr haben wolle, doch danach hatte sie wieder traurig auf den Boden geguckt und hatte schließlich wieder ihren Kopf ruckartig gehoben und unterbrach dann Harry mit leicht unterdrücktem Zorn in ihrer Stimme: "Erfahrungen? Was für Erfahrungen meinst du, die mir fehlen? Meinst du, ich soll mich mit anderen Jungs treffen?" "Beruhig dich, bitte, Ginny! Das wollte ich doch damit nicht sagen. Ich wollte... Ich meine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du in mir schon 'Harry' siehst oder nur den 'Jungen-der-lebt'. Verstehst du, was ich meine, Ginny?" Versuchte Harry zu erklären.

"Nein, das versteh ich nicht, Harry. Du bist doch Harry Potter und du hast den Todesfluch überlebt. Außerdem hast du mich gerettet und dafür werde ich dir ewig dankbar sein. Aber...?" Sagte Ginny, während sie Harry verständnislos ansah, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen: "Siehst du Ginny? Und das ist das Problem! Du liebst mich nicht als den Mensch, der ich bin, sondern als den Jungen-der-lebt und als den, der dich in der Kammer gerettet hat, was, wie ich dir schon einmal gesagt hab, nicht nötig gewesen wäre, wenn ich das Tagebuch gleich zerstört hätte. Und dass ich den Todesfluch überlebt hab, ist nicht mein Verdienst, sondern der meiner Mutter, die sich für mich geopfert hat." Harry hatte sich leicht in Rage geredet, denn er wollte, dass Ginny das endlich verstand.

"Das ist alles nur eine Ausrede von dir, Harry. Du willst mir die wahren Gründe gegen eine Beziehung zwischen uns nur nicht sagen und versuchst mich mit diesen Ausreden nur zu beruhigen. Das ist nicht sehr mutig von dir, Harry Potter! Und ich dachte, du wärst ein wahrer Gryffindor! Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Harry!" Rief Ginny nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens, in dem sie ihn nur fassungslos angestarrt hatte, in nicht geringere Lautstärke als Harry am Ende seines Erklärungsversuchs. "Es tut mir leid, Ginny, aber ich hab dich nicht angelogen. Das sind wirklich die Gründe, die gegen eine Beziehung zwischen uns beiden, die über Freundschaft hinausgeht, spre..." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch er wurde von ihr unterbrochen: "Freundschaft? FREUNDSCHAFT?! Und vorher sagts du noch, du willst keine halben Sachen mit mir, und nun willst du Freundschaft...?"

Hier unterbrach Harry sie: "Aber Ginny, Freundschaft ist doch keine halbe Sache! Sie ist die Basis einer guten Beziehung und kann auch der Anfang einer Beziehung..." "Schon wieder so eine bescheuerte Ausrede! Ich hab genug davon, Harry!" Unterbrach nun Ginny ihrerseits Harrys Erklärungsversuch, drehte sich dann um und schon war sie aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden, in dem nun ein fluchender grünäugiger Zauberer zurückblieb. 'Scheiße, das lief ja super. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie mir noch eine Chance gibt, wenn sie sich ein bißchen beruhigt hat. Verraten wird sie mich nicht, da bin ich mir sicher. Das ist nicht ihre Art, auch wenn sie jetzt sauer auf mich ist.' Dachte dieser, während er nun auch das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Den Rest des Schuljahres wurde Harry von Ginny meistens ignoriert und nur, wenn Hermine und Ron bei Harry waren, grüsste sie ihn. Auch schickte sie ihm böse Blicke, wenn es keiner sehen konnte. Doch diese Begenungen waren recht selten, da Harry sehr viel Zeit mit Merlin in der Kammer des Schreckens war, um die Fähigkeiten des Lightning-Phönixs kennen zu lernen und zu trainieren. Dabei hatten die beiden festgestellt, dass Harrys magischer Blick viel schärfer war als der von Fawkes. Auch das Blitzen, wie Harry die Teleportation seiner Phönixform nannte, hatte er perfektioniert. Daher konnte Harry diese genauso schnell ausführen, wie die normale Apperation.

Bei einer seiner Trainingsstunden mir Merlin hatte er diesen dann gefragt, wie man seine Schwanzfedern abtrennen konnte, da er vielleicht aus seiner eigenen einen mächtigen Zauberstab herstellen wollte. Die Antwort darauf war gewesen: "Ganz einfach, Harry: Du musst dich auf den Blitz konzentrieren, wie beim Blitzen, und diese Energie auf die Stelle lenken, an der die Feder an deinem Körper hängt. Danach musst du nur noch den Willen haben, dich von der Feder zu trennen. Das klappt übrigens auch kurz vor oder kurz nach dem Blitzen." Also hatte Harry diese Anleitungen ausgeführt und Merlin hatte beobachten können, wie um den Lightning-Phönix, in den sich Harry verwandelt hatte, Blitze enstanden, die sich an zwei Schwanzfedern noch verstärkten, Dann waren diese heruntergefallen und Harry hatte sich wieder zurückverwandelt, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er immer noch von den Blitzen umgeben war.

Auch Merlin hatte davon nichts gemerkt, denn sein Blick war auf die am Boden liegenden Schwanzfedern von Harry gerichtet. "Warum zwei Federn, Harry?" Fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Harry antwortete zunächst nicht und grinste ihn nur an. Dann meinte er: "Naja, Merlin, ich dachte, ich mach zwei Stäbe, einen für mich, den anderen für dich. Vielleicht kannst du ja mit diesem dann so gut zaubern wie früher mit deinem großen Stab." Daraufhin lächelte Merlin und entgegnete: "Das hast du für mich wirklich gemachen? Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Harry." "Das mach ich doch gerne für dich, Merlin! Und ganz uneigennützig war's auch nicht. Wenn du einen guten Stab hast, der zu dir passt, bist du ein mächtiger Verbündeter und davon brauche ich wahrscheinlich bald einige." Erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Danach vernachlässigten die beiden das Training von Harrys Phönixkräften, die Harry fast alle sowieso beherrschte, zumindest die, die Merlin bekannt waren und bei denen er Harry helfen konnte. Stattdessen bauten sie ihre Zauberstäbe zusammen. Dazu hatte Harry sich schon in seiner alten Zeitlinie extra ein Buch über die Herstellung von Zauberstäben besorgt, da er sich schon immer seinen eigenen Stab bauen wollte, von dem niemand und vorallem nicht Dumbledore, Voldemort oder gar das Ministerium wissen sollte.

Harrys Stab hatte einen der Basiliskenzähne als Griff. Diesen Zahn feilte er mühevoll per Handarbeit glatt, nachdem er den Zahn von sämtlichen Gift gesäubert hatte. Auf der einen, dickeren Seite des Zahn schloß Harry das Loch des Giftleiters mit Gold, welches er auf einem magischen Feuer flüssig gemacht hatte. In das Loch auf der anderen Seite steckte er dann die Phönixfeder soweit rein, bis sie an die Goldbarriere auf der anderen Seite stieß. Danach träufelte er ein bißchen Basiliskengift auf die Feder, woraufhin es laut zischte und von der Feder Dampf aufstieg. Sofort goß Harry einen reichliche Menge des flüssigen Goldes auf die Feder und zwang es per Zauber in eine zylindrische Form, die die Feder und das Gift einschloß und nur noch die Spitze der Feder erahnen. Zum Schluß schob Harry noch ein Mantel aus dunklem Ebenholz über das Gold und einen kleinen Teil des Basiliskenzahns. Dies diente aber eher zur Tarnung, als dass es den Stab beeinflussen würde.

Natürlich färbte Harry auch die Spitze seines Stabes sowie den Basiliskenzahn in der Farbe des Ebenholzes. Danach nahm er seinen alten Zauberstab, den er aus seiner alten Zeitlinie mitgebracht hatte, und verzauberte seine Eigenkreation mit zahlreichen nützlichen Zaubern, unter anderem einen, der den Stab federleicht machte. Auch Merlins Stab war nach ein paar Wochen fertig. Doch war dieser eher nach lehrbuch gestaltet: Nur ein Kern, die Feder von Harry, und Mahagoniholz als Mantel. Während Merlins Stab mit 21 Zoll sehr lang war und auch noch ein bißchen an die alten großen Stäbe erinnerte, hatte Harrys Stab mit 12 Zoll eine für die heutige Zeit normale Länge.

Als Merlin seinen neuen nun fertigen Stab zum ersten Mal in die Hand nahm, durchfloß ihn sofort angenehme Wärme. Er versuchte sofort einen komplizierten Zauber und meinte dann zu Harry: "Du hattest recht! Dieser Stab ist genauso gut wie mein alter großer Stab. Danke, Harry." Harry erwiderte: "Nichts zu danken, Merlin! Das war nicht ganz uneigennützig, wie ich schon mal gesagt hab." Danach nahm auch er zum ersten Mal seinen fertigen Stab in die Hand, doch bei ihm war das Gefühl der Wärme nicht ganz so groß wie bei seinem alten Zauberstab. Er spürte auch einen leichte Widerstand von dem Stab. Dann versuchte er einen Aufrufezauber, der auch leicht verzögert funktionierte. Er versuchte auf Merlins Rat noch weitere Zauber. Diese waren alle sehr kraftvoll, doch Harry bemerkte immer noch einen kleinen Widerstand des Stabes, der aber mit jedem Zauber geringer wurde.

Am Ende des Schuljahres war der Widerstand völlig verschwunden und die Zauber noch kraftvoller. Mindestens ein Mal in der Woche hatten sich Merlin und Harry in der Kammer getroffen und sowohl Harrys Animagusfähigkeiten als auch das Duellieren mit den neuen Zauberstäben geübt. Dabei hatte immer einer angegriffen und der andere hatte den Fluch geblockt oder war ihm einfach ausgewichen, denn sie wollten ja nicht, dass sich ihre Stäbe so verbanden wie Harrys mit Voldemorts in Harrys alten Zeitlinie, denn schließlich waren ihre Stäbe genauso Brüder wie Voldemorts und Harrys alter Stab. Auch hatten sie die Kammer gründlich und dabei hinter der Slytherin-Statue ein weiteren kleinen Raum entdeckt, der auch doch Parsel gesichert war. Harry hatte bei einem ihrer Trainingseinheiten mit den Stäben keine Zeit mehr gehabt auszuweichen und hatte sich instinktiv auf die Eigenschaften des Blitzes konzentriert, ohne sich verwandelt zu haben.

Merlin hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Harry unter Blitz und Donner verschwunden und hinter ihm wieder aufgetaucht war. Doch Harry hatte seinen Vorteil daraus nicht nutzen können, da er genauso überrascht von diesem Blitzen in Menschengestalt gewesen war. Sie hatten ihr Duell sofort beendet, um über dieses Ereignis zu diskutieren. Sie waren zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es wahrscheinlich daran liegen würde, dass Harry sich damals zurückverwandelt hatte, bevor die Blitze verschwunden waren, und dadurch diese Fähigkeit auf Harrys menschliche Gestalt übertragen worden war, denn Merlin hatte sich plötzlich wieder daran erinnert, als er Harrys menschliche Form von Blitzen umrandet gesehen hatte. Damals hatte er sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und nicht darüber nachgedacht, weil er zu überrascht davon gewesen war, dass Harry zwei Federn hatte fallen lassen, doch nun hatte das Geschehene plötzlich Sinn gemacht.

Ein anderes Mal hatte Harry gerade einen von Merlins Flüchen blocken wollen. Dabei hatte er statt dem üblichen 'Protego' 'Protector' gesagt, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Merlins Fluch wirklch überrascht worden war. 'Scheiße, wie konnte mir das passieren? Den Spruch benutze ich doch schon ewig. Wieso hab ich ihn denn jetzt versaut?' Hatte Harry gedacht, ehe er von dem Zauber, einem Stupor, gelähmt worden und zu Boden gefallen war. Um ihn herum war dann ein golden schimmernder Schild entstanden, der die restlichen Flüche, die Merlin ihm noch hinterhergeschickt hatte, neutralisiert hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich dann die Lähmung von Harry gelöst, doch das goldene Schild war immer noch vorhanden gewesen und hatte sich erst nach einem 'finite' von Harry aufgelöst. Merlin, der fast jeden Spruch ausprobiert hatte, ohne durch den Schild von Harry zu kommen, hatte dann Harry gefragt: "Harry, sag einmal: Was war das für ein Schild? Es ist kein einziger Fluch durchgekommen." "Ich hab keine Ahnung, Merlin! Ich hab mich versprochen und statt 'Protego' 'Protector' gesagt, doch die selbe Zauberstabbewegung gemacht. Das ist mir bisher noch nie passiert. Soll ich's nochmal probieren?" Hatte Harry daraufhin entgegnet und hatte beide Arme erhoben. Natürlich hatte Merlin zugestimmt und Harry hatte den Zauber wieder erfolgreich ausgeführt.

Doch dann hatte Merlin Harry vorgeschlagen, diesen Zauber auch mit seinem anderen Stab zu versuchen. Doch das war immer wieder gescheitert und Merlin hatte dazu gemeint, nachdem er es mit seinem Stab auch ein paar Mal probierte hatte: "Es scheint so, als würde dieser Zauber nur mit deinen Zauberstab klappen. Vielleicht liegt es ja an dem Goldmantel. Schließlich schimmert der Schild ja golden, was man aber nur sieht, wenn man ganz nahe dran ist." "Cool, ein Schild, der nur mit meinem Stab klappt! Und du hast wirklich fast alle Zauber ausprobiert? Auch die Unverzeihlichen?" Hatte Harry begeistert gemeint. Merlin hatte bei Harrys erster Frage genickt und hatte dann entrüstet erwidert: "Bist du verrückt, Harry? Ich schick doch nicht zum Spass Unverzeihliche auf jemanden!"

"Also, müssen wir noch überprüfen,ob der Schild auch die Unverzeihlichen blocken ka..." Hatte Harry voller Tatendrang vorgeschlagen, wurde aber von Merlin ärgerlich unterbrochen: "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich den Todesfluch oder den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen dich richte, nur um zu sehen, ob dein Schild diese aufhält?" "Nein, ich hab auch kein Bock, diese Schmerzen zu haben oder vielleicht zu sterben. Ich dachte das vielmehr so, dass wir einen großen, aber flachen Stein aufstellen, der die beiden Flüche auf jeden Fall aufhält. Ich stell mich dann hinter diesen Stein, führe den Protector-Zauber aus und du schieß dann erst den Cruciatus und dann den Avada auf den Stein. Und wenn dann der Stein unbeeinflußt bleibt, wissen wir, dass der Schild die unverzeihlichen aufhält. Falls das so kommt, machen wir den Versuch ohne den Stein, aber nur mit dem Cruciatus, um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich nichts durchkommt und der Zauber nur so abgeschwächt wird, dass am Stein keine Spur davon zu sehen ist. Bist du damit einverstanden, Merlin?" Hatte Harry sein Vorhaben erklärt.

Nach kurzer Überlegung hatte Merlin Harrys Vorschlag zugestimmt und sie hatten einen großen Stein aufgestellt, der eine Höhe von etwa zwei Metern, eine Breite von einem halben Meter und eine Dicke von fünf Zentimetern hatte. Diesen hatten sie dann beide mit dem Cruciatus- und dem Avada-Fluch beschossen und dabei festgestellt, dass dieser diese aufhalten würde. Oh ja, Harry James Potter, der Held der Zaubererwelt, die Galeonesfigur der Lichtseite konnte erfolgreich Unverzeihliche erzeugen.

Nach dem Tod von Ginny und seinem ungeborenen Kind hatte Harry sich zunächst auf Todesserjagd begeben. In der Tat konnte man es nicht anders nennen, denn er hatte gezielt nach den Todessern gesucht, die Ginny getötet hatten. Doch er hatte jeden Todesser benutzt, um an ihm seine Wut, seinen Hass und zuletzt seine Trauer abzureagieren. Von alle dem hatte der Rest der Zaubererwelt, vorallem Dumbledore nicht viel mitbekommen. Sie hatten nur gemerkt, dass immer wieder Leichen von Personen aufgetaucht waren, die das Dunkle Mal trugen. Harry hatte dabei gute Übung in der Anwendung der dunklen Künste bekommen.

Den Imperius konnte er perfekt, schließlich konnte er ihn immer schon gut abwehren. Auch den Todesfluch beherrschte relativ gut. Er konnte sogar erst im letzten Moment beeinflussen, ob der Fluch wirklich tötlich war oder nicht. Nur der Cruciatus machte ihm noch Schwierigkeiten. Er konnte ihn zwar auf manche Personen, die wirklich hasste, wie zum Beispiel Voldemort, Wurmschwanz, Bellatrix Lestrange oder auch Dumbledore anwenden, aber bei anderen klappte er nicht, obwohl er bei Umbridge nicht sicher war. Dabei hatte er auch eine interessante Eigenschaft des Dunklen Mals der Todesser entdeckt... Aber das war eine Sache, für die Harry in diesem Augenblick keine Zeit hatte.

Nun hatte sich Harry, nachdem er von Merlin aus seinen gedanken geholt worden war, direkt hinter den Stein gestellt, während Merlin sich auf der anderen Seite etwa zwei Meter von dem Stein aufgestellt hatte. Harry hatte dann sofort 'Protector' gerufen, woraufhin Merlin mit einem 'Crucio' den Folterfluch Richtung Stein schickte. Der Cruciatus- und der Imperius gaben im Gegensatz zum Todesfluch keinen farbigen Energiestrahl ab, dessen Flugbahn man verfolgen und ihm so ausweichen konnte. Dafür war auch seine Reichweite begrenzt. Diese war von Zauberer zu Zauberer verschieden. So hatte Crouch Junior mit den etwa zehn Metern, aus denen er Krum mit dem Zauber belegt hatte, seine Maximalreichweite erreicht und war damit nach Voldemort der mit der größten Reichweite auf der dunklen Seite. Harrys Reichweite lag bei fünfzehn Metern, womit er ähnlich stark war wie Voldemort.

Nach dem Cruciatus war der Todesfluch an der Reihe gewesen. Harry hatte noch nicht einmal den Schild erneuert. Nachdem Merlin mehrere grüne Strahlen gegen den Stein geschleudert hatte, hatte er zu Harry gemeint: "Harry, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt mal den Stein überprüfen." Sofort hatte Harry den Zauber aufgehoben und war hinter dem Stein hevorgetreten. Auf diesem war nicht die kleinste Spur der Flüche zu finden gewesen, also waren sie sofort zur Überprüfung ohne Stein übergegangen. Diese hatte auch das erhoffte Ergebnis gehabt. Harry hatte nichts von dem Fluch gemerkt. Es war wohl einfach so, dass der Schild den Zauber einfach neutralisiert hatte, denn Harry hatte auch keine Explosion oder Reflektion des Fluches gesehen, was bei den meisten Schilden als Folge auftrat, wenn ein Fluch den Schild traf. Merlin hatte Harry dann auf die Frage, ob dies bei dem Todesfluch auch so gewesen wäre, bestätigt, dass dieser Effekt bei allen Flüchen aufgetreten war.

Ab dem Tag hatte Harry diesen Zauber oft trainiert und hatte versucht, ihn auch lautlos aufrufen zu können. Zunächst waren alle seine Versuch erfolglos gewesen, doch er musste es einfach schaffen, denn sie hatten herausgefunden, dass jeder den Schild mit einem einfachen 'Finite' beenden konnte, wenn er dabei an den Spruch dachte, mit dem man das Schild aufrufen konnte. Wenn man es auf der anderen Seite mit dem 'Finite Incantatem' versuchte, blieb der Schild bestehen. Auch hatten sie noch getestet, ob der Schild nur den vorderen Bereich abdeckte oder ob er auch genauso wirksam auf den anderen Seiten war. Merlin sei Da... Gott sei Dank, hatte sich dabei gezeigt, dass der Schild nach allen Seiten gleich gut wirkte.

Harry hatte seinen neuen Zauberstab immer in der Kammer gelassen, doch nach letzten Treffen mit Merlin, welches zwei Tage vor der Abfahrt des Hogwarts-Expresses stattgefunden hatte, hatte er ihn versteckt in einem für andere unsichtbaren und untastbaren Holster, der an seinem rechten Oberschenkel an der Außenseite befestig war, mitgenommen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn vielleicht in den Ferien gut gebrauchen könnte. Zwar hätte er jederzeit in die Kammer blitzen können, doch er wollte nicht riskieren, dass die falschen Leute zu viel über seine Fähigkeiten erfuhren.

Harry fuhr nun also mit seinen Freunden im Zug zu Kings Cross. Ginny tat die ganze Zeit über, als wäre nichts zwischen ihr und Harry vorgefallen, doch wenn Harry sie anguckte und sie sich von den anderen unbeobachtet fühlte, setzte sie einen Blick auf, der Harry klar zeigte, dass sie sich noch nicht wirklich verziehen hatte. Harry hatte Ron doch noch dazu gebracht, sich das Okklumentikbuch von Hermine auszuleihen, indem er zu ihm gemeint hatte: "Nun, komm schon Ron! Das ist doch kein Schulbuch! Und Okklumentik ist nach dem Autor eine nicht weit verbreitete Art der Magie. Ich bin mir sicher, dass keiner deiner Familie diese Kunst beherrscht. Außerdem verrate ich dir dann ein Geheimnis, das dich sicher begeistern wird. Stimmt's, Hermine?" Nachdem Hermine dazu genickt und Ron Harry erfolglos ein bißchen nach diesem Geheimnis ausgefragt, hatte er missmutig zugestimmt, sich das Buch in den Ferien anzugucken.

Auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross verabschiedete Harry sich von seinen Freunden und fuhr mit seinen Verwandten in den Lingusterweg Nr.4 zurück. Auf der ganzen Fahrt überlegte er sich die ganze Zeit über, was er als nächstes machen sollte. Er hatte nämlich in diesen Ferien einiges geplant. Schließlich hatte er das Sirius-Problem zu lösen! Er hatte zwar schon einen Plan, von dem er hoffte, dass er funktionieren würde. Doch er hatte auch noch andere Pläne, die nichts mit Sirius zu tun hatte. Also stellte sich die Frage, mit was er anfangen sollte. Mit der Lösung des Sirius-Problems oder mit seinen anderen Plänen? Auch freute er sich, Remus, Regulus und Sirius wiederzusehen. Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, welchen sofort wieder verschwand, als Onkel Vernon ihn darauf ansprach, warum er so dämlich grinsen würde.


	24. Chapter 24

Ich danke allen die ein Review geschrieben haben und hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefällt. Ich werde ab jetzt keine Reviewbedingungen mehr stellen, da ich gemerkt habe, dass das nicht funktioniert. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreibt, denn das steigert meine Motivation weiter zu schreiben;)

24. Pläne

Kaum war Harry in seinem Zimmer und die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, installierte er wieder den Antischallzauber, verschloss magisch die Tür und disapperierte in sein Schloss in Hogsmead. Natürlich belegte er auch wieder die Tür mit einem Alarmzauber, der ihn warnte, wenn sich jemand von seinen Verwandten an der Tür zu schaffen machen würde. Wie üblich hatte ihm sein Onkel sofort nach seiner Ankunft im Ligusterweg seine Zauberersachen abgenommen und in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt. Dabei hatte er natürlich Harrys verkleinerten Koffer, seinen alten Phönixstab und seinen neuen Zauberstab übersehen. Danach hatte er ihn sofort in sein Zimmer geschickt und hatte ihm erklärt, dass es ihn bis Morgen nicht mehr sehen wollte.

Harry erschien auf dem Quidditch-Platz in seinen Schloss, wo, wie er dachte, die Wahrscheinlichkeit am größten war, dass zumindest Regulus und Sirius Black da sein würden, um Quidditch zu spielen, wie sie es häufig machten, wie er aus Remus' Briefen erfahren hatte. Doch dort war niemand. Alles, was er entdecken konnte, waren zwei Besen, die an der Wand in der Nähe der Eingangstüre angelehnt waren und darauf schließen ließen, dass vor nicht zu langer Zeit zwei Leute dort gewesen waren, Quidditch gespielt hatten und bald zurück kommen würden, um weiter zu spielen, nachdem sie eine kleine Pause gemacht hatten. Daher rief Harry: "Vulkano!"

Daraufhin erschien der gerufene Hauself etwa ein Meter vor Harry und fragte: "Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Lord Potter?" "Kanst du mir sagen, wo die Blacks und Remus sind? Und hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich Harry nennen sollst, einfach nur Harry und nicht Lord Potter?" Stellte Harry seine Fragen, wobei er bei der zweiten Frage in einem gepielt vorwürfigen Ton sprach, welcher aber durch ein Lächeln, welches er dabei aufgesetzt hatte, wieder entschärft wurde. "Oh, das tut mir leid, Lor... ehm Harry, es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Und die Herren Black sind im kleinen Speisesaal, um sich von ihrem Spiel zu erholen. Mister Lupin kümmert sich gerade um ihre Finanzen. Er ist in Muggel-London, um dort in Aktien zu investieren, wie er meinte, als er sich von den Herren Black verabschiedete. Er wollte in Kürze zurück sein. War das alles oder kann ich noch mehr für sie tun, Lor... Harry?" Antwortete der Hauself daraufhin.

Für Harry war es immer wieder interessant zu sehen, dass die beiden älteren Hauselfen, also Marry und Vulkano, Schwierigkeiten damit hatten, ihn bei seinem Vornamen anzusprechen und ihn nicht 'Lord Potter' zu nennen. Sally und auch Helio hatten damit keine Probleme mehr. Vorallem Sally war immer begeistert, dass Harry sie wie ein menschliches Mitglied seiner Familie behandelte. Natürlich hätte Harry Vulkano und seiner Frau befehlen können, ihn nicht mehr mit 'Lord Potter' anzusprechen, doch im Grunde machte es ihm Spass, die beiden immer wieder daran zu erinnern. Das Problem dabei war nur, dass er diese Ermahnungen nie wirklich so ernst wirken ließ, dass die beiden sich länger als einen Tag daran erinnerten. Kreacher dagegen sprach ihn immer mit 'Mister Potter' an, doch wenn er seine Selbstgespräche führte, sprach er immer von Lord Potter. Mit Lava, der jüngeren Schwester von Helio, hatte Harry bisher nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er sie nur bei seinem ersten Besuch auf dem Schloss in Hogsmead gesehen.

Harry lief also in die Richtung des kleinen Speisesaals. Lang war der Weg jedoch nicht, denn dieser lag direkt neben dem Quidditch-Platz. Anscheinend war Harry nicht der einzige in dieser Kette von Lords, der gerne Quidditch spielte. Dort traf er auf Sirius und Regulus, die gerade beim Essen waren und sich dabei auch nicht von Harrys Anwesenheit stören ließen. Ein knappes Nicken der beiden war alles, was Harry als Begrüßung bekam. Also setzte er sich dazu und nahm sich etwas zu essen, nachdem er kurz 'Hallo' und 'Guten Appetit' gesagt hatte, woraufhin er von beiden nur ein Grunzen zurückbekam. Harry hatte durch Remus und eigene Erlebnisse viel über Sirius' Essgewohnheiten erfahren und wusste, dass sein Bruder ihm in nichts nachstand, wenn es ums Essen ging, daher störte ihn auch diese Nichtbeachtung der beiden Blacks nicht.

Nachdem auch der letzte der drei mit dem Essen fertig war, fragte Sirius: "Hi, Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Und ist ist wirklich wahr, dass Fawkes Merlin ist? Du hast uns ja nur geschrieben, dass sich deine Vermutung bestätigt hat, aber das war ja nicht deine einzige Vermutung. Du hast ja auch noch gedacht, dass ein Horkrux von Voldemort in Hogwarts ist..." Sirius hätte noch weiter geplappert, hätte ihn sein Bruder Regulus nicht unterbrochen: "Sirius, würdest du einfach mal dein Maul halten, damit Harry antworten kann? Und, Harry, welch deiner Vermutungen hat sich jetzt bestätigt?" Fragte er an Harry gewandt. "Beide. Fawkes ist Merlin und ich hab ihn sogar aus seiner Lage befreien können und ich hab auch das Ravenclaws Diadem der Weisheit gefunden, das Voldemort zu 'nem Horkrux gemacht hat." Antwortete dieser. Die beiden anderen waren davon begeistert und wollten das Diadem sehen und Harry zeigte es ihnen nur zu gerne.

Regulus, Sirius und Harry waren mitten in einer Diskusion über die Zerstörung der Horkruxe, als Remus in Begleitung von Sally erschien. Remus war nämlich, nachdem er die Geschäfte in Muggel-London erledigt hatte zu Harrys Wohnung in London gegangen, von wo aus er einen der Hauselfen von Harry rufen musste, damit dieser ihn in das Schloss in Hogsmead teleportieren konnte. Harry hatte vor seinem ersten Hogwarts Jahr seiner neuen Zeitlinie zwar nicht den Apperierschutz von dieser Wohnung genommen, aber er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die drei Erwachsenen jederzeit die Wohnung durch die Tür betreten konnten.

Das war in seinem Schloss in Hogsmead nicht möglich, da Harry und die Hauselfen sie immer direkt ins Schloss gebracht hatten, wodurch das Geheimnis der Lage des Schlosses gewahrt blieb, da sie das Wissen über die Lage des Schlosses auch nicht bekommen könnten, wenn sie dieses durch das Tor verlassen würden. Das Schloss würde einfach verschwinden und nur, wenn Harry ihnen den Ort persönlich mitteilte, würden sie es nach Verlassen wiederfinden können. Doch dies hatte Harry bisher noch nicht getan. Daher blieb den drei Erwachsenen nur das Reisen mit den Hauselfen, um in Harrys Schloss zu kommmen. Anders verhielt es sich mit der Wohnung in London.

Diese Wohnung befand sich im obersten Stockwerk eines fünfstöckigen Hauses und bestand aus zwei Stockwerken, wobei das eine Stockwerk durch pure Magie entstanden war und auf dem aus diesem Grund einen sehr starker Anti-Muggel-Schutz lag. Während die untere Etage mit allem möglichen Muggelzeugs, wie Fernseher, Stereoanlage und Computer zugestellt war und auch die andere Einrichtung, wie Schränke, nicht durch Magie bearbeitet oder hergestellt worden war, gab es in der oberen Etage alle möglichen Zaubererutensilien, wie Zaubertrankkessel und ähnliches. In der unteren Räumlichkeiten hatten Regulus und vorallem Sirius immer ihre Errungenschaften hingebracht, da man in diesem Teil der Wohnung nichts finden konnte, was auf Magie schließen ließ.

Natürlich erzählten Harry, Regulus und Sirius Remus alles über den Horkrux und über Merlin. Im Gegenzug berichtete dieser, was er alles in der Muggelwelt gemacht hatte. Dann kam die Frage auf, was Harry nun in den Ferien so alles geplant hatte. "Nun, zunächst gibt es da das Problem mit Wurmschwanz, der dieses Jahr in Hogwarts auftauchen sollte. Aber er ist nur aufgetaucht, weil Sirius irgendwann im Sommer aus Askaban geflohen war. Darum müssen wir, so leid es mir tut, dafür sorgen, dass die Öffentlichkeit denkt, dass er auch dieses Mal geflohen ist..." Erklärte dieser, wurde aber von Sirius, der darüber nicht gerade begeistert war, unterbrochen: "Harry, muss das sein? Ich hab da was... Ich meine, was sagen dann die Leute, die mich erst vor kurzem gesehen haben... Du weißt, dass ich oft in Muggel-London unterwegs gewesen bin. Was sollen die davon halten, wenn sie mich plötzlich auf der Fahndungliste oder im Fernseher sehen?"

Zustimmend nickten Regulus und Remus, die wussten, dass es eigentlich um einen gewissen Muggel, eine wunderschöne Blondine ging, mit der Sirius zwar schon öfters aus gewesen war, die ihn aber bisher immer wieder abgewiesen hatte, wenn es um mehr als Küssen gegangen war. Sirius hatte zwar immer behauptet, dass er nur noch mit ihr ausgehen wollen würde, um sie doch noch ins Bett zu bekommen, doch hinter seinem Rücken vermuteten Regulus und Remus, dass da mehr dahinter stecken würde, als dieser zugab. Bisher hatten sie jedoch ihre Vermutung Sirius gegenüber nicht ausgesprochen, sondern ihn immer nur damit geneckt, dass er das wohl nie schaffen würde.

Harry war einen Augenblick in Gedanken gewesen. Er fragte sich, ob auch ein öffentlicher Freispruch von Sirius zur Folge hatte, dass Wurmschwanz sich in Hogwarts enttarnen würde, oder, ob der sich dann nicht schon davor aus dem Staub machen würde, weil er dann denken würde, dass seine Tarnung auch bald auffliegen würde, wenn Sirius für unschuldig erklärt worden wäre und ihn als Ratten-Animagus outen würde. Schließlich kam er aber zu der Meinung, dass es besser wäre, die Variante zu wählen, bei der er wusste, wie Wurmschwanz reagieren würde, und das hieß, dass man in der Zaubererwelt denken... 'Moment. Sind nicht alle Leute, die Sirius in den letzten Jahren getroffen hat, Muggel. Und es ist nicht nötig, dass auch die Muggelwelt etwas davon erfährt. Das mit meinen Verwandten bekomm ich schon irgendwie anders hin! Ich darf ja dieses Mal zaubern!' Kam Harry die rettende Idee.

Natürlich erklärte Harry den anderen drei Anwesenden sofort seine Idee und nach ein paar Einwendungen von Sirius Seite und Erklärungen von Harry erklärten sich alle damit Einverstanden. Danach fragte Harry dann die anderen, was sie das Jahr über getrieben hatten. Remus erzählte danaufhin: "Nun ich hab mich um dein Vermögen gekümmert und hab ein paar Gewinne erzielen können. Außerdem hab ich immer wieder ein paar Aktien von der Firma, die du mir genannt hast, unter verschiedenen Namen gekauft. Insgesamt hast du jetzt etwa 45 Prozent der Anteile. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was zu mit dieser Firma für Bohrmaschinen willst." Dabei sah er Harry interessiert an, doch dieser meinte nur: "Das wirst du später schon merken, also frag nicht mehr, Remus!" "Okay, Harry, aber es ist schon komisch, dass du mir nur diesen Auftrag gegeben hast und mir sonst freie Hand gegeben hast. Aber ich bin ja nur euer Angestellter, eure Lordschaft." Erwiderte Remus resignierend, wobei er sich beim letzten Teil leicht verbeugte, um sein Grinsen zu verstecken, und dabei wusste er nicht einmal, wie nahe er dabei der Wahrheit gekommen war. Auch das tiefe Einfatmen von Regulus merkte er nicht, da es in dem Gelächter von Sirius unterging.

Nachdem sich Sirius wieder beruhigt hatte, meinte Harry: "Tut mir echt leid, Remus, aber das verrat ich dir noch nicht. Und ich muss dir noch einen Auftrag geben, für den ich dir auch keinen Grund nennen werde." "Und das wäre? Es ist doch nichts Verbotenes, oder, Harry?" Fragte dieser interessiert, wobei er den letzten Teil mit einem drohenden Unterton gesprochen hatte, so als wolle er sagen: 'Und wehe, es ist was Verbotenes, dann leg ich dich übers Knie!' "Nein, nein, Remus, ist es nicht. Ich will nur, dass du ein Stück Land neben Godrics Hollow für mich kaufst." Versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen, doch er wurde von Sirius Frage unterbrochen: "Wie groß soll das 'Stück Land' denn sein? Und was hast du damit denn vor, Harry? Willst du uns nicht langsam in deinen Plan einweihen? Schließlich sind wir hier ja die Erwachsenen und du noch ein Kind! Vielleicht können wir dir ja helfen."

"Das mit dem Erwachsensein ist so eine Frage! Körperlich, ja, aber geistig? Und zu der Größe des Landes: Nun, etwa zehn Hektar dürften reichen. Und, nein, ich weihe euch..." Erwiderte Harry, doch er wurde von Sirius unterbrochen: "Zehn Hektar? Was willst du mit so viel Land. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das leisten kannst? Ich meine, deine Eltern waren reich und haben dir 'was hinterlassen. Aber so viel? Harry das geht..." Sirius ließ noch viele Kommentare ab, die Harry von dieser Dummheit, wie Sirius es nannte, abhalten sollten. Währenddessen grinste Regulus die ganze Zeit hinter seinem Rücken, denn als Lord wusste er natürlich, dass die Ausgaben für ein Land selbst dieser Größe im Vergleich zu Harrys Vermögen nur Peanuts waren. Auch Remus wusste, dass Harry es sich leisten konnte, das Land zu kaufen, und musste daher auch grinsen. Auch wenn bei ihm auch die Tatsache eine Rolle spielte, dass Sirius sich so in Rage geredet hatte, dass er nicht merkte, wie sehr die drei anderen mit dem aufkommenden Lachen kämpfen mussten.

Harry war im ersten Moment erstaunt, ja sogar geschockt, über Sirius heftige Reaktion gewesen, doch, als er sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, hatte er Sirius Schimpftiraden als lustig empfunden und musste sich schließlich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Doch, da Sirius auch nach fünf Minuten nicht mit Argumentieren aufgehört hatte, wobei man es eigentlich nicht 'Argumentieren' nennen konnte, da seine 'Argumente' immer schwachsinniger geworden waren, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte los. Damit brachte er Regulus und Remus dazu, in sein Gelächter mit einzustimmen, während Sirius zunächst stutzte, da er sich fragte, warum die anderen lachten, und dann mit aggressiver Stimme fragte: "Hey, was soll das? Warum lacht ihr? Es gibt keinen Grund darüber zu lachen, wenn Harry das schwer verdientes Geld seiner Eltern einfach so für einen schwachsinnigen Plan, der wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht klappt, zum Fenster herauswirft. Also, warum, verdammt noch mal, lacht ihr? Das ist ein ernstes Thema!" Das einzige, was er damit erreichte, war, dass die drei anderen noch lauter lachten.

Sirius schmollendes Gesicht machte es für die drei anderen nicht einfach, mit dem Lachen wieder aufzuhören. Daher dauerte es relativ lange bis alle sich wieder beruhigt hatten und Regulus, der sich von den dreien am schnellsten wieder im Griff hatte, erklärte Sirius, dass die Ausgaben für das Land, was Remus für Harry kaufen sollte, im Vergleich zu Harrys Vermögen sehr gering wären. Zunächst glaubte Sirius dies jedoch nicht, doch als er das zustimmende Nicken von Remus sah, musste er seinen Bruder wohl oder übel glauben. "Also. Harry, du willst uns wirklich nicht sagen, was du mit dem Land vorhast, oder?" Fragte Remus, nachdem sie Sirius davon überzeugt hatten, dass Harry es sich leisten konnte, so viel Land zu erwerben.

Harry nickte und Remus fragte weiter: "Und was hast du sonst noch in den Ferien vor, Harry?" "Naja, ich hatte auf jeden Fall vor, zu Gringotts zu gehen, um mit den Kobolden über ihre Reinigungsmagie zu sprechen. Ihr wisst schon, diese Flüssigkeit, die jeden Tarnzauber löst und sogar Leute vom Imperius befreien kann?" Antwortete dieser. "Ich nähme mal an, dass du uns auch nicht erzählen willst, was du damit vorhast?" Fragte Sirius resignierend, nachdem sie alle durch ein Nicken gezeigt hatten, dass sie über diese Koboldmagie Bescheid wüssten. "Allerdings, das ist alles nur so eine Idee und noch nicht sicher, aber, wenn es dann fertig ist, werde ich's euch sagen, versprochen. Aber erst, wenn alles klar geht, verstanden?" Erwiderte Harry, während er nickte. Daraufhin gaben die drei Erwachsenen widerwillig ihr Einverständnis, indem sie nickten und leise 'Ok' murmelten.

"Aber das hat noch Zeit, bis ich als Harry Potter mal wieder offiziell in der Winkelgasse sein kann, was wenn es so läuft, wie in meiner alten Zeitlinie, nicht mehr lange dauert. So ist es praktischer," meinte Harry daraufhin und fuhr nach einem weiteren Nicken der anderen fort, "also kann das noch warten. Ansonsten hatte ich eigentlich vor, noch diese Woche den Ring aus der Hütte der Gauts zu holen, denn Dumbledore ahnt jetzt etwas von den Horkruxen, da ich ihm das zerstörte Tagebuch zeigen musste. Dann haben wir sie endlich komplett - naja, bis auf die Schlange, die ja bisher noch keiner ist. Aber morgen werde ich zunächst ins Ministerium gehen, um mir ein Besucherschein für Askaban zu holen. Ich will nämlich euren Cousinchen Bella und den anderen Lestranges einen Besuch abstatten, um zu seh..." "Du willst WAS? Du willst Bellatrix besuchen? Aber die ist doch eine Todesserin? Was ist, wenn sie dir etwas antut, Harry?" Fuhr Sirius geschockt auf.

"Naja, das hast du auch von deinem Bruder gedacht, oder, Sirius? Und was ist jetzt? Jetzt arbeitest du mit ihm zusammen! Du solltest vielleicht mal deine Vorurteile gegenüber deiner Familie ablegen, Sirius!" Meinte daraufhin Harry zu ihm. "Aber das kann man doch nicht vergleichen. Reg ist doch ausgestiegen, aber Bella wurde wegen einem echt brutalen Angriff auf die Longbottoms verurteilt." Entgegnete dieser. "Das sagt der, der auch wegen Mordes in Askaban saß!" Meldete sich nun Remus zu Wort, um Sirius damit aufzuziehen. "Aber ich war unschuldig und bin freigesprochen word..." Meinte dieser dann und wurde von Harry unterbrochen: "Da siehst du's! Vielleicht ist auch Bella unschuldig. Schließlich war's ein Stupor, mit dem sie dich in der alten Zeitlinie getötet hat."

Sirius maulte noch lange Zeit herum, da es für ihn nicht vorstellbar war, dass Bellatrix Lestrange unschuldig war. Schließlich war sie im Gegensatz zu ihm in einem wirklichen Verfahren verurteilt worden. Auch Remus und Regulus wollten Harry von dieser Idee abbringen, doch dieser blieb bei seinem Plan, Morgen nach Askaban zu gehen. Doch zunächst müsste er ins Ministerium für Magie, um sich einen Besucherschein zu holen, denn, obwohl er als Lord viele Rechte hatte, die kein Nichtlord hatte, stand auch er nicht über allen Gesetzen. Das war auch der Grund, warum die Lestranges ihren Titel an die Zabinis verloren hatten.

Da er zuerst den Besucherschein im Ministerium abholen musste und dieses heute schon zu hatte, da es spät am Abend war, hatte er den Besuch in Askaban auf Morgen verschoben. Gäbe es dieses Problem nicht, wäre er schon heute dorthin gegangen, denn er war ehrlich gespannt, wie es Bellatrix, ihrem Mann und dessen Bruder ging, schließlich hatte er in seiner alten Zeitlinie durch sie seinem Paten verloren. Er im Nachhinein war es im komisch vorgekommen, dass er einen roten Magiestrahl gesehen hatte, der auf einen einfachen Stupor hindeutete. Trotzdem hasste Bellatrix und ihre Familie, doch er hatte beschlossen, alle Leute, außer vielleicht Voldemort, in seiner neuen Zeitlinie ohne Vorurteile zu betrachten. Natürlich würde er trotzdem Leuten, wie Albus Dumbledore, mit Skepsis gegenübertreten. Schließlich war Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht!

Sie diskutierten noch einige Zeit über Harrys Pläne oder stellten Vermutung über seine Pläne mit dieser Bohrmaschinenfirma oder dem Land auf. Einige davon waren so absurd, dass Harry grinsen musste, andere kamen der Wahrheit sehr nahe, doch Harry ließ sich weder bei Ersterem noch bei Letzterem etwas anmerken. Schließlich hatte Harry von dieser Raterrei die Nase voll und fragte daher: "Und, Sirius, Reg, was hab ihr denn so im letzten Jahr gemacht und was habt ihr für Pläne?" Daraufhin erzählten Remus und Regulus abwechselnd von der Frau, die Sirius in letzter Zeit immer wieder traf. Dabei äußerten sie auch zum ersten Mal in dessen Anwesenheit ihre Vermutung, dass Sirius sich in diese Frau verliebt hatte.

Natürlich protestierte Harrys Pate lautstark und meinte, dass er sich nur noch mit Lisa Hiller, wie diese Frau hieß, treffen würde, um sie doch noch ins Bett zu bekommen, denn er könne diesen Korb nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, schließlich wäre er der Schönste der Rumtreiber. Regulus und Remus machte es so viel Spass, Sirius immer wieder mit seinen verleugneten Gefühlen zu Lisa zu sticheln, dass die heftige Diskussion, die man fast schon Streit nennen konnte, auch noch anhielt, während sie sich auf Harrys Vorschlag zum Quidditch-Platz begaben, um dort noch etwas auszuspannen, nachdem sie solange Pläne für die Zukunft geschmiedet oder in Remus, Regulus und Sirius Fall darüber spekuliert hatten, was Harry mit dem Land bei Godrics Hollow oder mit der Bohrmaschinenfirma vor hatte.

Also spielten sie noch Quidditch bis sich Harry dann verabschieden musste, da er morgen früh raus musste, um für die Dursleys Frühstück zu machen. Die hatten ihm nämlich nicht verziehen, dass er ihnen nicht gesagt hatte, dass er während der Ferien nicht zaubern durfte. Auch die Tatsache, dass Vernon durch Harry ein großer Auftrag durch die Lappen gegangen war, sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen Harry und den Dursleys entspannte. Harry hatte aber doch noch das Glück, dass die Dursleys sich so vor den Zauberen fürchteten, dass sie ihm nichts gravierendes antun würden, zumindest hoffte Harry, dass sie nichts Schlimmeres als in seiner alten Zeitlinie machen würden.

Während Harry also Morgen nach dem Mittagessen erst ins Ministerium gehen würde, um sich dort einen Besucherschein für die Lestranges zu holen, und dann diese in Askaban besuchen würde, würde Remus sich um den Landkauf kümmern. Dies würde er in der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt tun müssen, um es von beiden Regierungen absegnen zu lassen. Dies war nötig, da die Muggel-Gesetzte in der Zaubererwelt und die Zauberer-Gesetze in der Muggelwelt keine Gültigkeit hatten. In der Zwischenzeit würde Sirius trotz der Sticheleien von Remus und Regulus noch einmal mit Lisa ausgehen. Ein letzter Versuch, wie Sirius immer wieder behauptete. Harry fragte sich, ob Sirius es bald einsehen würde, dass er sich in Lisa verliebt hatte, und wie diese Frau wohl darauf regieren würde, wenn sie von der Zaubererwelt erfuhr. Auch war er schon gespannt, was sein Besuch in Askaban ergeben würde. War Bellatrix wirklich unschuldig? Harry würde eher auf das Gegenteil wetten. Aber wer wusste schon, was damals wirklich passiert war?


	25. Chapter 25

Danke für dein Review Gabba Podda, ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel. An meine anderen Leser: Bitte schreibt mir ein Review

25. Es ist kein leichter Weg nach Askaban!

Harry machte sich also nach dem eher spärlichen Mittagessen, welches er von seinen Verwandten bekommen hatte, auf den Weg zum Ministerium für Zauberei. Seine Verwandten hatte er durch einen kleinen Verwirrungszauber dazu gebracht, ihn in sein Zimmer zu sperren, da er nach ihrer Ansicht einen Fehler begangen hatte, den sie bestrafen mussten. Nach ihrer Meinung würde der Verzicht auf das Abendessen ihn davon abhalten, diesen Fehler zu wiederholen. Zwar kümmerten sich seine Verwandten nicht darum, was er den ganzen Tag machte, solange es nicht die Nachbarn merkten, aber zu den Essenszeiten musste er doch am Tisch sitzen, wenn sie ihn nicht wegen etwas bestrafen wollten. Daher hatte er auch dafür sorgen müssen, dass sie ihn nicht zum Abendessen am Tisch erwarten würden, denn er wusste nicht, wie lange er weg sein würde.

Harry erschien zunächst im oberen Stockwerk seiner Wohnung in London. Dort verwandelte er sich wieder einmal in einen jungen Mann und zog sich auch wieder den Umhang mit der Kaputze an. Seinen alten Zauberstab hatte er wie immer unter seinem linken Ärmel versteckt, während sein neuer selbstgemachter in einem Halfter an seinem rechten Oberschenkel war, was jedoch keiner bemerken konnte, da dieser Halfter unsichtbar und untastbar für andere Personen war. Nachdem er dies erledigt hatte, disapperierte er ins Atrium des Zaubererministeriums, wo auch sofort eine Wache mit gezogenem Stab auf ihn zukam und ihn fragte, wer er denn wäre und was er hier wollen würde.

Harry ließ seinen Lord-Ring erscheinen, indem er antwortete: "Ich bin einer der sieben Lords der Zaubererwelt - hier ist mein Ring zum Beweis dafür. Und ich möchte zu Mrs. Bones, der Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Und, ja, ich weiß, wo ihr Büro ist. Sie können also wieder zu ihrem Posten zurückkehren! Auf Wiedersehen, mein Herr!" Während der Wachmann dies tat, nachdem er sich noch von Harry verabschiedet hatte, ging dieser zu den Fahrstühlen, um damit in das Stockwerk zu gelangen, in dem sich Mrs. Bones Büro befand. Dort angekommen ließ er sich bei Mrs. Bones als Lord anmelden und wurde auch sofort zu ihr hereingelassen.

"Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, eure Lordschaft?" Wurde er auch sofort von Mrs. Bones gefragt, nachdem sich die Bürotür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. "Ich würde gerne ein paar Gefangene in Askaban besuchen. Ich bräuchte daher ein Besucherschein." Erklärte Harry sein Anliegen. "Ein Besuch in Askaban? Interessant! Um wen handelt es sich denn alles? Und warum wollen sie sie besuchen? Handelt es sich vielleicht um Verwandte oder Bekannte von ihnen, eure Lordschaft?" Fragte Mrs. Bones weiter.

"Nun, es handelt sich nicht um Verwandte. Und Bekannte kann man auch nicht gerade sagen. Und es geht um die Lestranges, Bellatrix, Rudolphus und Rabastan Lestrange..." Entgegnete Harry ihr, woraufhin sie ihn stöhnend unterbrach: "Die Lestranges? Das sind Hochsicherheitsgefangene? Was wollen sie denn von denen? Das wird kompliziert, denn für Hochsicherheitsgefangene muss sowohl ich, als Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgung, als auch Rufus Scrimgeour, als Leiter der Aurorenabteilung, den Besucherschein unterschreiben und bei Rufus ist das etwas schwierig. Er gibt seine Unterschrift auf einer Besuchserlaubnis nur sehr selten. Sie müssen also gute Gründe bei ihm anführen, warum sie die Lestranges besuchen wollen. Natürlich hilft ihr Lordtitel dabei, doch können sie sich nicht allein darauf verlassen, dass er nur deswegen seine Ok dafür gibt."

"Nun, das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Sie wissen doch noch, dass ich für das Verfahren gegen Sirius Black verantwortlich war. Nun hat mich dieser gebeten - da er es selber ja nicht tun kann, weil er sich auf meinen Wunsch aus dem magischen Leben zurückgezogen hat - zu überprüfen, ob seine Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange nicht ebenso unschuldig..." Antwortete Harry Mrs. Bones, die ihn entsetzt unterbrach: "Unschuldig? Bellatrix Lestrange und unschuldig? Wohl kau..!"

Nun unterbrach Harry sie ebenso, unter seiner Kaputze leicht lächelnd: "Aber, aber, Mrs. Bones! Sie hätten doch vor dem Verfahren dasselbe über Sirius Black behauptet! Auch wenn ich weiß, dass die Lestrange im Gegensatz zu Sirius Black in einem rechtskräftigen Verfahren verurteilt worden, und ich daher nicht glaube, dass sie unschuldig sind, so will ich das wegen meinem Freund Sirius gerne selber überprüfen. Ich meine: Hat es Sirius Black - nach allem, was er durchmachen musste - nicht verdient, dass er die Wahrheit über seine Verwandten erfährt? Und das nicht durch das Ministerium, welches schuld an seinem nicht gerade tollen Leben in den letzten Jahren ist, sondern durch eine Person, deren Aussagen er vertrauen kann? Oder, was sagen sie dazu, Mrs. Bones?"

Verlegen schwieg Mrs. Bones zunächst, ehe Harry die letzte Frage wiederholte. Dann meinte sie: "Sie haben natürlich recht, eure Lordschaft. Und natürlich werde ich ihnen die Besuchserlaubnis für die Lestranges unterschreiben und Mr. Scrimgeour wird dies sicher auch tun, wenn sie es ihm so wie mir eben erklären, er ist schließlich auch im Zauberergarmot und daran interessiert, dass kein Unschuldiger in Askaban sitzt, vorallem nicht, wenn dieser mit einem verwandt ist, der unschuldig in Askaban gewesen ist. Doch sie sollten ihm vielleicht nicht so unter die Nase reiben, dass sie oder auch Mr. Black dem Ministerium nicht so wirklich trauen, denn er könnte dann eingeschnappt reagieren und ihnen seine Unterschrift verweigern."

Natürlich war die Geschichte, dass er einen Auftrag für seinen Besuch der Lestranges in Askaban von Sirius Black erhalten hatte, gelogen. Schließlich war dieser genau wie sein Bruder und Remus Lupin strikt gegen Harrys Besuch der Lestranges gewesen. Doch Harry war kein anderer Grund eingefallen, der überzeugend genug gewesen wäre, und natürlich wollte er unbedingt die Lestranges und vorallem Bellatrix, Sirius Mörderin in seiner alten Zeitlinie, besuchen und das bevor Voldemort seinen neuen Körper erhalten würde.

Danach gab sie ihm die unterschriebenen Besucherscheine für Bellatrix, Rudolphus und Rabastan Lestrange und verabschiedete ihn mit den Worten: "Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück bei Mr. Scrimgeour, eure Lordschaft. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun, eure Lordschaft?" "Nein das wars eigent... Moment, doch, da gibt es noch etwas: Ich würde gerne in den nächsten Tagen vor dem Zauberergarmot etwas sagen. Wissen sie nicht zufällig, ob und wann er das nächste Mal tagt?" Erwiderte Harry daraufhin. "Oh, das! Die nächste Sitzung des Zaubergarmot ist am 1. August. In ihr geht's um..." Antwortete sie ihm, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, der laut fluchte: "Verdammt, das ist zu spät. Oh, entschuldigung, Mrs. Bones, aber ist es vielleicht möglich den Zaubergarmot früher einzuberufen, spätestens in zwei Wochen, oder brauch ich dafür einen zweiten Lord?"

"Nunja, offiziell schon, aber ich denke, dass die Mitglieder des Zauberergarmot kommen werden, wenn ein Lord sie nett darum bittet, besonders wenn dieser einen Unschuldigen aus Askaban befreit hat. Ich werde ihnen einfach einen Brief schreiben, in dem ich erkläre, dass einer der beiden Lords, die den Antrag zu Mr. Blacks Verhandlung gestellt haben, sie bitten in einer wichtigen Sachen - achja, um welche Sache handelt es sich eigentlich, eure Lordschaft?" Antwortete Mrs. Bones. Daraufhin erwiderte Harry: "Nun, es geht auch um Sirius Black, aber eigentlich um den wahren Verräter Peter Pettigrew und dabei um eine Möglichkeit, diese Ratte endlich nach Askaban zu verfrachten." "Das ist ja noch besser! Wenn ich das schreibe, kommen sicher alle Garmotmitglieder. Da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher. Nur ein paar Lords werden vielleicht nicht erscheinen, aber damit das Garmot beschlussfähig wird, sind sie nicht unbedingt nötig. Sonst noch 'was, eure Lordschaft?" Meinte die Ministeriumsbeamte zuversichtlich.

Nachdem Harry diese Frage verneint hatte, verabschiedete er sich von Mrs. Bones und verließ ihr Büro, um in das von Mr. Scrimgeour zu gehen. Dort legte er den von Mrs. Bones schon unterschriebenen Besucherschein vor und erklärte dem Leiter des Aurorenbüros sein Anliegen. Mr. Scrimgeour war natürlich nicht gerade begeistert von dem Anliegen des Lords und wollte ihn schon mit einem 'Nein' wegschicken. Doch als Harry wieder zu seiner Lüge mit dem Willen von Sirius kam, unterschrieb er doch den Besucherschein. Jedoch machte er ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass man als Besucher keinen Zauberstab mitnehmen durfte und dies mit sogenannten Magiespürgeräten überprüft werden könnte. Davon hatte Harry natürlich bisher noch nichts gehört, aber er war froh, dass er es schon vorher erfahren hatte und sich daher vorbereiten konnte. Also verließ er das Büro von Scrimgeour und ein Bißchen später auch das Zaubererministerium.

Harry apperierte in einem Wald der Nähe eines kleinen Hafendorfes im Westen Schottlands. Dieses Dorf lag an der Küste und hatte einen kleinen Hafen, in dem eigentlich nur die Boote von Fischern lagen. Der Hafen bestand aus zwei kleinen Holzstege, an die jeweils etwa ein Dutzend Ruderboote und vielleicht zwei oder drei größere Boote mit Segeln und Motoren angetaut waren. Dort, wo die Stege ans Ufer stießen, befanden sich drei kleine Hütten aus Holz. In zwei dieser Hütten wurden die Fänge der Fischer gelagert, bevor sie an Ständen vor den Hütten verkauft wurden. Die dritte Hütte stand schon lange unbenutzt da. Keiner der Anwohner konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er sie jemals betreten hatte, doch sie hatten sich schon zu sehr daran gewöhnt, um sich noch darüber zu wundern.

Es gab einen Grund für die Nichtbenutzung dieser Hütte, doch keiner der Bewohner des Dorfes wusste davon. Sie hörten nur manchmal Geräusche aus der Hütte kommen, doch immer, wenn sie nachsehen wollten, was darin vorging, fiel ihnen ein wichtiger Termin ein. Dieser Grund hatte auch Harry in dieses Dorf geführt, denn in dieser Hütte befand sich der einzige offizielle Weg, in das Zauberergefängnis Askaban zu kommen. Dieser Weg bestand aus einem Portal, welches einen direkt auf die Insel brachte, auf der das Gefängnis lag. Dieses Portal wurde von mehreren Auroren bewacht. Natürlich hätte man auch mit einem Schiff auf die Insel kommen können, doch wusste niemand, wo sie genau lag, denn sie war unortbar gezaubert worden. Auch konnte man dort wie in Hogwarts weder apperieren noch disapperieren und, wenn man es mit dem Schiff versuchte, konnte man sehr leicht von der Wachmannschaft von Askaban entdeckt werden. Außerdem gab es um die Insel gefährliche Riffs, die auch noch so verzaubert worden waren, dass auch ein durch Magie geschütztes Boot daran zerschellte.

Nachdem Harry in dem Wald apperiert war, wechselte er zunächst seine Klamotten und zog sich eine blaue Jeans und ein grünes T-Shirt an. Auch hatte er sich wie immer, wenn er als Lord unterwegs war, das Äußere eines jungen Mannes angenommen und seine Narbe durch Make-up verdeckt, damit man ihn nicht als Harry Potter erkennen konnte. Schließlich wollte er nicht den Muggeln in dem Dorf auffallen, also schieden sowohl sein Zauberer- als auch sein Metallklamotten aus. Natürlich würden sich die Dorfbewohner schon genug wundern, dass ein Fremder die leerstehend Hütte betrat, doch wenn er noch dazu in einer auffälligen Kleidung dort auftauchen würde, würde man ihn noch genauer beobachten als man es bei einem Fremden sowieso schon tat. Natürlich hätte er auch in die Hütte apperieren können, denn dies war möglich, doch dann hätte er sofort mehrere Zauberstäbe vor der Nase gehabt und wäre zunächst entwaffnet worden, ehe er sich hätte orientieren können.

Also hatte er beschlossen, durch die Eingangstür zu gehen, wo die dort stationierten Auroren zwar auch ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn richten würden, aber er sich besser gegen sie wehren können würde. Während er sich über das alles Gedanken machte, hatte er auch schon den Hafen des kleinen Ortes erreicht. Vorsichtig sah er sich nach allen Seiten um und erkannte einen Augenblick, in dem sich keiner der anwesenden Fischer mit ihm beschäftigte, sofort nutzte er diese Gelegenheit aus, öffnete die Tür der scheinbar leerstehende Hütte mit seinem Stab und trat schnell ein. Natürlich sah er sich auch gleich nach Betreten um, während er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, und sah auch schon zwei fremde Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet.

"STAB WEG! SOFORT! Oder wir verfluchen dich. WER bist du und WAS willst du hier?" Wurde er von einem der beiden Auroren angeschnautzt. Trotzdem senkte er seinen Stab nicht und entgegnete: "Ich bin einer der sieben Lords der Zaubererw..." "Und wenn du der Minister persönlich wärst, hättest trotzdem zu gehorchen, denn wie leicht könntest du ein Betrüger sein. ALSO, WEG MIT DEM STAB!" Unterbrach ihn nun der andere Wächter. Also senkte er leicht seinen Zaubererstab, ohne jedoch auch nur daran zu denken, ihn auch wegzustecken, und meinte: "Ok, ich nehm den Stab runter, aber wegstecken tu' ich ihn nicht. - Also, wie ich schon sagte, bin ich einer der sieben Lords der Zaubererwelt und hab einen Besuchserlaubnis für die Gefangenen Bellatrix, Rudolphus und Rabastan Lestrange."

Harry hatte Glück, denn die beiden Auroren schienen sich zunächst mit dem gesenkten Stab zufrieden zu geben und hörten ihn an, während sie aber immer noch ihre Stäbe auf ihn richteten. Dann meinte der eine der Wächter, der zuerst geprochen hatte: "Ein Besuchserlaubnis für die Lestranges? Soso? Kann ich sie mal sehen, eure Lordschaft?" Während er dies sagte, ging er mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Harry zu, der mit seiner linken Hand den Besucherschein aus seiner Tasche holte. Der Wächter hatte die Worte 'Eure Lordschaft' stark betont, so dass Harry wusste, dass er ihm den lord-Titel nicht abnahm, doch er überging diese Tatsache einfach und überreichte dem Beamten den Besucherschein.

Der Auror untersuchte das Blatt Papier genau, während der andere Wächter Harry in Schach hielt. Nach dieser Untersuchung meinte er: "Nun, damit scheint ja alles in Ordnung zu sein, doch der Schein ist auf 'Lord Nummer zwei' ausgestellt, also müssen wir noch überprüfen, ob sie dieser Lord sind." Damit sprach er einen Analysezauber über Harry und sagte dann: "Wie ich sehe haben sie einen Tarnzauber über sich gesprochen, um ihr wahres Aussehen zu verstecken. Das läßt eindeutig an ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit zweifeln." Harry entgegnete ihm: "Nicht unbedingt, Mister. Als Lord darf ich mein Aussehen verstecken, damit kein Nicht-Lord weiß, wer die Lords sind. Es kam in der Vergangenheit zu oft vor, dass ein Lord ermordet wurde, um seinen Titel zu bekommen."

"Aber, wie wollen sie dann beweisen, dass sie der sind, für den sie sich ausgeben? Ich weiß zwar, dass Lord einen bestimmten Ring tragen, an dem man sie erkennen kann, doch einen solchen kann ich bei ihnen nicht sehen." Meinte daraufhin wieder der erste Wächter und stellte sich dann vor: "Ich bin übrigens John Wright und das ist Mr. Dumbridge." Er schien der Ranghöhere der beiden zu sein, denn er führte das Gespräch, während der andere nur seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete. "Natürlich trage ich einen Lord-Ring, doch der erscheint nur, wenn ich es auch will. Hier, sehen sie?" Entgegnete Harry, während er seinen linken Arm hob und den Ring erscheinen ließ. Auf diesem war aber wieder einmal nur 'Lord Nr.2' zu lesen. Trotzdem erkannte der Auror ihn sofort und meinte nun viel freundlicher: "Entschuldigung, eure Lordschaft, aber wir mussten so handeln. Ich hoffe, sie verstehen das."

"Natürlich versteh' ich das! Sie machen nur ihren Job! Doch, wie läuft das hier jetzt weiter ab? Ich war noch nie in Askaban, wie sie sich vielleicht vorstellen können." Erwiderte Harry dem Auror, der nun auch seinen Stab gesenkt hatte. Während er das sagte, sah er sich zum ersten Mal in dem Raum um und bemerkte, dass der Raum viel kleiner war, als er von Außen gedacht hatte. Doch dann sah er, dass zwei weitere Türen aus dem Raum herausführten. Die eine war hinter dem zweiten Auror und führte wohl in die Wachstube, denn neben ihr, war ein Spiegel, der, wie Harry vermutete, in die andere Richtung durchsichtig war. Während diese Tür offen stand, war die andere Tür verschlossen.

"Nun, zunächst werden wir in den nächsten Raum gehen", meinte der erste Auror, während er auf diese Tür zuschritt und leise etwas flüsterte, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte, "dort ist das Portal. Doch, wie sie vielleicht wissen", nun ging er durch die Tür, die sich nach dem Flüstern geöffnet hatte, und Harry folgte ihm, während der andere Auror in dem Vorzimmer, wie Harry dieses Zimmer nannte, blieb, "darf kein Besucher einen Zauberstab mit nach Askaban nehmen. Daher müssen sie ihren bei uns abgeben und dann durch diesen Magieerkenner gehen." Dabei zeigte er auf ein Gerät, welches Harry an die Metaldetektoren auf einem Flughafen der Muggel erinnerte und welches mitten in diesem Raum stand, in dem vier weitere Auroren waren, die ihre Zauberstäbe drohend auf Harry richteten.

Zwei dieser Auroren standen vor zwei Stühlen, auf denen sie vorher wohl gesessen hatten und die einer links und einer rechts von dem Magieerkenner vor der Absperrung standen, die neben jenem verlief und so den Raum in zwei Teile teilte. Hinter der Absperrung standen die anderen beiden Auroren, genau hinter dem Magieerkenner oder Magiespürgerät, wie Mr. Scrimgeour ihn genannt hatte, und hinter diesen konnte Harry eine ringförmige Apperatur sehen, die einen Durchmesser von etwa zwei Metern hatte. Das Innere dieser Apperatur sah wie eine Flüssigkeit aus, die aber bläulich schimmerte, obwohl das Licht in dem Raum nicht sehr stark war.

Der erste Auror, der Harrys Blick gefolgt war, erklärte nun: "Das da hinten ist, wie sie schon richtig vermuten werden, das Portal, welches sie nach Askaban bringen wird. Doch ehe sie dort durch dürfen, müssen sie ihren Stab abgeben und durch den Magieerkenner." Während er das erklärte, streckte er seinen linken Arm nach Harrys Zauberstab aus, doch dieser machte mit diesem eine Bewegung schräg nach oben, dann wieder leicht nach unten und dann auf sich selber und sprach: "Patronus." Doch bevor er dies gesprochen hatte, hatte ihn der erste Auror angeschnautz, während er seinen Stab wieder auf Harry gerichtet hatte: "HEY, was soll das? Sie sollen mir den Stab geben und nicht dam..." Der Auror hielt inne, als Harrys Körper anfing, blau-weißlich zu leuchten, nachdem dieser dieses Wort geprochen hatte und sich dabei dreimal mit dem Zauberstab auf die Brust getippt hatte.

"Entschuldigung, aber das war nötig. Ich bin nämlich ziemlich anfällig gegenüber Dementoren. Schlimme Erlebnisse! Sie verstehen?" Meinte Harry, der natürlich wusste, wie knapp er einem Fluch entgangen war. Es war schließlich nicht sehr gesund, vor Auroren mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln! "Natürlich, natürlich, eure Lordschaft, aber was war das für ein Zauber? Den kenn' ich garnicht. Und, was ist mit euch, Leute", wandte er sich an seine Kollegen, "kennt einer von euch diesen Zauber?" Die anderen schüttelten ihr Köpfe und Harry klärte die Auroren auf: "Das ist auch kaum möglich, denn der Zauber ist eine Eigenkreation von mir. Es ist ein körpergebundener Patronus. Er funktioniert ähnlich wie der übliche Patronus-Zauber und hält, wenn er richtig gemacht wurde, für etwa drei Stunde."

"Wirklich? Eine Eigenkreation? Sie müssen ein wahres Genie sein! Können sie ihn uns beibringen, eure Lordschaft?" Fragte der Auror, der neben Harry stand. "Naja, können schon, aber eine andere Sache ist, ob ich's tun sollte. Der Zauber sollte nicht in falsche Hände fallen. Man kann ihn nämlich auch auf andere anwenden. Wie leicht kann einer versuchen, die Gefangenen mit Hilfe dieses Zauberers zu befreien!" Überlegte Harry laut. Die anwesenden Auroren protestierten laut: "Aber, eure Lordschaft, wir sind doch Auroren! Wir beschützen die Zaubererwelt und befreien keine Häftlinge! Und der Zauber wäre wirklich hilfreich für uns, und vorallem für die auf Askaban stationierten. Diese leiden sehr unter dem Einfluß der Dementoren und können nur zwölfstunden-Schichten machen. Danach brauchen sie meist mehr als eine Woche, um sich von diesen Strapazen zu erholen und müssen meistens in Urlaub geschickt werden oder Innendienst machen. Wir brauchen also vierzehn Schichten mit jeweils fünf Mann - mehr kann sich das Ministerium nicht leisten, denn das sind schon ca. 2/3 der Auroren von England - aber eigentlich bräuchte man mindestens die doppelte Anzahl pro Schicht..."

Harry unterbrach den Auror: "Hören sie schon auf damit, Mister Wright! Sonst verraten sie mir noch jedes Geheimnis über den Schutz von Askaban", der Auror sah ihn bestürzt an, während die anderen über ihn lachten und ihn mit Namen wie 'Plappermaul' oder 'Tratschtante' betitelten, "außerdem zeig' ich ihnen, aber nur ihnen", dabei sah er die anderen mit einem Blick an, der ihnen zeigen sollte, dass er nicht viel von ihrer Lästerei über ihren Kollegen hielt, "wie der Zauber geht. Aber üben müssen sie ihn schon selber. Die Frage ist nur, wo können wir dies ungestört tun." Begeistert zeigte der Auror auf eine Tür auf der linken Seite des Raumes. Diese führte, wie er Harry sagte, zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum und zu den Schlafräumen der hier stationierten Wachmannschaft. Dort schlief die andere Schicht, wie der Auror erzählte. Ehe Harry diese Räumlichkeiten mit dem Auror betrat, schickte dieser einen der anderen Auroren, die nicht gerade begeistert waren, dass nur Mr. Wright den Zauber gezeigt bekam, in das 'Vorzimmer', um dort den Eingang und den einzigen Bereich der Portalanlage zu bewachen, in dem man apperieren.

In dem Schlafraum von Mr. Wright erklärte Harry dem Auror etwa eine halbe Stunde seinen Patronus-Zauber. Natürlich bekam dieser nur leichtes Schimmern hin, welches von einem kurzen warmen Gefühl begleitet wurde. Doch bei Harry war dieses warme Gefühl auch jetzt noch, mehr als eine halbe Stunde nach Anwendung des Zaubers, vorhanden. Dies zeigte an, ob der Zauber noch wirkte oder nicht. Schließlich verabschiedete er sich von dem Auror und beruhigte ihn, dass er den rest auch allein hinbekommen würde. Er müsse einfach mehr auf das Timing zwischen den Silben des Wortes 'Patronus' und dem Auftippen auf seine Brust achten. Außerdem müsse der Stab immer die gleiche Stelle über dem Herzen treffen, meinte Harry abschließend.

Danach gingen die beiden zurück in den Hauptraum, wo nun nur noch drei Wächter waren. Diese hatten sich wieder gesetzt. Mr. Wright zeigte Harry einen Schließfachraum, wo er dann seinen Zauberstab und seinen verkleinerten Koffer einschloß. Schließlich wollte Harry nicht zweimal durch diesen Magieerkenner durchlaufen, nur weil er diesen vergessen hatte und der Magieerkenner auf diesen anschlug, denn um Einen war der Koffer magisch verkleinert beziehungsweise im Inneren magisch vergrößert und zum Anderen befanden sich in diesem Koffer ja immer noch drei von Voldemorts Horkruxen. Also lief Harry durch das Magiespürgerät ohne, dass dieses sich meldete. Daraufhin steckte auch der letzte Auror seinen Zauberstab weg. Harry war schon gespannt, was ihn alles in Askaban erwarten würde.


	26. Chapter 26

hohoho, fröhliche Weihnachten an alle Leser. Danke Silver für dein Review, ich hoffe, ich krieg dieses Mal mehr Reviews;)

26. In Askaban

Harry war durch den Magieerkenner gegangen, ohne dass dieser einen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, und befand sich jetzt hinter der Absperrung. Auror Wright war ihm mit seinem Zauberstab durch den Magieerkenner gefolgt und dieser hatte ein lautes Pfeifgeräusch, durch das sich Harry erschrocken umdrehte, von sich gegeben, welches einer der anderen Auroren nun mit einem lautlosen Zauber abschaltete. Daraufhin meinte Mr. Wright zu Harry: "Haben sie gesehen, was passiert, wenn jemand mit einem Zauberstab durch den Magieerkenner geht, eure Lordschaft?" Harry, der sich bei dem lauten Ton reflexartig die Ohren zugehalten hatte, nickte nun, während er seine Hände wieder senkte.

Nun wurde Harry von Mr. Wright erklärt, wie das Portal funktionierte. Man musste einfach eine Hand, am besten die Zauberstabhand, auf die Mitte des Portals legen und wurde dann wie durch einen Portschlüssel an seinen Bestimmungsort, nämlich nach Askaban, gebracht. Während er dies erklärt bekam, machte Harry eine für die anwesenden Auroren willkürlich wirkende Geste mit seiner rechten Hand. Kurz schloss er dabei seine Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, und hatte kurze Zeit später seinen Phönix-Basilisken-Stab, oder besser gesagt den Holster, in dem der Stab steckte und den niemand außer Harry sehen konnte, in seiner Hand.

Der Accio-Zauber war einer der wenigen Zauber, die Harry auch ohne Stab ausführen konnte. Natürlich hätte er damit keine Chance, wenn ein anderer Zauberer mit Zauberstab auch einen Accio-Zauber auf den selben Gegenstand sprach, doch wenn er der einzige war, klappte der Zauber ganz gut. Schließlich hatte er ihn damals in seiner alten Zeitlinie, nachdem Hogwarts gefallen war, geübt, bis er immer geklappt hatte, denn er hatte einfach eine zu große Gefahr darin gesehen, entwaffnet zu werden und dann seinem Gegner schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein. Also hatte er diesen Zauber ohne Stab trainiert und hatte es schließlich nach einigen Mühen geschafft, dass er diesen Zauber auch ohne Stab schnell und leicht hinbekam. Doch wo kam der Zauberstab her?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage war ganz einfach: Bevor Harry seinen Patronus-Zauber ausgeführt hatte, hatte er durch einen ebenfalls selbstentwickelten Zauber dafür gesorgt, dass sein Zauberstab samt Holster über die Absperrung geflogen und auf der anderen Seite gelandet war, als er die Auroren mit dem 'Patronus' ablenkte. So hatte sie den Aufprall nicht gehört oder sonst wie gemerkt. Dieser Zauber funktionierte zwar ähnlich wie der normale Verscheuchungszauber, doch dessen Bewegungen hätten die Auroren möglicherweise erkannt und wären mißtrauisch geworden. Daher hatte Harry diesen den Auroren unbekannten Zauber benutzt.

Harry legte nun seine Hand mit dem Holster an seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Dort war der Zauber, durch dem der Holster sonst immer gehalten wurde, immer noch aktiv und daher blieb der Holster samt Zauberstab dort, als Harry sein Hand von dort wieder entfernte. Harry verabschiedete sich von den Wachen des Portals und schritt auf eben dieses zu. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die Mitte des Portals, wie es Mr. Wright erklärt hatte, und spürte sofort das für Portschlüssel übliche Ziehen am Bauchnabel. Wild drehte sich ein Chaos von Farben um Harry und wenige Augenblicke später hörte das Ziehen auf. Er spürte sofort eine gewisse Kälte, die auf die Anwesenheit von Dementoren hindeutete. Doch die anderen Effekte der Dementoren spürte er nicht. Also wirkte sein Zauber.

Lange konnte Harry sich aber darüber nicht freuen, denn nur wenige Sekunden nach seiner Ankunft hörte er eine Stimme etwas rufen und gleich darauf wurden ihm seine Hände durch magische Fesseln auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden. Einer der hier stationierten Auroren, ein verwegen ausehender Mann, dessen schwarze Bart- und Kopfhaare wild wucherten und ihm so das Aussehen eines Mannes gaben, der wenig Sinn für Humor hatte, hatte ihn mit einem Fesselfluch belegt und schritt nun in Begleitung einer Aurorin auf ihn zu. Beide hatten trotz Harrys Fesselung ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Daher wusste Harry, dass hier ein ganz anderer Wind wehte, als bei den Auroren am Portal.

"Wer sind sie und was wollen sie hier? - Nun red schon!" Wurde Harry von dem Auror angeschnautzt. Harry überlegte, ob die schlechte Laune der hier stationierten Auroren wohl von der Anwesenheit der Dementoren kommen würde. Er hatte nämlich, während er sich umgesehen hatte, zwar einen Patronus gesehen, der um die Auroren patrollierte, doch diese kosteten viel Energie und so waren die Wachen gezwungen zusammen zu bleiben, damit sie sich gegenseitig unterstützen und beim Patronus-Heraufbeschwören abwechseln konnten. Sein körpergebundener Patronus brauchte hingegen nicht viel Ernergie, nachdem er einmal heraufbeschworen war, da die Magie den Körper nicht wirklich verließ und daher ein Kreislauf der Ernergie innerhalb der verzauberten Person entstand.

Doch weiter kam Harry mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn er blickte in den Zauberstab des Aurors, der schon ungeduldig auf die Beantwortung seiner Frage wartete. Also meinte Harry zu ihm: "Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Ich bin einer der sieben Lords, wie sie an dem Ring an meiner linken Hand sehen können, und möchte die Lestranges besuchen. Ich hab eine Besuchserlaubnis dafür. Sie ist in meiner linken Hosentasche." "Soso, ein Lord? Was für eine Ehre! Und sie wollen die Lestranges besuchen? Was wollen sie denn von diesem Todesserpack, eure Lordschaft?" Meinte der Auror, während er auf Harrys linke Hand schaute, wo er den Lord-Ring entdeckte.

Danach murmelte er leise vor sich hin und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab vor herum. Harry glaubte auf Grund der Stabbewegungen, dass es sich um Zauber handeln musste, mit denen man überprüfen konnte, ob auf dem untersuchten Gegenstand oder Person ein Zauber lag. Nur der Imperius-Zauber war davon ausgeschlossen, genauso wie der Vielsaft-Trank. Dann meinte der Auror zu Harry: "Eure Lordschaft, kann es sein, dass sie ihr Äußeres mit Zaubern verändert haben?" Harry nickte und der andere äußerte daraufhin: "Ihnen ist schon klar, dass ich eigentlich niemanden, dessen Identität nicht feststeht, zu einem der Gefangenen lassen kann. Sie müssen also entweder wieder umkehren oder uns ihr wahres Aussehen zeigen, eure Lordschaft!"

"Das stimmt nicht ganz. Da ich ein Lord bin, genügt der Ring als Identitätsprüfung. Dieser ist nämlich fälschungssicher, zumindest geht das Ministerium davon aus. Außerdem, wie haben sie sich das vorgestellt? Wie soll ich mein Aussehen verändern? Ich hab doch keinen Zauberstab bei mir. Ich musste doch durch den Magieerkenner beim Portal." Entgegnete Harry ruhig, aber ernst, denn er wusste, dass er im Recht war. Nun lächelte der Auror das erste Mal seit Harrys Ankunft und meinte zu seiner Kollegin, die nun auch lächelte: "Aurorin Wright, lösen sie die Fesseln von dem Lord! Er hat den Test bestanden. Und natürlich haben sie Recht mit dem Lord-Ring, eure Lordschaft. Das war nur ein Test. Hätten sie gesagt, dass sie bereit wären, die Zauber zu entfernen, hätten wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass sie verbotenerweise einen Zauberstab bei sich haben. Natürlich hätten wir dann überprüfen müssen, ob sie die Wachen am Portal überwältig haben. Und nun zeigen sie mir bitte ihren Besucherschein, eure Lordschaft!" Er hatte sich am Ende an den nun wieder freien Harry gewendet, der diese Freiheit sofort nutzte, indem er seine vorher gefesselten Hände massierte.

"Wright? Der Name sagt mir was. Sind sie mit John Wright verwandt, Mrs. Wright?" Fragte Harry die Aurorin, die ein paar Ähnlichkeiten zu dem Auror Wright aufwies, den Harry vor kurzem am Portal getroffen hatte. Währenddessen holte er den Besucherschein aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihn an den anderen Auror, der ihn daraufhin auf seine Echtheit überprüfte. Die Aurorin Wright rollte mit ihren Augen und antwortete dann in einem gestressten Tonfall: "Allerdings. Ich hab das Pech, John meinen Bruder nennen zu müssen. Woher kennen sie John, eure Lordschaft? Ach übrigens, ich bin nicht verheiratet, also heißt es nicht Mrs, sondern Ms. Wright."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Harry sich die Aurorin genauer. Die Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Auror John Wright waren nicht zu leugnen, auch wenn sie viel jünger war als dieser. Genau wie ihr Bruder hatte sie dunkle Haare und braune Augen, die jetzt leicht matt wirkten, da sie sich unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren befand. Nur waren ihre Haare pechschwarz, während seine dunkelbraun waren. Auch einige Gesichtszüge sprachen für die Verwandtschaft der beiden. Jedoch waren ihre Gesichtzüge weicher und damit weiblicher. Auch hatte sie ein süßes Stupsnäschen, wohingegen John einen riesigen Zinken hatte. Beide hatten eine gesunde Bräune, die für Engländer eher ungewöhnlich war. Doch der größte Unterschied zwischen den beiden Geschwistern war wohl ihre Körpergröße. Während John mit seinen geschätzten 1,80 Metern nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als Harry in seiner jetzigen Gestalt war, war Ms. Wright mit höchstens 1,60 Metern über einen Kopf kleiner als ihr Bruder.

'Die könnte was für Regulus sein, wenn ich den Beschreibungen der anderen von seinen bisherigen Frauenbekanntschaften glauben kann!' Dachte sich Harry. Laut meinte er zu dieser: "Aber, Ms. Wright, so schlimm ist ihr Bruder auch wieder nicht! Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass er sehr gerne zu reden scheint." Ms. Wright wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, denn ihr Kollege gab Harry den Besucherschein zurück und meinte: "Nun, eure Lordschaft, damit scheint allles in Ordnung zu sein. Ihr Besuchserlaubnis ist echt. Auroren Wright wird sie zum Besucherzimmer bringen, während ihr drei", damit wandte er sich an übrigen Auroren, " bringt die Lestranges dorthin. Wie es mir scheint, haben sie noch etwas zu bereden." Damit grinste der Auror dreckig, während die drei anderen schon begleitet von dem Patronus zum eigentlichen Gefängnis liefen, und Ms. Wright lief rot an, während Harry die letzte Aussage und das Grinsen des Aurors einfach ignorierte.

"Wenn sie mir dann folgen würden, eure Lordschaft!" Meinte Ms. Wright und führte Harry in Richtung eines düster wirkenden Gebäudes, was damit noch den furchteinflösenden Eindruck der ganzen Insel verstärkte. Harry blickte sich um, während er der Aurorin folgte. Die Insel hatte eine stark ausgeprägte ellipsische Form, die für Inseln eines Meeres eigentlich ungewöhnlich war. Während die Breite der Insel, nach Harrys Schätzung höchstens 200 Meter betrug, maß die Länge mindestens einen Kilometer. Das Gebäude, auf welches die beiden nun zugingen, waren die Behausungen der Gefangenen und hatte drei Stockwerke, die nach oben hin immer kleiner wurden und somit an die Pueblos der Indianer erinnerten.

Außer dem Gebäude für die Gefangenen, wo sich auch die Dementoren befanden, gab es noch zwei kleine Wachstuben an den Spitzen der Insel. Diese waren jeweils für eine Gruppe von sechs Wachen ausgelegt, doch da er von John Wright wusste, dass hier nur die fünf Auroren stationiert waren, die ihn am Endpunkt des Portals empfangen hatten, wusste Harry, dass die Wachstube auf der anderen Seite nicht besetzt und nur ab und zu durch eine Patroullie überprüft wurde. Harry war mit seinen Beobachtungen gerade fertig geworden, als er von der Aurorin Wright angesprochen wurde: "Eure Lordschaft, ich hätte da eine Frage. Eigentlich mehrere!" Harry blickte ihr in die Augen und sah, dass sie noch mehr unter den Auroren litt als vorher.

'Kann sie keinen Patronus oder will sie nur die harte Aurorin spielen, die wartet bis ich sie dazu auffordere, doch bitte etwas gegen die Dementoren zu machen?' Fragte sich Harry in Gedanken und musste innerlich Grinsen, während er ihr mit einem Nicken signalisierte, dass sie ihre Frage stellen sollte. "Eure Lordschaft, mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie kaum eine Reaktion auf die Dementoren zeigen. Woran liegt das, oder versuchen sie mir nur zu imponieren?" Fragte die Aurorin, woraufhin Harry nun diese charmant anlächelte und antwortete: "Nun, die Dementoren haben wirklich im Moment keinen Einfluss auf mich, da ich, bevor ich hierher kam, einen Zauber ausgeführt hab, der den Effekt der Dementoren neutralisiert..."

"Aber, Sir, ich kenne nur den Patronus-Zauber, der diesen Effekt hat, und dafür braucht man einen Zauberstab. Außerdem seh ich nirgendwo etwas, was nach einem Patronus aussieht. Was ist das also für ein Zauber? Oder haben sie etwa doch einen Zauberstab dabei?" Unterbrach Ms. Wright Harrys Erklärungen und zog währenddessen ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. "Nein, nein, Ms. Wright, ich hab keinen Zauberstab", log Harry und fuhr dann in seinen Erklärungen fort, "ich hab einen Zauber erfunden, ich nenn ihn den körpergebundenen Patronus. Dieser hat den selben Effekt wie der übliche Patronus, aber der Körper selbst wird zum Patronus. Dadurch braucht man keinen Zauberstab, um den Patronus am Leben zu halten. Dies hält für etwa drei Stunden, danach muss er erneuert werden..."

"Was, sie haben einen körpergebundenen Patronus entwickelt. Wie haben sie das denn geschafft? Den müssen sie mir unbedingt beibri...!" Meinte sie begeistert und ein leichtes Leuchten kehrte in ihre Augen zurück, doch Harry unterbrach sie: "Soso, ich muss ihnen also den Zauber beibringen...?" "Oh, entschuldigen sie, eure Lordschaft, aber ich war so begeistert und neugierig, ich wollte sie natürlich nicht belästigen." Unterbrach sie ihn erschrocken über dreiste und unüberlegte Reaktion. Dabei hörte auch das Leuchten in ihren Augen auf. "Aber nein, Ms. Wright, sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Neugier liegt in der Natur des Menschen. Ich werd's mir überlegen, doch sie wollten wissen, warum und wie ich den Zauber entwickelt hab. Aber vielleicht sollten sie zuvor einen Patronus ausführen, Ms. Wright!" Ewiderte Harry ihr. Sofort kehrte das Leuchten in ihre Augen zurück.

Sie folgte Harrys Blick, der sich vor seinem letzten Satz nach vorne gerichtet hatte. Dort sah sie etwa fünf Dementoren, die auf sie zukamen. Wahrscheinlich angelockt durch ihre Begeisterung für diesen neuen Zauber. Wieso hatte sie davon nicht mitbekommen, jedoch der Lord an ihrer Seite, obwohl dieser doch anscheinen durch seinen Zauber geschützt war? Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass der körpergebundene Patronus den Effekt der Dementoren niemals ganz neutralisierte, sondern nur auf ein erträgliches Maß abschwächte und Harry somit durch kleine Unterschiede seiner Gefühlslage erkennen konnte, ob und wieviel Dementoren sich näherten. Doch lange hielt sie sich nicht mit dieser Frage auf, sondern rief ihren Patronus, einen kleinen Adler, herbei und sofort schwebten die Dementoren wieder davon.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Gebäude und Ms. Wright führte Harry zu dem Besucherraum, in den die drei anderen Auroren schon die Lestranges gebracht und auf Stühlen magisch gefesselt hatten. Danach hatten sich diese zurückgezogen, um bei dieser Gelegenheit der anderen Wachstube mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Vor Besucherraum schwebten zwei Dementoren, die die drei Gefangenen bewachen sollten und die daher nur leicht vor dem Patronus zurückwichen. Auf dem Weg durch das Gebäude hatte Harry die Dementoren nur immer von Weitem gesehen, da diese immer geflohen waren, als sie den Patronus der kleinen, schwarz-haarigen Aurorin gesehen hatten. Ms. Wright hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über ihr nervigen großen Bruder und seine schlechten Charaktereigenschaften erzählt, aber Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn gerade deshalb mochte, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde.

Eigentlich wollte Harry die drei mit Legilimentik testen, doch dafür würde er seinen Zauberstab verwenden müssen, denn er wusste, dass zumindest Bellatrix gut in Okklumentik war. Dafür müsste er mit den Lestranges alleine in dem Raum sein und außerdem dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, dass er illegalerweise einen Zauberstab dabei hatte, also wandte er sich an Ms. Wright und meinte zu ihr: "Ms. Wright, ich habe nachgedacht und möchte ihnen ein Angebot machen..." "Worum geht es, eure Lodschaft?" Unterbrach sie ihn neugierig. "Nun, Ms. Wright, ich würde gern allein mit den dreien reden und ich weiß, dass das gegen die Vorschriften ist, und daher bin ich bereit, ihnen im Gegenzug den körpergebundenen Patronus beizubringen." Erklärte Harry ihr. Diese war davon zunächst nicht sehr begeistert, auch wenn sie Harrys Zauber sehr interessant und nützlich fand. Doch schließlich schaffte er es doch, sie davon zu überzeugen und sie handelten die Details ihrer Vereinbarung aus.

Danach betrat Harry kurz nach Ms. Wright den Besucherraum. An der Tür blieb er stehen. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und nicht die Lestranges, vorallem Bellatrix, zu verfluchen. Schließlich hatte diese Person in seiner alten Zeitlinie seinen Paten auf dem Gewissen gehabt und auch die anderen beiden waren für ihn fast wie ein rotes Tuch für einen Stier, denn Neville war in der anderen Zeitlinie einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen und sollte es in dieser auch wieder werden, wenn es nach Harry ginge. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, die Schuldigkeit der drei selber zu überprüfen, doch jetzt vor ihnen zu stehen, war nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte.

Während Harry versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, hatte die kleine, dunkel-haarige Aurorin den Lestranges mit herbeigezauberten Tüchern die Augen verbunden, denn das war eins der Details, die Harry mit ihr ausgehandelt hatte. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass diese bemerkten, dass er illergalerweise einen Zauberstab dabei hatte. Natürlich hatte er der Aurorin einen anderen Grund dafür genannt. Er hatte nämlich behauptet, dass die drei nichts von der Abwesenheit der Aurorin mitbekommen sollten. Die Lestranges hatten davon nichts mitbekommen, jedenfalls sagten sie nichts zu dieser Behandlung. Sie litten noch zu sehr unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren.

Nachdem Ms. Wright damit fertig war, verließ sie den Raum, doch, während sie an Harry vorbeiging, raunte sie ihm leise zu: "Also, wie abgemacht: nur fünf Minuten!" Nach Harrys Nicken, schloss sie leise die Tür hinter sich. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster und errichtete seine Zeitzelle, so dass er jetzt statt nur fünf Minuten eher zwei Stunde Zeit hatte, doch dieses Mal ohne die Markiersteine, denn dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Das hatter er damals nur gemacht, weil er den Zauber lange Zeit nicht mehr angewandt hatte und ein Bißchen Angst hatte, einen Fehler zu machen, indem er zum Beispiel eine Lücke zwischen dem Endpunkt der einen Zauberlinie und dem Anfangspunkt der nächsten ließ. Doch das Problem hatte er nicht mehr, denn er hatte gemerkt, dass er auch in seiner menschlichen Form Magiespuren sehen konnte, wenn er sich darauf konzentriete.

Nachdem Harry das erledigt hatte, schickte er auf alle drei Lestranges einen Fluch, der ihnen das Augenlicht nahm. Dieser Fluch war schwarze Magie und stand auf der Liste der verbotenen Flüche, denn er war früher oftmals in Schlachten zwischen Zauberern angewendet wurden, um den Gegner kampfunfähig zu machen. Doch das war Harry egal, denn er war hier, um zu überprüfen, ob die Lestranges mögliche Gegner oder mögliche Verbündete waren. Außerdem kannte Harry den Gegenfluch und so würde bei den Lestranges kein bleibender Schaden entstehen, daher war er der Meinung, dass die Anwendung dieses Fluches nicht ganz so schlimm war, auch wenn es nicht ganz richtig war. Danach belegte er zunächst Bellatrix mit einem Verwirrungszauber, der verhindern sollte, dass sie bemerkte, dass Harry die Augenbinde abnahm. Schließlich klappte Legilimentik nur mit Augenkontakt!

Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Bellatrix und dachte: 'Legimens.' Wie erwartet stieß er auf ein starkes Okklumentik-Schild und er war sich sicher, dass er keine Chance gehabt hätte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, wenn sie nicht jahrelang unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren und im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten gewesen wäre. Doch schaffte er es den Widerstand zu brechen und sah so die ersten Bilder aus Bellatrix Gedächtnis. Er sah Bellatrix bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Rodolphus Lestrange. 'Komisch', dachte er, 'wieso ihre Hochzeit? Ich dachte, dass ich wegen der Dementoren zuerst eine schlechten Erinnerung sehe und somit erst so etwas wie ihre Ankunft in Askaban oder den Tod ihrer Eltern sehe, der kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit gewesen ist. Aber was war so schlimm an ihrer Hochzeit?'

Doch dann konzentrierte sich Harry wieder auf die Legilimentik und sah, wie Rabastan Lestrange seinen Zauberstab auf Hände von Bellatrix und seinem Bruder richtete, als der Ministeriumsbeamte ihr das Eheversprechen abnahm. Aus seinem Stab kam ein roter Magiefaden, der sich um die Hände der beiden Eheleute legte. 'Ah, sie hat also einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt und sich so mit ihrem Leben an ihren Ehegatten gebunden. Vielleicht hat sie ja doch die ganzen Verbrechen, die man ihr vorwirft, nicht ganz freiwillig gemacht. Ich muss noch tiefer eindringen.' Dachte Harry daraufhin und tat dies auch sofort. Es kamen von ihr und ihrem Mann und von ihr mit Rabastan und auch anderen Todessern, an die ihr Mann sie ausgeliehen hatte.

Dann kam die Sache mit den Longbottoms und Harry sah, wie die beiden Lestrange-Brüder Bellatrix immer wieder anfeuerten und wie sie diesen Befehlen zögernd und nur sehr widerwillig nachkam. Danach kam noch Bilder von Dumbledore, der sie in Askaban besuchte und genau wie Harry mit Legilimentik ihren Geist angriff. 'Also weiß der Alte, dass sie die Sachen nicht ganz freiwillig gemacht hat. Aber warum hat er nichts gemacht?' Dachte Harry. Danach suchte er nach schönen Erinnerungen und sah sie mit Snape zusammen in einem Schlafzimmer. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Todessern redete er die ersten paar Mal nur mit, während er danach immer mit einem breiten Grinsen und erhobenem Daumen aus dem Zimmer in den Raum trat, in dem die Lestranges saßen, um zu warten, bis er fertig war. Erst später wurden die Bilder nicht mehr jungendfrei.

Harry beendete daraufhin die Legilimentik bei Bellatrix, verband ihr wieder die Augen mit dem Tuch, nahm den Verwirrungszauber von ihr und sprach den Gegenfluch, damit sie wieder sehen konnte, wenn man ihr das Tuch abnahm. Dann verfuhr er mit den Lestrange-Brüdern genauso wie zuvor bei Bellatrix. Dort traf er auf weniger Widerstand als bei dieser. Also waren die beiden entweder nicht so gut in Okklumentik oder der Effekt der Dementoren auf sie war größer als bei Bellatrix gewesen. Hier fand er keine neuen Erkenntnisse außer dem genauen Wortlaut des Eheversprechens, denn dieser war auf einem Zettel, den sie dem Ministeriumsbeamten übergeben hatte. Auch erfuhr Harry, dass sie diesem das Gedächtnis modifiziert hatten. Auf dem Zettel stand:

_Schwörst du, Bellatrix Black, deinen Ehemann Rodolphus Lestrange zu lieben und zu ehren, ihm treu zu dienen und all seine Wünsche zu erfüllen? Dann sag: Ich schwöre._

'Also muss ich nur Rodolphus töten, um Bellatrix zu befreien. Ich hab schon befürchtet, ich müsste dafür beide töten. Leider kann ich auch nichts für Bella tun. Ich muss warten, bis Voldemort wieder seinen Körper hat und dann lohnt es sich auch nicht, etwas zu tun, denn Voldemort befreit sie ja eh kurze Zeit später. Außerdem könnte sie so vielleicht ja als Spion arbeiten wie Sev und zwei Spione sind besser als einer. Und das Beste: Dumbledore würde davon nichts wissen!' Dachte Harry über seine Erkenntnis nach.

Danach löschte er die Erinnerungen der beiden Brüder an seinen bisherigen Besuch. Nur bei Bellatrix baute er eine Blockade ein, die verhinderte, dass jemand von ihr etwas über diese Ereignisse erfahren könnte. Dann redete er noch etwa fünf Minuten mit den drei Lestranges und machte ihnen dabei schwere Vorwürfe über die Grausamkeit ihrer Verbrechen, inbesondere dem an den Longbottoms. Schließlich beendete er seinen Zeitzauber und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und Ms. Wright kam herein. Zusammen gingen sie zu der Wachstube zurück, bei der auch das Portal war. Kurz bevor sie dort ankamen, erinnerte sie ihn an sein Versprechen. Sie würden sich kurz nach Mitternacht in Hogsmead treffen, denn dann war ihre Schicht zu Ende. Harry bestätigte noch einmal sein Versprechen und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr und später dann auf der anderen Seite des Portals auch von John Wright, ihrem Bruder. Harry kehrte daraufhin zu seinem Haus in London zurück und fragte sich, ob er den anderen drei über Bellatrix reden sollte. Und wenn ja, wie würden sie darauf reagieren?


	27. Chapter 27

Danke für die beiden Reviews, ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel

27. Ein zweiter Streich

Harry war in seiner Wohnung in London im oberen, magischen Bereich. Er machte sich immer noch Gedanken, ob er Remus, Regulus und Sirius über alle seine Erkenntnisse seines Besuches in Askaban aufklären sollte. Schließlich durfte er oder auch die anderen drei in dieser Sache nichts unternehmen, ehe Voldemort seinen Körper wieder hatte, und er wusste, dass Sirius manchmal doch sehr übereilt handelte. Nach längerem Überlegen kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass er zunächst nur Remus über Bellas Unschuld berichten würde und er sich dann mit diesem darüber beraten würde, ob sie es den anderen beiden, aber vorallem Sirius, auch sagen sollten.

Bei seiner Ankunft hatte er den Auror Wright zu sich gerufen, der extra auf ihn gewartet hatte, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, und war mit ihm zusammen durch den Magieerkenner gegangen. So war auch nicht herausgekommen, dass er einen Zauberstab bei sich gehabt hatte. Dabei hatte er John von seinem Treffen mit dessen Schwester erzählt. Einer der anderen Auroren hatte die beiden Male, die der Auror durch den Magieerkenner gelaufen war, den Alarm durch einen Harry unbekannten Zauber wieder ausgestellt. Danach hatte Harry sich seinen anderen Zauberstab und seinen verkleinerten Koffer aus dem Schließfach geholt und hatte sich schließlich von John verabschiedet und mit ihm ausgemacht, dass er ihm demnächst eulen würde, um ihn zu einem Treffen mit seiner Frau und möglicherweise auch seiner Schwester einzuladen.

Nachdem Harry zu dem Entschluss, es erst Remus zu sagen, gekommen war, machte er sich um etwas andres Gedanken. Er hatte Mrs. Bones gesagt, dass er überprüfen wollte, ob die Lestranges wirklich schuldig waren oder nicht. Er hatte nun das Problem, dass sie sofort ein Wiederaufnahmeverfahren einleiten würde, falls er ihr über Bellatrix's Unschuld berichten würde. Dies durfte aber noch nicht geschehen, also musste er in dieser Angelegenheit vorsichtig handeln. Also verfasste er einen Brief, in dem er sich für ihr schnelles Handeln bedankte und in dem er erklärte, dass die Lestranges die Taten, für die man sie verurteilt hatte, wirklich begangen hätten, und dies war noch nicht einmal gelogen, denn sie hatten das alles wirklich gemacht, auch wenn Bellatrix in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen war, wie wenn sie unter dem Imperius gestanden hätte. Doch dies sollte das Ministerium und die Öffentlichkeit der Zaubererwelt, nach Harrys Meinung, erst nach Voldemorts entgültigem Tod erfahren, denn erst dann wäre Bellatrix vor dessen Verfolgung sicher.

Natürlich machte Harry sich auch Gedanken über Askaban an sich. Er hatte sich doch etwas über ihre längliche Form gewundert. Die einzige Erklärung, die es seiner Meinung nach für diese Form gab, bestand darin, dass die Insel in einer starken Strömung liegen müsste, und Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass es sich bei dieser Strömung vielleicht um den Golfstrom handeln könnte. Auch hatte er, als er mit Ms. Wright zu dem Gebäude, welches den Kern des Gefängnisses Askaban darstellte, gegangen war, nur auf der rechten Seite Möwen gesehen, was darauf hindeutete, dass auf dieser Seite die Küste von einer der Britischen Inseln sein musste. Diese Erkenntnisse grenzten die Gebiete ein, in denen Askaban liegen könnte.

Während Harry so seinen Gedanken machte, hörte er von unten ein Geräusch, was sich sehr nach dem Lachen einer weiblichen Person anhörte. 'Das muss diese Lisa von Sirius sein!' Dachte er sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. 'Mal sehen, ob ich Sirius einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung geben kann.' Dachte er dabei, während er wieder sein normales Erscheinungsbild annahm, jedoch das Make-up, welches seine blitzförmige Narbe verdeckte, nicht abwischte. Seine Kleidung passte er dieses Mal einfach an seine neue Größe an. Das Lachen wurde immer lauter und Harry konnte auch ab und zu Sirius tiefe Stimme hören, woraufhin sich dann das Lachen verstärkte.

Als Harry kurz darauf das Wohnzimmer im Muggel-Bereich seiner Londoner Wohnung betrat, sah er über der Sofalehne vor dem Fernseher eine schwarze und eine blonde Haarpracht hervorblitzen. Ab und zu hörte Harry wieder das weibliche Lachen, nachdem Sirius der Urheberin dieses Lachens mit seiner tiefen Stimme etwas zugeflüstert hatte. Danach war ein schmatzendes Geräusch von den Beiden zu hören und Harry war klar, dass sich die beiden gerade küssten. "Hallo zusammen. Na, schmeckt's?" Machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam. Ruckartig fuhren die beiden Haarprachten auseinander und drehten sich nun so, dass Harry nun in die Gesichter seines Patens und dessen weiblicher Begleitung, Lisa Hiller, sehen konnte. Diese hatten beide einen deutliche röteren Farbton als gewöhnlich angenommen.

"Ehm, Hallo, Harry. Du bist wieder da? Ich dachte, es würde länger dauern und du würdest danach in das andere Haus gehen..." Ratterte Sirius hinunter, nachdem er sich wenigstens halbwegs gefangen hatte, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen: "Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell geht, aber die Überprüfungen waren doch nicht so zeitaufwendig, wie ich gedacht habe. Du kannst dir garnicht vorstellen, wie lasch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind! Also bin ich früher zurück. Und ich bin hier, weil ich doch etwas neugierig war, wie die Frau so ist, an die du immer denken musst." "Aber Harry, wie kannst du nur so etwas behau..." Versuchte sich Sirius herauszureden, denn Lisa hatte ihn schon interessiert von der Seite angeschaut.

Doch Harry unterbrach ihn: "Leugne es nicht, Sirius! Du weißt, dass ich recht hab! Stell mich lieber deiner Freundin vor!" "Harry, das ist Lisa Hiller und sie ist nicht meine Freundin, noch nicht zumindest. Lisa, darf ich dir mein Patenkind Harry Potter vorstellen." Erwiderte dieser nach kurzer Paues, die durch seine Verlegenheit entstanden war. Dabei hatte die Worte 'noch nicht zumindest' nur geflüstert, so dass die beiden anderen ihn kaum verstanden hatten. Lisa hatte erst ziemlich enttäuscht geguckt, was Harry im Gegensatz zu Sirius auch nicht entgangen war. Doch nach dem geflüsterten Teil hatte sie Sirius kurz angestrahlt. Lisa und Harry gaben sich daraufhin die Hände und begrüssten sich mit einem schwachen 'Hallo'.

Nachdem Lisa Harry eine Weile interessiert betrachtet hatte, fragte sie ihn, ob er bei seinem Paten zu Besuch wäre, und Harry antwortete ihr: "Ja, so könnte man es nennen, aber eigentlich bin ich den ganze Sommer über bei Sirius." "Aber, was sagen deine Eltern dazu? Vermissen sie dich garnicht?" Fragte Lisa ihn weiter. Mit einem traurigen Gesicht antwortete er: "Meine Eltern sind beide tot. Sie wollten, dass Sirius auf mich aufpasst, falls ihnen was passieren sollte." "Das tut mir wirklich leid, Harry. Aber Gott sei dank, hast du ja Sirius, der nun für dich sorgt", meinte sie nun, Anteil an Harrys verlust nehmend, doch dann fiel ihr etwas auf: "Moment mal! Du hast gesagt, dass du den ganzen Sommer bei Sirius bist, aber über die restlich Zeit hast du nichts gesagt. Warum? Bist du dann nicht auch bei Sirius?"

"Nein, allerdings nicht. Ich bin das Jahr über in einem Internat, welches sich auf Leute mit meinen Fähigkeiten spezialisiert hat. Leider seh ich dadurch meinen Paten dadurch kaum, aber dafür haben wir ja den ganzen Sommer, wenn ich meine Tante, bei der ich wohne, los werden kann." Beantwortete Harry ohre Frage und machte damit gleich klar, dass Sirius ihn nicht auf ein Internat abgeschoben hatte, um ihn los zu sein und so seinen Hobbys besser nachgehen zu könnnen. "Außerdem ist eher Sirius zu Besuch bei mir, denn mir gehört die Wohnung hier und Sirius verwaltet sie nur." Meinte Harry dann noch mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht, woraufhin Sirius laut aufstöhnte und Lisa Harry überrascht anschaute.

Danach gab es für Sirius erstmal einen kräftigen Anschiß, weil er vor Lisa doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besessen hatte, zu beaupten, das wäre sein Haus. Doch Harry konnte sie beruhigen, nachdem er seinen Lachanfall über Sirius Gesicht überwunden hatte. Er erwähnte einfach, dass Sirius eine eigene Wohnung besitzen würde, und nur hier in Harrys Wohnung leben würde, damit dieser ihn während des Sommers immer besuchen könnte. Die drei unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und nahmen auch das Abendbrot gemeinsam ein. Harry ließ immer wieder zweideutige Sätze fallen, die Sirius immer wieder zum Schwitzen brachten, was Lisa immer wieder wunderte, da sie nicht dahinter kam, was daran so schlimm war, wenn Harry Sirius als 'zauberhaften Mann' bezeichnete oder sie fragte, ob sie eine Hexe wäre. die seinen Paten verzaubert hatte.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedet sich Harry mit dem Bewustsein, dass die beiden Zurückgebliebenen einige Dinge hatten, worüber sie sprechen würden. Harry hatte Sirius nämlich in einem Moment, in dem sie alleine gewesen waren, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er sie, sollte das mit ihr etwas Ernstes sein, was dieser vehement bestritten hatte, über die Zauberwelt aufklären sollte, bevor er mit ihr ins Bett steigen würde. Zur Not könnte er sie ja mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen. Harry wollte nämlich noch den Ring-Horkrux holen, da Dumbledore nun bald etwas darüber ahnen würde oder schon ahnte. Sobald er das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, disapperierte er. Den Laut, den er dabei machen würde, würde Sirius mit dem Zuschlagen der Wohnungstür begründen.

Harry erschien in der Hütte der Gauts. Der Boden war mit einer dicken Staubschicht überdeckt. Schließlich war schon lange keiner mehr hier gewesen, denn Voldemort hatte, als er sein Horkrux hier versteckt hatte, einen sehr starken Anti-Muggel-Zauber auf die Hütte und ihre nähere Umgebung gesprochen. Diese verhinderten, dass sich irgendein Muggel für diese Hütte oder das Gebiet interessierte, auf dem sie stand. Daher war in den letzten Jahren, seit Morfins Tod, niemand mehr in der Hütte gewesen, denn auch Zauberer hatten sich nicht hierher verirrt. Wenn interessierte schon die ehemalige Behausung, wenn man die alte und dreckige Hütte der Gauts überhaupt so nennen konnte, einer zwar alten, aber doch armen Reinblutfamilie! Schließlich wusste ja niemand außer Harry von Voldemorts Horkruxen!

Harry zog seinen alten Phönix-Zauberstab und sprach ein paar Zauber, mit denen man magische Verstecke ausfindig machen konnte. Doch er fand nichts, außer einem alten Versteck von Voldemorts Großvater, in dem ein Buch lag, in dem vor der 'Verschmutzung' des Blutes durch Muggel oder Schlammblüter gewarnt wurde. Auch wurde dort beschrieben, an welchen äußerlichen Merkmalen man diese anscheinend erkennen könnte. Sicher war das die 'Bibel' für Mr. Gauts gewesen und nur die Muggel-Schutz-Gesetze hatten ihn dazu gebracht, dieses Buch zu verstecken, da es durch eben diese auf der schwarzen Liste der verbotenen Bücher gelandet und somit der Besitz davon strafbar war.

MIt jedem Zauber, den Harry versuchte, wurde er wütender, denn ihm lief die Zeit langsam davon. Er war nun schon über zwei Stunden hier und hatte den Horkrux immer noch nicht gefunden. Bald müsste er weg, da er ja kurz nach Mitternacht mit Ms. Wright, der Aurorin, in Hogsmead verabredet war, um ihr den körperlichen Patronus beizubringen. Er hatte also nur noch etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde Zeit, um den verdammten Ring zu finden. Harry war schon so verzweifelt, dass er versuchte, den Ring mit einem Aufrufezauber aus seinem Versteck zu rufen. Natürlich klappte dies nicht. Voldemort war zwar zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er diesen Horkrux versteckt hatte, nicht sehr alt gewesen, doch natürlich hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass man nicht so einfach an den Ring kommen konnte.

'Wie hat dieser verfluchte senile alte Sack denn den Ring gefunden? Keiner der Suchzauber ist erfolgreich, auch nicht der verbotene aus der Blackschen Bibliothek, mit dem man eigentlich alles finden kann, was ein Bißchen Magie in sich hat', fluchte Harry gedanklich, während er leise vor sich hinmurmelte: "Verdammt, Verdammt!" Der Zauber war verboten, weil man damit auch die Magie in Menschen, seien es nun Muggel oder Zauberer, feststellen konnte und Sirius Großvater väterlicher Seits damit begonnen hatte, mit Hilfe von diesem und einem weiteren Zauber Magie bei anderen Menschen zu finden und diese dann auf sich zu übertragen. Es hatte zwar nie funktioniert, aber es waren dadurch viele Muggel und Muggelstämmige gestorben.

Harry überlegte kurz, ob er nicht einen Zauber vergessen hatte, doch ihm fiel keiner ein. 'Wahrscheinlich hat Dumbledore den Spruch, mit dem er das Versteck des Ringes in meiner alten Zeitlinie gefunden hatte, selbst entwickelt oder einen Zauber verbessert.' Dachte Harry. Wütend starrte er auf einen alten umgestoßenen Hocker. Er merkte nicht das bläuliche Leuchten am Rande seiner Augen, doch plötzlich veränderte sich seine Wahrnehmung. Ungewollt hatte instinktiv er nämlich seinen Phönixblick, wie Harry diese Art des Sehens nannte, aktiviert. 'Warum bin ich nicht von allein auf die Idee gekommen, den Phönixblick anzuwenden. Gott sei Dank, haben Merlin und ich ja herausgefunden, dass ich diesen auch in meiner menschlichen Gestalt anwenden kann', gab Harry sich einen geistigen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf.

Mit seinem Phönixblick fand Harry den Horkrux schnell. Auch die magischen Fallen, die Voldemort eingerichtet hatte, um seinen Horkrux zu schützen, waren kein großes Problem, da er dessen Art zu Denken ja schon kannte. Schnell vergrößerte Harry seinen Koffer und holte seine Drachenhauthandschuhe daraus hervor, nachdem er die Schutzzauber alle deaktiviert hatte. Nun nahm er den Ring-Horkrux vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck und legte ihn auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. Dann holte er etwas von dem Basiliskengift aus seinem Koffer. Dieses war noch immer in der Giftdrüse des Basilisken, die Harry mit dem größten Teil des Giftleiters aus dem Basilisken herausgeschnitten hatte, denn das Material, aus dem diese gemacht waren, war fast das einzige, was dem Gift widerstehen konnte. Bei den übrigen wirkte das Gift wie eine Säure. Der Leiter war am Ende so zugeschnürt, dass das Gift nicht herauslaufen konnte.

Harry öffnete diese Verschnürung und vernichtete Voldemorts Ring-Horkrux, nachdem er von dem Ring ein Duplikat angefertigt hatte. Erleichtert atmete daraufhin auf und blickte auf seine Uhr. "Scheiße, fast Mitternacht!" Rief er erschrocken aus. Schnell packte er das Gift in den Koffer zurück, verkleinerte diesen und steckte ihn ein. Dann kümmerte er sich um das Duplikat. Von dem Orginal war nichts übrig geblieben und das Gift hätte sich durch den Tisch geätzt, hätte Harry es nicht einfach verschwinden lassen. Kurz hatte Harry überlegt, ob er alle Zauber, die auf dem Ring gelegen hatten, auf das Duplikat legen sollte, doch er hatte sich dagegen entschieden.

Stattdessen legte Harry einen selbstentwickelten Fluch darauf, den man nur dann entdecken konnte, wenn man den Zauber aus der Black-Bibliothek verwendete. Außerdem würde man mit diesem auch feststellen, dass dieser Fluch nicht gefährlich war, da er die selbe Signatur wie ein einfacher und allgemein bekannter Illusionszauber hatte. Daher belegte Harry den Ring genau mit diesem Illusionszauber und veränderte ihn damit so, dass er nun wie ein normaler Stein aussah. Wenn Dumbledore den Stein irgendwann finden würde, würde er nur einen Illusionszauber auf dem Stein feststellen und diesen dann lösen. Davon würde aber Harrys Fluch nicht betroffen sein. Dass es sich um ein Duplikat handelte, würde er dabei wahrscheinlich nicht bemerken, denn dazu war ein ganz anderer Zauber nötig.

Bei dem Fluch handelte es sich um den 'Bolemia exakta in memoria contacta'. Dieser war natürlich eine Weiterentwicklung des 'Bolemia exakta', den Harry ja schon bei Duddley ausprobiert hatte. Dabei sorgte der letzte Teil des Spuches dafür, dass der Fluch auf eine menschliche Person übertragen werden würde, wenn diese den Stein berührte. Durch das 'in memoria' wurde die verfluchte Person immer wieder daran erinnert, was sie oder er essen durfte. Harry hatte lange gebraucht, bis sein Fluch endlich eine unscheinbare Signatur aufgewiesen hatte. Der Rest, also die Auswirkungen und die Übertragung von einem verfluchten Gegenstand auf einen Menschen durch Berührung, war dagegen recht einfach gewesen.

Harry hatte sich bei den Bestimmungen, was die verfluchte Person essen konnte, jedoch sehr stark zurückgehalten und nur dafür gesorgt, dass der Verfluchte keine Zitronenbonbons mehr essen konnte, ohne sich seinen Mageninhalt noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Harry musste schon allein bei dem Gedanken grinsen, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nie wieder seine favourisierten Süßigkeiten essen konnte, ohne sich danach zu übergeben. Er wollte den alten Zauberer schließlich nicht töten, wenigstens jetzt noch nicht, sondern ihn nur ein bißchen ärgern!

Mit einem Schwebezauber ließ Harry das nach einem einfachen Stein aussehende Duplikat schließlich in das alte Versteck des Ringes schweben. Danach installierte Harry neben den alten Schutzzaubern - naja, zumindest die, die er kannte - auch einen eigenen Zauber, der die Ausstrahlung der Magie der anderen Zauber verhinderte. Dadurch war es noch nicht einmal mit dem Suchzauber der Blacks möglich, diese aufzuspüren. Natürlich konnte man mit diesem Zauber nun Harrys Schutzzauber aufspüren. Aber dieser war der einzige Harry bekannte Zauber, mit dem das nun möglich war. Wenn es nämlich zu leicht wäre, an den Horkrux zu kommen, würde Dumbledore vielleicht Verdacht schöpfen und das wollte Harry natürlich nicht.

Grinsend sah Harry sich in der Hütte um und bemerkte nun, dass er in der Staubschicht deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Schnell entfernte er diese, indem er den Staub an den Stellen schweben ließ, an denen er Abdrücke hinterlassen hatte. Danach ließ er den nun gelockerten Staub wieder auf die Stelle zurückgleiten. Dies wiederholte er so lange, bis seine Spuren kaum noch zu sehen waren. Den Rest würde die Zeit erledigen! Er arbeitete sich dabei von dem hinteren Bereich der Hütte bis zu der Tür vor. Diese war nicht magisch verschlossen. Also öffnete Harry sie einfach, lief hindurch und schloß sie nach einem letzten überprüfenden Blick wieder. Mit einen teuflischen Grinsen disapperierte er.

Immer noch grinsend tauchte Harry in der Heulenden Hütte auf. Dort legte er sich wieder das Aussehen zu, was er bei seinem Besuch in Askaban gehabt hatte. Doch er zog sich die verkleinerten Muggel-Sachen aus, die er bei diesem Besuch getragen hattte, und holte stattdessen aus seinem Koffer Zaubererkleidung raus, welche dieser Identität, der Lord-Identität, wie Harry diese immer in Gedanken nannte, passen würden. Nachdem er sich neu angekleidet hatte, apperierte er an den Rand von Hogsmead. Es war inzwischen schon kurz nach Mitternacht. Harry fragte sich, ob Ms. Wright schon in die Drei Besen wartete, denn dort hatte er sich mit ihr verabredet. Da sie für ihn eigentlich eine Fremde war und er nicht wusste, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte, hatte Harry sie an diesen neutralen Ort bestellt.

Als Harry dann in Drei Besen ankam un sich dort umschaute, konnte er die Aurorin nicht entdecken. Sie war also noch nicht da! Also bestellte er sich ein Butterbier und setzte sich damit auf einen Stuhl an der Theke, von wo aus er die Tür im Auge hatte. Harry musste nicht lange warten und sein Butterbier war noch fast ganz voll, als Ms. Wright die Bar betrat und sich suchend umsah. Als sie Harry in seiner Lord-Verkleidung entdeckte, ging sie auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn. Sie trug immer noch ihre Auroren-Uniform, doch hatte sie das Abzeichen auf ihrer Brust entfernt, so dass es nun so aussah, als würde sie einfach sehr elegante, alltägliche Zaubererkleidung tragen. Harry bestellte nun auch für sie ein Butterbier und erklärte ihr, dass er mit ihr an einen Ort apperieren würde, an dem man ungestörte war und an dem er ihr den Zauber beibringen konnte, ohne von anderen gestört zu werden. Nach kurzer Überlegung erklärte sie, dass sie damit einverstanden wäre.

Nachdem beide ihr Butterbier ausgetrunken hatte, verließen sie die Drei Besen und begaben sich an den Rand der Ortschaft. Dort hielt Harry der Aurorin seinen linken Arm hin und forderte sie auf, sich gut festzuhalten. Zusammen mit ihr apperierte er nun direkt in den großen Speisesaals seines Schlosses in Hogsmead. Dort war nämlich die Gefahr, dass Sirius und Regulus anwesend waren, am geringsten, denn diese waren meistens in dem privaten Quidditch-Platz des Schlosses oder im kleinen Speisezimmer, der in dessen Nähe lag. Manchmal waren sie auch in der Bibliothek. Die beiden sollten nämlich nicht von der jungen Aurorin gesehen werden, denn Sirius galt in der Öffentlichkeit noch als Mörder und Regulus war offiziel tot.

Dort erklärte Harry Ms. Wright, wie man den körperlichen Patronus heraufbeschwörte. Danach übte dies unter seiner Aufsicht den Zauber. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte sie ihn dann endlich soweit gemeistert, dass sie von nun an alleine weiter machen konnte. Schließlich apperierte er sie zurück nach Hogsmead und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr mit dem Hinweis, dass sie darauf achten sollte, dass sie immer genau dieselbe Stelle berühren müsste, damit der Zauber wirklich wirkte. Auch sollte sie auf das Timing dabei achten, denn nur, wenn diese beiden Sachen genau stimmten, würde der Zauber wirklich funktionieren und über eine lange Zeit halten, bevor er erneuert werden musste. Ms. Wright bedankte sich bei Harry, ehe sie sich von einander verabschiedeten.

Harry war froh, endlich in sein Bett zu kommen. Mit diesem Gedanken apperierte er in seinem Schlafzimmer im Lingusterweg. Da er Morgen sehr früh würde aufstehen müssen, um seiner Tante beim Richten des Frühstücks zu helfen, hatte er mit Sirius besprochen, dass er in den nächsten Tagen nichts mehr unternehmen würde, damit er sich von dem anstrengenden heutigen Tag erholen konnte. Kurz bevor er sich jedoch ausgelaugt in sein Bett fallen ließ, deinstalierte er noch die Zauber, die er auf sein Zimmer gesprochen hatten. Würde sein Plan in Bezug auf Sirius aufgehen? Harry hoffte es. Oder würde sich der Minister oder einer der Todesser im Zaubergarmot, wie zum Beispiel Lucius Malfoy, dagegen stellen? Doch Harry konnte sich nur kurz mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigen, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen.


	28. Chapter 28

Danke für die beiden Reviews. Dass Harry bei der Suche nach dem Ring seine Fähigkeiten vergisst, ist trotz seines langen Trainings darin verständlich, da er diese Fähigkeit noch nicht hatte, als er mit Dumbledore nach den Horkruxen gesucht hat. Daher ist er es gewohnt, dabei Suchzauber zu verwenden und nicht seinen Phönixblick. Mit Harrys Gedanken will ich Ausschnitthaft vergangene Ereignisse zeigen. Vorallem was sich in seiner alten Zeitlinie zugetragen hat. Natürlich kann es dabei zu Wiederholungen kommen, da ich meine Geschichte nicht auswendig gelernt hab;)

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel und ich bekomme mal wieder mehr Reviews;)

28. Stadtplanung

Drei Tage waren seit Harrys Besuch in Askaban vergangen und er hatte sich gut erholt, obwohl seine Muggel-Verwandten ihm nicht gerade wenige Aufgaben gegeben hatte und er daher nicht ganz so viel Schlaf bekommen hatte, wie er eigentlich gewollt hatte. Heute wollte Harry nach dem Mittagessen dem Ministerium für Magie einen Besuch abstatten, um zu sehen, ob das Treffen des Zaubergarmot, in dem Harry das Problem mit Sirius und Wurmschwanz ansprechen wollte, schon organisiert worden war, oder, ob er dieses doch mit Hilfe von Regulus einberufen musste. Schnell installierte Harry noch die üblichen Zauber, die verhindern sollten, dass die Dursleys sein Zimmer betreten konnten. Dieses Mal legte er zusätzlich noch einen Anti-Muggel-Zauber auf seine Tür. Dann disapperierte er.

Mit einem leisen, kaum hörbaren Plopp erschien Harry im magischen Bereich seiner Londoner Wohnung. Sich umsehend sah er, dass niemand außer ihm dort war. "Vulkano!" Sprach er und der oberste seiner Hauselfen erschien mit einem etwas lauterem Plopp als Harry kurz zuvor. "Was wünschen sie, Lord Potter?" Fragte dieser, während er sich tief vor Harry verbeugte. Laut seufzend meinte dieser: "Hab ich dir nicht schon oft genug gesagt, dass Harry genügt, Vulkano? Aber, naja, was solls? Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wo Remus gerade ist?" "Aber natürlich weiß Vulkano, wo sich Mr. Lupin befindet. Er ist unten, im Muggelbereich dieser Wohnung. Sie haben Glück. Er ist erst vor kurzem von einem Geschäft zurückgekehrt, wie er Vulkano mitgeteilt hat. Und das mit der Ansprach tut Vulkano leid, aber Vulkano wurde so erzogen, seinen Meister immer mit 'Lord' anzusprechen. Kann Vulkano sonst noch etwas für sie tun?" Erwiderte der Hauself.

Harry beruhigte daraufhin den leicht aufgebrachten Hauself wieder, indem er meinte, dass das mit der Anrede nicht so ernst wäre, er sich aber trotzdem wünschen würde, nur mit 'Harry' angesprochen zu werden, da ihm der Titel des Lords eher lästig als wichtig wäre. Danach fragte er Vulkano auch noch nach den Black-Brüdern, die sich, nach dessen Auskunft, in Harrys Schloss aufhielten, um wieder einmal ihre Kräfte bei einem Quidditch-Spiel zu messen. Nach ihrer Zählung wäre es das 555. Spiel zwischen den Beiden und bisher würde Sirius knapp mit zwei, drei Siegen führen, fügte Harrys oberster Hauself noch ehrfürchtig hinzu, was Harry dazu brachte, aus tiefster Seele über diese Art des Streits zwischen den beiden Blacks zu lachen.

Früher hatten die beiden Brüder ihre Streitigkeiten nämlich auf eine gemeinere Art ausgetragen, entweder durch kleine Schlägereien, als beide noch nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, oder später durch Duelle. Bei beiden Möglichkeiten hatte Sirius bis zum Ende seiner Schullaufbahn immer gewonnen und nur in dem einzigen Duell zwischen den beiden nach Hogwarts war Regulus klar im Vorteil gewesen, da er im Gegensatz zu Sirius auch die Unverzeihlichen benutzt hatte, und Sirius wäre damals gestorben, wenn ihn nicht James, Harrys Vater, am Ende unterstützt hätte. Natürlich war Regulus zu dieser Zeit noch ein Todesser gewesen und so hatte Sirius auch bis vor kurzem noch nicht gewusst, dass er sich damals mit seinem Bruder duelliert hatte.

Dieses Duell mit seinem Bruder war auch das erste Ereignis gewesen, was Regulus daran zweifeln ließ, ob seine Entscheidung, ein Todesser zu werden, wirklich richtig gewesen war, denn während James Sirius zur Hilfe gekommen war, als dieser in Bedrängnis gewesen war, hatte Regulus fliehen müssen, da ihn keiner seiner Todesser-'Freunde' unterstützt hatte. Danach war er dann von Voldemort bestraft worden, weil er geflohen war, obwohl er nicht ganz zu Unrecht der Meinung war, dass es die anderen viel mehr verdient gehabt hätten, da sie ihm nicht geholfen hatten. Der entscheidende Anstoss für seinen Austritt aus Voldemorts Diensten war jedoch die Entdeckung gewesen, dass Voldemort Horkruxe hergestellt hatte. Die hatte Regulus nämlich Voldemorts wahren Absichten offenbart.

Als Harry schließlich im Muggel-Bereich seiner Londoner Wohnung angekommen war, fand er Remus gemütlich vor dem Fernseher sitzend vor. Sobald dieser ihn bemerkt hatte, schaltete er diesen jedoch sofort aus und fragte Harry: "Na, Harry, wie war dein Besuch in Askaban? Sirius hat gemeint, du hättest ihm noch nichts darüber berichtet." Also berichtete Harry Remus alles, was er bei seinem Besuch in Askaban erlebt hatte, und erklärte ihm anschließend, dass und warum er ein Problem damit hätte, Sirius und Regulus über Bellatrix Unschuld auzuklären. Schließlich waren die beiden mit dieser ziemlich nahe verwandt und Sirius nicht gerade dafür bekannt, über Dinge nachzudenken, bevor er handelte.

Doch nach einer kurzen Diskussion zwischen den beiden hatte Remus es schließlich geschafft, Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass auch die Black-Brüder von Bellatrix Unschuld erfahren mussten. Harry hatte aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen zugestimmt: Die erste bestand darin, dass es Remus den beiden sagen sollte, da Harry zur Zeit mit anderen Dingen beschäftig war und auch ab und zu bei den Dursleys auftauchen musste. Dann hatte Harry noch gefordert, dass er den beiden Brüdern zuvor das Versprechen abnehmen sollte, keine Dummheiten zu machen, wie zum Beispiel ins Ministerium zu rennen und dort die Freilassung von Bellatrix Lestrange zu fordern.

Nachdem die beiden sich bei diesem Thema geeinigt hatten, fragte Harry den Werwolf, wie weit er mit der Bohrmaschinenfirma und dem Landkauf bei Godrics Hollow gekommen war. Daraufhin erklärte Remus: "Nun, das mit dem Land war relativ leicht, auch wenn es sehr viel Bürokratie war. Aber das mit der Bohrmaschinenfirma war wohl ein Reinfall. Du besitzt zwar jetzt ungefähr 49,9 Prozent der Firma, aber mehr wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr bekommen, denn den Rest behält der Direktor der Firma. Warum ist diese Firma eigentlich so wichtig? Ich meine, sie wirft zwar leichte Gewinne ab, aber es gibt bessere Firmen, in die man investieren könnte." Als Remus den Direktor der Firma erwähnt hatte, hatte er eine abschätzige Miene gezeigt.

"Ich hab meine Gründe dafür. Hast du denn mit dem Direktor der Firma gesprochen, Remus?" Fragte Harry daraufhin, denn im war Remus Miene nicht entgangen. Bei der Erinnerung an diese Begegnung fletschte der Werwolf seine Zehne und gab ein Geräusch von sich, welches Harry an ein Knurren eines Hundes erinnerte, und fing dann an zu erzählen: "Natürlich. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten in Stücke zerrissen oder verflucht. Das ist vielleicht ein unangenehmer Mensch, er heißt, glaub ich, Dursty oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls ist er kein Mensch, mit dem ich anfreunden würde. Als ich zu ihm kam, hatte ich schon die 49.9 Prozent im Besitz und machte ihm ein großzügiges Angebot für ein Teil seiner Anteile, doch er grinste mich einfach nur an und meinte, dass er mir zwar für mein Angebot danken würde, es aber ablehnen müsse, da die Mehrheit der Firma natürlich in Familienbesitz bleiben sollten. Daher seh ich keine Chance, die Firma mehrheitlich aufzukau... Harry, kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du jetzt so hämisch grinst?"

Grinsend fragte Harry daraufhin: "Remus, geh ich recht in der Annahme, dass der Direktor ein bulliger Typ mit häßlichem Schnurrbart ist und nicht Dursty, sondern Dursley heißt?" "Ja, das könnte sein, aber woher weißt du das, Harry?" Entgegnete der Werwolf verwirrt. "Nun, der Direktor der Firma ist mein Onkel Vernon Dursley und..." Antwortete Harry, wurde jedoch von einem Aufschrei von Remus unterbrochen: "WAS? Das ist dein Onkel?" "Allerdings, Remus, das ist mein Onkel und ich glaub, jetzt ist dir auch klar, warum ich die Firma unbedingt haben wollte. Ich brauch nächstes Jahr wahrscheinlich ein Druckmittel gegen meinen Onkel. Letztes Mal hatte ich dafür Sirius, da dieser auch in den Muggel-Medien als gefährlicher Mörder bekannt war, doch dieses Mal wird das nicht so sein, daher hab ich mir gedacht, ich kauf seine Firma auf und kann ihm dann damit drohen, diese pleite gehen zu lassen." Erklärte Harry dem erstaunten Werwolf.

"Das war kluger Plan von dir, Harry, doch leider wird das nicht klappen, da du die Mehrheit nie bekommen wirst." Meinte Remus erst begeistert, dann niedergeschlagen. "Doch, Remus, mein Plan ist aufgegangen und ich hab die Mehrheit von Grunnings..." Widersprach Harry ihm und wurde dann aber von einem zweifelndem Werwolf unterbrochen: "Aber wie, Harry? Dein Onkel hat doch gesagt, dass der Rest in Famielienbesitz ist."

"Allerdings, aber ich gehör doch auch zur 'Familie'. Zur Verlobung von Petunia mit Vernon haben meine Großeltern Petunia 10 Prozent von Grunnings - wo Vernon Dursley zu dieser Zeit Assistent von einem Abteilungsleiter war - gekauft. Als die beiden dann geheiratet haben, kauften meine Großeltern nochmal 25 Prozent. Davon schenkten sie 20 Prozent dem frischen Ehepaar und den Rest meiner Mutter. Sie hofften wohl, dass die Geschwister dadurch wieder zusammenfinden würden, doch meine Mutter unterschrieb eine Entscheidungsvollmacht zu Gunsten von Petunia. Sie liegen im Moment in meinem Verlies bei Gringotts und zu gegebener Zeit widerrufe ich oder besser gesagt Sirius als mein Muggel-Vormund die Entscheidungsvollmacht. Du siehst, Remus: Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten!" Erklärte Harry.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Remus Harrys Erklärung erfasst hatte und nun auch grinsend meinte: "Ja, du hast recht, Harry. Ich würde zu gerne das Gesicht deines Onkels sehen, wenn ihm klar wird, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Firma verloren hat, weil er diese Anteile deiner Mutter nicht beachtet hat. Das sollte man echt für die Nachwelt festhalten! Aber, um noch mal auf das Land zurückzukommen: Was hast du eigentlich damit vor? Und sag mir nicht, dass du Ackerland brauchst! Das glaub ich dir nämlich nicht. Also, wofür brauchst du das Land, Harry?"

Harrys Grinsen verschwandt sofort und antwortete mit ernster Miene: "In der Tat hat das nichts mit Ackerland zu tun. es kommen bald schwere Zeiten auf uns zu, wenn Voldemort wieder zurück ist. Und was meinst du, was die Menschen dann am meisten brauchen, Remus? - Ja, richtig. Einen sicheren Ort, an den sie sich zurückziehen können und wo sie Voldemort nicht erreichen kann. Und dieser Ort soll auf dem Land entstehen, welches du für mich kaufen solltest. Ich hab vor, dort eine kleine Stadt zu errichen, in der sowohl Zauberer als auch magische Wesen Schutz finden können, und niemand darf einen anderen Bewohner dieser Stadt angreifen, egal ob dieser ein Kobold, ein Zentauer, ein Riese oder Halbriese, der Schutz sucht, ein Werwolf oder ein Zauberer ist. Es soll dabei auch egal sein, ob es sich um einen Reinblüter, einen Halbblüter oder einen Muggelstämmigen Zauberer handelt. Diese Stadt stell ich dann unter den Fidelius-Zauber mit mir als Geheimniswahrer..."

"Du willst WAS tun? Eine ganze Stadt unter den Fidelius setzen? Das wird niemals klappen! Man braucht eine Begrenzung, wie eine Wand, damit der Fidelius ein Haus oder ein kleines Gebiet schützt." Meinte der Werwolf Harry unterbrechend. "Ich denke, das krieg ich schon hin. Ich hab alle Bücher über den Fidelius, die ich bekommen konnte, gelesen und weiß das alles. Aber ich hab mir überlegt, dass als Grenze eine Stadtmauer vielleicht genügen könnte, und dann kommt es nach dem, was ich darüber gelesen hab, nicht mehr auf die Größe des Gebietes an. Natürlich wurde noch nie versucht, eine ganze Stadt durch den Fidelius zu verstecken, wenigstens ist davon nichts überliefert. Aber das muss ja nichts heißen. Es kann auch einfach daran liegen, dass der Geheimniswahrer, gestorben ist, ohne dieses Geheimnis mit der Öffentlichkeit zu teilen und auch nichts Schriftliches hinterlassen hat. Oder wie erklärst du dir, dass man Avalon nicht finden kann? Vielleicht sollte ich darüber mal mit Merlin reden."

Zum Ende hin war Harry immer nachdenklicher geworden und hatte den letzten Satz nur leise geflüstert, sodass Remus nur durch sein übermenschliches Gehör, welches er immer kurz vor und kurz nach einer Vollmondnacht hatte, hören konnte, was Harry da vor sich hingemurmelt hatte. Daher antwortete: "Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Vielleich hast du ja recht mit Avalon und Merlin könnte dir dazu sicher am meisten darüber sagen. Aber wie willst du denn diese Stadt erbauen? Durch Architekten der Muggel oder auf magische Weise?"

Harry dachte kurz nach, ehe er dem Werwolf entgegnete: "Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, die magische Welt außen vor zu lassen, da man in der Muggelwelt schriftliche Beweise leichter verstecken kann, ohne dass es in der magischen oder in der Muggel-Welt auffällt. Ich hatte vor mehrere Muggel-Baufirmen zu beauftragen, jeweils ein Haus zu bauen. Dabei wollte ich das Gelände aufteilen und durch magisch errichtete Mauern von einander trennen. Diese belege ich dann mit Illusionszaubern und mit einem Antilärm-Zauber, sodass die eine Firma von der anderen nichts mitbekommt. Dann noch einen kleinen Verwirrungszauber, damit die Leute der verschiedenen Firmen denken, sie würden an anderen und verschiedenen Orten bauen. Natürlich wird für jede Firma ein Konto unter irgendeinem Namen eingerichtet, von dem sie ihr Geld erhalten. Natürlich weiß ich nicht, ob das alles so bei dem Gelände funktioniert. Dafür müsste ich das Gelände natürlich gesehen haben."

Remus hatte Harrys Plan gespannt gelauscht und brauchte danach erst einmal einen kleinen Augenblick, um das gehörte zu verarbeiten. Doch schließlich meinte er: "Das hast du also vor? Ein sicherer Rüchzugsort für alle magischen Wesen. Das ist einfach genial! Dass niemand von uns Erwachsenen daraufgekommen ist, ist echt peinlich. Und ich..." Harry unterbrach hier den begeisterten Werwolf: "Remus, in meiner Zeitlinie hatte doch Dumbledore diese Idee mit dem Grimmauldplatz. Natürlich war der nur für den Orden, aber daher hab ich die Idee. Naja, meine Stadt soll aber für alle sein, die Schutz vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern suchen. Sie müssen auch nicht deswegen gegen Voldemort kämpfen, sie müssen sich nur an die Regeln meiner Stadt halten..."

"Aber, Harry, wie willst du denn die Sicherheit der Leute garantieren, wenn du alle möglichen Leute hereinlässt? Dann ist der Fidelius fast nichts mehr wert und die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines verräters oder eines Spions ist sehr groß. Mal davon abgesehen, dass mit den verschiedenen magischen Rassen und Kulturen Streit vorprogrammiert ist. Wie willst du diese Probleme denn alle lösen? Wäre es nicht besser, nur wenige hereinzulassen, aber dann sicher zu sein, dass es weder Spione noch Verräter innerhalb der Stadt gibt, Harry?" Fragte Remus Harry unterbrechend.

Harry musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, was er antworten sollte, denn er hatte sich natürlich auch schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, die er nun auch Remus mitteilte: "Nun, daran hab ich natürlich auch schon gedacht, Remus. Es wird nicht so leicht sein, in die Stadt zu kommen, wie du denkst. Ich hab mir nämlich ein paar Dinge überlegt: Zunächst findet eine Befragung durch Veritaserum statt - und, Remus, ich weiß, dass das illegal ist, aber für die Sicherheit, die ich biete und die gerade dadurch gewehrleistet wird, werden einige dazu bereit sein, dies über sich ergehen zu lassen. Diese Befragung wird nur aus drei Fragen bestehen: 'Wie heißen sie?', 'Haben sie jemals den dunklen Lord wissentlich unterstützt?' und für ehemalige Todesser: 'Würden sie ihn jetzt wieder unterstützen?' Und, wenn diese bejaht wird, kommen noch die Fragen: 'Wo?' und 'Wann?'. Natürlich schließt diese Befragung nicht aus, ob die befragte Person unter dem Imperius steht, aber ich hoffe, dieses Problem mit Hilfe der Magie der Kobolde zu lösen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, was ich ihnen dafür anbieten soll. Hast du nicht vielleicht eine Idee, Remus?"

Remus hatte schon bei der Erwähnung von Veritaserum etwas sagen wollen, doch war er durch Harry davon abgehalten worden. Nun jedoch musste er zunächst über Harrys Frage nachdenken, da seine Gedanken sich zuvor ausschließlich um die Veritaserum-Befragung gedreht hatten. Doch nach kurzer Überlegung entgegnete er: "Nein, nicht wirklich, tut mir leid, Harry. Aber ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was Kobolde von dir wollen könnten. Aber wahrscheinlich wird es sehr teuer, auch wenn es bestimmt billiger wird als diese im Ministerium installieren zu lassen, was du ja auch mal in Erwähnung gezogen hast. Und du glaubst wirklich, dass sich jemand dieser Veritaserum-Befragung stellen wird, Harry?"

"Ja, das denk ich, Remus. Ich bin viel mehr der Meinung, dass viel mehr davor zurückschrecken werden, dass sie einen Unbrechbaren Eid schwören müssen, keinen in der Stadt..." Erwiderte Harry grinsend, doch wurde er von einem geschockten Werwolf unterbrochen, der schrill schrie: "WAS? Du will sie einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten lassen. Das kannst du nicht machen! Das wird niemand mit sich machen lassen!" "Doch, Remus, sie müssen alle schwören, dass sie niemanden in der Stadt angreifen, sei es durch Flüche, durch Muggel-Waffen oder durch physische Gewalt, außer zur Notwehr. So werde ich sicherstellen, dass alle, die in dieser Stadt leben, sicher sind, solange sie sich an diese Regel halten. Das ist mir nämlich sehr wichtig. Mir ist es mehr oder minder egal, ob ein Spion Voldemort verrät, wer sich alles in der Stadt befindet, solange er gegen niemanden dort etwas unternehmen kann. Natürlich muss ich mir dann etwas für Leute wie Reg oder mögliche Überläufer oder Kindern von Todessern, die nichts..."

"Du willst das also wirklich ernsthaft mit dem Unbrechbarem durchziehen, oder, Harry? Aber, was ist, wenn ein Streit eskaliert? Dann ist der erste, der etwas anderes als Worte benützt, tot. Kannst du das wirklich mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Harry?" Startete Remus resignierend einen letzten Versuch, Harry von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Doch noch ehe der eine Antwort geben konnte, wusste Remus, dass es nichts bringen würde, denn auch ihm war klar, dass ein Ort, an dem man vor Voldemort sicher war, nur dann existieren konnte, wenn man solch harte Regeln aufstellte, wie Harry es gerade getan hatte. Auch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass trotz diesen harten Bedingungen einige Harrys Angebot der Sicherheit annehmen würden, auch wenn es nur für die Zeit war, in der sie nicht arbeiten mussten. Oder hatte Harry auch daran gedacht? Er würde ihn auf jeden Fall gleich danach fragen, nahm er sich vor.

Harrys Anwort kam daher für den Werwolf nicht sehr überraschend. Trotzdem schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf, als Harry ihm, nachdem er Remus wegen dessen nachdenklichen Bick einige Zeit zum Nachdenken gegeben hatte, antwortete: "Ich denke schon, dass ich damit leben kann. Natürlich werde ich den Leuten die 'Stimme des Gewissens' geben. Das ist ein Zauber, der eine Person davor warnt einen Fehler zu machen. Diesen Zauber verbind ich mit den Bedingungen des Unbrechbaren Schwurs. Dann hört derjenige, der die Absicht hat, dagegen zu verstoßen, eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn davor warnt, das zu tun, was er tun will. Wer dann doch so dumm ist und es trotzdem tut, ist selber schuld und hat nichts anderes verdient! Ich hoffe sogar, dass dieser Zauber vielleicht manchen dabei helfen kann, einen Imperius abzuschütteln, da dieser ja auch mit einer inneren Stimme arbeitet."

Harrys Stimme war bei seiner Rede zwischenzeitlich eiskalt geworden, als er meinte, dass jemand, der nicht auf diese innere Stimme hörte, es verdient hätte zu sterben, doch zum Ende war sie wieder hoffnungsvoll geworden. Zum ersten Mal, seit er Harry kannte, wurde dem Werwolf, was für schreckliche Dinge Harry in seiner alten Zeitlinie erlebt haben musste und wie sehr sie ihn mitgenommen hatten, dass er nun so eiskalt über den möglichen Tod von Menschen reden konnte, die sich nicht an seine Regeln halten wollten. Remus verbannte seine dunklen Gedanken und antwortete dem jungen Mann im Körper eines Kindes: "Du hast recht, Harry: Die Sicherheit aller geht vor! Und du hast dir das alles sehr gut überlegt. Aber dieser Zauber? Den kenn ich nicht. Hast du ihn selbst entwickelt? Oder hast du ihn aus einem Buch? Glaubst du wirklich, dass er gegen den Imperius helfen könnte? Das wäre echt toll! Kannst du ihn mir vielleicht beibringen? Es wäre nämlich nicht gut..."

"Stop, stop, stop, Remus! Atmen nicht vergessen, Remus!" Unterbrach Harry lachend den Redefluss des Werwolfes und meinte dann: "Natürlich bring ich ihn dir bei. Ich werde ihn euch, also dir, Reg und Sirius und vielleicht später Ron und Hermine und noch ein paar anderen beibringen. Und ja, der Zauber ist von mir und steht in keinem Buch. Doch, das mit dem Imperius, ist nur eine Hoffnung von mir. Schließlich hab ich ihn dafür entwickelt, nachdem ich mehrere Leute, die eindeutig unter diesem Fluch standen, bekämpfen musste. Allerdings wird er in diesem Fall nur helfen, wenn jemand unter dem Imperius den Befehl hat, jemanden innerhalb der Stadt zu töten. Andererseits find ich Leute, die sich unter den Imperius stellen lassen, einfach jämmerlich, da der Fluch mit einfacher Willenskraft zu bekämpfen ist. Vorallem das Ministerium ist seltsam anfällig dafür. Aber damit sollen sie alleine fertig werden! Vielleicht...ja, das ist die Idee! Training gegen den Imperius für Ministeriumangestellte! Zumindest für die Auroren! Es kann ja nicht angehen, dass jemand, der schwarze Zauberer jagen soll, sich nicht dagegen wehren kann. Ich glaub, das werd ich in der Garmotsitzung mal ansprechen. Oder, was meinst du dazu, Remus?"

Remus war zunächst erfreut über Harrys Angebot gewesen, ihm und noch anderen den Zauber beizubringen, und hatte dann interessiert Harrys Vortrag über die Leute im Ministerium gelauscht, bei dem sich der grünäugige Zauberer in Rage geredet hatte. Zustimmend nickte er und meinte dann: "Also gut, Harry. Diese Stadt ist eine gute Idee, auch wenn mir und einigen anderen die Bedingungen nicht gefallen. Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, wie deine Stadt heißen soll?" "Hab ich. Bin aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, was mir gefällt. 'Stadt der Rumtreiber' oder 'Letzte Zuflucht' oder auch 'Letzte Hoffnung' waren noch die besten Namen, die mir durch den Kopf gegangen sind. Aber zufrieden bin ich mit keinem wirklich. Hast du vielleich ein paar Vorschläge, Remus?" Entgegnete Harry daraufhin.

"Nein, sorry, Harry, aber so auf die Schnelle fällt mir keiner ein. Aber das hat ja noch Zeit, oder? Vielleicht hat ja Tatze oder Reg eine Idee. Ich werd sie auf jeden Fall mal fragen. Aber wolltest du nicht heute ins Ministerium, wegen der Sache mit Tatze?" Harry nickte und erhob sich von der Couch, auf der die beiden bisher gesessen hatten. Auch der Werwolf erhob sich und meinte dann: "Also, Harry, ich werd mal die Blacks wegen dem Namen fragen und mich dann um den Bau der Stadt kümm..." "Nein, das wirst du nicht! Das muss entweder Remus oder Sirius machen, denn du bist leider gefeuert, Remus!" Wurde er grinsend von Harry unterbrochen.

_____________________________

Wie soll die Stadt heißen? Zur Auswahl stehen: Fair Heaven, New Avalon, Hopecity und Carpe Fides. Natürlich bin ich auch für andere Vorschläge offen;)


	29. Chapter 29

Hey leute, hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Zu euren Fragen: Remus verwandelt sich monatlich in einen Werwolf. Dabei ändert sich möglicherweise seine DNS. Und ja , ich weiß, dass biher alles sehr reibungslos verläuf. Das liegt zu einem großen Teil daran, dass die Geschichte nach Harrys etwas länger wurde als geplant und die wirklichen Probleme erst nach Harrys geplant waren, aber ich sehe, was ich in dieser Beziehung machen kann;)

29. In der Sache Sirius Black

'Du bist leider gefeuert, Remus!' Diese Worte Harrys spuckten in Remus Kopf herum. 'Warum?' Fragte er sich. Doch dann blickte er auf in Harrys Gesicht und sah, dass dieser immer noch grinste. Das verwirrte ihn noch mehr und diese Verwirrung konnte Harry auch in seinem Gesicht ablesen, daher erklärte er: "Remus, dir ist doch klar, warum ich dich feuern muss, oder? Mein drittes Jahr fängt bald an und Sirius flieht bald offiziell aus Askaban. Daher hat Dumbledore in meiner alten Zeitlinie dich, einen alten Freund von Sirius, als Lehrer für Verteidigung eingestellt. Wahrscheinlich würde er es dieses Mal auch wieder machen, wenn er wüsste, dass du zur Zeit arbeitslos wärst. Daher muss ich dich feuern. Auch würde ich vorschlagen, dass du Dumbledore einen Brief über das Ende des Arbeitsverhältnisses schreibst. Du kannst ja als Grund angeben, dass du einen heftigen Streit mit deinem Arbeitsgeber, also mit mir, gehabt hättest, weil ich dir Blut abnehmen wollte, um damit zu experimentieren."

Remus hatte Harrys Vortrag gespannt gelauscht und war nahe dran gewesen, sich auf die Stirn zu hauen, doch hatte er diesem Drang gerade noch widerstehen können, denn das hätte sicher einen weiteren Heiterkeitsausbruch von Harry zur Folge gehabt und das wollte Remus dem grünäugigen jungen Zauberer denn doch nicht gönnen. Also antwortete er: "Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen! Aber, Harry James Potter, konntest du mich nicht etwas schonender daran erinnern? Und wie kommst du nur auf die Sache mit dem Blut?"

"Nun, Remus John Lupin, ich wollte den Satz schon lange mal sagen. Klingt doch cool, oder? 'Du bist gefeuert?' Und das mit dem Blut: Nunja, ich würde dir schon gern Blut abnehmen. Vielleicht find ich ja eine Möglichkeit, dich von deinem 'haarigen Problem' zu befreien. Ich hab nämlich während meiner Suche nach einem von Voldemorts Horkruxen im Raum der Wünsche ein Buch gefunden. Dieses Buch ist in einer mir unbekannten und wahrscheinlich sehr alten Schrift geschrieben, denn Rowena Ravenclaw hat versucht, das Buch zu übersetzen, wenn ich die Bemerkungen am Rand richtig interpretiert hab. Ein paar Wörter hat sie anscheinend herausgefunden, aber fertig ist sie nicht geworden. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum nicht und wie das Buch in den Raum der Wünsche gekommen ist. Ist ja eigentlich egal", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

Nach einem Nicken von Remus fuhr er in seiner Erklärung fort: "Mit Rowenas Notizen und einem modernen Übersetzungszauber, wofür man nur die Bedeutung einiger Wörter kennen muss, konnte ich das Buch übersetzen. Und in diesem Buch sind echt geniale und sehr alte Zauber drin, wahrscheinlich die ersten überhaupt. Auf Grund der Art dieser Zauber hab ich ein paar eigene entwickelt. Unter anderem ein Zauber, mit dem man die DNA untersuchen, und einen, mit dem man sie verändern kann. Leider muss man mit dem Zauberstab Kontakt zur Probe haben, sonst würd ich Voldemort einfach in einen Muggel verwandeln, den ich denke, dass die DNA von Muggeln und Zauberern verschieden sind. Als bräuchte ich eine Blutprobe von dir... Nein, eher zwei Blutproben, eine verwandelt und eine unverwandelt, um sie zu untersuchen. Dann noch welche von den Blacks und ein paar Muggeln zum Vergleich."

Remus war Harrys Ausführungen interessiert gefolgt und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er darauf etwas erwidern konnte. "Harry, das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Du hast ein Buch übersetzt, woran sogar Rowena Ravenclaw gescheitert ist. Und auch noch eigene Zauber daraus entwickelt. Und das in nur wenigen Monaten! Aber bist du dir sicher, dass sie funktionieren? Schließlich kann man schnell und einfach eine Zauberformel sprechen und dabei etwas mit dem Stab wedeln, aber ob was Gescheites dabei herauskommt, ist dann doch recht unwahrscheinlich. Gerade die zugehörige Stabbewegung ist schwer zu finden. Meist ist es nur Zufall..." Entgegnete der Werwolf-der-hoffte-bald-keiner-mehr-zu-sein und am Ende in einen lehrerhaften Erklärton verfiel, der Harry einmal mehr zeigte, wie geeignet der Ältere für den Beruf des Lehrers war. Natürlich lag die Entwicklung der Zauber zum großen Teil daran, dass Harry durch seinen Zeitzauber doch mehr Zeit gehabt hatte, als der Werwolf dachte, doch das würde dieser schon noch früh genug erfahren, dachte sich Harry.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht unterbrach er Remus. Dazu brauchte er jedoch mehre Versuche und beim Letzten musste er fast schreien, um Remus Aufmerksamkeit endlich zu bekommen. "Remus! Remus!! REMUS! Lass mich doch erst deine Frage beantworten, ehe du mir die gesamte Geschichte der Zauberei erzählst! Also, ich hab keine Ahnung, ob die Zauber funktionieren, da ich sie bisher noch nicht getestet hab, aber ich denke, dass sie eigentlich klappen sollten. Zumindest ist bei dem Untersuchungszauber bläulich Strahl aus meinem Stab gekommen und ein leeres Pergament ist aus der Spitze des Stabes gekommen, nachdem ich den Zauber gegen eine Wand gerichtet hab. Nicht, dass noch irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert! Beim dem anderen leuchtete nur die Spitze meines Zauberstabs auf, was mich vermuten lässt, dass die Berührung zwischen Stab und Probe nötig ist, damit er wirkt. Natürlich sind das alles Vermutungen, aber ich hab's einfach im Gefühl, dass es klappt. Und es sind ja nicht meine ersten Eigenkreationen, nicht wahr, Remus?" Schloß Harry.

"Da hast du natürlich recht, Harry. Und wenn du die Zauber an den Blutproben testest, besteht auch keine Gefahr. Vielleicht solltest du danach noch ein paar Test an Tieren machen. Ich hab nämlich, ehrlich gesagt, keine Lust, als Muggel zu enden, nur weil du den Zauber noch nicht richtig beherrscht. Könnte der Zauber eigentlich auch anders herum funktionieren? Damit meine ich, ob du damit auch einen Muggel in einen Zauberer verwandeln kannst." Fragte der Werwolf interessiert weiter."Ich denke nicht, dass das ohne Gefahr gehen wird. Und ich werd es auch nicht ausprobieren, denn, falls es doch klappen sollte, wird dasmich wahrscheinlich zu einem Squib machen. Irgendwoher muss ja die Magie kommen! Und durch Flüche oder Zauber allein können wir Zauberer die Magie der Natur nicht nutzen. Dazu brauchen wir spezielle Rituale oder Zaubertränke. Und natürlich werd ich die Zauber testen, bevor ich sie an Menschen oder sogar an dir anwende. Schließlich gehörst du ja genauso wie Reg und Sirius zu meiner Familie!" Erklärte der jüngere dem älteren Zauberer.

Remus war gerührt, dass Harry ihn als Familienmitglied bezeichnet hatte und ihm mit seinem Werwolf-Problem helfen wollte. Sie diskutierten noch für eine weitere Viertelstunde über die Blutabnahme und über die Zauber, die Harry aus dem alten Buch kannte oder durch dieses entwickelt hatte. Dabei offenbarte Harry auch, dass der Zauber, den er bei den Leuten in seiner zukünftigen Stadt anwenden wollte, damit sie sich immer an ihren Unbrechbaren erinnern würde, auf den Zaubern in diesem Buch basierte. Außerdem gab es noch einen Zauber, der einen nach dem, was in dem Buch stand, von jeden Schmerzen befreien konnte. Für Harry war das der Gegenzauber zum Cruciatus, bei dem der Schmerz nicht im Körper, sondern im Kopf des Verfluchten entstand.

Nach diesem Gespräch rief der nun arbeitslose Werwolf nach Lavia, um sich von ihr in Harrys Schloss in Hogsmead bringen zu lassen, wo er mit den Black-Brüdern über das Gespräch mit Harry reden wollte. Die Hauselfe erinnerte Harry daran, dass er etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte: Dobby! Er war bisher einfach nicht dazu gekommen, den anderen und vorallem den Hauselfen anzukündigen, dass Mitte August wahrscheinlich ein Hauself, namens Dobby, in seiner Londoner Wohnung auftauchen würde, weil er einen Job suchte. Doch dies holte er jetzt nach. Er rief nach Vulkano und erklärte ihm die Sache mit Dobby. Dieser war zunächst nicht sehr begeistert, dass dieser Geld für seine Arbeit bekommen sollte, da das seiner Meinung nach eine Schande für einen Hauselfen war. Doch nachdem Harry erwähnt hatte, dass Dobby ihm das Leben gerettet hätte, wollte er den freien Hauselfen nicht nur akzeptieren, sondern freute sich sogar sehr darauf, ihn zu treffen.

Danach nahm er wieder seine Lord-Gestalt mit der Kaputze, die sein verändertes Gesicht verdeckte, an und apperierte ins Ministerium. Dort erfuhr er von Mrs. Bones, dass Dumbledore sich dazu bereit erklärt hätte, eine Zaubergarmot-Sitzung am kommenden Samstag - das war in fünf Tagen - um 14 Uhr einzuberufen, um über die Sache 'Sirius Black' zu sprechen. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts erst geweigert hätte, doch bei der Erwähnung, dass es dabei um Sirius Black gehen sollte und dass der Lord, der für dessen Freiheit gesorgt hatte, um das Treffen gebeten hätte, wäre er sofort umgeschwenkt und hätte dem Treffen nicht nur zugestimmt, sondern hätte sogar die Planung davon in die Hand genommen. Dies gab Harry zu denken. Dumbledore interessierte sich also für ihn als Lord!

Die fünf Tage bis zu dem Garmot-Treffen verbrachte Harry größtenteils mit Remus, Regulus und Sirius. Meist spielten sie Quidditch oder redeten über die von Harry geplante Stadt, um die sich die beiden Blacks kümmerten. So hatte Regulus, der sich in der Muggel-Welt wesentlich besser als sein Bruder auskannte, schon mit dutzenden Baufirmen verhandelt, während sein Bruder sich um die Unterteilung des Landes gekümmert hatte. Es machte den beiden Brüdern viel Spass, neben ihren Quidditch-Spielen auch etwas anderes gemeinschaftlich zu unternehmen. Über dieses Projekt vergassen sie sogar die Dummheiten, die sie vielleicht im Bezug auf Bellatrix Lestrange gehabt hatten, und aus der gegenseitigen Akzeptanz wurde gegenseitiger Respekt. Nun erst konnte man zwischen den beiden wieder von einer brüderlichen Beziehung sprechen.

Remus, der sich doch anfänglich ein bißchen über Harrys Entscheidung in der Sache 'Stadtbau' geärgert hatte, beruhigte sich schnell wieder, als er sah, wie gut sich die Brüder nun durch dieses Projekt verstanden. Doch auch für Harry gab es eine große Überraschung. Harry apperierte am Freitag nach dem Abendessen direkt in das Quidditch-Feld seines Schlosses, wo sich die Blackbrüder, wie sie behaupteten, immer von ihrem Arbeitsstress erholten. Harry blickte sich in der Luft um, denn meistens flogen die beiden schon, wenn er hier aufgetauchte. Doch dieses Mal konnte er niemand in der Luft entdecken. 'Wo stecken die beiden denn? Sonst sind sie doch auch immer hier', fragte sich Harry und schaute sich nun auch in Bodennähe um.

Auch dort konnte er kein menschliches Wesen erblicken. Stattdessen entdeckte er einen großen schwarzen Hund, der faul hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt auf dem Boden des Quidditch-Feldes und den er als Sirius Animagusgestalt kannte, und neben diesem Hund lag ebenso faul eine große schwarze Katze. Diese große schwarze Katze stellte sich als Panter und Regulus Animagusgestalt heraus. Der Panter war nur unwesentlich kleiner als Sirius Hundegestalt.

Harry brauchte lange, um die beiden Tiere wach zu bekommen. Nachdem sich die beiden dann endlich zurückverwandelt hatten, erklärten sie ihm, dass Regulus sich so gut mit Remus verstanden hatte, dass er auch ein Animagus werden wollte. Daher hatte er Sirius gebeten, im bei der Transformation zu helfen, nachdem er sich Dank dem Animagita-Trank für den Panter als Animagusform entschieden hatte. Natürlich hatte dieser sofort zugestimmt und an dem heutigen Tag hatte es dann endlich das erste Mal geklappt. Sie waren dann in ihren Animagus-Gestalten herumgetollt und danach eingeschlafen.

Dann war es endlich Samstag und Harry war schon morgens sehr angespannt. Würde alles so klappen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, oder würden die Garmotmitglieder, allen voran die anderen Lords gegen seinen Vorschlag sein? Doch das musste noch etwas warten, denn Harry hatte im Moment ein anderes Problem. Normalerweise aßen die Dursleys an einem Samstag das Mittagessen um 12 Uhr, doch an diesem Samstag hatte Harrys Tante Petunia über eine Fernsehsenung die Zeit vergessen und erst durch Duddleys Magen, der sich um 12 Uhr meldete wurde sie daran erinnert. Also wurde es 13 Uhr, bis endlich mit Harrys mehr oder minder freiwilligen Mithilfe das Essen auf dem Tisch stand.

Dadurch konnte Harry sich erst kurz vor 14 Uhr in sein Zimmer schleichen, nachdem er mit dem Abwasch fertig war. Daher veränderte er nur kurz seine Größe, ohne sein Gesicht zu verändern und zog schnell die Kleidung an, die zu seiner Lordgestalt passte, und apperierte dann in sein Schloss in Hogsmead, wo er sich am Vortag mit Regulus verabredet hatte. Dieser war schon ganz hibbelig. Schließlich ging es bei dieser Garmotsitzung um seinen Bruder und dann kam Harry auch noch zu spät. Seit über fünf Minuten lief er nun schon im Kreis und weder Sirius noch Remus, die beide auch anwesend waren, konnten

ihn seufzete Regulus auf, als ein Plopp Harrys Ankunft anmeldete. Auch Regulus hatte einen Umhang mit Kaputze an, die nachher sein Gesicht verstecken sollte, jedoch jetzt einfach nach hinten geschlagen war. "Endlich, Harry! Warum kommst du so spät?" Fragte er auch sofort den jugendlichen Zauberer, der es ihm und den anderen kurz erklärte und dann zum Aufbruch mahnte. Kurz verabschiedeten sich Harry und Regulus von den anderen beiden und apperierten dann in Atrium des Zauberministeriums. Glücklicherweise bekamen sie dort direkt einen freien Fahrstuhl, mit dem sie nach unten fahren konnten. So kamen sie nur fünf Minuten zu spät.

"Also erst eine dringende Sonderversammlung einberufen und dann zu spät kommen. Das haben wir gern! Könnten wir vielleicht den Grund dafür erfahren, eure Lordschaften?" Fragte Minister Fudge sofort nach ihrem Eintreten. Nach einer für alle lahm klingenden Entschuldigung seitens Harrys fragte Dumbledore, was Harry nun in der Sache 'Sirius Black' vorhabe. Harry erwiderte daraufhin: "Nunja, Mister Dumbledore, damals nach dem Verfahren von Sirius Black haben wir doch beschlossen, Sirius Unschuld nicht offiziell zu machen, um den wahren Täter Pettigrew nicht zu warnen. Ich hatte nun..." "Chrmm, Chrmm." Wurde Harry unterbrochen, ehe er seinen Vorschlag unterbreiten konnte.

Harry wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung, aus der das Hüsteln gekommen war. Harry war nicht überrascht, wen er dort neben dem Minister Fudge sitzen sah: Dolores Umbridge, die es nun endlich geschafft hatte, Fudge Stellvertreterin und währenddessen noch krötenähnlicher zu werden. "Sirius Black? Unschuldig? Wer sind sie denn, dass sie solche Lügen verbreiten?" Meinte sie erst überrascht und dann ärgerlich. MInister Fudge legte ihr daraufhin eine Hand auf die Schulter und erklärte ihr: "Liebe Dolores, beruhigen sie sich doch bitte! Der Lord hat recht. Sirius Black wurde vor fast drei Jahren freigesprochen, doch das Zaubergarmot hat damals beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, dies nicht offiziell zu machen, damit der wahre Täter Peter Pettigrew..." "Aber, Minister, Peter Pettigrew ist tot. Ermordet von Sirius Black." Unterbrach Umbridge ihn.

"Das ist nicht ganz korrekt, Dolores. In dem Verfahren gegen Sirius Black hat sich herausgestellt, dass Pettigrew seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat. Er hat sich einfach in seine Animagusform - ein Ratte - verwandelt, nachdem er sich einen Finger abgeschnitten hat. Doch diese Information wurde als 'streng geheim' eingestuft und nur Garmotmitglieder dürfen es wissen, damit der wahre Täter nicht gewarnt wird. Und wie es aussieht, hat dieser Lord nun eine Idee, wie wir Pettigrew aus seinem Versteck locken können. Oder, deshalb sind wir doch heute hier, eure Lordschaft?" Informierte der Minister seine Stellvertreterin und wandte sich am Ende an den als Lord verkleideten Harry.

"Allerdings, Herr Minister. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Pettigrew machen würde, wenn er denken würde, dass Sirius Black aus Askaban geflohen ist und nun hinter ihm her ist. Ich kam zu dem Schluß, dass dann möglicherweise sein Versteck verlassen würde. Schließlich denkt er, dass Sirius Black der Einzige ist, der weiß, dass er noch lebt und sich in eine Ratte verwandeln kann. Daher würde ich den Vorschlag machen, dass wir so tun, als ob Sirius Black aus Askaban geflohen wäre..." Erklärte Harry seine Idee, wurde jedoch von einem entsetzten Minister unterbrochen: "Sie wollen WAS machen? Wissen sie eigentlich, was passiert, wenn ich offiziell verlauten lasse, dass ein Gefangener - ja sogar ein Hochsicherheitsgefangener - aus Askaban geflohen ist? Die Zaubererwelt würde mich in der Luft zerreißen und sofort abwählen. Ganz zu schweigen, dass Mister Black dem niemals zustimmen wird. Oder glauben sie wirklich, Mister Black würde sich freiwillig zum Gejagten in der ganzen Zaubererwelt machen lassen? Also vergessen sie's!"

Nun meldete sich Dumbledore als Vorsitzender zu Wort: "Cornelius, ich stimme ihnen zu, dass wir ohne Sirius Einverständnis in dieser Sache nichts unternehmen dürfen. Allerdings sollten wir diese Idee nicht sofort verwerfen, denn so schlecht ist die Idee nicht. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir Peter Pettigrew dadurch aus seinem Versteck locken könnten. Und ich denke, dass Sirius Black diesem Plan zustimmen wird oder sogar schon zugestimmt hat. Stimmt doch, oder, eure Lordschaft?" "Natürlich, Mister Dumbledore, sonst hätt' ich doch diese Sitzung nicht beantragt. Ich habe hier eine von Sirius Black unterschrieben Einverständniserklärung. Allerdings hat er die Bedingung gestellt, das Ganze ausschließlich in der Zaubererwelt zu behandeln, denn er hat ein paar Freunde in der Muggelwelt, die er nicht durch diese Sache verlieren möchte." Meinte Harry und überreichte dem Vorsitzenden ein Stück Pergament, welches er aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs gefischt hatte.

Daraufhin brach eine lange und laut geführte Diskussion aus, die Dumbledore nur mit viel Mühe unter einigemaßener Kontrolle halten konnte. MInister Fudge und seine Leute, unter anderem auch Umbridge, wollten auf keinen Fall Harrys Plan unterstützen, da sie dadurch ihre Machtposition gefährdet sahen. Unter den Gegnern für Harrys Plan waren auch zwei der sieben Lords: Lucius Malfoy, der bei Sirius Verhandlung in Harrys Lordgestalt seinen persönlichen politischen Feind erkannt hatte und daher gegen alles war, was dieser vorschlug, und Claudius Tofty, der ein Anhänger von Fudge war und ihn deshalb unterstützte. Mrs. Longbottom, die Oma von Neville, hielt sich gezwungenermaßen heraus. Regulus und Harry wurden unter anderem noch von Democles Belby unterstützt, der als ein Crouch-Fan natürlich alles unterstützte, was dem jetzigen Minister Fudge schaden konnte. Zerberus Zabini hielt sich bei der Diskussion neutral. Trotzdem hörte er aufmerksam zu, um später die beste Entscheidung treffen zu können.

Am Ende kamen sie zu dem Entschluss, sich in einer Woche noch einmal zu treffen und in der Zwischenzeit über die Sache nachzudenken, um dann die beste Entscheidung zu treffen. Natürlich war Harry damit nicht ganz zufrieden, doch er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass die anderen erst jetzt mit dieser Sache konfrontiert waren und daher ein bißchen Bedenkzeit brauchten. Schließlich war das eine Entscheidung, die gravierende Folgen vorallem für Fudge als Zaubereiminister haben konnte. Außerdem hätte die Scheinflucht von Sirius sowieso erst in ungefähr zwei Wochen stattfinden dürfen, da er wenigstens solange damit warten musste, bis der Tagesprophet über den Gewinn des Großen Preises von Arthur Weasley berichten würde. Erst durch das Foto aus diesem Bericht würde die Ratte Sirius Flucht als ernsthafte Gefahr für sich einordnen. Dann erst würde er sich durch diesen entlarvt sehen.

Die Woche des Wartens verbrachte Harry zusammen mit Regulus, Sirius und Remus, die ihm dabei halfen, Argumente für diesen Plan aufzulisten. Natürlich wurden dabei auch die Gegenargumente aufgelistet, um entsprechende Widerlegungen dafür zu finden. Dabei bereitete das Argument, dass Fudge Ministerposten dadurch in Gefahr geriet, am meisten Schwierigkeiten. Sie fanden einfach keine Möglichkeit, diese Gefahr zu neutralisieren. Es war schließlich Regulus, der einen Tag vor der zweiten Garmotsitzung den Vorschlag machte, dass Harry bei dem nächsten Treffen in einer Woche seine Ideen für eine bessere Ausbildung der Auroren vorbringen sollte und Fudge das Angebot machen sollte, diese als seine Ideen und als seine Reaktion auf Sirius Flucht auszugeben. Dies würde Fudge nämlich als einen fähigen Minister zeigen und somit die Gefahr für Fudges Ministerposten minimieren. Außerdem würde das später im Kampf gegen Voldemort nützlich sein.

Harry war froh, für dieses Problem endlich eine für Fudge akzeptable und für ihn perfekte Lösung gefunden zu haben. Also war er an diesem Samstag auch nicht so angespannt wie an dem vorherigen, als er wieder mit Regulus ins Zaubereiministerium apperierte. Diese Mal waren sie auch pünktlich, denn dieses Mal hatte das Essen bei den Dursleys wie gewöhnlich stattgefunden. Daher waren sie auch einer der ersten Mitglieder, die den Sitzungssaal betraten. Pünktlich um 14 Uhr schloss sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Mitglied des Zauberergarmots: Lord Lucius Malfoy. Sobald er seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, brachen auch sofort die Diskussionen los, mit denen man sich bisher aus Höflichkeit zurückgehalten hatten.

Harry und Regulus hielten sich dieses Mal zunächst heraus. doch das sollte nicht lange so bleiben, denn Dumbledore bat in seiner Funktion als Vorsitzender des Garmot mit einem Knallzauber vehement um Ruhe und fragte dann Harry, was er sich dazu überlegt hatte. Schließlich wäre es sein Vorschlag gewesen, fügte er noch hinzu. "Nun, das gravierenste Argument, das gegen meinen Vorschlag für diese Scheinflucht spricht, ist meiner Meinung nach die Gefahr für den Ministerposten von Minister Fudge. Daher habe ich mir überlegt, dass der Minister kurz nach der Scheinflucht von Sirius Black etwas machen müsste, das zeigt, dass er auch auf unerwartete Ereignisse wie diese Flucht angemessen reagieren kann. Ich hätte dazu einen Vorschlag." Antwortete Harry.

Er hatte eine kurze Pause gemacht, um den anderen Zeit für eventuelle Fragen zugeben. Als jedoch keine kamen und Dumbledore ihm auffordernd zunickte, erklärte er: "Also, mir ist bei meinem Besuch in Askaban aufgefallen, dass die Wache auf Askaban ziemlich unterbesetzt ist. Das liegt zum Teil daran, dass es nicht genügend Auroren gibt, die den Patronus beherrschen. Es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, diesen als Standardzauber für Auroren festzulegen. Vielleicht sollte er sogar im siebten Jahr in Hogwarts zum Lehrplan in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehören. Auch andere Zauber sollten zum Standardrepertoire gehören. Auch Okklumentik sollten zumindest die Auroren beherrschen. Ich hätte ein Buch, von dem ich glaube, dass es recht gut und leicht verständlich geschrieben ist."

Harry holte nun ein recht dünnes (etwa 5mm dickes) in Leder gebundenes Buch unter seinem Umhang hervor. Es war nicht das, was er Hermine geschenkt hatte. Er hatte am gestrigen Tag Merlins Zeitzauber angewendet und das Buch umgeschrieben, denn er wollte nicht, dass jeder seine Verbesserungen kannte. Das Buch beinhaltete also nur noch die Okklumentik, die auch Snape und Dumbledore kannten, und war mit 'Anonymus' unterzeichnet. Doch auch schon das führte zu Begeisterung unter allen Anwesenden außer bei Dumbledore, der sein Ausnahmekönnen in diesem Bereich gefährdet sah. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen.

Daher erklärte er, nachdem er es schnell überflogen hatte, dass das Buch gut geschrieben wäre und man dadurch sehr schnell die Theorie der Okklumentik lernen könnte und dass auch die Praxisübungen, die darin beschrieben waren, sehr hilfreich wären. Nach der kurzen Begeisterung über das Buch kehrten sie wieder zu dem Thema Sirius Black zurück und nun hatte niemand etwas gegen Harrys Vorschlag. Natürlich waren nicht alle begeistert davon, trotzdem gaben sie ihr OK dazu. Sogar der Minister Fudge. Nur Lucius Malfoy verweigerte strikt seine Zustimmung, doch er sah natürlich ein, dass er nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Also enthielt er sich einfach seiner Stimme.

Zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis kehrte Harry mit Regulus in sein Schloss zurück, um die beiden Nicht-Lords über das Ergebnis aufzuklären. Harry hatte am Ende Fudge noch dazu überreden können, mit der Veröffentlichung der Scheinflucht zu warten, bis Sirius Black ihm sein OK per Eule zukommen ließ. Das hatte er damit begründet, dass Sirius Black noch etwas in der Zaubererwelt regeln wollen würde und nicht mehr möglich wäre, wenn er dann als geflohener Verbrecher verfolgt werden würde. Natürlich war der wirkliche Grund ein anderer: Die Zeit der Veröffentlichung der Scheinflucht sollte wenigstens ungefähr mit der Zeit der wirklichen Flucht in Harrys alten Zeitlinie übereinstimmen. Daher würde Sirius die Eule genau eine Wochen nach Erschein des Artikels über Arthur Weasleys Gewinn abschicken. Doch das war nicht wirklich Harrys größstes Problem, denn bald würde 'Tante Magda' zu Besuch kommen und Harry musste dafür sorgen, dass er diese wieder aufblies. Doch war das überhaupt noch einmal für ihn möglich, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen?


	30. Chapter 30

Hi Leute, hier ist nun das 30. Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Danke für dein Review, Ceilon. Ich muss sagen, dass ich ein bißchen enttäuscht bin. Über 100 Leute haben das letzte Kapitel gelesen, doch ich hab nur 1 Review gekriegt. Das ist noch nicht einmal 1%. Ich hoffe, dass ich für dieses Kapitel etwas mehr Reviews bekomme. Doch nun zum Kapitel:

30. Das Angebot

Harry war in der Nacht zu seinem Geburtstag extra länger aufgeblieben, um die Geburtstagsgeschenke seiner Freunde Ron, Hermine und Hagrid in Empfang zu nehmen. Außerdem hatte er an diesem Abend auf seinen üblichen Besuch in seinen Häusern in London und Hogsmead verzichtet. Davor war er nämlichen eigentlich nur zum Schlafen und Essen im Ligusterweg Nr.4 gewesen und hatte die restliche Zeit mit Remus und den Blacks verbracht, denn die Dursleys hatten wie schon die letzten Sommerferien darauf verzichtet, ihm irgendeine Hausarbeit aufzubürden, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Harry Freunde mit magischen erwachsen Verwandten hatte. Sie hatten einfach Angst davor, dass einer von diesen vorbeikommen könnte, wenn Harry sie um Hilfe bat oder sich nicht in bestimmten Abständen meldete.

Harry hatte von allen drei Blut abgenommen, nachdem er nur kurz mit ihnen darüber diskutiert hatte. Sofort hatte er an diesen Proben seinen Zauber ausprobiert. "Kiteneg eh cus retnu", hatte er gerufen und sofort war das erwartete Leuchten aus seinem Stab gekommen, war in die Probe eingedrungen und war von dort aus zu dem durch diesen Zauber hervorgerufenen Pergament weitergegangen. Dort war dann ein ein Bild entstanden, welches Harry und Regulus aus einigen Muggelbüchern kannten. Es war eine DNS-Helix. Doch Harry und Regulus waren sehr überrascht gewesen, als sie bemerkt hatten, dass es sich dabei nicht wie erwartet eine Doppelhelix sondern eine Dreifachhelix handelte.

Harry hatte nämlich eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass sich die Zauberer-DNS um soviel von der der Muggel unterscheiden würde. Doch vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass die Muggel einen Fehler in ihrer Genetik hatten, also hatte Harry beschlossen, sich das Blut von einem Muggel zu besorgen, um dieses mit seinem Zauber zu untersuchen. Natürlich hätte er sich dieses auch später noch von den Dursleys nehmen können, doch jetzt wollte er das noch nicht riskieren, denn er hatte Dumbledore im Verdacht, sich mit seinem Onkel und seiner Tante ab und zu zu treffen, um in ihren Erinnerungen etwas über sein Leben herauszufinden; vorallem nach der Sache imd Zaubergarmot mit Sirius!

Sirius hatte dann den Vorschlag gemacht, seine Freundin Lisa Hiller zu fragen, denn hatte vor kurzem ihr Medizinstudium abgeschlossen und arbeitet nun in einem der Londoner Krankenhäuser als Ärztin. Diese war sehr überrascht gewesen, dass ein Jugendlicher wie Harry Blut haben wollte, und hatte ihn gefragt, wofür er denn das Blut bräuchte. Harry hatte ihr daraufhin erklärt, dass sie von der Schule her ein Ferienprojekt machen sollten, in dem es darum ginge, die Blutgruppe von sich und die ihrer Eltern zu untersuchen und dann die Blutgruppenvariationen möglicher Geschwister und deren Wahrscheinlichkeit aufzulisten. Ihm hätte man, da er ja keine Eltern mehr hatte, erlaubt, dafür das Blut seines Paten Sirius und irgendeiner mit diesem unverwandten weiblichen Person zu verwenden. Nach dieser Antwort, die Harry vorgetragen hatte, ohne rot zu werden, hatte Lisa Tränen in den Augen und war sofort bereit, für diesen 'guten' Zweck ihr Blut zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Nachdem Harry dieses Blut mit seinem Zauber untersucht hatte, war klar geworden, dass sich die Muggel nicht geirrt hatten. Der Unterschied zwischen Zauberer- und Muggel-Genen war also wirklich dieser dritte Strang in der Helix. Bei diesen Untersuchungen war auch herausgekommen, dass Remus Blut sich nicht sonderlich von dem der Blacks unterschied. Diese Tatsache hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Remus Hoffnung auf ein Werwolffreies Leben wieder vernichtet war. Jedenfalls bis Harry den Werwolf wieder beruhigt hatte, indem er ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie sein Blut noch nicht untersucht hätten, wenn Vollmond war. Und wenn das ebenfalls zu keinem anderen Ergebnis führen würde, müssten sie ihm eben Blut abnehmen, wenn er sich verwandelt hätte, und erst danach würde wirklich feststehen, ob er noch hoffen könnte oder nicht, hatte Harry dann noch hinzugefügt. Das hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Remus doch noch einen Rest Hoffnung behalten hatte.

Etwa eine Wochen vor Harrys Geburtstag hatte Sirius dann eine Eule an Mrs. Bones geschickt, in dem er erklärte, dass er nun alles Wichtige in der Zaubererwelt erledigt hätte. Noch am selben Abend hatte der Tagesprophet eine Sonderausgabe über die angebliche Flucht von Sirius Black herausgebracht. Den Auroren, die in Askaban Wache gestanden hatten und somit wussten, dass Sirius Black schon lange nicht mehr in Askaban gewesen war, hatte man entweder das gedächtnis geändert oder sie durch Unbrechbare Schwüre zur Verschwiegenheit in dieser Sache gezwungen. Diese Schwüre würden nach fünf Jahren auslaufen, denn Harry hatte Fudge davon überzeugen können, dass man Pettigrew bis dahin längst gefangenn hätte und somit der Skandal um Sirius Scheinflucht in diesem viel größeren Skandal, dass Peter Pettigrew noch am Leben und ein Todesser war, untergehen. Diesen Skandal könnte Fudge leicht auf seinen Vorgänger schieben, da dieser und nicht er damals im Amt gewesen war.

Harry wurde aus der Erinnerung der letzten Wochen geholt als die erwartete Post seiner Freunde eintraf. Wie erwartet schickte ihm Ron den Zeitungsausschnitt über den Gewinn seines Vater und das Taschenspickoskop und Hermine das Besenpflegeset. Ron schrieb ihm, dass er trotz dem Urlaub in Ägypten das Buch gelesen hätte und nur die Einleitung etwas kompliziert gewesen wäre. Die Beschreibung der Technik wäre dagegen sehr logisch und stratigisch gewesen, was ihm als Schachspieler doch sehr entgegen kam, wie er in dem Brief erklärte, ohne das Thema des Buches zu erwähnen, denn Harry hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn jemand erfahren würde, was er da lernen würden, da Okklumentik nicht sehr verbreitet wäre.

Hermines Brief sah eigentlich genauso aus, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte, außer dass sie noch noch ein weiteres P.S. hinzugefügt hatte, in dem sie Harry fragte, ob er über ihr Geschenk überrascht wäre. Schließlich wollte sie erfahren, ob sie ihm in der alten Zeitlinie das selbe geschenkt hatte, obwohl sie sich nach seiner Offenbarung überlegt hatte, ihm etwas zu schenken, mit dem er bei ihr nie rechnen würde. Daher hatte sie auch um eine sofortige Antwort gebeten. Diesen Wunsch erfüllte er ihr gerne, indem er einen Brief schrieb, in dem er sich für das tolle Geschenk bedankte, ihr viel Spass ihm Urlaub wünschte und als P.S. schrieb er nur: 'Keine Überraschung, aber cool!' Diesen Brief schickte er sofort mit Hedwig ab und sagte ihr, dass sie danach für die nächste Woche frei hätte und er wahrscheinlich dann im Tropfenden Kessel wäre. "Genieß die Zeit einfach! Du kannst dir ja einen Eulerich suchen." Schlug Harry seiner Eule grinsend vor, als diese ihn vorwurfsvoll angesehen hatte.

Mit einem leichten Biss in Harrys Ohr und einem leisen Schrei verabschiedete sich diese daraufhin aus dem Ligusterweg. Nun kümmerte Harry sich um das letzte Geschenk, das von Hagrid. Dieses Mal hatte er natürlich keine Probleme mit dem Monsterbuch der Monster, schließlich kannte er ja den Trick, mit dem man es ruhig stellen konnte. Danach apperierte er noch in sein Schloss, wo Regulus und Sirius noch auf ihn warteten, denn sie hatten gehofft, dass Harry doch noch auftauchen würde. Schließlich wollten sie ihm ihre Geschenke und das von Remus überreichen. Dieser konnte an diesem Abend leider nicht so lange bleiben, da er am nächsten Morgen mit dem Direktor von Hogwarts wegen seinem Beruf als Verteidigungslehrer verabredet war.

Natürlich waren die Geschenke wie immer nur Kleinigkeiten, denn Harry konnte sich ja eigentlich alles, was man für Geld bekommen konnte, selber kaufen. Also schenkten ihm Sirius und Remus einige Piolen mit Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, während ihm Regulus ein Buch mit selbstentwickelten Zaubern und Zaubertränken schenkte. Denn dieser hatte in Deutschland seine Freizeit benutzt, um in diesen Gebieten zu experimentieren. Natürlich waren darunter vorallem Verbesserungen für Haushaltszauber, denn, als er damals untergetaucht war, war er plötzlich auf sich allein gestellt gewesen, ohne einen Hauselfen, der für ihn den Haushalt regelte. Aber auch ein Antikatertrank und ein Trank, der einen von jeder Art Sucht befreien konnte, waren darunter, denn in der Anfangszeit seines Deutschlandaufenthalts hatte sich häufig in den Alkohol geflüchtet und diese beiden Tränke hatten ihnen davor bewahrt sich darin zu verlieren.

Bei der Verabschiedung von den beiden übergab er Sirius das Schriftstück, welches seine Spur unterdrückte, denn er wusste nicht, ob er noch mal die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, bevor er 'Tante' Magda aufblasen würde, und dieses Ereignis musste unbedingt vom Ministerium für Hexerei und Magie aufgezeichnet werden, damit Dumbledore nicht noch mehr Verdacht gegen ihn schöpfte, als er es nach der Sache mit Sirius vor einigen Wochen schon tat. Harry hatte nämlich sofort nach der ersten Verhandlung einen Antiüberwachungszauber über den Ligusterweg gesprochen, der einem möglichen Überwachungszauber nur das zeigte, was Harry wollte. Dafür hatte er die Erinnerungen seiner alten Zeitlinie an diese Zeit genommen. Der Zauber war ähnlich aufgebaut wie der, den Harry damals über seine Schule gelegt hatte, um seine Abwesenheit unkenntlich zu machen, nur dass er eben nicht auf Menschen, sondern auf Überwachungszauber wirkte.

Dabei hatte Harry einfach einen Antiüberwachungszauber, den er aus einem Buch der Bibliothek des Grimmauldplatzes hatte, mit seiner Erinnerungs- und Verwirrungsblase kombiniert. Es hatte zwar einige Zeit gedauert, bis er es geschafft hatte und er hatte wieder Merlins Zeitzauber dafür verwenden müssen, doch am Ende hatte er es doch noch geschafft. Natürlich durfte er diesen Zauber nicht zu häufig anwenden, denn die zwei Mal in der kurzen Zeit hatten ihn doch sehr geschlaucht. Es war schließlich nicht sehr gesund, von seinem Gehirn immer wieder Höchstleistungen zu fordern, und dies war bei diesem Zauber nun einmal ein Nebeneffekt.

Tatsächlich hatte dann Dumbledore einen Tage nach der ersten Verhandlung einen Überwachungszauber gesprochen. Natürlich war es nur eine Vermutung, dass es Dumbledore gewesen war, denn sein Zauber hatte ihm zwar auf einen Überwachungszauber aufmerksam gemacht, doch konnte Harry dadurch nicht wissen, von wem dieser Zauber gesprochen worden war, doch er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es der manipulative Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen war.

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich gut gelaunt auf, denn er hatte durch die Erinnerungen, von denen er sich am Vortag gleich noch ein paar angeschaut hatte, viel erfahren, was er in seiner alten Zeitlinie nicht erfahren hatte. Innerlich belustigt brachte er Vernon dazu, seinen Kompromiß aus seiner alten Zeitlinie zu wiederholen. Natürlich hätte er das nicht machen müssen, denn er wusste ja, dass daraus auf keinen Fall etwas werden würde, da er vorhatte, noch vor 'Tante' Magdas Abreise aus dem Ligusterweg zu verschwinden, nachdem er diese aufgeblasen hatte. Außerdem war seiner Emazipation die Erlaubnis für Hogsmead eigentlich nicht mehr nötig.

Wie vom Zaubergarmot auf seinen Antrag beschlossen, wurde nichts im Fernsehen oder anderen Muggel-Medien über Sirius Blacks Flucht bekannt gegeben. Hatte Harry sich noch bis zu 'Tante' Magdas Ankunft Sorgen gemacht, ob er sie auch ohne Zauberstab aufblasen können würde, wurde ihm bei ihrer Ankunft schlagartig klar, dass das wahrscheinlich kein all zu großes Problem sein würde, denn ihre Anrede ihm gegenüber brachte eine fast unbändig Wut auf diese Frau hervor, die er nur mit Hilfe seiner Okklumentik beherrschen konnte. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry im Gegensatz zu seiner alten Zeitleiste möglichst oft in ihrer Nähe, um sich von ihr provozieren zu lassen.

So kam es, dass sie schon am dritten Tag ihres Besuches beim Abendessen mit ihrer Theorie über die Vererbung von Genen herausrückte. Diesen Anstoß hatte Harry gebraucht. Zwar hatte er nach der ersten Konfrontation mit 'Tante' Magda nicht mehr seine Okklumentik genutzt, um sich zu beruhigen, doch waren die Aussagen von seiner 'Tante' bis dahin nicht ausreichend für einen Kontrollverlust über seine Magie gewesen. Doch bei diesem Mal, wobei sie seine Eltern und vorallem seine Mutter beleidigte, war das anders. Er schrie sie an: "Halt die Klappe, du fette Kuh! Und beleidige nie wieder meine Mutter!" "Du mieser Fre..." Wollte sie ihn ermahnen, doch sie beendete den Satz nicht mehr, da sie merkte, wie sämtliche Körperteile von ihr wuchsen.

Sofort lief Harry nach oben und packte seinen Koffer. Viel war es nicht, was er packen musste, denn er hatte seinen Koffer seit 'Tante' Magdas Ankunft immer fast fertig gepackt gehalten und musste nun nur noch ein paar Bücher, die er heute gelesen hatte beziehungsweise vorgehabt hatte, sie heute noch zu lesen, und ein paar Klamotten einpacken. Daher kam er auch nur fünf Minuten, nachdem er die Küche verlassen hatte, wieder mit gepacktem Koffer wieder runter. Trotzdem kam ihm sein Onkel entgegen und verlangte von ihm, dass er Magda, die nun an der Decke der Küche schwebte, wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte, doch Harry hielt ihm seinen Stab drohen entgegen und sagte, dass sie es verdient hätte und er nun gehen würde und sein Onkel ihn nicht aufhalten sollte, da er ihn sonst verfluchen würde, denn nun müsste er sich nicht mehr an das Zaubergesetz für Minderjährige halten, da er so oder so von der Schule fliegen würde.

Nach dieser Erklärung lief Harry an einem erschrockenen Vernon Dursley vorbei und ging seinen Koffer an der linken Hand hinter sich herziehend, während er seinen Zauberstab immer noch in der anderen Hand hatte. Am Magnolienring traf er dann auf Sirius, der ihm die Bestätigung für seine Emanzipation wieder überreichte. Harry hatte diesen darum gebeten, ab dem Tag nach Harrys Geburtstag tagsüber in seiner Animagusgestalt dort auf ihn zu warten, da er nicht genau wusste, wann er seine Beherrschung verlieren würde. Sirius war zwar nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, als Harry in darum gebeten hatte, doch für seinen Patensohn war Sirius bereit, diese Woche zu opfern. Natürlich war er froh, dass es dann doch nur zwei Tage gewesen waren, die er in Surrey herumstreunern musste.

Nachdem Sirius in seiner Animagusgestalt im Gebüsch verschwunden war, rief Harry auch schon den Fahrenden Ritter herbei und hörte sich Stan Shunpike Gelabber an. "Zum Tropfenden Kessel in London", anwortete Harry auf die seinen Zielort betreffende Frage von Stan. Dann ging es auch schon los. Wie er doch die meisten magischen Reisemöglichkeiten und insbesondere diese hasste! Wieder gab er sich vor Stan als Neville Lonbottom aus und sorgte dafür, dass niemand seine Narbe sehen konnte, indem er seine Haare darüberlegte.

Wie schon das letzte Mal wartete Minister Fudge schon im Tropfenden Kessel auf ihn und erklärte ihm, dass sein Verstoss gegen das Zaubergesetz für Minderjährige keine Folgen für ihn haben würde. Harry war froh, als ihn der Minister endlich in dem gemieteten Zimmer allein ließ. Er mochte den schleimigen Kerl einfach nicht, auch wenn er so ein schwacher Minister gut für seine zukünftigen Pläne wäre, denn so könnte er ihn lenken und für seine Zwecke benutzen. Ein weiterer Vorteil an Fudge war, dass er sich nun immer mehr von Dumbledore entfernte und diesen wegen seiner großväterlichen Art hasste. Das könnte Harry noch mal nützlich sein, wenn es darum ging, Dumbledore politisch unmöglich zu machen, denn das war Harrys Ziel nach einem möglichen und erhofften Sieg über Voldemort oder aber kurze Zeit vor diesem Sieg. Harry war sich nämlich noch nicht sicher, ob er erst Dumbledore absägen oder Voldemort besiegen sollte. Aber das würde sich in der Zukunft wohl noch ergeben!

Trotz dieser Vorteil, die ein Fudge als Minister für Harry hatte, war Harry nur kurz davor gewesen, den Minister qualvoll umzubringen. Doch glücklicherweise hatte er sich noch gerade so zurückhalten können und legte sich nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Hedwig und einer kurzen Streicheleinheit für seine treue tierische Gefährtin Schlafen. Schließlich hatte er am nächsten Morgen viel zu tun und musste sich dazu noch von der starken Benutzung von Merlins Zeitzauber ausruhen, denn das war bei den Dursleys natürlich nicht möglich gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry sofort nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche zu Gringotts, wo er direkt zu Griphooks Schalter lief, der unter vielen anderen Dank der frühen Stunde gerade frei war. "Mr. Griphook, ich würde mit ihnen gerne unter vier Augen reden. Würden sie mich bitte in ihr Büro führen?" Fragte Harry den Kobold. "Natürlich, Mr. Potter - GORLOCK,..." Erwiderte der Kobold und schrie dann in Koboldsprache etwas, was Harry natürlich nicht verstehen konnte, durch die Schalterhalle, woraufhin ein Kobold zu ihnen trat. Dieser sah noch recht jung aus, auch wenn man das bei Kobolden als Mensch nicht leicht festestellen konnte. "Das ist Gorlock, mein Sohn und Stellvertreter, Mr. Potter. Und das ist Harry Potter, mein Sohn." Stellte er den jungen Kobold vor. Harry streckte dem jungen Kobold die Hand entgegen, welche dieser nach einer kurzen in Koboldsprache geführten Diskussion mit seinem Vater kurz ergriff und dann sofort wieder losließ.

Dann führte Griphook Harry in sein Büro, während sich sein Sohn an seinen Schalter setzte. Sie kamen schnell in Griphooks Büro an, denn dieses lag seit seiner Beförderung direkt hinter seinem Schalter. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen, fragte der Kobold auch schon: "Nun, Lord Potter, was kann ich heute für sie tun. Wollen sie vielleicht heute mit dem Rat der Kobolde in Kontakt treten?"

"Naja, Mr. Griphook, zunächst mal hab ich ein anderes Anliegen: Sie kennen doch sicher Remus Lupin? Er war mein Vermögensverwalter. Doch leider kann er dieses Jahr seine Arbeit nicht machen, da er gerade eine andere Verpflichtung hat. Nun brauch ich einen anderen Vermögenverwalter. Daher komme ich zu ihnen, Mr. Griphook. Ich weiß, dass Kobolde ungern für Zauberer arbeiten, dennoch wollte ich es nicht unversucht lassen und ihnen folgendes Angebot machen: Sie bekommen das gleiche Gehalt wie Mr. Lupin. Sie wissen ja um welche Summe es sich dabei handelt! Sie müssen nur nachschauen, was monatlich in das neue Verlies geflossen ist, was ich Mr. Lupin eingerichtet hab! Außerdem würden sie zehn Prozent von dem erwirtschaftete Gewinn bekommen. Was sagen sie dazu, Mr. Griphook?" Erklärte Harry einem erstaunten Kobold.

Danach herschte erst einmal eine angespannte Stille in dem Büro, denn Harry wartete gespannt, was Griphook auf sein Angebot erwidern würde, während dieser erstaunt, ja fast erschrocken über Harrys Angebot war. Doch dann, nach einigen Minuten, begann der Kobold langsam zu sprechen: "Nun, Lord Potter, ihr Angebot ehrt mich! Doch was ist, wenn Mr. Lupin seine jetzige Verpflichtung erledigt hat und zurückkommt? Ich würde meine Arbeit bei Gringotts nicht wiederbekommen. Daher muss ich leider..." "Mr. Griphook, bevor sie jetzt ablehnen, möchte ich ihnen einen weiteren Vorschlag machen: Sie behalten ihren Job hier bei Gringotts und arbeiten trotzdem für mich. Ich meine, das meiste können sie doch von hier aus erledigen. Zur Not können sie sich doch von ihrem Sohn vertreten lassen oder ihn Botengänge erledigen lassen. Ich bin sogar bereit ihm dafür ein Zehntel ihres Grundgehalts zu bezahlen. Und kein anderer würde erfahren, dass sie für mich arbeiten. Was sagen sie dazu, Mr. Griphook?" Unterbrach ihn Harry. Daraufhin folgte wieder Stille.

Doch dieses Mal dauerte die Stille nicht so lange wie das vorherige Mal. Griphook nahm das Angebot fassungslos an. An den Umstand, nun für einen Zauberer zu arbeiten, musste er sich einfach noch gewöhnen. Außerdem bekam er von diesem noch das gleiche Gehalt wie ein Zauberer und er wusste genau, dass sich dabei um eine großzügige Summe handelte, denn er hatte die Überweisungen von Harrys zu Remus Verlies persönlich ausgeführt. Nach Griphooks Annahme seines Angebots erklärte Harry dem Kobold noch, was es mit dem Grundstück in Godrics Hollow und der Bohrmaschinenfirma auf sich hatte. Von der Stadt war der Kobold begeistert, auch wenn Harry nicht erwähnte, dass diese zum Schutz gegen Voldemort gedacht war. Außerdem gab er Griphook den Auftrag, in seinem Namen ein kleines Grundstück in Hogsmead zu erwerben und darauf von einem magischen Bauunternehmen ein kleines Einfamilienhaus zu bauen.

In diesem Haus wollte Harry mögliche Bewerber für seine Stadt in Empfang nehmen, doch das musste Griphook noch nicht wissen. Dieser fragte auch nicht nach, sondern nahm an, dass Harry dort wohnen und sich mit seiner zukünftigen Familie niederlassen wollte. Schließlich war dessen Elternhaus in Godrics Hollow bei Voldemorts Überfall zerstört wurden. Also fragte er Harry, nachdem sie noch einige Details seiner Pflichten besprochen hatten: "Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun, Lord Potter?"

"Nun, Mr. Griphook, da gäb's schon noch was. Ich bin immer noch an der Reinigenden Magie interessiert. Doch dieses mal nicht für das Ministerium, sondern für meine Stadt. Ich fänd es nämlich nicht so toll, wenn sich jemand Unbefugtes getarnt in die Stadt kommt und dort Stress macht. Mit der Magie der Kobolde könnte ich das verhindern. Ich hab gehofft, dass der Rat mit vielleicht entgegenkommt, wenn es sich nicht um das Ministerium handelt. Doch zunächst will ich eine Geste des guten Willens machen. Ich weiß, dass bei den Kobolden der Hersteller eines Gegenstandes als der Besitzer gilt, der die Ware an einen Kunden nur lebenslänglich ausleiht. Auch weiß ich, dass meine Vorfahren die Gegenstände meist nicht zurückgegeben haben. Daher werden wir beide zunächst meine beiden Verliese und dann meine Häuser nach Gegenständen durchsuchen, die von Kobolden gefertigt wurden. Diese werde ich ihnen aushändigen und sie übergeben sie dann dem Rat, damit dieser die Hersteller oder dessen Nachfahren ausfindig machen kann. Ich hoffe, dass der Rat mir dadurch ein günstiges Angebot für die Reinigende Magie machen wird." Erklärte Harry einem immer erstaunter werdenden Kobold.

Nach einer kurzen Überlegungsphase von Griphook stimmte dieser begeistert zu, denn das würde auch zum Teil auf ihn zurückfallen und man würde ihn dadurch bestimmt wieder befördern. Außerdem würde der Rat, wie er Harry auch begeistert sagte, dadurch sicher Harry ein gutes Angebot machen. Es wäre sogar möglich, dass sie es ihm fast umsonst gäben, vorallem wenn Harry ihnen die Möglichkeit gäbe, in seine Stadt zu kommen, wenn diese fertig wäre.

Also verließen sie Griphooks Büro und fuhren zusammen runter zu den Verliesen, nachdem der Kobold kurz mit seinem Sohn gesprochen hatte. In der Schalterhalle war nun viel mehr los als bei Harrys Ankunft. In seinem Schulverlies fanden sie keinen einzigen Gegenstand, der von einem Kobold gefertigt worden war. Doch in dem Lord-Verlies befanden sich einige solcher Gegenstände. Von Schmuck bis Waffen war alles darunter vertreten. Alles wurde ihn eine Kiste gelegt, deren Inneres vergrößert war. Danach ging es in die Schalterhalle zurück. Dort wollte Griphook Gringotts durch einen Nebeneingang verlassen, doch Harry überredete ihn, erst zu dessen Büro zurückzukehren.

Doch kaum war die Tür zum Büro geschlossen, forderte Harry den Kobold auf, seine Hand zu nehmen. Er würde ihn mitnehmen. "In Gringotts kann man nicht disapperieren, Lord Potter." Widersprach der Kobold entrüstet. Doch Harry nahm ihn trotzdem an die Hand und blitzte sich und Griphook zunächst in den magischen Teil seiner Wohnung in London. "Wie haben sie das gemacht?" Fragte dieser sofort nach ihrer Ankunft. Harry antwortete, dass das noch sein Geheimnis bleiben würde, er es aber niemals in Gringotts missbrauchen würde. Misstrauisch sah Griphook ihn daraufhin, doch in Harrys Augen konnte er nur Ehrlichkeit erkennen, daher überging er dieses Thema und sie begannen mit der Suchen.

Doch hier fanden sie nichts. Auch in der Ruine in Godrics Hollow war nichts, doch in Hogsmead fanden sie wieder einige koboldgefertigten Gegenstände, die sie in die Kiste packten. Danach kehrten sie in Griphooks Büro zurück, wo sie die Gegenstände fotographierten und eine Liste anfertigten. Dann unterschrieb der Kobold eine Bestätigung, dass ihm die Gegenstände übergeben worden, um sie zum Rat der Kobolde zu bringen. Natürlich hatte Harry die Horkruxe von Voldemort, von denen fast alle auch Koboldarbeiten waren, in seinem verkleinerten Koffer behalten. Trotzdem kamen einige Gegenstände zusammen.

Danach verließ Harry Gringotts mit guter Laune, um seine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Harry freute sich schon auf das Wiedersehen mit Hermine und den Weasleys in der Winkelgasse, auch wenn er das Leben dort und auch in der Nockturngasse sicher geniesen würde und sich nebenbei einige nützliche Dinge besorgen können würde.


	31. Chapter 31

Danke an meine beiden einzigen Reviewschreiber. Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel (es ist ein bißchen länger als die anderen) und ich bekomme dieses Mal ein paar Reviews mehr. Zu Gryf: Das ist allerdings schwierig, vorallem Sirius vorzeitige Entlassung aus Askaban zu kompensieren, war ein nicht geringes Problem. Hermine und Ron können Harry dieses Mal mit Sicherheit mehr helfen, auch wenn es nur die Deckung von Harrys Abwesenheit ist. Zu Gabba Podda: Zunächst mal muss ich sagen, dass ich keine Angst vor dem Gabba-Fluch habe, da ich durch eine Kombination von Protego und Protector immun gegenüber allen Flüchen bin. Allerdings bemühe ich mich einmal im Monat ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen. Natürlich gilt dabei: Mehr Reviews, höhere Motivation des Autors und damit schnellere Updates. Natürlich musst du (oder auch die anderen Leser) nicht jedes Kapitel kommentieren, andererseits mag ich Spekulationen, denn dadurch bekomm ich vielleicht neue Ideen oder weiß, was ich noch zu klären habe.

Dann noch eine andere Sache: Falls es jemanden gibt, der meine Geschichte vielleicht übersetzten oder auf einer Seite veröffentlichen will, auf der sie bisher noch nicht veröffentlicht ist, kann sich gerne bei mir melden. Und nun viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel:

31. Der Rat der Zwölf

Drei Tage nach Harrys Ankunft im Tropfenden Kessel, erreichte ihn am frühen Korgen eine schneeweiße Eule von Gringotts. Diese war jedoch nicht von Griphook oder seinem Sohn, sondern vom Direktor von Gringotts. Harry musste den Brief zweimal lesen, um den Inhalt des Briefes glauben zu können. Warrock, der Direktor von Gringotts, schrieb ihm:

_Sehr geehrter Lord Potter,_

_Ich war echt überrascht, als Griphook mit einer Kiste voller von Kobolden hergestellten Gegenständen bei mir im Büro auftauchte. Als er dann noch erklärte, dass Sie, Lord Potter, diese Rückgabe nur als Geste des guten Willens abgaben, um vielleicht ein günstiges Angebot für die Reinigende Magie von uns Kobolden zu bekommen, war ich fast fassungslos. Dazu müssen Sie wissen, dass kein Zauberer vor Ihnen die nach unsere Tradition dem Hersteller gehörenden Gegenständen jemals zurückgegeben hat. Wenn ich dann noch bedenkte, dass sie für ein Zauberer noch recht jung sind, kann ich nur zu der Überzeugung kommen, dass Sie ein außergewöhnlicher Zauberer sein müssen. Sowohl von Ihre Macht her, als auch durch Ihre Einstellung anderer Kulturen gegenüber. _

_Auch der Rat der Zwölf, der seit dem letzten Befreiungskrieg die Führung über alle eurpäischen Kobolde hat, hat diese Geste des guten Willens wahr genommen und hat einstimmig beschlossen, mit ihnen in Verhandlung zu treten. Daher hat der Rat der Zwölf mich gebeten, Sie durch diesen Brief zu einem Treffen einzuladen. Dieses wird, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, am kommenden Samstag um 12 Uhr in Gringotts stattfinden._

_Falls Sie an besagtem Termin nicht die nötige Zeit für dieses Treffen aufbringen können, ist der Rat der Zwölf auch bereit, auf einen von Ihnen gewählten Termin (soweit der Rat Zeit hat) auszuweichen. Ich bitte Sie, eulenwendend entweder diesen Termin zu bestätigen oder mir Ihre Terminvorschläge zu übermitteln, damit sich der Rat darauf einstellen kann. _

_Mögen beide Seiten bei dem Handel profitieren!  
Warrock (Direktor von Gringotts in Britanien)_

_P.S.: Die Eule, die diesen Brief überbringt, wurde vom Rat sorgfälltig ausgewählt und soll den Respekt zeigen, den wir Kobolde ihnen gegenüber empfinden._

Erst nach dem zweiten Lesen diese Briefes bemerkte Harry, dass die schneeweiße Eule geblieben war. Während Harrys zweimaligen Lesens des Briefes des Kobolds Warrock hatten sich die beiden Eulen der gleichen Art scharf gemustert und mit Argwohn betrachtet. Nur Harrys Anwesenheit hatte dazu geführt, dass die beiden Eulen nicht lauter geworden waren oder sogar aufeinander losgegangen waren. Gerade als Harry aufblickte, bot Hedwig der fremden Eule an, von ihrem Wasser zu trinken. Diese nahm an und Harry sah dies als Friedenangebot der beiden Eulen. Doch eigentlich war es noch viel mehr!

Doch spielte das für Harry im Moment so oder so keine Rolle, denn er wandte sich von diesen ab, um ein Antwortschreiben auf den Brief von Warlock zu formulieren. Die Endversion hatte folgenden Wortlaut:

_Sehr geehrter Direktor Warrock,_

_Ich bin sehr erfreut über die Einladung des Rates der Zwölf zu diesem Treffen und bestätige hiermit den von Ihnen vorgeschlagenen Termin am kommenden Samstag um 12 Uhr. Allerdings würde ich gerne dazu einen Freund mitbringen. Ich hoffe doch, dass der Rat nichts dagegen hat, denn, auch wenn es vielleicht so erscheinen mag, ist dies kein Zeichen für Misstrauen dem Rat gegenüber. Dieser Freund ist nämlich an gewissen Projekten von mir beteiligt und sollte daher auch ein Mitspracherecht bei den Verhandlungen zwischen Ihnen und mir haben. Schreiben Sie die Antwort des Rates in dieser Angelegenheit einfach unter diesen Brief. Ich habe nämlich ein Duplikat dieses Briefes und beide mit dem Proteus-Zauber belegt._

_Mögen sich Ihre Galeonen vermehren!  
Lord Potter_

Harry überprüfte noch einmal das von ihm Geschriebene. 'Nicht gerade eine Meisterleistung, doch es wird schon seinen Zweck erfüllen', gab er sich schließlich damit zufrieden. Dann wandte er sich den beiden Schneeeulen zu und dachte kurz darüber nach, welcher Eule er den Brief nun übergeben sollte. Am Ende entschied er sich für seine Hedwig, denn diese hatte sich in den letzten Tagen schon genug gelangweilt. Also rief er sie zu sich. Als er gerade den Brief an ihrem ausgestreckten Bein befestigen wollte, kreischte die fremde Eule protestierend auf und flog angriffslustig auf ihn zu. Daher sprach Harry beruhigend auf diese ein, ehe sie ihn erreicht konnte: "Schon gut, schon gut! Hedwig wird zwar den Brief tragen, aber du wirst sie begleiten und beschützen! Ist das OK für dich?" Zustimmend schuhute die fremde Eule und beide Eulen flogen aus dem Fenster, nachdem Harry den Brief an Hedwigs Bein befestigt hatte. Kurz schaute Harry ihnen noch hinterher und sah, dass die fremde Eule Hedwig immer wieder umkreiste.

Nach nicht einmal zwei Stunden erschien auf Harrys Exemplar des Briefes die Bestätigung, dass er diesen Freund mitbringen durfte. 'Die Kobolde müssen ein eigenes Kommunikationssystem haben. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie das so schnell über Flohpulver geregelt haben, denn das wird ja vom Ministerium überwacht', dachte Harry sich, als er die Bestätigung gelesen hatte. Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass jeder der zwölf Filialleiter von Gringotts im Rat war, denn es gab insgesamt zwölf dieser Filialen in Europa, Nordafrika und im Westen Asiens. Damit war Warrock wahrscheinlich ein Mitglied des Rates.

In Amerika gab es keine eigenständige Zauberergemeinschaft, denn sowohl die wenigen magischen Einwanderer aus Europa und Afrika (welche sich in Weiße verwandelten, um ihre nichtmagischen Brüder auch in Amerika zu beschützen) als auch die Magier einiger Indianerstämme waren in die Struktur der Nicht-Magier integriert. Dabei gab es nicht wenige schwarze Zauberer aus Afrika, die ihr Aussehen verändert hatten und als Weiße nach Amerika gekommen waren, um dort ihren Landsleuten zu helfen. In Asien gab es zwar Gemeinschaften von Magiern, doch entweder handelten diese wie China nur sporadisch mit anderen Ländern oder auch den Muggeln in ihrem Land, so dass es sich für die Kobolde einfach nicht lohnte, dort eine Zweigstelle zu eröffnen, oder aber sie trauten, wie zum Beispiel die Japaner, den Kobolden einfach nicht, so dass sie ihnen niemals ihr Geld anvertrauen würden.

Das Interesse für die Zaubererschaft in anderen Ländern hatte Regulus nach ihrem Treffen in der alten Zeitlinie in Harry geweckt. Doch erst in der neuen Zeitlinie war Harry dazu gekommen, sich damit wirklich zu beschäfftigen, denn in seiner alten Zeitlinie gab es immer etwas, was wichtiger für Harry gewesen war: zunächst Voldemorts Horkruxe und dann später die Beschäfftigung mit Zeitzaubern.

Ein Klopfen an dem Fenster seines Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel brachte Harry aus seinen Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Es war eine braune Eule, die einen Brief für ihn am Bein hatte. Der Brief war von der Aurorin Wright und lautet:

_Sehr geehrte Lordschaft,_

_Ich habe leider lange Zeit nichts von Ihnen gehört. Da es jedoch einiges gibt, was ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen würde, habe ich beschlossen, Ihnen nun doch zu schreiben, obwohl Sie mir gesagt haben, dass Sie dies nicht wünschen würden und Sie schon irgendwann selber den Kontakt mit mir suchen würden. Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir, dass ich Ihre Anweisungen dies bezüglich nicht eingehalten und Ihnen trotzdem geschrieben habe. Ich habe mit meinen Bruder darüber geredet und wir haben zusammen beschlossen, dass wir Sir gerne für den kommenden Samstag zum Abendessen einzuladen. Nicht nur um mit Ihnen über oben angesprochenen Sache zu diskutieren, sondern auch um Sie besser kennen zu lernen. Falls Ihnen dieser Termin nicht passen sollte, bitte ich Sie darum, uns einen anderen Termin zu nennen, falls Sie sich überhaupt noch mit uns treffen wollen, nachdem ich Ihre Anordnungen missachtet habe._

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, von Ihnen zu hören.  
MfG Jenny Wright_

_P.S.: Ich soll Sie herzlich von John und seiner Frau Isabella grüßen._

Harry seufzte kurz auf. Die Geschwister Wright hatten also gemerkt, dass er ihnen den gleichen Zauber beigebracht hatte, wobei er bei Jenny auch noch erreicht hatte, dass sie ihn mit den Lestranges allein gelassen hatte und somit gegen eine wichtige Regel bei Gefangenenbesuchen verstoßen hatte. Wenn das jemals herauskäme, könnte sie ihren geliebten Job als Aurorin vergessen! Sie würden ihn sicher nach dem Grund dafür fragen und er wusste bis jetzt nicht wirklich, was er darauf antworten könnte. Schließlich konnte er ja nicht einfach sagen, dass er dies getan hätte, damit sie nicht mitbekam, dass er trotz der Kontrolle illegalerweise einen Zauberstab dabei gehabt hatte.

Harry befand sich daher in einem einzigartig gravierenden Dilemma. Einerseits wollte er dieses Gespräch so weit wie nur irgendwie möglich nach hinten schieben, da er sich noch nicht überlegt hatte, was er auf die Fragen der Familie Wright antworten sollte, andererseits wollte er diese Sache jedoch so schnell, wie möglich hinter sich gebracht haben, denn dann konnte er sich mit dem nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts und den für seine Pläne notwendigen Ereignissen in dieser Zeit befassen, ohne sich großartig mit dieser Familie, die er als mögliche Verbündete sah, beschäftigen zu müssen. Harry war nur klar, dass der Termin am kommenden Samstag nicht möglich war, denn er wusste nicht, wie lange die Sache mit dem Rat der Kobolde dauern würde, also rechnete er damit, dass dies sich bis Mitternacht hinziehen konnte.

Auch das darauffolgende Wochenende und die Woche danach waren problematisch, denn in dieser Zeit würde irgendwann Dobby in seiner Wohnung in London auftauchen, und Harry wollte nach Möglichkeit persönlich mit ihm reden. Daher hatte er auch seinen Hauselfen gesagt, dass sie ihm Bescheid sagen sollten, wenn Dobby dort angekommen war. Also blieben nur noch der kommende Sonntag oder die letzten beiden Wochenenden im August für einen Besuch bei der Familie Wright übrig, außer man fand einen Tag während der Woche, an dem alle Zeit hatten. Doch dies war unwahrscheinlich, da dies von dem Dienstplan zweier Auroren abhing.

Harry hatte auch eine Zeit lang darüber nachgedacht, ob er diesen Besuch nicht auch auf ein Wochenende innerhalb des nächsten Schuljahres legen könnte. Schließlich waren die Anti-Apperierschild kein Problem für ihn, denn er konnte einfach herausblitzen. Außerdem könnte Hermine oder auch Ron, wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt Okklumentik bereits gemeistert hätte, seine Verschwinden decken. Diesen Gedanken hatte er jedoch sofort wieder verworfen, als er an Professor Snape denken musste. Wie leicht könnte er gerade an dem vereinbarten Wochenende von diesem eine Strafarbeit aufgehalst kriegen? In dieser Beziehung war das Timing des Zaubertrankprofessors einfach perfekt! Er schaffte es eigentlich immer, diese auf die für Harry ungünstigsten Termine zu legen.

Am Ende beschloss Harry, zunächst einmal nachzufragen, ob sein Besuch auch am kommenden Sonntag möglich wäre, und sich erst, wenn dies nicht möglich war, um einen anderen Termin Gedanken zu machen. Dadurch konnten die Wrights sehen, dass er gewillt war, sie zu besuchen, und außerdem gewann er dadurch ein Bißchen Zeit und konnte sich um die Vorbereitung für die Verhandlung mit dem Rat der Kobolde kümmern, denn deren Reinigende Magie würde die Sache mit seiner Stadt sehr vereinfachen. Natürlich könnte er auch ohne diese die Identität der Personen überprüfen, doch das Problem mit dem Imperius wäre so nicht sicher gelöst.

Außerdem gab es bisher noch das Problem, dass keiner der Rumtreiber noch wusste, wie sie diesen Zauber auf die Karte gelegt und mit den anderen Zaubern verbunden hatten. Für diesen Zauber war nämlich Sirius verantwortlich gewesen und er hatte in seiner unendlichen Weisheit seine Notizen zu diesem Zauber verloren. Nach Harrys Meinung war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er sie sogar einfach vernichtet hatte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob sie vielleicht mehrere (4) Karten herstellen wollten.

Doch Harry arbeitete in seiner freien Zeit daran, die Herstellung der Karte der Rumtreiber nachzuvollziehen, denn das Prinzip dieser Karte war sehr nützlich. Bisher hatte er es noch nicht geschafft, doch er befand sich seiner Meinung nach auf einem guten Weg, dies zu schaffen. Natürlich hatte er Remus und Sirius danach gefragt, an was sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Dabei war Sirius nicht gerade sehr hilfreich, denn er konnte sich eigentlich nur an die Dinge erinnern, die sie mit der Hilfe der Karte angestellt hatten. Remus war schon hilfreicher, da er die Notizen zu seinen Beiträgen aufbewahrt hatte, doch leider stammte der Großteil der Zauber auf der Karte von Sirius und James und keiner der beiden hatte es für nötig befunden, seine Aufzeichnungen aufzubewahren.

Am Samstag kurz vor 11:30 Uhr ging Harry Potter in seiner Lord-Gestalt nach unten in den Schankraum des Tropfenden Kessels, wo er sich um diese Zeit mit Regulus verabredet hatte. Dort angekommen schaute er sich nach diesem um. Es fiel ihm auf, dass schon recht viel los war und dass es einige Personen gab, die sich die Kaputzen weit ins Gesicht gezogen hatten, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Eine dieser Personen war vermutlich Regulus, wenn er schon da war. Schließlich galt er in der Zaubererwelt offiziell als tot und es gäbe einige unangenehme Fragen, wenn er von irgendjemand erkannt werden sollte. Das machte die Suche nach Regulus für Harry nicht so einfach. Er musste dadurch die Identität jeder vermummten Person überprüfen.

Doch Harry hatte Glück. Schon die dritte Person, die er überprüfte, stellte sich als Regulus heraus. Dieser saß an einem Tisch, von dem er den gesamten Raum überplicken konnte, und trank genüßlich ein Butterbier. Also ging Harry auf diesen zu und sprach ihn an: "Eure Lordschaft, ich glaube, wir sind verabredet!" Der Angesprochen schreckte von seinem Butterbier auf und blickte in Harrys nicht zu sehende Gesicht. "Mein Gott, hast du mich erschreckt, Har..." Erwiderte er Harry und erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, dass sie beide Inkognito hier waren. Harry setzte sich zu ihm und beobachte geduldig, wie der andere Lord sein Butterbier zu Ende trank. Tom, der Wirt, kam vorbei, um Harry zu fragen, ob er etwas zu trinken haben wollte, doch dieser verneinte höfflich und meinte, dass er gleich wieder los müsse.

Als Regulus mit seinem Butterbier fertig war, legte er reichlich Geld auf den Tisch und er und Harry verließen den Tropfenden Kessel durch die Hintertür. Dort öffneten sie den Eingang zur Winkelgasse und liefen gemütlich stolzierend zum weißen Gringotts-Gebäude. Sie betraten die Haupthalle und gingen direkt auf Griphooks Schalter zu. Dieser führte sie, nachdem er seinen Sohn in Koboldgack eingewiesen hatte, zu einer Tür, die dem Eingang direkt gegenüber lag. Dahinter befand sich eine lange Treppe aus weißem Marmor, die sie direkt in den zweiten Stock führte. Dort gab es dann eine große Plattform, von welcher auf beiden Seiten wieder Treppen waren, die sie noch höher führten - in den vierten und damit obersten Stock von Gringotts, um genau zu sein. Danach kam dann noch eine Plattform, die diese beiden Treppen wieder miteinander verband. Gegenüber jeder besagter Treppen gab es jeweils genau ein Doppel-Tür. An der linken Tür, die aus sehr elegant-aussehendem Holz gemacht war, stand:

_Warrock  
Direktor von Gingotts_

An der rechten Tür, welche weißlich glänzte, da sie aus weißem Marmor gemacht worden war, wie Griphook erzählte, konnte man lesen:

_Sitzungssaal des Rates der Zwölf - Eintritt nur für Ratesmitglieder und deren Gäste_

Natürlich gab es über dieser englischen Schrift auch noch wesentlich größere Zeichen, die, wie Griphook auf Harrys Nachfrage erklärte, das selbe in Koboldgack aussagten. Natürlich waren die Türgriffe beider Türen aus reinem Gold. Außerdem gab es auch an den Wänden der Treppen und der Plattformen im Abstand von jeweils 2 Metern goldene Prunkstücke, die man nur als goldene Fackeln bezeichenen konnte. Sie bestanden aus einem etwa 50 Zentimeter langem goldenen Rohr, welches mit Hilfe einer goldenen Halterung schräg an der Wand befestigt war. Aus dem oberen Ende dieses Rohres kam eine etwa 20 Zentimeter lange Flamme hervor, die das Treppenhaus in flackerndes Licht tauchte und damit noch erhabener, aber auch unheimlicher wirken ließ.

"Treten sie doch bitte ein, eure Lordschaften", meinte Griphook zu Harry und Regulus, während er sich neben die weiße Marmortür stellte und mit einer einladenden Geste seiner rechten Hand auf diese zeigte, "ich darf sie leider nicht begleiten, wie sie hier lesen können." Harry trat zu der Tür, die man schon fats Tor nennen konnte, und wollte gerade den Türöffner erfassen, um diese zu öffnen, als ihm etwas einfiel. Also ließ er seine Hand wieder fallen, wendete sich an den Kobold und fragte ihn, ob er ihm nicht sagen könnte, wie er in der Koboldsprache und nach den Traditionen der Kobolde den Rat der Zwölf als gleichgestellte und vertrauenswürdige Verhandlungspartner begrüßen könnte. Der Kobold zeigte ihm ein paar Gesten und sprach etwas in Koboldgack, dessen Bedeutung er Harry nach dessen Nachfrage erklärte. Dieser wiederholte sowohl die Gesten, als auch die Laute, wobei ihn Griphook mehrmals verbesserte, bis er einigermaßen zufrieden damit war.

Danach betrat Harry gefolgt von Regulus den Raum. Sowohl der Boden als auch die Wände waren wie auch das Treppenhaus aus weißem Marmor und Harry sah auf einen Blick, dass es keine Fenster gab. Gegenüber der Tür hatte der Raum eine Halbkreis-förmige Ausbuchtung, die in einer Höhe von etwa einem Meter begann und bis zur Decke reichte, und der Raum hat mindestens eine Höhe von zehn Metern. Auf der Ausbuchtung war ein großer, ebenso Halbkreis-förmiger Tisch aus Mahagoni, an dem dreizehn Kobolde saßen und den beiden Menschen erwartungsvoll, aber auch teilweise verächtlich entgegenschauten. Fast alle Kobolde saßen in gleichen Abständen an dem Tisch. Nur die beiden in der Mitte saßen enger zusammen. Hinter jedem der Kobolde und hinter dem Koboldpärchen in der Mitte brannte jeweils eine goldene Fakel, die etwa doppelt so groß waren, wie die in dem Treppenhaus.

Der Rest des Raumes war rechteckig - etwa 30 Meter breit und 20 Meter tief. Rechts und links von der Doppeltür brannte auch jeweils einer dieser größeren goldenen Fackeln. Etwa in der Mitte dieses Raumes - also direkt vor dem Tisch des Rates - standen zwei stinknormale einfache Holzstühle. 'Aha, die wollen uns also von ober herab behandeln. Na, den werde ich es schon zeigen!' Dachte sich Harry bei dem Anblick dieser Stühle.

Harry schritt nun in den Raum hinter diese Stühle. Vor seiner Brust überkreuzte er seine zu Fäusten gebalten Hände und senkte leicht seinen Kopf und gab dann die Laute in Koboldgack, die ihm Griphook vor der Tür gezeigt hatte, von sich. Während Regulus Harrys Gesten nachahmte, fügte Harry hinzu: "Seid gegrüßt, ehrenwerter Rat der Kobolde. Ich bin Lord Potter und dies ist Lord Black. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihre Sprache richtig benutzt habe. Leider bin ihrer Sprache nicht mächtig. Daher habe ich vor der Tür Mister Griphook gefragt, wie sie, ehrenwerte Mitglieder der Rats der 'Zwölf', auf ihrer Sprache ansprechen soll.

Sollte mir hierbei ein Fehler widerfahren sein, bitte ich sie, dies nicht Mister Griphook anzukreiden. Schließlich kann er ja nichts dafür, dass ich möglicherweise Fehler bei der Aussprache mache. Übrigens hoffe ich, dass sie nichts dagegen habe, wenn ich den Raum ein bißchen umgestalte." Die 'Zwölf' hatte Harry betont, weil er wissen wollte, warum dort oben dreizehn und nicht zwölf Kobolde saßen.

Noch während er den letzten Satz sprach, ließ er die beiden Stühle verschwinden, während die dreizehn Kobolde ihm mit offenem Mund dabei zuschauten, unfähig irgendetwas zu erwidern oder etwas anderes zu tun. Sie waren einfach zu sehr überrascht: Erst begrüßte er sie überraschenderweise in ihrer Sprache und das noch dazu ohne Fehler in der Aussprache, aber nicht etwa als Übergeordnete, wie sie es von anderen Kobolden gewöhnt waren, oder als Untergeordnete, wie sie es von den meisten Zauberern gewohnt waren, sondern als Gleichgestellte. Dann setzte er sich auch noch für Griphook ein und nahm lieber die Schuld auf sich. Schließlich ließ er die alten Stühle verschwinden, die sie als Provokation aufgestellt hatten, um zu sehen wie er darauf reagieren würde.

Harry ließ zunächst an der Stelle, an der die beiden Stühle gestanden hatten, ein kleines Podest aus weißem Marmor mit Stufen auf beiden Seiten erscheinen. Daraufhin zeichnete auf diesem Podest er zwei bequeme Stühle, die in etwa von der selben Qualität waren, wie die der Ratsmitglieder, und davor einen Tisch, der dem in der Ausbuchtung bis auf seine rechteckige Form ähnlich war. Er und Regulus, der bisher kein Wort gesagt hatte, stiegen die Stufen des Podest hinauf und setzten sich in die Stühle. Bisher hatte noch kein Kobold etwas gesprochen, seit sie in dem Raum gekommen waren. Doch nun taute der Rechte (von Harrys Perspektive der Linke) der beiden Kobold in der Mitte, der nach Harrys Meinung wohl Warrock war, langsam aus seiner Erstarrung auf und bemerkte, dass er den beiden Menschen direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

"So jetzt, wo ich den Raum umstrukturiert hab, können wir und besser unterhalten und mit der Verhandlung beginnen, oder was meinen sie ehrenwerte Mitglieder des Rates der Zwölf? Apropos: Zwölf. Warum sind sie zu dreizehnt und nicht nur zwölf?" Fragte Harry grinsend zu Warrock. Dies brachte Warrock nun wirklich endgültig aus seiner Starre und auch die anderen Kobolde hatten sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt und musterten nun die Umordnung ihres Raumes. Dabei stellten sie fest, dass Harry sich zwar eigenständig von der Herabsetzung, die durch die ärmlichen Stühle ausgedrückt worden war, befreit hatte, aber sie damit nicht beleidigt hatte, da ihre Köpfe nun auf der gleichen Höhe waren, wie die der Menschen.

Daher meinte Warrock nun: "Hallo, Lord Potter und Lord Black. Schön, dass sie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind. Ich bin Warrock, momentan ausführender Vorsitzender dieses Rates. Bevor wir mit der Verhandlung beginnen, muss ich mich bei ihnen entschuldigen, aber auch bedanken. Die Sache mit den beiden Stühlen sollte für uns ein Test sein, wie wir die Verhandlung mit ihnen führen sollen, und ich muss sagen, sie haben ihn auf eine Weise bestanden, die bisher nur von einem anderen Zauberer - nämlich Mister Dumbledore nach mehreren Versuchen - annährend ausgeführt wurde. Daher muss ich mich bei ihnen bedanken, denn damit haben sie gezeigt, dass sie uns respektieren. Hätten sie sich einfach auf die Stühle gesetzt, hätten wir ihnen unsere Bedingungen genannt und sie hätten nur die Wahl zwischen ablehnen und annehmen. Hätten sie sich jedoch ihr Podest höher gemacht oder uns sogar gesagt, dass wir nach unten kommen sollen, wie es der Minister Fudge mal versucht hat, hätten wir sie einfach rausgeschmissen."

Warrock holte einmal tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: "Sie haben gefragt, warum wir nicht zu zwölft sondern zu dreizehnt sind. Das hat einen guten Grund: Nach dem ersten Befreiungskrieg gab es noch keinen Rat und das sorgte dafür, dass die Zauberer uns wieder unterdrücken konnten, da wir uneins waren. Daher wurde nach dem zweiten Befreiungskrieg der Rat der Zwölf ins Leben gerufen, um eine Wiederholung der Ereignissen nach dem ersten zu verhindern. Dies klappt einige Zeit, bis einmal ein Unentschieden mit sechs zu sechs herauskam, da nur noch sechs Mitglieder am leben waren, und wir wieder versklavt worden. Hierzu muss ich noch hinzufügen, dass ein Beschluss bei uns gilt, wenn er sieben 'Ja'-Simmen bekommt. Daher wurde nach dem dritten Befreiungskrieg ein paar Vorkehrungen getroffen. Zunächst hat jedes Mitglied mehrere Stellvertreter. Außerdem wurde bestimmt, dass das Land, in dem der Rat zusammentritt - was immer dort ist, von wo eine Tagung beantragt wurde - zwei Stimmen hat und den ausführenden Vorsitzenden stellt. Daher sind wir dreizehn statt nur zwölf."

"Aha, das sind natürlich sehr geniale Vorkehrungen. Einerseits hat dann meist die Region, um die es geht, eine Stimme mehr und dadurch mehr Einfluss. Andererseits ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Rat handlungsunfähig wird, indem seine Mitglieder gefangen genommen oder sogar getötet werden." Kommentierte Harry das eben gehörte. Danach eröffnete Warrock die Verhandlungen mit der Frage, woher Harry denn die Reinigende Magie der Kobolde kennen würde. Schließlich wurde diese nur aktiviert, wenn jemand bei Gringotts einbrach, und sonst war sie eigentlich unter Zauberern nicht sehr bekannnt. Außerdem war Harry mit seinen 13 Jahren auch nicht gerade alt und hatte daher wenig Erfahrungen in der Zaubererwelt.

Dazu meinte Harry: "Naja, ehrwerter Rat, das ist eine Sache, die für mich sehr gefährlich werden kann. Ich würde es euch schon gerne sagen, denn ich vertraue euch und bin mir sicher, dass ihr mein Geheimnis auf keinen Fall weitersagen würdet. Dennoch muss ich in dieser Sache auf einen Zauber bestehen, durch den mein Geheimnis geschützt wird. Es ist ein von mir entwickelte Zauber, der..." Harry erklärte nun, was der Zauber alles bewirkte und fügte auch noch hinzu, dass er diesen auch bei Regulus benutzt hätte. Er wollte nämlich nicht, dass die Kobolde dachten, dass er ihnen nicht vertrauen würde. Nach einiger Diskussion erklärten sich alle Kobolde mit diesem Zauber einverstanden und nur der Abgesandte aus einer der Zweigstellen in Asien gab sein Einverständnis nur sehr widerwillig.

Nachdem Harry den Zauber gesprochen hatte, erklärte er ihnen die Sache mit seiner Zeitreise und mit der Rückkehr Voldemorts, die statfinden müsse, um ihn entgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen. In diesem Zusammenhang erklärte er ihnen auch, dass er noch ein paar weitere Koboldgearbeitet Schmuckstücke in seinem Besitz hätte, aber diese nicht zurückgeben könnte, da sie zerstört werden müssten, um die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien. Natürlich protestierten die Kobolde dagegen: "Was haben wir denn mit der Zaubererwelt zu schaffen. Der dunkle Lord ist ein Zaubererproblem." oder: "Was in Gringotts eingebrochen! Das sollen wir glauben? Unmöglich!" Das war zwei der Ausrufe, die Harry von den Kobolden zu hören bekam, und auch Regulus war nicht begeistert. Er flüsterte Harry ins Ohr: "Hättest du das nicht verschweigen können, Harry. Jetzt stimmen die nie einem Handel zu!"

"RUHE! Beruhigt euch doch, ehrenwerte Ratsmitglieder! Voldemort ist auch euer Problem, denn, wenn er erst mal an der Macht ist, werdet ihr Kobolde entweder für ihn arbeiten oder sterben müssen. Und Voldemort kann nicht sterben und würde immer wieder zurückkehren, solange er noch einen Gefolgsmann hat. Ich kann das mit Fug und Recht behaupten, denn ich hab es erlebt. Voldemort ist auch nicht nur ein Problem von England, sondern von der ganzen Welt, falls die Mitglieder anderer Länder denken, sie wären nicht davon betroffen. Sollten wir Voldemort nicht aufhalten - und dafür müssen die zuvor besprochenen Gegenstände zerstört werden - wird er jeden, der ihm nicht gehorcht, umbringen oder umbringen lassen. Und ihr könnt ihn hundertmal besiegen, am Ende werdet ihr entweder getötet oder versklavt. Wollt ihr das wirklich? Natürlich werde ich mit meinen Verbündeten Voldemort bekämpfen und auch besiegen, egal ob wir uns bezüglich der Reinigenden Magie einig werden oder nicht. Aber die Zerstörung dieser Gegenstände ist dafür nötig und daher NICHT verhandelbar."

Harry seufzte einmal, holte tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: "Ich war vorher ehrlich zu euch. Ich hätte euch die Sache mit den Gegenständen nicht sagen müssen. Und ich will auch jetzt ehrlich zu euch sein: Ich hab noch eine andere Möglichkeit, die Identität einer Person festzustellen. Diese hat jedoch leider nicht die Nebenwirkung, den Imperius zu neutralisieren, doch auch dafür hätte ich eine Alternative, die jedoch nicht ganz so sicher ist wie die Reinigende Magie. Also würde ich auch ohne euch auskommen. Jedoch wäre es dann komplizierter und auch nicht ganz so sicher, dass wir Voldemort besiegen können. Daher würde es mich freuen, wenn wir zu einem Handel kommen."

Danach redeten die Kobolde miteinander in Koboldgack. Dabei wurde heftig gestikuliert. Schließlich kamen sie zu einiger Einigung, die daraus bestand, sich zunächst das Angebot von Harry und Regulus anzuhören. Dies teilte Warrock Harry mit und dieser erklärte: "Also, wir bräuchen die Reinigende magie an zwei Orten: Am Tor der Stadt permanent und an einem Haus in Hogsmead, das ich gerade bauen lasse und wo die neuen Bewohner der Stadt überprüft werden sollen. Ich biete euch dafür an, jedem Kobold Zuflucht in meiner Stadt zu gewähren, falls er schwört, kein anderen Bewohner der Stadt körperlich oder magisch anzugreifen. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass Lord Black sich dann bereit erklären würde, sämtliche von Kobolden produzierten Gegenstände, die seine Vorfahren in Besitz genommen haben, zurückzugeben."

Die Kobolde redeten daraufhin flüsternd miteinander und Warrock meinte zu Harry: "Das ist wirklich listig von euch, Lord Potter. Ihr gebt eure den Kobolden geklauten Gegenstände als Geste guten Willens zurück und bietet dann für den Handel die weitaus größere Menge an geklauten Koboldgegenständen an. Aber ich muss sagen, dass es ein gutes Angebot ist. Ich bin unter Umständen bereit, das Angebot anzunehmen, und ich denke, dass auch die anderen dazu überredet werden können, denn einige der Gegenstände, die von den Black geklaut worden sind, sind von Kobolden aus anderen Ländern gefertigt worden. Doch ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass für die permanente Aufrechterhaltung der Reinigenden Magie die Anwesenheit zumindest eines Koboldes nötig ist, denn ingesamt hält die Reinigende Magie höchstens zwei Stunden. Danach muss sie von einem Kobold erneuert werden. Die Aktivierung beziehungsweise die Deaktivierung kann unter Umständen auch ein Zauberer machen. Daher werden sie auch zustimmen, dass sich der Kobold, der dazu zuständig ist, in der Stadt aufhalten muss, ohne den Schwur geleistet zu haben. Schließlich ist auch die Reinigende Magie ein magischer Angriff!"

Harry, Regulus und die Kobolde handelten danach noch stundenlang die Details des Vertrages aus. Unter anderem entschieden sie, dass Griphook und seine Familie für das Tor in der Stadt zuständig sein würde. Auch wurde beschlossen, dass diese nicht nur Torwächter sein würden, sondern auch so eine Art Polizei. Allerdings müssten diese dann auch einen Schwur ablegen, der verhindern sollte, dass sie ihren Posten missbrauchten. Auch bekamen die Kobolde zwei Sitze im 'Stadtrat' - einen davon sollte Griphook übernehmen, den anderen würde der Rat bestimmen. Dieser 'Stadtrat' bestand momentan nur noch aus Harry, der auch Vorsitzender davon werden sollte, Sirius für die Magier und Remus für die Werwölfe. Dieser magische Vertrag wurde dann mit Blut unterschrieben und war daher magisch bindend.

Natürlich wurde in den Vertrag geschrieben, dass der Vertrag nur gelten würde, falls Harry die Stadt fertigstellen hätte. Danach stellte Harry dem Rat der Kobolde noch in Aussicht, dass er vielleicht wegen einer Nutzung der Reinigenden Magie im Ministerium auf sie zukommen würde. Natürlich meinten die Kobolde einstimmig durch-einander-redend, dass sie niemals mit dem Ministerium der Magie in dieser Sache verhandeln würden, doch Harry unterbrach sie, indem er sagte: "Ehrenwerte Ratsmitglieder, ich weiß, dass sie das Zaubererministerium nicht gerade mögen und das aus gutem Grund. Auch ich mag es nicht. Ich hab in meiner alten Zeitlinie einige unschöne Erfahrung mit dem Ministerium - vorallem mit Fudge - gemacht. Allerdings hab ich auch gesehen, wie einfach Voldemort es unterwandern konnte, und das darf nicht noch einmal passieren. Allerdings verlange ich auch nichts umsonst. Im Moment habe ich drei Lords auf meiner Seite: Mich selber, Lord Black und Lord Zabini. Außerdem bin ich mit Neville Longbottom befreundet, der wie sie wissen ein Lord wird, sobold er siebzehn wird. Sie sehen also, dass ich einiges im Ministerium erreichen kann."

Auf die Frage von Regulus, der eigentlich nur bei der Besprechung der Kleinigkeiten etwas gesagt hatte, wie es Harry gelungen wäre, Lord Zabini auf seine Seite zu ziehen, und, ob er sich sicher wäre, dass dieser ihn bei allen Sachen unterstützen würde, erzählte Harry: "Ich hab Zerberus Zabini nach der letzten Garmotsitzung über Sirius angesprochen und ihn gefragt, warum er bei der ersten Sitzung nichts gesagt habe, aber dann bei der Zweiten sehr schnell zugestimmt habe. Er hat mir erklärt, dass es ihn sehr interessiert hätte, was ich planen würde. Daher hat er sich dazu entschlossen zuzustimmen. Auch fände er es lustig, Lucius Malfoy mal verlieren zu sehen. Auch hätte er gleich nach Sirius Freispruch bei den Kobolden nachgefragt, wer dieser neue Lord denn wäre, doch die haben ihm trotz sehr großzügiger Geldangebote nichts gesagt. Ratsvorsitzender Warrock, können sie mir sagen, warum dies so ist?"

Der Kobolde erklärte ihm, dass eigentlich jeder Lord auf Stillschweigen über seinen Titel auch anderen Lords gegenüber bestehen könnte. Nur keiner hätte sie bisher darum gebeten. Außerdem hätte Harry sie immer respektvoll behandelt, während die anderen Lord bei fast allen Gelegenheiten unhöflich und arrogant gewesen wären. Daher hätten sie Harrys Bitte um Diskretion so interpretiert als wäre es diese Bitte um das Stillschweigen auch anderen Lords gegenüber. Natürlich hätte auch Harrys Alter eine gewisse Rolle gespielt. Danach beendete Harry noch seine Geschichte. Er erklärte ihnen, dass Lord Zabini zwar nicht in alles eingeweiht sei, aber ihn trotzdem bei allem unterstützen würde, was für den Krieg gegen Voldemort nötig wäre. Auch erzählte er ihnen, dass Zerberus ab und zu einen Muggelleichnam dazu verwendete, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, um seine Frau dann unter einem anderen Namen zu heiraten. Er und sie würden es totall lustig finden, dass sie dadurch von allen für eine Schwarze Witwe gehalten werde, da noch niemand außer Harry ihr Spiel durchschaut hätten. Dies brachte sogar den grimmigsten Kobold zum Schmunzeln und so verabschiedeten sie sich alle gutgelaunt von einander.


	32. Chapter 32

Danke für die drei Reviews. Zu Honet: Danke für dein Lob. Leider muss ich dir sagen, dass auch wieder Kapitel (wie z.B. dieses) kommen werden, die die Handlungen der Bücher zusammenfassen. Erst ab dem wird es größere Abweichungen zum Buch kommen. Ich hoffe, du hältst trotzdem weiter durch;)

Dann noch eine Sache: Ich hab eine Umfrage in meinem Profil und würde mich über eure Stimmen freuen. Die Umfrage wird noch mindestens einen Monat im Profil stehen. Danach stell ich dann eine andere Umfrage in mein Profil. Allerdings werde ich das nur tun, wenn die erste Unfrage deutlich entschieden ist.

Nun zum folgenden Kapitel: Es ist ein Übergangskapitel und es war nicht leicht wieder in den Zeitablauf des Buches zu kommen. Außerdem wollte ich mit diesem Kapitel unbedingt ins kommen, daher musste ich einige Dinge weglassen, damit das Kapitel nicht wieder so lang wie das letzte wird, sonst gewöhnt ihr euch noch daran;) Andere Dinge hab ich weggelassen, um Spoiler zu verhindern. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem und ich krieg ein paar Review. Sollte es euch nicht gefallen, könnt ihr mir auch ein Review mit konstruktiver Kritik schreiben.

Doch nun zum Kapitel:

Gespräch mit Ginny

Harry saß, wie schon immer in den letzten beiden Wochen, wenn ihm danach war, vor Fortescues Eissalon, schaute den Leuten bei ihren Einkäufen zu oder ließ sich, wie schon in seiner alten Zeitlinie von Mr. Fortescue bei seinen Hausaufgaben helfen, während er einen Eisbecher nach dem anderen verschlang. Bei letzten Mal war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, aber diese Mal stellte er, dass immer, wenn er im Eissalon war, deutlich mehr Leute dort waren, als es sonst der Fall war. Harry hatte nämlich ein paar Mal den Test und war in verschiedenen Verkleidungen aufgetreten. Dabei stellte er zwei Dinge fest: Erstens bekam er sein Eis nur umsonst, wenn er als Harry Potter dort war. Sogar seine Lord-Identität musste für sein Eis zahlen, auch wenn er es billiger bekam. Zweitens waren deutlich weniger Kunden im Eissalon, wenn er nicht als Harry Potter dort war. Daher war es kein Wunder, dass Fortescue ihm die Eisbecher spendierte, denn durch Harrys Anwesenheit kamen mehr Leute, durch die er seine Verluste bei Harry mehr als wett machen konnte.

Heute war also der Tag! Heute würden die Weasleys in Begleitung von Hermine in die Winkelgasse kommen und er würde sie endlich wiedersehen. Natürlich war er nicht ganz so aufgeregt, wie in seiner anderen Zeitlinie, da er wusste, dass er sie am heutigen Tage treffen würde. Dennoch war er gespannt, ob das Gespräch bei der Begegnung mit Hermine und Ron im Eissalon ähnlich ablaufen würde, wie in seiner alten Zeitlinie. Würde Ron ihn gleich fragen, ob er wirklich seine Tante aufgeblasen hätte? Oder würde er ihn erst darauf ansprechen, dass er jetzt Okklumentik drauf hätte und nun endlich Harrys Geheimnis erfahren wollte?

Okklumentik hatte nämlich auch noch die nicht gerade bekannte Nebenwirkung, dass man durch eine bessere geistige Ordnung und durch eine höhere Kenntnis der Abläufe im Gehirn schneller Zusammenhänge begreifen konnte. Dies führte dazu, dass man die Dinge im Leben logischer anging, und dies war ein eindeutiges Zeichen für die geistige Reife eines Menschen. Dies hatte er sowohl an sich selber gemerkt, als er damals sein Okklumentik-Training allein mit Hilfe eines Buches der Blackschen Bibliothek und der Erfahrung aus den Stunden mit Severus Snape vollendet und danach seine eigene Form der Okklumentik entwickelt hatte, als auch an Ginny. Diese hatte zwar nach seiner Ablehnung kindisch reagiert, indem sie wütend aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war, aber in seiner alten Zeitlinie hatte sie noch nicht einmal den Mut für dieses Gespräch gehabt.

Bei Hermine hatte Harry diesen Nebeneffekt noch nicht feststellen können, da sie sowieso schon immer gut in Sachen logischem Denken gewesen war. Daher war er auch in dieser Hinsicht auf das kommende Treffen mit seinen beiden besten Freunden gespannt. Wie würde sich Ron verhalten, nachdem er Okklumentik trainiert hatte? Würde er immer noch so begeistert über das Aufblasen von Harrys Tante sein oder wäre er mehr an Harrys Geheimnis interessiert, was so wichtig zu sein schien, dass er extra dafür Okklumentik hatte lernen müssen? Würde sich dadurch auch seine Einstellung zum Lernen und damit seine Leistung in der Schule ändern oder würde ihm dabei immer noch seine Faulheit im Wege stehen? Das würde die Zukunft zeigen müssen, dachte sich Harry.

Während Harry über diesen Nebeneffekt der Okklumentik nachdachte, ließ er ein paar Sickel in die Kasse von Fortescue schweben, denn obwohl er nun wusste, dass Fortescue durch seine Anwesenheit deutlich mehr Gewinn machte als sonst, wollte er nichts geschenkt haben. Schließlich hat er genug Geld, um sich ein paar Becher Eis leisten zu können. Natürlich sorgte er dabei sorgfälltig dafür, dass ihn dabei keiner beobachten konnte. Nachdem ihm dies gelungen war, leckte er genießerisch das Eis vom Löffel und wandte sich grinsend wieder seinen Gedanken zu. Seine gute Laune wurde durch die Tatsache, dass er wahrscheinlich der einzige war, der von diesem Nebeneffekt wusste, sogar noch weiter gesteigert.

Zwar gab es neben ihm und seinen Freunden noch ein paar andere Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien, die Okklumentik früh gelernt hatten, um die Geheimnisse ihrer Eltern besser schützen zu können. Da war zunächst Blaise Zabini, die mit neun Jahren irgendwann hinter das Lieblingsspiel ihrer Eltern gekommen war. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich ein scheinbar fremder Mann in ihren Vater zurückverwandelt hatte. Danach hatte sie natürlich ihre Eltern darüber zur Rede gestellt und diese hatten ihr dann von ihren víelen Hochzeiten erzählt, bei denen Zerberus immer in anderen Gestalten aufgetreten war. Sie hatten ihr dann erklärt, dass sie viel Spass daran hätten, die gesamte Zaubererwelt reinzulegen. Danach hatten Zerberus und seine Frau Blaise in Okklumentik unterrichten müssen, damit ihr Spiel nicht aufflog.

Harry fand es besonders interessant, dass noch nicht einmal die anderen Lords etwas von dem Streich wussten, denen ihnen Lady und Lord Zabini immer wieder spielten, und das, obwohl sich jedes Mal der Name des Lords änderte, während man sich in einen Lordtitel nicht einheiraten konnte. Sollte Zerberus Zabini wirklich sterben, würde sein Sohn Hades, der fünf Jahre jüngere Bruder von Blaise, den Titel erben, sobald er 17 Jahre alt werden würde. Solange müsste Lady Zabini den Titel für ihren Sohn sichern, ohne Zugriff auf die Lord-Verliese zu haben. Genauso wie Augusta Longbottom hätte sie auch keine Entscheidungsgewalt im Zauberergarmot oder auch im Schulrat. Sollte Hades jedoch vor Zerberus oder, bevor er einen Sohn bekommen hätte, sterben, würde der Titel zu einer der anderen alten Familien übergehen. 'Wie dumm muss man denn sein, um diesen Widerspruch nicht spätestens nach dem dritten Mal zu erkenne', dachte sich Harry grinsend.

Auch Susan Bones konnte ein bißchen Okklumentik, denn ein paar Jahre bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte Amelia sich genötigt gefühlt, ihr wenigstens eine gewisse Grundlage an Okklumentik beizubringen. Schließlich nahm Amelia ab und zu ein paar geheimne Akten mit nach Hause, um sie dort zu bearbeiten. Sie hatte ihrer Nichte zwar verboten in ihr Arbeitszimmer zu kommen, allerdings wusste sie, dass dieses Verbot nicht ewig halten würde. Irgendwann würde die Neugier von Susan siegen und sie würde trotz des Verbots das Arbeitszimmer durchstöbern. Natürlich konnte Amelia nicht zulassen, dass der Inhalt einiger dieser Akten in die falschen Hände kam, daher hatte sie ihre Nichte in Okklumentik unterrichtet. Natürlich gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Susan darüber reden würde, doch glaubte ihre Tante nicht, dass diese sehr wahrscheinlich war, da Treue und Integrität schon immer die Haupteigenschaften aller Familienmitglieder der Bones-Familie gewesen waren.

Allerdings hatte Harry noch einen anderen Vorteil in dieser Sache: Er hatte eine Zeitreise gemacht und wusste daher, wie seine Freunde ohne Okklumentik agiert hatten, und konnte so Unterschiede in ihrer Handlungsweise feststellen. Dadurch war es für ihn leichter, die wirklichen Wirkungen von Okklumentik herauszufinden. Harry konnte sich zwar denken, dass sowohl Amelia Bones als auch Zerberus Zabini eine Ahnung von der Beschleunigung der geistigen Alterung durch Okklumentik hatten, doch Harry hatte im Gegensatz zu ihnen Beweise, dass es diese Beschleunigung durch Okklumentik wirklich gab. Am lustigsten für Harry war jedoch, dass sowohl Dumbledore als auch Voldemort, die beide dachten, sie würden sich in diesem Thema am besten auskennen und alles über Okklumentik zu wissen, nichts von diesem Nebeneffekt ahnten, geschweige denn davon wussten. Jedenfalls dachte Harry, dass die beiden nichts davon wussten.

Harry bestellte sich einen weiteren Eisbecher, seinen dritten am heutigen Tag. Während er auf ihn wartete, ließ er seinen Gedanken zu den Ereignissen der letzten fast drei Wochen schweifen. Nachdem er sich zusammen mit Regulus vom Rat der Kobolde verabschiedet hatte, war er in sein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel zurückgegangen, während der Black sich dazu entschieden hatte, noch ein paar Butterbiere zu trinken. In seinem Zimmer angekommen hatte Harry zunächst den Antwortbrief der Wrights gelesen, in dem sie ihm erklärten, dass Jenny am Sonntag leider Dienst in der Aurorenzentrale hätte und sie ihm daher leider absagen müssten. Harry hatte ihnen zurückgeschrieben, dass sein Terminplan in der nächsten Zeit leider voll wäre, er ihnen jedoch Bescheid geben würde, wenn er wieder frei hätte.

Am 15. August genau um 12:05 Uhr war dann Helio bei ihm im Zimmer aufgetaucht und hatte ihm berichtet, dass der angekündigte Hauself mit dem Namen Dobby im magischen Bereich seiner Londoner Wohnung aufgetaucht wäre. Harry hatte daraufhin schmunzeln müssen. Dobby hatte also Harrys Rat, mitte August in die Wohnung in der Mall 102 zu kommen, als Befehl genommen und hatte ihn wörtlich umgesetzt. Auch in der Gegenwart musste Harry nochmals schmunzeln, als er an das Treffen mit Dobby dachte. Doch leider kam nun sein Eisbecher und dadurch wurde er aus seinen Erinnerungen geholt.

Harry versenkte den Löffel tief in dem Eisbecher und leckte genüßlich das Eis von diesem ab, während seine Gedanken sich wieder dem Treffen mit Dobby widmeten. Harry hatte sich sofort in seine Lord-Gestalt verwandelt, da er nicht unbedingt gewollt hatte, dass Dobby in sofort erkennen würde. Allerdings hatte Dobby ihm sofort, als er mit Helios Hilfe in seiner Londoner Wohnung angekommen war, einen Strich durch seine Rechnung gemacht, indem er ausgerufen hatte: "Harry Potter, Sir? Was machen sie hier? Wollen sie Dobby anstellen? Das wäre so toll!" Kaum hatte der kleine Elfe zu Ende gesprochen, war er auch schon in Harrys unter Körpergegend gerauscht und hatte Harrys linkes Bein umarmt.

"Also, Dobby", hatte Harry gesagt, während er den Hauselfen von sich wegschoben und sich dann vor ihn hinkniet hatte, "schön, dass du da bist. Natürlich hättest du nicht genau Mitte August kommen müssen." "Aber, Harry Potter, Sir, sie haben doch..." Hatte Dobby ihn unterbrochen, war aber sofort wieder von Harry unterbrochen worden, der lächelnd gemeint hatte: "Ja, Dobby, ich habe gesagt, dass du Mitte August hierherkommen sollst, falls du bis dahin keine andere Arbeitstelle gefunden hast. Aber das war doch kein Befehl, sondern nur ein Tipp von mir. Aber egal. Dobby, ich mach dir folgendes Angebot: Ich stell dich für 5 Galleonen im Monat ein und du bekommst zwei freie Wochenenden im Monat. Nimm..." Dobby hatte ihn kreischend unterbrochen: "5 Galleonen und 2 freie Wochenenden im Monat? Das ist zu viel. Eine Galleone und..." "Dobby, dieses Angebot ist nicht verhandelbar. Nimm es an oder lass es! Aber ich werde nicht mit mir handeln lassen. Verstanden?" Hatte Harry den Einspruch des Hauselfen mit strenger Stimme zurückgewiesen.

Zehn Minuten hatte es dann schließlich gedauert, bis Dobby endlich eingesehen hatte, dass Harry auf kein anderes Angebot eingehen würde, und Harry Angebot eingegangen war. Natürlich hatte es auch nicht geschadet, dass Helio und Sally, die auf Dobby aufgepasst hatte, während Helio Harry geholt hatte, Dobby immer wieder gut zugesprochen hatten. Sie hatten ihm erklärt, dass Lord Potter ein guter Herr wäre, aber niemals von diesem Angebot abgehen würde, da er dazu zu dickköpfig wäre, wie Sally gemeint hatte, woraufhin Helio sie erschrocken angeschaut hatte und Harry ihr gespielt böse mit dem Zeigefinger vor dem Gesicht gewackelt hatte.

Nachdem die Sache mit Dobby durch einen magischen Vertrag letzt endlich doch noch geklärt worden war, hatte Harry die Hauselfen, insbesondere Dobby, gefragt, warum dieser ihn erkannt hätte. Allerdings hatte die drei darauf keine Antwort gehabt, also hatte Harry auf Helios Rat hin Vulkano gerufen, der Harry dann erklärt hatte, dass ein Hauself duzende Magiesignaturen speichern könnte, dass aber eigentlich nur die bei seiner Familie stark genug wäre, um auch unter Illusionszauber oder Vielsaft-Trank erkannt zu werden. Dobby hätte also Harry wahrscheinlich schon vor dem heutigen Tag als seinen neuen Meister angesehen, hatte Vulkano am Ende geschlussfolgert. Harry hatte daraufhin Dobby auch noch seine anderen Hauselfen vorgestellt und war danach in sein Zimmer im Trophenden Kessel zurück gekehrt.

Gleich danach hatte Harry einen Brief an die Wrights geschrieben, in dem er erklärt hatte, dass er die nächsten zwei Wochen frei hätte und sie ihm schreiben sollten, wann er sie besuchen könnte. Er erhielt die Antwort, dass sie ihn am kommenden Sonntag - aus heutiger Sicht den letzten Sonntag - erwarten würden. Das Treffen mit den Wrights hatte nach einem Streit wegen der Sache in Askaban begonnen, die Harry damit erklärt hatte, dass er ein bißchen stablose Legilimentik können würde und so hatte herausfinden wollen, ob die Lestranges wirklich alles so schuldig gewesen wären. Die Wrights hatten ihm das erst nach einer kleinen Kostprobe Harrys stabloser Legilimentik-Künste geglaubt, aber danach war es noch ein sehr lustiger Abend gewesen. Es hatte wirklich köstliches Essen gegeben, welches fast mit dem von Molly Weasley mithalten konnte, und die Wrights hatten viel über sich erzählt.

"Harry, hallo, Harry." Dieser Ruf zweier Stimmen, von denen die eine männlich, die andere weiblich waren und die Harry sehr vertraut waren, holten den jungen Lord Potter aus seinen Erinnerungen. Seine Freunde waren endlich da! Nun würde Harry ja sehen, wie sich die Okklumentik auf Ron ausgewirkt hatte. Große Fortschritte erwartete Harry natürlich nicht, da Ron sich ja erst seit ein wenig mehr als zwei Monaten mit diesem Thema beschäftigte. Der Anfang des Gespräches war wie in Harrys alter Zeitlinie und handelte von Harrys Aktion mit seiner 'Tante' Marge. Allerdings kam Ron gleich danach auf Harrys Geheimnis zu sprechen. Natürlich verschleierte er dies so gut, dass keiner der Passanten dabei auf Okklumentik hätte schließen können. Trotzdem vertröstete Harry Ron auf die Zeit in Hogwarts oder frühstens auf die Zugfahrt im Hogwarts-Express. Erstaunlich sowohl für Harry als auch für Hermine war jedoch, dass Ron dies ohne Diskusion akzeptiert. Schließlich war er früher immer sehr ungeduldig gewesen!

Nachdem jeder der drei mit seinem von Harry gesponserten Eisbecher fertig war, gingen sie zur Magischen Menagerie, wo Hermine sich eine Eule kaufen wollte, während Ron dort Krätze alias Peter Pettigrew untersuchen lassen wollte. Jedes Mal, wenn Harrys Blick auf die leidende Ratte fiel, konnte er sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 'Na, Angst, Wurmschwänzchen?' Dachte er sich immer dabei.

Natürlich kaufte Hermine dann doch den Kater Krummbein, nachdem dieser Krätze in dem Tierladen attackiert hatte. Während Ron auf dem Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel voraneilte, um so Krätze vor Krummbein zu schützen, fragte Harry Hermine flüsternd: "Sag mal, Mine! Kann es sein, dass das Mitleid nicht allein der Grund für den Kauf von Krummbein war?" Daraufhin sah ihn Hermine fragend an und daher erklärte er ihr: "Naja, ich frag mich nur, ob du damit nicht auch noch Ron ein 'klein' bißchen ärgern wolltest. Naja, er hat eine Ratte und du kaufst dir einen Kater, den natürlichen Feind einer Ratte." Eine leichte Rötung von Hermines Wangen zeigte Harry, dass er mit seiner Vermutung nicht ganz falsch lag, auch wenn Hermine dies natürlich vehement abstritt.

Im Tropfenden Kessel trafen sie dann auf Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, sowie ihre übrigen Kinder Ginny, die Harry durch kleine für andere unmerkliche Gesten zeigte, dass sie mit ihm reden müsste, Percy, der Harry pompös begrüsste, was die Zwillinge Fred und George dazu verleitete, dies nachzuahmen. Natürlich kam das bei Mrs. Weasley nicht gut an. Der Rest des Tages verlief so harmonisch wie ihn Harry aus seiner alten Zeitlinie in Erinnerung hatte und nur Percy, der zum Schulsprecher gewählt worden war, und seine Mutter waren nicht immer gut gelaunt, da sich die Zwillinge immer wieder über Percys Zukunft als Zaubereiminister lustig machten und die anderen Anwesenden, bis auf seine Mutter, darüber lachten - ja auch Hermine, auch wenn sie es besser versteckte als die anderen.

Am Abend dann, gleich nach dem Abendessen, nickte Ginny Harry zu, um ihm anzudeuten, dass sie nun mit ihm reden wollte. Harry verstand sie natürlich sofort, schließlich hatte er den ganzen Tag auf so etwas gewartet. Also schrieb er schnell etwas auf einen kleinen Zettel, den er dann zusammenknüllte. Harry hatte nämlich immer ein paar Zettel in seiner Hosentasche, falls ihm eine gute Idee kam, die er jedoch nicht sofort weiterverfolgen konnte.

Danach verabschiedete er sich von den Weasleys und Hermine und sagte, dass er etwas in seinem Zimmer erledigen wollte, was er bisher vergessen hätte. Während er an dem Tisch vorbeilief, ließ er den zerknüllten Zettel in Ginnys Schoß fallen und ging dann in sein Zimmer, wo er ein Buch über Zaubertränke der zweiten Klasse in die Hand nahm. Falls nun jemand anderes als Ginny oder zur Not noch Hermine das Zimmer betreten würde, könnte er so tun, als ob er darin lesen würde, um diese Themen zu wiederholen.

Lange musste Harry nicht warten, denn schon nach zehn Minuten kam Ginny mit seinem nun entknüllten Zettel in sein Zimmer, dessen Tür er nur angelehnt hatte, damit sie sich ganz einfach reinschleichen konnte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und gab Harry den Zettel, auf dem folgende Worte zu sehen waren:

_In meinem Raum in zehn Minuten  
falls du mit mir reden willst_

Harry zog seinen alten Zauberstab aus seinem Armholster, welches er genauso wie sein Holster für seinen Lightning-Phönix-Stab aus der Haut des Basilisken der Kammer des Schreckens gebaut und dann verzaubert hatte, verbrannte den Zettel mit einem gedachten 'Incendio' und belegte, nachdem er seine Zimmertür magisch versiegelt hatte, alle sechs Seiten des Raumes mit jeweils einem 'Muffliato', so dass nun nichts mehr von dem Gespräch zwischen ihm und Ginny nach außen gelangen konnte. "Also, Ginny, worüber willst du mit mir denn reden?" Fragte er dann, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, dass es um ihren Streit am Ende des letzten Jahres gehen würde.

"Ehmm.. Alsooo.. Jaa... Ehmm", stotterte Ginny und murmelte dann mit gesenktem Kopf für Harry kaum hörbar: "Wo soll ich nur anfangen?" Harrys rechte Augenbraun näherte sich seinem Haaransatz. Was war nur mit Ginny los? Kam etwa wieder das Fan-Girl der Jungen-der-lebt raus? Doch nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Ginnys Unsicherheit musste eine andere Ursache haben. Allerdings stand für Harry fest, dass Ginny sich für ihre Reaktion damals entschuldigen wollte. Nur war Harry nicht sicher, ob sie sich danach zunächst einmal mit einer Freundschaft zufriedengeben würde oder ob sie ihn nochmal nach einer Beziehung fragen würde.

Ginny atmete einmal tief durch, hob ihren Blick, um Harry in die Augen zu sehen, und fing dann an: "Also, Harry, es geht um unser Gespräch am Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Ehmm. Ich muss, nein, ich will mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich habe mit meiner Mutter darüber geredet." Als sie sah, dass Harry etwas enttäuscht und wütend aussah und sie unterbrechen wollte, fügte sie erklärend hinzu: "Und, nein, ich hab nichts von der Zeitreise-Sache gesagt. Ich hab ihr nur erzählt, dass ich dich gefragt habe, ob du mit mir gehen willst, und du 'nein' gesagt hast, mir aber eine Freundschaft angeboten hast und ich die wütend abgelehnt hab, Ich würde dich nie verraten, Harry, egal, wie wütend ich auf dich bin."

"Das weiß ich, Ginny. Aber du bist noch recht jung, auch wenn du jetzt Okklumentik kannst - was das Erwachsenwerden beschleunigt - und außerdem ein Jahr lang mit mir in der Kammer warst. Und junge Leute plaudern manchmal Dinge aus, die sie nicht ausplaudern wollen. Allerdings hätte ich wissen müssen, dass du nicht so bist, und dir vertrauen sollen. Entschuldigung, Ginny." Erwiderte Harry darauf. Wenn er im Nachhinein das Verhalten von Mrs. Weasley betrachtete, musste er feststellen, dass sie sich nicht immer wie in seiner anderen Zeitlinie verhalten hatte und ihn bei manchen Gelegenheiten abschätzend angeguckt hatte.

Ginny atmete noch einmal tief durch und schaute Harry überrascht an. Hatte er sich gerade bei ihr entschuldigt, oder war das nur eine Einbildung gewesen? Doch, es gab keinen Zweifel! Er hatte sich bei ihr für sein kurzzeitig fehlendes Vertrauen ihr gegenüber entschuldigt und erwartete jetzt eine Antwort von ihr. Daher meinte sie nach kurzer Überlegung: "Ist schon ok, Harry. Ich hätte sofort erzählen sollen, was ich ihr gesagt hab. Dann wär es nicht zu diesem Missverständnis gekommen. - Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja: Ich hab also meiner Mutter über deine Ablehnung einer Beziehung und deine Begründung erzählt. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du recht hättest und ich dein Angebot der Freundschaft annehmen solle. Natürlich hab ich daraufhin meine Mutter genauso angeschrien wie dich und bin dann in mein Zimmer gerannt." Ginny lief bei ihrer letzten Aussage rot an, was Harry ganz niedlich fand. Allerdings würde er ihr dies nie sagen, denn er wusste, dass sie in diesem Sommer den Federwicht-Fluch gelernt hatte.

Nach kurzer Pause fuhr Ginny fort, indem sie Harry erklärte, dass sie sich dann nach einer Weile beruhigt und über das sowohl von Harry als auch von ihrer Mutter Gesagte nachgedacht hätte und zu der Erkenntnis gekommen wäre, dass die beiden recht hätten. "...also, falls dein Angebot immer noch gilt, würde ich es gern annehmen und deine Freundin werden." Schloss sie ihre Erklärung ab. "Natürlich gilt mein Angebot noch, Ginny! - Freunde?" Entgegnete Harry und streckte ihr die rechte Hand entgegen, die sie nur zu gerne ergriff, während sie grinsend meinte: "Freunde!"

Am nächsten Morgen ging es dann nach einigem Stress beim Packen (Percy: "Wo ist mein Schulsprecherabzeichen?" Natürlich hatten es die Zwillinge und es stand nun 'Großsprecher' statt 'Schulsprecher' drauf) mit den Autos des Zaubereiministeriums zu Kings Cross. Dort nahm Mr. Weasley Harry beiseite und Harry erklärte ihm, dass er sie heute morgen belauscht hätte und so schon wüsste, dass Sirius Black anscheinend hinter ihm her wäre. Das goldene Trio ging in das Abteil, in dem auch Remus war.

Dieser stellte sich schlafend, was für ihn nicht wirklich eine schwierige Sache war, da vor ein paar Tagen Vollmond gewesen war. Diesen hatte Harry dazu genutzt, Remus in verwandeltem Zustand Blut abzunehmen. Das Ergebnis davon war, dass Remus als Werwolf bei Vollmond einen weiteren DNS-Strang entwickelte, der sich um die anderen drei wickelte und so diese außer Kraft setzte. Bei einem Vergleich zwischen dem Blut, das Remus vor dem Vollmond abgenommen worden war, und dem bei Vollmond steltte sich heraus, dass dieser vierte DNS-Strang sich aus sieben DNS-Paaren im für Zauberer zusätzlichen Strang entwickelte, und dies durch Abänderung eben dieser verhindert werden könnte.

Die Anwesenheit von Remus gab Harry die Möglichkeit, Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass er bis auf ihre Ankunft in Hogwarts warten müsse, um sein Geheimnis erfahren zu können. Schließlich wollte Harry nicht, dass Krätze alias Pettigrew etwas von seiner Zeitreise erfahren würde. Allerdings erzählte er Hermine und Ron davon, dass Sirius hinter ihm her wäre, und war echt begeistert von Krätzes Reaktion auf die bloße Erwähnung von Sirius Namen. Danach redeten Hermine und Ron über die Sehenwürdigkeiten von Hogsmead, wobei beide nicht nur ein bißchen an einander vorbeiredeten. Kurz vor der Sache mit den Dementoren nutzte Harry eine Gelegenheit der unaufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen Teenager, um sowohl auf sich als auf die anderen drei seinen 'Patronus'-Zauber anzuwenden. Dadurch fühlte niemand von ihnen die Wirkung dieser dunklen Wesen und kamen unbeschadet in Hogwarts an, auch wenn Harry ein Onmachtsanfall vorspielte, nachdem sich zuvor auch Neville und Ginny zu ihnen ins Abteil gesellt hatten.

Erst am Abend nach dem Fest, was sowohl Harry als auch Hermine, welche bei dieser Gelegenheit ihren Zeitumkehrer bekam, nicht mitbekamen, fand Harry die Möglichkeit, Ron ohne Krätze, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon schlief, anzutreffen und ihn über seine Zeitreise aufzuklären. Natürlich leiß er wie bei den anderen auch einige Dinge weg, die in nächster Zukunft spielten. So hatte Hermine auch nie von ihm erfahren, dass die Sache mit den vielen Fächern keine gute Idee war oder dass Sirius unschuldig und Peter Pettigrew noch am Leben war. Schließlich waren sowohl Hermine als auch Ron und Ginny zwar durch ihr Okklumentiktrainig schneller gereift als in Harrys alter Zeitlinie, doch wollte er nicht riskieren, dass sie vor Voldemorts Wiedergeburt die Zeitlinie unberechenbar veränderten. Auch Remus, Regulus und Sirius wussten nicht sehr viele Details über die Zeit vor Sirius Tod in der alten Zeitlinie.

Harry war vorallem gespannt, ob mit Peter Pettigrew und dem Erlebnis in einer gewissen Hütte alles so klappen würde wie er es geplant hatte, oder ob Pettgrew Verdacht schöpfen würde, wenn Sirius, Remus oder er sich nicht ganz an den Ablauf des Harry bekannten Ablaufs richten würde. Das würde auf jeden Fall ein hohes Maß an schauspielerischem Talent von den dreien fordern. Daher war er auch ein bißchen froh, dass er sowohl Ron als auch Hermine nicht in Sirus Unschuld eingeweiht hatte. So würde zumindest die Reaktion der beiden authentisch sein. Allerdings freute Harry sich auch auf die Überraschung, die er für Severus vorbereitet hatte. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis dieser auf ihn schließen könnte?


	33. Chapter 33

Hi Leute, danke an die beiden Review-Schreiber für dieses Kapitel. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel besser als das letzte. An LAVH-16: Der Fehler aus Kap.5 ist natürlich gravierend, allerdings werde ich ihn nicht verbessern, da es ziemlich aufwendig ist, frühere Kapitel zu ändern.

Zu meinen Umfragen: In meinem Profil ist nun eine neue Umfrage (die andere stell ich aber wieder in einem Monat in mein Profil, da sie bisher noch nicht entschieden ist). Ich würde mich sehr über eure Stimme bei dieser Umfrage freuen. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Mal mehr Leute abstimmen werden. Doch nun zum Kapitel:

33.Überraschung für Snape

Das dritte Hogwarts-Jahr fing für Harry garnicht mal so schlecht an. Zunächst hatte er es dann doch endlich geschafft nach dem Eröffnungsfest Ron in seine Geschichte einzuweihen. Das war echt schwerer gewesen, als es sich Harry vorgestellt hatte, denn es war echt nicht leicht gewesen, Ron davon zu überzeugen, Krätze im Schlafsaal zu lassen, während Harry mit Hermine zusammen Ron in einer Ecke des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraums über seine Zeitreise aufklärt hatte, denn natürlich durfte Krätze nichts davon mitbekommen, dass Harry wusste, wer er wirklich war. Dabei hatte er natürlich, wie bei den anderen Eingeweihten, Details über die nähere Zukunft weggelassen. So wussten Hermine und Ron noch nichts von Sirius Unschuld und davon, dass Pettigrew noch am Leben war. Auch hatte Harry den beiden natürlich nichts über ihre Beziehung erzählt, die damals in der Mitte des 7. Hogwarts-Jahres begonnen hatte und durch ihren Tod bei Voldemorts Eroberung von Hogwarts beendet worden war.

Am nächsten Morgen fing dann wieder der Schulaltag an und zunächst standen für die Drittklässler einige ihrer Wahlfächer an. Für Ron und Harry begann der Tag mit der Wahrsagestunde, in der Professor Trelawney Harry das erste Mal den Tod prophezeite. Für Harry war diese Stunde nicht gerade leicht, vorallem da er wusste, dass er in seiner ersten Zeitlinie fast alle anderen Anwesenden in diesen Stunden überlebt hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es dieses Mal nicht wieder dazu kommen würde, dass so viele seiner Klassenkameraden so früh sterben würden. Er hatte Wahrsagen nur deshalb wieder gewählt, weil er dachte, dass Trelawney ihre zweite richtige Vorraussage nur machen würde, wenn er genau an diesem Tag in ihrem Zimmer war, und diese für die Ereignisse um Pettigrews Flucht nötig wäre. Ein anderer Grund dafür war natürlich auch gewesen, dass zum Zeitpunkt der Wahl dieser Fächer Ron noch nicht in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht gewesen war und er ihn in diesen langweiligen Stunden nicht allein lassen wollte.

Natürlich wusste Harry auch, dass Hermine Wahrsagen noch weniger leiden konnte als die beiden Jungs, doch war er sich sicher, dass er sie noch viel weniger davon hätte überzeugen können, Wahrsagen nicht zu nehmen. Schließlich hatte sie in ihrem Wahn, alles, was mit Magie zu tun hatte, zu lernen, einfach alle Fächer gewählt. Daher hatte Harry auch nicht versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, gerade Wahrsagen nicht zu nehmen, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht gewesen war. Außerdem war der Umstand, dass sie den Zeitumkehrer hatte, sehr wichtig für die Ereignisse um Pettigrews Flucht. Daher war auch Harrys Frage nach der Wahrsagestunde an Ron zu einem großen Teil rhetorisch gemeint. Er fragte nämlich, nachdem Hermine auf ein Kommentar von Ron bezüglich Büchern und Wahrsagen verschwunden war, flüsternd: "Hätte ich ihr sagen sollen, dass Wahrsagen nicht ihr Fach ist?"

Als nächstes kam dann natürlich die erste Stunde bei Hagrid, dem ersten wirklichen Freund von Harry. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete Harry dabei Draco Malfoy, von dem die Ereignisse dieser Stunde bestimmt werden sollten, falls sich die Geschichte aus seiner ersten Zeitlinie wiederholen sollte. Natürlich machte Draco seine für Hagrid nicht gerade schmeichelhaften Kommentare über das Monsterbuch der Monster, worüber seine Kumpels aus Slytherin lachten. Nur einige wenige Slytherins lachten nur zum Schein mit; darunter auch Blaise Zabini. Zwar fanden sie das Buch auch nicht gerade so lustig, denn schließlich hatten sie es auch nicht geschafft, es zu öffnen, ohne gebissen zu werden, dennoch wollten sie Hagrid nicht schon vor seiner ersten Stunde vorverurteilen. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen trotz seines simplen Aussehen ja doch etwas beibringen und vielleicht würden seine Stunden auch recht interessant werden! Zumindest deutete das Buch daraufhin, dass er Monster, also gefährlich und damit interessanten Tiere den langweiligen vorzog.

Nachdem Harry dann seinen 'freiwilligen' Flug auf dem Hippogreifen Seidenschnabel beendet hatte, beobachtete er den blonden Slytherin noch genauer als zuvor. Seine Klassenkammeraden verteilt sich auf die anwesenden Hippogreifen. Draco und seine beiden Bodyguards gingen dabei zu Seidenschnabel. Jetzt musste es gleich kommen! Gleich würde Draco groß ausposaunen, dass das alles ein Kinderspiel für ihn wäre und danach den Hippogreifen vor sich beleidigen. Doch es geschah nichts. 'Was ist nur mit Malfoy los? Hat er es sich zu Herzen genommen, was ich über seine Einstellung zur Herkunft eines Menschen gesagt hab?' Dachte Harry und fragte sich, ob darüber glücklich sein sollte oder nicht. Einerseits fände er es schön, wenn Hagrids erste Stunde als Professor nicht in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Andererseits wusste er nicht, wie die Sache mit Peter Pettigrew und Sirius weiterlaufen würde, wenn die Sache mit Seidenschnabel nicht passieren würde.

Allerdings musste Harry sich darüber keine Sorgen machen, denn Goyle hatte Draco leicht in die Seite gestupst und ihn fragen angesehen, woraufhin dieser seinen angeberischen Spruch abließ, den Harry schon aus seiner alten Zeitlinie kannte. Kurz zögerte Malfoy daraufhin, doch dann feuerte er auch schon eine Beleidigung hinterher. Der Hippogreif handelte so schnell, dass es dem hinzueilenden Hagrid nicht mehr gelang, Seidenschnabel von seinem Schnabelhieb abzuhalten. Natürlich drohte Malfoy nun mit seinem Vater, während Hagrid die Stunde beendete und ihn zum Krankenflügel brachte.

Der Rest der Woche blieb dann bis auf die erste Stunde bei Remus, in der Neville dem Snape-Irrwicht die Kleider seiner Oma anzog, ohne große Ereignisse und für Harry war es eine recht langweilige Wiederholung der alten Zeitlinie. Nur erkannte er dieses Mal die deutlichen Anzeichen für Stress und Übermüdung bei Hermine. Außerdem regte er sich dieses Mal nicht wirklich über Malfoys Schauspielerei auf und sorgte auch dafür, dass Ron versuchte, es nach Möglichkeit nicht zu beachten. Erst am ersten Wochenende dieses Schuljahres, oder genauer gesagt am Freitag Abend, wurde es wieder interesannt für Harry, denn er hatte sich für diesen Abend nach dem Abendessen mit Merlin in der Kammer des Schreckens verabredet.

Also hatte sich Harry von Ron und Hermine verabschiedet und ihnen gesagt, dass sie ihm Deckung geben sollten, während er in der Kammer des Schreckens war. Natürlich wären Hermine und besonders Ron gerne mitgekommen, obwohl letzterer noch nicht einmal wusste, dass Harry sich dort mit dem berühmt Merlin treffen wollte, doch konnte Harry sie davon überzeugen, dass er dort zunächst mal allein nach dem Rechten sehen sollte. Allerdings musste er Ron versprechen, ihn beim nächsten Mal mitzunehmen. Danach hatte er sich einen einsamen Gang ausgesucht, in dem es auch keine Bilder gab und war in die Kammer geblitzt.

Lange musste er nicht auf Merlin warten, der in seiner Phönixgestalt durch das Feuer in die Kammer der Schreckens reiste und sich dann sofort in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelte, um Harry zu begrüssen: "Guten Abend, junger Harry, wie waren deine Ferien?" "Sehr ereignislos, würd ich sagen", meinte Harry grinsend und berichtete dann in gelangweilt klingendem Ton: "Hab nur eine Stadt geplant und ein bißchen mit Kobolden verhandelt. Ja, und dann hab ich noch Askaban besucht und herausgefunden, dass eine meiner meistgehassten Personen doch nicht ganz schuld an ihren Taten ist. Naja, das wars dann schon. Also nichts Besonderes! Und wie sahen deine Ferien aus, oh großer Merlin?"

Merlin sah ihn daraufhin teils leicht verärgert, teils gespielt arrogant, aber auch teils amüsiert an. Die beiden hatten nämlich während ihres Trainings im letzten Schuljahr eine seltsame Beziehung aufgebaut. Sie zogen sich gegenseitig mit ihrer jeweiligen Berühmtheit auf, denn beide hielten nicht viel von dieser Berühmtheit. Allerdings war das bei Merlin früher anders gewesen, doch hatte er in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten als Phönix gemerkt, dass seine Berühmtheit auch ihre Schattenseiten hatte. Zwar hatte er auch schon früher gewusst, dass man sich darauf lieber nichts einbilden sollte, allerdings hatte er erst in den letzten beiden Jahrhunderten die negative Seite seiner Berühmtheit zu fühlen bekommen.

Das lag zum Einen daran, dass er als Phönix jede Nennung seines Namens durch eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer innerhalb von mehreren hundert Kilometern hören konnte, und zum anderen an der in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten häufig benutzten und in den Alltag aufgenommenen Phrasen, wie: "Beim Barte Merlins,.." Oder: "Merlin sein Dank,..." Oder auch: "Bei der Unterhose Merlins..." Dadurch hatte er sich viel schwachsinniges Zeug anhören müssen, bis er es dann vor nicht mehr als 30 Jahren geschafft hatte, dass er entfernte Stimmen nur noch hörte, wenn sie ihn mit seinem von Dumbledore gegeben Phönix-Namen riefen oder wenn die Person sehr gut von Dumbledore sprach.

"Nunja, ich hab Albus dabei zugesehen, wie er sich Gedanken über einen gewissen vor kurzem erst aufgetauchten Lord macht. Das war recht abwechslungsreich und interessant. Mal war er sich sicher, dass dieser Lord eindeutig Harry Potter sein müsste, dann bekam er irgendwie wieder Zweifel und fragte sich, ob vielleicht Neville Longbottom oder ein anderer dieser Lord sein könnte. Allerdings hat er den Verdacht gegenüber Neville schnell wieder fallen gelassen, da der Lord ein sehr großes Selbstbewusstsein hat, während Neville fast gar keins hat." Antwortete der alte weise Zauberer nach einem kurzen bösen Blick auf den jungen, aber nicht wessentlich weniger weisen Harry.

Danach diskutierten die beiden noch eine Weile über Harrys Erlebnisse im Sommer und Harry musste jedes Detail erzählen und auch erklären. Danach sprachen sie auch über die Nachforschungen von Dumbledore und was das über seine Motive aussagte. Am Ende zweifelte auch Merlin langsam an eben diesen, allerdings wollte er mit seiner Bewertung von dem alten Schulleiter noch warten, bis dieser auch Handlungen zeigte, die seinem guten Ruf nicht entsprachen. Daher wechselte Harry auch schnell das Thema, bevor die Diskussion noch in einen Streit eskalierte, indem er ihn nach dem berühmten Avalon fragte und, ob es auch durch den Fidelius geschützt wäre.

Merlin zögerte einen Moment, denn Avalon war ein Geheimnis, ein Mythos, ein heiliger Ort und sollte dies eigentlich auch bleiben; jedenfalls hatte er sich das geschworen, nachdem Avalon einmal zu einem Schauplatz schrecklicher Ereignisse geworden war, bei dem er und seine abtrünnige Schülerin Morgana Lefay sich einen Kampf geliefert hatten, den Morgana nicht überlebt hatte. Doch dann rief er sich wieder in Erinnerung, dass Harry ihm auch vertraut hatte, indem er ihn in sein Geheimnis über seine Zeitreise eingeweiht hatte, obwohl er ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht richtig gekannt hatte. Also erklärte er: "Also, zunächst einmal: Avalon existiert. Es war und ist ein heiliger Ort für mich und ich hatte mir eigentlich geschworen, den Ort nie wieder Preis zu geben."

Als Harry ihn hier unterbrechen wollte, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihm unter diesen Umständen natürlich nichts verraten müsste, brachte er ihn durch eine wegwerfende Geste zum Schweigen und fuhr dann mit seiner Erklärung fort: "Aber du bist vertrauenswürdig und hast mir dein größtes Geheimnis verraten, also ist es nur gerecht, wenn ich dir meines auch verrate. Außerdem hast du mir mit meinem Animagus-Problem geholfen und dafür schulde ich dir was. Also sag ich dir, wo Avalon ist und wie es geschützt ist. Allerdings musst du mir versprechen, es niemandem ohne meine explizite Einwilligung weiterzugeben. Und natürlich darf Ginny es auch erfahren, wenn sie mir das gleiche Versprechen gibt." Harry nickte und sagte: "Danke für dein Vertrauen, Merlin, aber du musst es mir nicht sagen, weil ich dir mit der Animagus-Sache geholfen hab. Wie gesagt, war das keine rein selbstlose Tat. Und natürlich versprech ich, das Geheimnis um Avalon zu wahren."

"Gut, also: Avalon existiert, wie ich bereits gesagt hab. Allerdings ist es nicht unter dem Fidelius versteckt. Ich hab zwar mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber ich hab mich dann dagegen entschieden, weil bei dem Fidelius die Gefahr bestand, dass nach meinem Tod Avalon nie wieder gefunden werden kann, und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nur, dass es schwer zu finden ist, damit es kein Unwürdiger betreten würde, und bisher hat es auch keiner gefunden. Aber dir werd ich es sagen, denn ich denke, dass du würdig bist und auch den ideellen Wert zu schätzen weißt. Aber nun zum Thema zurück: Avalon liegt nicht in der Nähe von England, sondern ist eine Insel im Atlantik, genauer gesagt im Bermudadreieck. Sie hat einen starken Schild gegen Nicht-Magische. Dieser ist auch für das scheinbare Verschwinden von so vielen Nicht-Magischen dort verantwortlich. Du hast sicher schon mal davon gehört, oder?"

Harry nickte und Merlin sprach weiter: "Allerdings verschwinden sie nicht wirklich, sondern sie werden durch diesen besonderen Schild an eine andere Stelle teleportiert, doch zuvor wird ihr Gedächtnis und ihr Aussehen so verändert, dass sie eine andere Identität bekommen. Daher denken die Nicht-Magischen - ihr nennt sie Muggel - dass dort viele Menschen verschwinden; vorallem da ihr Maschinen abstürzen beziehungsweise versinken, wenn keiner mehr da ist, der sie steuert, denn der Schutzschild wirkt nur auf Menschen und nicht auf irgendwelche Gegenstände. Natürlich ist Avalon genauso wie Hogwarts vor Apperation und Portschlüssel geschützt, so dass nur ich einen Portschlüssel dorthin machen kann, so wie nur der von Hogwarts akzeptierte Schulleiter Portschlüssel von und nach Hogwarts herstellen kann. Natürlich kann er das auch nur in seinem Büro. Außer einem meiner Portschlüssel kann man nur durch ein Portal oder durch einen Besen oder ein anderes Fluggerät nach Avalon kommen und dieses Portal befindet sich in dem Steinkreis, der in der heutigen Zeit Stonehenge genannt genannt wird. Man muss nur in der alten angel-sächsischen Sprache 'Ins heilige Avalon' sagen, während man den Boden im Mittelkreis berührt. Natürlich ist Avalon auch unortbar. Aber das war es dann mit Schutzzaubern." Beendete der alte Zauberer seine Erklärung zu Avalon.

Die beiden redeten noch eine Weile über Avalon, die Nachteile von einem Fidelius und welche Lösung Harry dazu meinte gefunden zu haben. Merlin war von dieser sehr überrascht und fragte sich, warum er nicht selber auf diese Idee gekommen war. Danach fragte Harry, wie das Mitnehmen anderer Leute bei der Phönix-Teleportation klappte und ob es im Gegensatz nur Apperation auch eine Möglichkeit gebe, zu verhindern, dass ein 'blinder Passagier' mitkam. Merlin erklärte ihm, dass das Mitnehmen so ähnlich funktionierte wie das Abtrennen der Federn, nur musste hierbei das Feld der Energie des Feuer oder des Blitzes in Harrys Fall ausgedehnt werden, anstatt beschränkt zu werden.

Auf Merlins Frage, warum Harry das wissen wollen würde, antwortete Harry mit der Gegenfrage: "Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich das nächste Mal ein paar Feunde mitbringe. Ich meine, Ginny und Hermine kennst du ja schon - allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass Hermine oft mitkommt, denn sie ist im Moment ein bißchen beschäfftigt - hat einfach ein paar Fächer zu viel gewählt. Aber Ron, meinen besten Kumpel kennst du noch nicht. Auch er hat Okklumentik gelernt und kann damit die Geheimnisse bewahren. Bisher hab ich ihm nur nichts von dir gesagt, weil er es mir erstens nicht geglaubt hätte und zweitens sonst ziemlich durchgedreht hätte. Er hat es einfach mit berühmten Personen! Trotzdem vertrau ich ihm..."

Harry fuhr fort, mögliche Besucher, wie Remus, Sirus und Regulus oder auch Luna und Neville, aufzuzählen und zu erklären, warum er sie dabei haben wollte und wieviel sie schon wussten, ohne das amüsierte Blitzen in Merlins Augen oder auch dessen Versuche, Harry zu unterbrechen, zu bemerken. Nach fünf Minuten war Merlin dann doch leicht genervt von Harrys Geschwaffel und unterbrach ihn abrupt: "STOPP, HARRY, STOPP! - Wenn du ihnen vertraust, vertrau ich ihnen auch und du kannst sie gerne mitbringen, wenn du meinst, dass sie das Geheimnis schützen können. Ich hoffe nur, dass Ron mich nicht zu sehr nervt, sonst muss ich ihn wohl oder Übel verfluchen."

Danach probierte Harry an Merlin aus, ob er beim Blitzen eine weitere Person mitnehmen konnte. Dies klappte dank der Erklärung von dem älteren Zauberer schon beim ersten Versuch, denn es funktionierte tatsächlich so wie es Merlin zuvor erklärt hatte. Man benutzte den Berührpunkt, an dem sich der Körper der mitzunehmenden Person und der eigene sich trafen, um das Energiefeld auf den gesamten Körper der anderen Person auszuweiten, und dann verfuhr man wie sonst auch, nur dass jetzt auch noch der andere Körper mittransportiert wurde. Dabei war, wie Harry nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen feststellte, direkter Körperkontakt notwendig. Allerdings konnte man mit ein wenig Übung auch dafür sorgen, dass man eine Person, die die Person berührte, die man mitnehmen wollte, nicht mitkam. Anschließend verabredeten sie sich für den morgigen Abend, an dem Harry auch Ron mitbringen sollte und verabschiedeten sich dann.

Am nächsten Abend fragte er Ron und Hermine, ob sie dieses Mal in die Kammer des Schreckens mitkommen wollen würden. Letztere meinte, dass sie noch Hausaufgaben machen müsste und dass Ron diese eigentlich auch noch machen sollte. Daraufhin war Ron innerlich ziemlich zerrissen. Einerseits wollte er mit Harry mitkommen und endlich den Hauptteil der Kammer sehen, doch andererseits wusste er, dass Hermine recht hatte. Um Ron die Möglichkeit zu geben, dieses Mal mitzukommen, erklärte sich Harry bereit, Ron abschreiben zu lassen oder ihm zumindest zu helfen. Natürlich war Ron danach nicht mehr zu halten, doch Harry wollte zunächst überprüfen, ob Pettigrew anwesend war, denn ihn wollte er auf keinen Fall einweihen.

Also fragte er Ron: "Hey, Ron, was ist eigentlich mit Krätze? Hast du ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen?" "Natürlich, oder glaubst du ich will, dass er von der Mißgeburt von Kater gefressen wird?! Der streunt ja hier überall rum und hat es auf Krätze abgesehen. Warum?" Entgegnete Ron und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er nicht nur ein bißchen wütend auf den Kater und seine Besitzerin war, und nur sein Okklumentik-Training sorgte dafür, dass er diese Wut noch ein bißchen beherrschen konnte. "Ach, nur so. Sonst war Krätze ja immer in deiner Hosentasche, aber heute hab ich keine Bewegung in deiner Hosentasche gesehen und wollte nur mal nachfragen. Kommst du jetzt? Wir wollten doch noch in die Kammer." Erklärte Harry. Während dieses kurzen Gesprächs hatte er heimlich mit dem Zauber der Rumtreiber überprüft, ob Krätze wirklich nicht da war. Das Ergebnis dieses Tests hatte die Aussage von Ron natürlich bestätigt.

Danach führte Harry Ron in einen verlassenen Gang. Ron fragte verwirrt: "Harry, was machen wir hier. Ich dachte, wir gehen in die Kammer. Aber der Eingang ist im zweiten Stock und wir gehen gerade in die entgegengesetzte Richtung." "Du willst doch nicht wirklich wieder durch dieses vertreckte Rohr, oder, Ron?" Entgegnete Harry, ergriff die Hand eines verwirrten Rons, der gerade den Mund öffnete, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen, um blitzte mit ihm in die Hauptkammer. "Wow, wa..was war den das? Ich dachte, man kann hier nicht apperieren?" Rief Ron aus, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr in dem Gang waren. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Harry seine Hand ergriffen hatte, und hatte dann ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln gespürrt. Und nun war er hier. Doch wo war hier? War das wirklich die Kammer des Schreckens und wie waren sie hierher gekommen?

Harry wollte Ron gerade erklären, was es mit dem Blitzen auf sich hatte, doch er wurde verhindert, denn hinter den beiden Jugendlichen hörten sie eine Männerstimme: "Hi", die beiden drehten sich um und vor ihnen stand ein junger Mann, der Ron vollkommen unbekannt war und der weitersprach, "Harry. Und sie müssen Ronald Weasley sein." "Ja, ich bin Ron Weasley. Und wer sind sie? Und was machen sie hier?" Fragte Ron nicht ganz höflich. "Sie sind ziemlich direkt, wissen sie das, Mr. Weasley? Aber, ja, sie haben natürlich recht. Ich hätte mich vorstellen sollen. Leider ist das ein bißchen schwierig. denn ich hatte in meinem langen Leben viele Namen, aber mein bekanntester ist wohl: Merlin. Sie können mich gerne..." Erwiederte Merlin mit leicht amüsierter Stimme und eim Funkeln in den Augen, was sehr an Dumbledore erinnerte.

Rüde wurde er von Ron unterbrochen: "Sie wollen mich wohl verarschen. Merlin? Dass ich nicht lache! Merlin ist schon seit Jahrhunderten tot. Und wenn sie Merlin wären, dann müssten sie mindestens so alt aussehen wie Dumbledore, aber sie sehen nicht älter aus wie 40..." Hier unterbrach Harry seinen besten Freund, damit dieser sich wieder beruhigte und Merlin nicht auch noch beleidigen würde, obwohl dieser sich die Schimpftirade des Weasleys eher amüsiert anhörte. "Ehm, Ron, Ron, RON! Das ist wirklich Merlin. Auch wenn es unglaubwürdig erscheint, aber das ist wirklich Merlin. Ich hab es durch einen Zauber meiner Eltern überprüft und der läßt sich durch nichts täuschen; weder durch Vielsaft-Trank noch durch andere magische oder nicht-magische Tricks."

"Echt, Harry, bist du dir sicher?"Fragte Ron und auf ein Nicken von Harry fuhr er fort: "Aber wie ist das möglich? Merlin müsste doch circa tausend Jahre alt sein. Das ist doch auch für ein Zauberer unmöglich." "Ron, das ist schon möglich. Denk an den Stein der Weisen und Flamel. Allerdings ist bei Merlin anders. Er ist ein Phönix-Animagus...." Harry wurde von Ron unterbrochen, der leise "Fawkes?" vor sich hinmurmelte. Harry bestätigte das. Allerdings brauchten Merlin und Harry noch eine weitere viertel Stunde, um Ron zu überzeugen, und auch das erst, nachdem sich Merlin in einen Phönix verwandelt hatte. Danach verwandelte sich auch Harry in seine Phönix-Form, um Ron zu erklären, wie sie in die Kammer gekommen waren. Er verlangte jedoch von Ron, dass dieser es noch nicht einmal Hermine sagen sollte, denn das wollte er selber machen.

Die Zeit danach verging für das Trio wie im Flug - jedenfalls für die beiden Jungs, denn Hermine hat ja ziemlich viel mit ihren Überstunden zu tun. In jeder freien Minute trainierten Harry, Ron, Ginny und manchmal auch Hermine in der Kammer. Dabei ging Harry eigentlich so vor wie damals in der DA. Allerdings waren die Fortschritte zumindest bei Ginny und Ron wessenlich größer, da er sich auf weniger Personen konzentrieren konnte. Damit verging der September und der Oktober. An Helloween griff dann Sirius die Fette Dame an. Natürlich hatte Harry dafür gesorgt, dass der Tagesprophet erfuhr, dass Sirius in der Nähe von Hogwarts gesehen wurde. Dazu schrieb er einen Brief an Rita Kimmkorn, in dem er sie zu einem gewissen Ort bestellte und ihr riet dort zu sein, wenn sie nicht eine gute Storie verpassen wollen würde. Natürlich war Rita Kimmkorn dort erschienen und hatte dort Sirius gesehen, dem Harry ebenfalls einen Brief geschickt hatte. Auch der November zog vorbei und Gryffindor kassiert eine Niederlage gegen Huffelpuff. Allerdings war dieses Mal Harrys Sturz nur gespielt. Er hatte seinen Patronus angewand und hatte seinen Sturz am Ende selber abgebremst. Danach hatte er sich selber Scheinverletzungen zugefügt. Diese täuschten auch nach wenigen Sekunden eine Ohnmacht vor.

Dann nahten auch schon die Weihnachtsferien. Doch zuvor stand das zweite Hogsmead-Wochenende an und Harry bekam endlich die Karte der Rummtreiber. Natürlich hatte er schon die aus seiner anderen Zeitlinie, doch nun hatte er sie wenigstens auch offiziell. Natürlich schlich er sich nach Hogsmead, wo er wieder das Gespräch einiger Lehrer mit Ms. Rosmerta und Fudge belauschte. Danach bestand Harry auf einem Besuch bei Hagrid, wo sie von der Verhandlung von Seidenschnabel erfuhren; jedenfalls Ron und Hermine. Dann kam endlich der Weihnachtstag und Harry bekam von Sirius den Feuerblitz geschenkt, den Hermine natürlich überprüfen ließ, was Ron natürlich nicht passte, obwohl Harry beiden bestätigte, dass dies nötig für den Zeitfluss wäre. Neville und Luna bekamen jeweils ein Buch über Okklumentik von einem gewissen 'HJE' und den Tipp, es niemandem zu zeigen.

Allerdings waren die beiden nicht die Einzigen. Severus Snape stand wie gewohnt mürrisch auf. Was war schon Weihnachten?! Seit über 15 Jahren hatte schon keine richtigen Geschenke mehr bekommen; jedenfalls keine über die er sich so richt hätte freuen können. Da waren die verdammten Socken, die er jedes Jahr von Dumbledore bekam, oder auch mal zusätzlich ein paar Bücher über Zaubertränke. Doch dieser Weihnachtsmorgen sollte für ihn eine Überraschung bringen. Neben den üblichen zwei Päckchen von Dumbledore lagen noch zwei weitere Päcken ohne Absender. Ein einfaches 'Für Severus Snape' stand auf einem kleinen Pergamentstück, welches mit Tesa an der einfachen Verpackung befestigt war. Aus Macht der Gewohnheit überprüfte der übelgelaunte, aber plötzlich hellwache Zaubertränkemeister die beiden Päckchen auf alle möglichen Zauber.

Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass auf einem Päckchen, dessen Form geradezu nach Buch schrie, überhaupt keine Zauber waren und auf dem anderen ein mächtiger Schrumpfzauber und ein Frischhaltezauber die einzig festzustellenden Zauber waren. Umsonst suchte er nach einem Kärtchen oder einem Zettel, der erklärte, warum er von dieser unbekannte Person Geschenke bekam. 'Wenn das einer von Dumbledores Streichen ist, dann vergifte ich ihn. Egal, was er alles für mich getan hat.' Dachte er sich verärgert, denn schon oft hatte der alte Zauberer ihn versucht aufzuheitern, indem er ihm irgendwelche Sachen schenkte, die der Alte lustig fand. 'Aber egal. Vielleicht ist ja innen drin irgendeine Erklärung. Welches Päckchen mache ich den als erstes auf? Ahh, ich denke mal, nicht das, was nach Buch aussieht. Ist wahrscheinlich doch nur wieder irgendein Zaubertränkebuch. Die Leute denken wohl ich bin so ein Fachidiot, der an nichts anderem als an Zaubertränken interessiert ist.' Überlegt sich Severus Snape, bevor es sich dem würfelförmigen Päckchen zuwandte und es öffnete. Es erschien eine einfache Holzkiste und zusammengefaltenes DNA4-Blatt. Snape entfaltete diesen und las:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,  
Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich Ihnen. Ich denke mal, Sie werden sich fragen, wer ich bin und warum ich Ihnen etwas schenke. Leider kann und will ich Ihnen beides noch nicht sagen. Allerdings verspreche ich Ihnen, dass Sie es schon in kürze erfahren werden. Doch nun zu meinem ersten Geschenk (oder ist es das zweite?): Es handelt sich hierbei um 10 Liter Basiliskenblut, was, wie Sie als Meister der Zaubertränke sehr wohl wissen, zwar giftig ist (nicht so giftig wie das Gift des Basilisken), aber mit den richtigen Zutaten sogar sehr starke Heiltränke ergeben kann. Sicher können Sie damit etwas anfangen. Sie können damit experimentieren oder auch einen gewissen senilen alten Sack von seinem mitleidserregedem Leben erlösen. Andererseits sollten Sie Letzteres doch lieber lassen. Das erzeugt nur unnötigen Papierkram!  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
HJE_

'Na, das ist doch mal was! Mit dem "senilen alten Sack" meint der doch sicher Dumbledore. Aber wer ist dieser "HJE"? Kann es sein, dass es der Potterju... Nein das kann nicht sein! Woher sollte der etwas über Basiliskenblut wissen? Er ist doch eine Pfeife in Zaubertränke! Andererseits ist Potter hin und wieder mal ein Trank perfekt gelungen. Spielt er vielleicht nur die Pfeife? Außerdem hat doch Potter letztes Jahr einen Basilisken besiegt. Kann das wirklich alles Zufall sein? Aber was sollte Potter gegen Dumbledore haben. Er ist doch dessen Goldjunge! Naja, vielleicht hilft mir ja das andere Päckchen weiter. Es ist doch hoffentlich kein Buch über die Verwendung von Basiliskenblut in Heiltränke. Davon hab ich schon genug!' Dachte der Zaubertränkeprofessor, während er die Kiste öffnete, in der sich wirklich zehn verkleinerte Gefäße mit Basiliskenblut befanden, was Snape mit einem Zauber überprüfte, und öffnete dann das zweite Päckchen.

Natürlich war es ein Buch, doch zu einem anderen Thema: Okklumentik! Auch hier war ein DNA4- Blatt dabei. Dieses lautete ähnlich wie das erste. Nur wurde darin erklärt, dass 'HJE' natürlich wisse, dass Severus schon Okklumentik können würde, jedoch wäre es nie schlecht, auch eine andere Meinung zu diesem Thema zu haben. Wie der nun nicht mehr ganz so übelgelaunte Professor feststellte, war das Buch anscheinend auch von 'HJE' geschrieben wurde. 'Damit fällt Potter entgültig weg. Woher soll der denn wissen, was Okklumentik ist? Außerdem ist das Buch noch vor seiner Geburt gedruckt worden. Natürlich hätte er das Herausgabedatum fälschen können und "HJE" könnte tatsächlich für Harry James Evans, dem Geburtsname seiner Mutter Lily, stehen. Aber sowas wäre eher die Tat eines Slytherins und nicht die eines Potters. Oh, das ist wirklich gut geschrieben. Und das mit dem Erinnerungen-hinter-anderen-verstecken ist eine wirklich geniale Idee. Es lohnt sich sicher, es durchzulesen und es mal auszuprobieren. Und das mit Potter... Ich werde ihn in der nächsten Zeit beobachten. Wenn er es war, lässt er sich sicher etwas anmerken. Potters waren noch nie gute Schauspieler.' Überlegte Snape, während er das Buch durchblätterte, und es am Ende zuklappte.


End file.
